Corrompiendo su alma negra
by FlorenceWood
Summary: La vampira Valerie es enviada al pasado con el fin de redimir los pasos de Tom Marvolo Riddle, de no lograrlo deberá matarlo. Tom buscará corromper a esta misteriosa y poderosa vampira, sin saber que ella posee oscuros poderes y un alma más negra que la del mismo Lord Voldemort. ¿Hasta donde estarán ambos dispuestos a llegar? ¿Que oscuro pasado oculta Valerie?
1. Tu mejor opción

Hogwarts, el imponente castillo de magia y hechicería se alzaba frente al lago, mientras negras nubes cubrían el cielo.

Albus Dumbledore, desde su despacho, observaba el horizonte por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. La guerra avanzaba sin ninguna posibilidad de detenerla, aumentando de manera numerosa el total de víctimas para ambos bandos, pero en el último tiempo la Orden del Fénix había sido la más perjudicada.

La muerte de inocentes generaba un peso en los hombros del anciano profesor que veía con nostalgia los resultados del enfrentamiento. Él se aferraba a su intelecto y sabiduría para poder ponerle fin de la manera más próxima posible, pero sus planes se venían seguidamente abajo, el enemigo era inteligente, astuto y las cosas no estaban marchando como le gustaría.

Había logrado evitar su muerte, con la ayuda de Snape, pero dicho auxilio le había costado la vida al joven Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore suspiró recordando aquello, él habría aceptado feliz morir en lugar del joven mago, pero las palabras de Severus le hicieron razonar: si hubiera muerto Potter jamás habría estado listo para lanzarse a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Harry había sufrido más de lo que el profesor quería y haberlo dejado solo en dicha misión suicida no garantizaba que finalmente lograra vencer a Voldemort.

Los días se habían vuelto muy oscuros y el director sabía que próximamente Hogwarts sería el blanco de los ataques por lo que debía hacer todo lo posible por protegerlo.

Su agotamiento mental y físico le estaba haciendo mella y miraba al cielo rogando que donde fuera que anduviera Harry, estuviera teniendo éxito destruyendo esos oscuros pedazos de almas. Sabía de antemano que Snape estaría ahí para ayudarlo, pero Dumbledore debía continuar velando por la seguridad de los estudiantes que quedaban en el colegio. Él sabía que Voldemort no se rendiría hasta obtener el control absoluto y eso era algo que no dejaría que pasara, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida para impedirlo.

Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios y continuó mirando por la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- Vaya querido… creo que nunca te había visto tan agotado – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Dumbledore se dio vuelta sorprendido mientras sacaba rápidamente su varita. Frente a él se encontraba una joven con una larga capa negra que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Su largo pelo castaño estaba amarrado en una fina trenza, sus ojos cafés claro lo miraban atentamente, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus finos y delgados labios mostrando unas paletas un poco anchas junto a unos blancos dientes. La armonía en el rostro de la joven denotaba su gran belleza, pero el resto de su cuerpo quedaba oculto bajo la capa.

\- Tienes una manera muy amigable de saludar… - le señaló ella con ironía.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente mientras guardaba su varita. – Valerie… Vaya susto que me has dado – le respondió mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

\- Oh vamos… ¿Acaso el mejor mago del mundo no está acostumbrado a mis sorpresivas llegadas? – le reprendió ella sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Hace muchos años que no te veía… Llegue a pensar que te había sucedido lo peor –respondió el mago con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio –Pero creo que me habría enterado de semejante noticia… -

\- Siempre tan atento...

Dumbledore le sonrió con sinceridad, hace mucho que no lo hacía y observó a Valerie con atención a través de sus antejos de media luna.

\- Han pasado varios años... La oscuridad del mundo mágico se ha esparcido, no pensé que te vería por aquí nuevamente.

Ella lo miró con atención – Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos. Me enteré de todo lo que has hechos por detener esta guerra. El joven Potter es un niño muy valiente, no debió de ser fácil mantenerlo con vida todos estos años… -

El director asintió sin mucho entusiasmo – Las guerras cuestan mucho...

\- Créeme que lo sé… – agregó ella.

Dumbledore volvió a asentir – Harry es un mago excepcional, con un destino terrible, impuesto sobre él sin que lo pidiera... Y ahora, ahí está… Luchando por su vida y por lograr terminar la guerra lo antes posible – un suspiro frustrado se escapó de sus labios.

\- Lo sé… Ese tal Tom Riddle ha sido bastante insistente en su idea de matarlo. Es solo un niño… - Valerie se cruzó de brazos y miró a Albus – Sabes que no me gusta verte en ese estado… - se le acercó y le tomó las manos con ternura.

\- Las secuelas de la guerra nos marcan… Tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera por detener a Tom.

Ella asintió y le dijo – Pero pese a eso, los resultados no son los que has querido…-

\- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes…

\- No vengo a echarte nada en cara, sé que eres un gran mago y has hecho lo que has podido por terminar con esta guerra. Pero no es suficiente… – el director la miró queriendo reprocharle, pero ella continuó hablando – Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, he venido a ayudarte.

El director no pudo ocultar su sorpresa – Pensé que habías dejado claro que querías alejarte de tu pasado. No más guerra, no más muerte y no más sufrimiento –

\- Sí, pero tal como tú me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino, vengo a ayudar a un amigo. Creo que un poco de apoyo en tu batalla no estará de más.

Él le sonrió con ternura – Valerie, cuando nos conocimos creo que fuiste tú quien me salvó, te recuerdo que no me debes nada.

\- No vine aquí a saldar cuentas contigo, pero he vivido toda mi vida generando guerras y muertes, creo que es el minuto en que puedo ayudar deteniendo una.

Dumbledore la miró con atención – No quiero que formes parte de esto Valerie, es una guerra que no te corresponde…

\- Eso lo decidiré yo, pero creo que tal como yo logré redimirme podremos redimir a Riddle

El director la observó atentamente a través de sus gafas – No creo que sea posible redimir a Tom a estas alturas...-

\- No estaba hablando de redimirlo en este tiempo – le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿En este tiempo? ¿No estarás hablando de viajes en el tiempo?

\- Te creía un mago más inteligente Albus – le respondió ella con ironía. – Claro que hablo de viajes en el tiempo, sé que has estado estudiando esa alternativa en conjunto con Flamel.

\- No es algo seguro. Los viajes en el tiempo pueden generar quiebres en las líneas temporales, crear realidades alternativas, un mero minuto en otra época podría desatar un futuro absolutamente incierto para todos.

\- Esas son meras excusas, sé que has estudiado todo eso y encontrado alguna solución para ello. Ahora seamos sinceros, ¿qué es lo que te falta para poder lograr un viaje en el tiempo que sea exitoso?

El director suspiró sabiendo que Valerie tenía razón – Necesito a alguien que quiera arriesgarse y al mismo tiempo sea capaz de lograr sobrevivir al viaje. No sé cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias de alterar el tiempo, después de todo, tampoco puedo prometer que dicha persona pueda regresar a su verdadera época. ¿Quedar atrapado en otro tiempo? ¿Quizás cambiar su propia existencia como la conocía? Creo que no tengo muchos interesados y tampoco nombres en mi lista de quienes podrían realizar este sacrificio.

Valerie le sonrió tímidamente – Sabes que yo puedo hacerlo –

Dumbledore abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza– ¡No dejaré que te arriesgues! –

\- ¿Y a quién enviaras entonces? – le interrumpió ella. - ¿Al joven Potter y sus amigos? Tú y yo sabemos que tengo todas las posibilidades de sobrevivir. No dejaré que tu testarudez lo impida, podemos solucionar esto juntos.

\- ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

\- ¡No seas mentiroso! Se perfectamente que has pensado en que yo era la única que podía hacerlo. Sé que has hecho un avance extraordinario creando el artefacto que permita un viaje en el tiempo, como también sé que no has podido encontrar a alguien lo bastante fuerte que sobreviva a dicho viaje. ¿Me vas a decir que no pensaste en mí al verte en esta encrucijada? ¿Acaso alguien más te puede dar mayor seguridad de que sobrevivirá?

El director bajó la cabeza, agotado –Creo que te has informado más de lo que pensé.

\- Siempre lo hago.

\- No negaré que pensé en ti como la mejor opción para realizar el viaje, pero ¿de verdad pensaste que te buscaría solo para pedirte que intentaras sacrificarte en una guerra que no tiene relación alguna contigo?

\- Tiene relación conmigo también... El mundo mágico es parte mi mundo, y no es necesario que me buscaras para pedirme ese favor, he venido voluntariamente porque sé que no tienes mejor opción – le respondió ella seriamente.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y suspiro con dificultad – Debe haber otra opción… Debe haberla… No puedo pedirte que hagas este sacrificio, podrías cambiar tu propia existencia… -

\- Que cambie algunos hechos en mi pasado no me afecta, creo que puedo vivir sin ellos. Mi existencia ya tiene varios años, unos cuantos años menos no me van ni me vienen – le respondió con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. – Lo único que extrañaría seria que cambiaría la forma en que nos conocimos. –

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó el mago, sorprendido.

\- Dado la edad que aparento, asumo que me enviarás a la época en que ese tal Tom todavía estudiaba en Hogwarts, creo que cursando su sexto curso. ¿O me equivoco?

\- Tan astuta como siempre querida… Aun que a duras penas aparentas unos 16 años… Pero nada que no sea pueda pasar por alto.

Valerie le sonrió con sinceridad y le tomó las manos diciéndole – Podemos arreglar esto juntos –

El director resopló y asintió, después de todo ¿quién más se ofrecería a semejante plan suicida? Sabía que ella era la única que tal vez pudiera lograrlo.

\- Llegaste en el momento oportuno.

Valerie le sonrió de forma coqueta – Sabia que necesitabas mi ayuda, no estoy de casualidad dando un paseo por aquí. –

El director se levantó y la volvió a abrazar, luego, se cercioró que toda la información que tenía sobre Tom Riddle la manejara como la palma de su mano. Pasaron varias horas conversando y analizando los distintos planes de lo que tendría que hacer Valerie en el pasado.

Cuando ya estaban por terminar la conversación Valerie interrumpió a su amigo diciéndole – Albus, no tratare de redimir a alguien como él. No creo ser el mejor ejemplo de redención que digamos... Me uniré a sus filas, me ganare su confianza y lo llevaré por un mejor camino. –

Dumbledore la observó atentamente con sus anteojos de media luna - ¿Qué sucederá si no logras que vaya por un buen camino? –

\- Lo mataré – respondió ella sin vacilar. – Ya le estoy dando una enorme oportunidad al no llegar y quitarle la vida apenas lo vea, cosa que no hago solo porque tú me estas pidiendo este enorme acto de misericordia, que quede claro. -

El director asintió satisfecho. Después comenzó a explicarle todas las investigaciones que habían realizado en conjunto con Flamel y como estas llevaron a la creación de un aparto capaz de soportar un viaje de tal envergadura. Tras ello, Dumbledore sacó de su escritorio un gira tiempo de gran tamaño de color negro y se lo entregó, Valerie lo observó atentamente sin decir nada.

Cuando no hubo nada más que explicar Dumbledore la llevó por los pasillos del castillo hacia la salida que daba al lago. Necesitaban un espacio amplio para realizar el viaje y ninguno de los dos deseaba perder más tiempo.

Al llegar, Dumbledore suspiró y le dijo – Sera extraño conocerte de otra forma. Tienes que tenerme paciencia, no me ganare tu confianza tan rápidamente si llegas de esta forma al pasado. –

\- Lo sé, pero me imagino que con mi gran carisma no dudaras en quererme de nuevo – le respondió ella con ironía.

El director le sonrió mientras observaba como se ponía el gira tiempo y, tras darle tres vueltas, el aparto comenzó a girar por su cuenta.

\- ¡Buen viaje! –

Valerie lo miró con una ceja alzada y le sonrió con suficiencia. El gira tiempo comenzó a dar cada vez más vueltas y unos enormes círculos negros comenzaron a rodearla haciendo que se despegara del suelo. Ella observó sorprendida como comenzaba a alzarse cada vez más ante la atenta mirada del anciano profesor, cuando de repente un estruendo se escuchó en el castillo. Ambos miraron sorprendidos y vieron como la marca tenebrosa comenzaba a alzarse sobre Hogwarts.

\- ¡No! – gritó Dumbledore mientras veía como fuertes hechizos destruían partes del castillo. Miró a Valerie y le gritó – ¡Cambia el pasado! ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡No dudes en hacer todo lo necesario! – y corrió hacia el castillo sacando su varita.

\- ¡Albus! ¡No! – gritó la joven al ver como varios mortífagos aparecían y rodeaban al director. Observó varios rayos verdes dirigidos a él y antes de poder hacer algo, ella desapareció.


	2. Llegada

Capítulo 2:

Sintió como su cuerpo era apretado con gran fuerza y sus extremidades estiradas de manera dolorosa, para luego girar sin control. Los círculos negros no paraban de dar vuelta a su alrededor y de pronto su hombro chocó con uno de ellos provocándole un profundo corte. Después, sorpresivamente, cayó de manera brutal contra el suelo.

Un gruñido sobrenatural salió de su boca, su cuerpo le dolía, su hombro sangraba y tenía el resto de los músculos entumecidos. Ahora comprendía la preocupación de Dumbledore, si ella había terminado con esas heridas menores no quería saber que le habría ocurrido a algún humano al haber hecho este viaje.

Resopló y con un gruñido se levantó lentamente del suelo, se tomó su hombro y aguantó el dolor lo mejor que pudo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar desde donde había partido, la diferencia es que era de día y el sol iluminaba las torres del colegio.

Observó el giratiempo que colgaba de su cuello, suspiró y se lo arrancó rápidamente para luego aplastarlo con su mano destruyéndolo por completo, lo que quedó del objeto se lo guardó en su bolsillo. De esa forma era imposible que pudiera ser usado nuevamente.

Gruñendo nuevamente, se acercó al colegio lentamente sin saber qué día ni qué fecha era… ¡Qué diablos importaba! Su hombro le dolía bastante y no recordaba que algo le hubiera dolido así desde hace varios años. Se percató que Dumbledore había tenido que recurrir a algunos hechizos de magia negra para lograr el viaje en el tiempo. Si lograba verlo, le recalcaría que no había sido una gran idea pensaba con sarcasmo mientras empujaba lentamente la pesada que daba a un pasillo del castillo.

Camino lentamente, mientras sentía como la herida en su hombro comenzaba a molestarle cada vez más. Maldijo en voz baja la magia negra y continúo avanzado lo más que pudo, pero al poco andar cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y sintió como sus fuerzas trataban de repeler el dolor de sus heridas. Necesitaba descansar y alimentarse, pero el dolor le impedía moverse. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró y maldijo nuevamente en voz baja.

De pronto unas voces comenzaron a acercarse por el pasillo y sonrió, después de todo alguien debía encontrarla tarde o temprano. No se preocupó de averiguar quiénes se acercaban ya que apoyó su rostro en el suelo y cerró los ojos concentrándose en aguantar el dolor.

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas! Sabes que tenemos mejores cosas que preocuparnos y tus teorías contra el mejor alumno que ha tenido Hogwarts en siglos ya me están agotando. -

Un joven Horace Sulghorn caminaba seguido de Albus Dumbledore, ambos con menos canas en el pelo.

Dumbledore miró a Horace seriamente para responderle – No niego que Tom sea un excelente alumno, pero creo que lo idolatras demasiado…-

\- ¡Por favor Albus! ¡El niño es un prodigio, es un joven que…! – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando se topó con el cuerpo de Valerie, su hombro seguía sangrando a grandes cantidades lo que había dejado una gran mancha en el suelo. - ¡Por Merlín! -

Dumbledore no dijo nada, observó atentamente el cuerpo de la joven sin moverse.

Valerie resopló agotada, ¿qué esperaban en ayudarla, acaso no veían que estaba herida? Ella se movió un poco para mirar a ambos hombres a la cara y se topó con el joven rostro de su viejo amigo, de la edad más o menos cercana a la que se habían conocido. Lo observó atentamente y le sonrió con cariño diciendo – Albus… me duele… - para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre el suelo agotada, simulando un desmayo.

Slughorn miró asombrado el cuerpo de la joven y luego al otro profesor, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Dumbledore alzó su varita y levitó suavemente el cuerpo dañado de la joven y comenzó a caminar llevándosela consigo.

\- ¡¿Dónde vas Albus?! – le gritó Horace corriendo tras él.

\- A la enfermería.

Horace se sintió sumamente idiota y siguió al otro profesor por los pasillos. Cuando estaban por llegar no aguantó y le preguntó - ¿La conoces? - Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y entró a la enfermería.

La enfermera miró sorprendida a ambos profesores cuando ingresaron con el cuerpo de una joven. Dumbledore la posó suavemente sobre una camilla y miró atentamente a la enfermera – Cuídela, cuando despierte sería tan amable de avisarme, por favor– se dio media vuelta y se retiró con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, seguido de un confundido Horace.

Durante todo ese tiempo Valerie actuó como que estuviera inconsciente, oyó como la enfermera repoblaba nerviosa y miraba sus heridas para luego ahogar un grito sorprendida. - Dios querida, ¿¡qué te ha pasado!? – Ella solo gruñó sin abrir los ojos, quería que le curaran las heridas pronto.

La enfermera apenas escucho el gruñido se asustó, dándose cuenta de que la joven estaba todavía consiente. Preocupada por el dolor que estaba sufriendo partió rápidamente en busca de una posición para dormir que fuera lo bastante fuerte para que no sintiera más, la sirvió en una copa y suavemente se le dio en la boca diciéndole –Toma, esto te hará dormir mientras te curo las heridas. Debes descansar. –

Valerie no abrió los ojos y de mala gana se tomó la posición sabiendo que pese a eso no podría quedarse dormida, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta qué el dolor comenzaba a disminuir rápidamente y maldijo en voz baja. Ella no podía dormir, hace años que no lo había hecho, pero la posición la llevaría a un estado de trance que quien sabe cuánto duraría. Agotada se dejó llevar mientras la enfermera corría por todas partes lo más rápido posible.

Varias horas después las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas ingresó Dumbledore con el semblante serio, vio que la joven seguía durmiendo y que la enfermera ya había terminado su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué tal se encuentra? –

La enfermera lo miró atentamente – Por ahora bien… pero debo decir… no sé cómo está viva Albus. Su muñeca quebrada no fue gran cosa, pero el corte en el hombro… Eso era magia negra pura, no sé cómo logro sobrevivir, según yo esa herida debió haberla matado… - miró al profesor con horror en su rostro, pero Dumbledore no expresó ninguna emoción.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que despierte? –

\- Debería despertar en uno o dos días, las heridas demoraran mucho en cicatrizar y le di una posición muy fuerte para poder lograr que se durmiera. Por lo menos debe estar una semana en cuidado intenso, si esa herida vuelve a abrirse pondría en peligro su vida. -

Albus asintió y miró a la joven - ¿Me avisaras cuando despierte? –

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero debes ser paciente…- el profesor no la escuchó ya que se acercó a la camilla de la joven y la observó atentamente. Luego se dio vuelta y miró con tranquilidad a la enfermera - Gran trabajo estoy seguro de que ahora puedes descansar…- se vio interrumpido cuando la enfermera ahogó un grito de terror.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y se quedó de piedra cuando unos negros ojos se quedaron pegados mirándolo. Él estaba seguro qué los ojos de la joven eran cafés claro.

La enfermera corrió hacia la joven y le toco la cara asustada – Imposible, es imposible que haya despertado… - le tomó el hombro y observó las heridas y gritó nuevamente, la herida del hombro había desaparecido. - ¡Pero... cómo! -

Ambos miraron a la joven que no decía nada. La enfermera superó su sorpresa y con una falsa sonrisa le preguntó si deseaba comer algo, ella solo asintió sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore. La enfermera salió rápidamente de la enfermería en dirección a la cocina.

El profesor miró atentamente a la joven sin decir nada.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido y Valerie rio – Eso debe ser un no. Entonces deja de mirarme como si tuviera algo, es bastante incómodo. – le dijo ella para luego levantarse de la cama y estirar el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que el profesor no dejaba de mirarla.

Ella lo miró y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Te sucede algo? –

\- No tengo tanta familiaridad con usted jovencita, acaba de despertar de unas heridas muy graves y parece no saber dónde se encuentra, pero creo que sabe perfectamente quien soy. -

Valerie le sonrió de manera cínica – Créeme, tengo claro donde estoy y se especialmente quién eres. –

Dumbledore la observó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Se puede saber cómo apareció en los terrenos del colegio? -

Ella no le respondió, solo lo continúo observando con una sonrisa en el rostro – Igual de desconfiado que siempre. Tengo todas las respuestas, pero este no es el mejor lugar para responderte querido –

Dumbledore se quedó de piedra, no recordaba nunca que alguna persona lo trata de "querido". La observó atentamente nuevamente y luego se dio media vuelta diciendo – Vayamos a mi despacho –

Ella siguió al profesor por entre medio de los pasillos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué día es? –

\- 31 de agosto -

\- ¿De qué año? –

Dumbledore tensó el cuerpo preocupado –De 1943 –

Valerie sonrió, el viaje había sido un éxito.


	3. ¿Quién eres realmente?

El despacho de Dumbledore era exactamente igual al que tendría en el futuro, solo que más pequeño y con menor cantidad de curiosos artilugios.

Valerie entró con una sonrisa y observó a su alrededor. El profesor se sentó en su silla y la observó atentamente por medio de sus anteojos de media luna.

\- ¿Entonces jovencita? –

\- Valerie – le interrumpió.

\- Bueno Valerie… ¿cómo es que una joven como usted terminó en los terrenos de Hogwarts con heridas provocadas por magia negra? –

\- Es gracias a ti, o mejor dicho a tu futuro tú –

Dumbledore la miró seriamente preguntándose si las heridas no habían afectado su racionamiento.

\- Quiero que sea sincera conmigo. –

Ella suspiró y Dumbledore vio como sus ojos negros dejaban de mostrar alguna emoción. – Vengo del futuro. Tu y yo ya nos conocíamos… Me ofrecí a ayudarte a cambiar algunas cosas, la guerra del futuro la estabas perdiendo y según tú, yo era la única capaz de sobrevivir a un viaje en el tiempo. -

El profesor la miró sin responder nada, confirmando totalmente su teoría de que la joven había perdido la cabeza, pero como gran mago que era sabía que había cosas extrañas. Nadie podía aparecer como si nada en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Confundido trató lentamente de meterse en la mente de la joven, pero para su sorpresa se topó con una fuerte muralla que bajo ningún esfuerzo podría romper.

Valerie gruñó llamando la atención del profesor – Es de mala educación meterse en la mente de otra persona. No dejaré que veas todo sobre el futuro, si algo debo cambiar asumiré el peso yo sola. Mientras menos sepas mejor será para ti. –

\- ¿Usted piensa que yo le creeré semejante teoría? Si fuera verdad todo lo que dice, ¿qué es lo que quiero que cambie?

\- No es el qué, sino el quién –

Dumbledore la miró sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir algo Valerie agregó – Me enviaste a que lleve por un mejor camino a una persona que hará mucho daño en el futuro, un mago muy oscuro que en esta época todavía no se inicia como tal. Vengo por culpa de Tom Riddle, Albus, sino lo logro lo mataré. –

El profesor se puso de pie – ¡No permitiré que amenace a uno de mis alumnos ni menos que intente matarlo! Su teoría conspirativa es absolutamente… - pero se vio interrumpido cuando las barreras de su mente fueron destruidas. Valerie se metió en su cabeza con demasiada facilidad y le permitió ver recuerdos de ambos. Los dolores de la guerra, la muerte y la última conversación que tuvo con su yo del futuro antes de que viajara al pasado, luego se retiró y esperó a que el profesor pudiera asimilar todo lo que vio.

\- Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de todo eso… - se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, pero luego miró a Valerie atentamente – Todo es verdad, pero ¿cómo dejé que una joven tomara semejante tarea, semejante sacrificio? ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? -

Ella se levantó y tomó una mano del profesor – No Albus, el monstruo aquí soy yo. Si estoy aquí es porque ambos sabíamos que yo era la única capaz de sobrevivir. -

Dumbledore desconfiado se soltó de ella, se puso de pie y dio vueltas por su despacho. - ¿Tú? – La observó con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es posible que lograras sobrevivir al viaje y a esas heridas? ¿Quién eres realmente? –

Ella suspiró dolida, no pensó que el Dumbledore del pasado fuera tan desconfiado, pero se recordó que las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido eran totalmente distintas a las actuales. Debía ser sincera con él y esperar pacientemente a que se ganara su confianza, solo esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible.

\- Me llamo Valerie, Valerie Deanoff. –

\- ¿De la descendencia Deanoff de Rumania? –

\- No tengo alguna descendencia que recuerde, la última soy yo y eso fue hace muchos años.

\- ¿Cómo lograste sanar tan rápidamente tus heridas? –

\- Porque soy más resistente que los humanos. –

Dumbledore se molestó, estaba cansado de tanto misterio y comenzó a sacar su varita cuando rápidamente Valerie se puso de pie y sus ojos negros atravesaron la mirada del profesor, había maldad en ellos. – Controla tu magia Albus, sino no podré controlarme –

Él la observó sorprendido cuando vio como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba y cerraba los puños con fuerza. Él no se había percatado que había dejado fluir su magia al estar tan molesto, pero la fiereza en la mirada de Valerie le puso los pelos de punta y suavemente le preguntó - ¿Qué eres? –

\- Los muggles me llaman vampiro, en nuestro mundo solo soy una joven bruja que tuvo la mala suerte de ser mordida por un ser de la noche. -

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡¿Un vampiro?! –

\- Si tu pregunta es si me alimento de sangre, pues sí. Cuando un mago deja ver su magia puedo oler su sangre mágica, tengo un gran auto control pese a las heridas que tuve sino… tu pequeña demostración no habría terminado muy bien. Las heridas de magia negra son algo que me debilitan bastante y necesito alimentarme pronto. –

El profesor tensó el cuerpo sorprendido ante tanta sinceridad – Pero… ¿Cómo? –

\- El cómo no importa. Soy una bruja, al igual que tú. Tengo más fuerza, soy más veloz, tengo mejor olfato, vista y audición, entre otras diferencias. –

\- ¿Puedes hacer magia? – le interrumpió Dumbledore.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y levantó una mano, en eso los libros que había en el escritorio del profesor comenzaron a flotar y girar rápidamente – He aprendido con los años que la magia esta en todo aquello que nos rodea, la varita es un mero catalizador de nuestra conexión con dicha magia. Si se logra percibir, se es posible usar la magia sin varita, pero los hechizos más específicos siempre son mejores con varita. – movió su mano y los libros quedaron amontonados en una esquina de la mesa.

Dumbledore no decía nada, jamás en su vida había estado más sorprendido. - ¿Y tú varita? -

Con agilidad sacó de entre sus ropas una larga varita de madera negra y se la tendió al profesor para que la observara, luego se sentó en una silla y suspiró. Dumbledore le devolvió la varita sorprendido sin decir nada, pese a que se hubiese dado cuenta de los componentes, pero prefirió no preguntar.

\- Mira Albus… no tengo tiempo para poder contarte toda mi historia como me gustaría. Sé que tampoco vas a confiar en mí como si nada, pero fuiste tú quien me envió para esto. Sé que mañana llegaran los alumnos por el inicio de clases y debo ingresar con ellos como si fuera una nueva alumna, pero en el mismo curso que Riddle. -

\- ¿¡Cómo!? –

\- Como escuchaste, debo ingresar como una nueva alumna. Me ganaré la confianza de Riddle, me uniré a él y lo llevare por un buen camino, tal como me pediste. -

\- No puedo poner en peligro a mis estudiantes con alguien como…- pero no terminó la frase.

\- ¿Cómo un ser como yo? – Valerie le sonrió con maldad - En las noches me alimentare en el bosque, ninguno de tus alumnos jamás será atacado por mí. -

\- Pero Tom tendrá un vampiro en sus filas – le interrumpió el profesor – No permitiré que hagas eso. -

Ella suspiró molesta – No vengo a ayudar a Riddle, si por mi fuera lo mataría apenas pisara un pie en este colegio, pero desgraciadamente me importa mucho tu opinión, y me pediste encarecidamente que trata de darle una segunda oportunidad a ese maldito mago. Puedes vigilarme todo lo que quieras, si crees que me estoy cambiando de bando puedes matarme si gustas. -

Dumbledore la miró con sorpresa - ¿Acaso no eres inmortal? –

– Si, pero hay algunas formas para deshacerse de mí, aunque tampoco pienso decírtelas – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –

\- Necesitas un tiempo para procesar todo lo que he te dicho. Cuando sea así me avisarás cómo haremos para que esta querida nueva alumna ingrese a su sexto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mientras tanto estaré en el bosque, necesito alimentarme-

El profesor se sentó en su silla sorprendido, jamás pensó que algo así sucedería, pero todo lo que Valerie le había mostrado era real, ella era real, ella era verdaderamente un ser… Sacó esa idea de su cabeza.

Si todo lo que ella decía era cierto Tom en el futuro desataría una guerra mágica generando una cantidad de muertes horrorosas. Por más que desconfiara de la joven sabía que algo andaba mal con Tom Riddle, pero nadie le creía. Ahora, tenía de su lado a una vampira que estaba dispuesta, por pedido de él, a tratar de llevar por buen camino al joven Tom, de no ser así... Se le pusieron los pelos de punta de tan solo pensarlo. Se levantó y se encaminó a la oficina del director Dippet rápidamente, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios :)


	4. Elección

**Capítulo IV:**

Valerie se acomodó su capa y estiró su camisa, se sentía realmente estúpida con ese patético uniforme escolar, jamás en su vida había utilizado uno.

Se encontraba en un amplio pasillo a la espera que las puertas del comedor se abrieran dejando entrar a los nuevos alumnos y a ella.

Si, ahí estaba, una vampira rodeada de niños inexpertos de magia. De tan solo pensarlo se dio cuenta que el Albus del futuro estaría muerto de la risa. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero desapareció al recordar las circunstancias en las que había dejado a su amigo al iniciar su viaje al pasado. Cerró los ojos molesta tratando de dejar de pensar en aquello, ese futuro ahora no existía y era Dumbledore del pasado quien debía preocuparle ahora, pensó para si misma.

Volvió a acomodarse la incómoda camisa y resopló molesta, esto no era lo que esperaba al ingresar como alumna, pero no le había quedado opción.

Después de haber regresado del bosque sus ánimos estaban más calmados y su sed estaba controlada. Sus ojos negros habían desaparecido, volviendo a tener su color natural. En la entrada del castillo que daba al lago Dumbledore la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio.

\- ¿Y bien? – le dijo ella al estar junto a él.

\- El director Dippet aceptó que ingreses al colegio. Expuse que eres una alumna que ha debido escapar de su antiguo hogar debido a la guerra que se está librando en el este de Europa. Eres huérfana, hija de magos y con grandes avances en la magia.

\- Vaya… es una historia que me representa bastante, muy inteligente de tu parte, pero ¿el director no necesita ver a la nueva alumna?

\- No – le dijo Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos – Con mencionar tu apellido no hizo falta para que el ambicioso director quisiera recibirte en el colegio.

\- ¿Mí apellido? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – le preguntó extrañada.

El profesor la miró seriamente por medio de sus anteojos – Los Deanoff son una línea de magos histórica de Rumania, conocidos por sus grandes avances en el control de magia negra y su dedicación al estudio y caza de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas. La última línea de la que se tiene registro es de hace miles de años, en la época de la caza de brujas. ¿No sabías que tus ancestros cazaban vampiros? –

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero le respondió fríamente – No fue el caso de mi familia. Todos murieron antes de que yo fuera convertida. La época de la caza de brujas no fue algo que quieras recordar con alegría. -

\- ¿¡Tú estabas viva en aquella época!?

\- Esa historia no es para ahora – le respondió molesta – Centrémonos en lo importante, por favor- cerró sus puños y un pequeño gruñido sobre natural salió de su garganta.

Dumbledore la observó sin decir nada y su rostro se relajó – Bueno, como todo nuevo alumno deberás esperar a que lleguen los demás y participar de la ceremonia de selección para ver en cuál de las cuatro casas serás escogida. Me tome la libertad de pedirle a mi elfo domestico que comprara todo lo necesario para tu año escolar.

\- No era necesario, podría haberlo comprado yo perfectamente.

\- Eres una alumna y yo un profesor que adora su vocación. Tus cosas llegaran por la tarde. Por otra parte, por más que puedas alimentarte sola en el bosque le especifiqué a los elfos de las cocinas que en cualquier parte del comedor de este colegio que comas te sirvan en tu copa un poco de sangre. Cualquier alumno que lo vea o pruebe será como tomar jugo de calabaza. Medidas de precaución, si me entiendes - sin decir más se dio media vuelta dejándola sola.

Valerie suspiró, aquel Dumbledore iba a ser bastante difícil de convencer, pero la idea de la copa no le pareció mala, después de todo así no levantaría sospechas al tener que disimular que comía como todos los demás.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un joven mago, de pelo negro y ojos celestes la miró atentamente para preguntarle - ¿Es usted una alumna nueva o una profesora? –

Ella levantó una ceja - ¿Tú que crees enano? – pero antes de que el niño pudiera responder las puertas del comedor se abrieron y una joven profesora llevó a los pequeños alumnos hacia el centro del comedor. Valerie se quedó atrás, las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y suspiró.

Tener que esperar a que la llamaran era algo que ponía en juego su paciencia, pero con tantos años en su espalda esperó sin quejarse.

De pronto escuchó la voz del director Dippet que decía con energía – ¡Bienvenidos nuevos y antiguos alumnos, hoy es un día especial! ¡Como gran excepción a esta escuela se integra a nosotros una alumna mayor, que debido a la guerra tuvo que escapar de su país natal! ¡Espero que sean cordiales con ella, por lo que le damos la bienvenida a Valerie Deanoff! -

Ella no esperó que las puertas se abrieran por lo que las empujó fuertemente y se adentró en el comedor. Caminó elegantemente y con el rostro inexpresivo hacia el centro. Varios fueron los comentarios que comenzaron a surgir a medida que ella avanzaba, después de todo no se podía negar su atractivo mientras se desplazaba de manera elegante por el comedor, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba un dejo de fiereza a su paso.

Miró al director que le sonreía como loco y se le indicó que se sentara en una pequeña silla para dar inicio a su selección. Ella suspiró y tomó asiento mientras le ponían el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza.

\- Vaya, vaya… que mente más interesante tenemos por aquí. Querida mía eres un privilegio para este viejo sombrero. ¿Veamos donde te pondré? – le susurró el arrugado sombrero apenas estuvo sobre su cabeza.

Ella miró el comedor sin decir nada, ninguna de las casas le llamaba la atención en absoluto, jamás había entendido cual era la idea de separar a los alumnos por el resto de su etapa escolar. Los Gryffindor le daban risa por su intento de valentía, los Hufflepuff eran demasiado buenos para ella, los Slytherin eran meras serpientes que se arrastraban según su propia conveniencia y finalmente estaban los Ravenclaw, aquellos "cerebrillos" que se creían superiores en inteligencia que los demás.

El sombrero seleccionador comenzó a reír - ¿Así que crees que ninguna casa es digna de ti? Me dejas la elección difícil, pero sé que tienes un peso muy grande por tu pasado y eso definitivamente ha marcado tu forma de ser…-

Valerie tensó el cuerpo, molesta, mientras el sombrero gritaba con fuerza - ¡SLYTHERIN! -

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió con energía para recibir a su nueva adquisición. Valerie se puso de pie y sintió la dura mirada de Dumbledore sobre si, su cara de seriedad no presagiaba nada bueno. Ella resopló frustrada, ahora tener la confianza de su viejo amigo iba a ser más difícil, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna se encaminó a la mesa de las serpientes. Tenía claro que estando en slytherin acercarse al futuro mago oscuro iba a ser mucho más fácil.

Ante una rápida mirada de la mesa se percató de la presencia de Riddle, pero no lo miró. Varias personas le sonrieron sínicamente para que se sentara junto a ellos y se dio cuenta que eran quienes rodeaban al futuro mago oscuro, por lo que asumió que eran sus perros falderos. Vio a dos alumnos de más o menos la edad que ella debía aparentar, ambos estaban un poco más alejados por lo que fue hacia ellos, tomando asiento al lado de un mago de pelo rubio y frente a una joven de pelo negro corto.

\- Hola, bienvenida a slytherin, soy Black, Walburga Black – le dijo la joven de pelo negro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Valerie inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba frente a la futura madre de Sirius Black.

\- Bienvenida – le dijo el mago rubio con una sonrisa coqueta tomando su mano – Soy Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy – y luego besó la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Dios! No lleva ni dos minutos y ya estas coqueteando con ella – le dijo sarcásticamente Walburga.

\- Se llama educación Black –

Valerie se tapó la boca aguantando la risa y ambos magos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero no se inmutó y les sonrió con sinceridad, a lo que ambos magos relajaron el semblante.

\- ¿A qué año entras, Deanoff? – le preguntó Walburga.

\- Este sería mi sexto curso.

\- Excelente – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro – Esta malhumorada bruja y yo estamos en el mismo año. –

Walburga lo miró con cara de odio, pero no le dijo nada, solo miró a Valerie con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Quiénes más son de sexto año? – preguntó la vampira.

De pronto dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas cerca de Valerie la miraron con unas sonrisas falsas en su rostro. Una de ella tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco y los ojos azules, la otra morena tenía el pelo desordenado y su cara llena de pecas.

\- Soy Hamilton, Georgia Hamilton – dijo la rubia estirando su mano y saludándola fríamente.

\- Yo soy Elsie Griffin – dijo la de pelo negro – Bienvenida a slytherin. Escuchamos que entras a sexto año, pues también seremos compañeras.

\- Aunque tal vez deberías ver bien con quien te empiezas a juntar desde tu inicio – le dijo Georgia mirando despectivamente a Malfoy y Walburga.

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber? – les cortó Valerie con seriedad.

\- Pues claro. Nuestra casa es la mejor, siempre seremos los mejores dentro de esta escuela, aunque este infestada de magos impuros que no merecen aprender de la magia – le respondió Georgia.

\- O cierto, la supremacía de sangre, donde solo los meros sangre limpia deberían tener el derecho de poder aprender de la magia. Ya veo que casa es la que infunda la teoría en este colegio – le dijo sarcásticamente Valerie, logrando llamar poderosamente la atención de varios en la mesa.

\- Si yo fuera tú, tendría más cuidado con lo que dices, acá hay muchos que no estarían contentos en que les llevaras la contra- le sentenció Elsie.

\- ¿De quienes debería preocuparme?

\- ¿Ves el grupo de allá? – Elsie señaló de manera relajada al séquito que rodeaba a Tom Riddle como si fuera un dios – Ese joven apuesto del centro es Tom Riddle, el mejor alumno que ha pisado nuestra casa y este colegio. Es alguien a quien no quieres llevarle la contra y menos cuestionar sus ideales, pero que tal vez te gustaría pasar el rato, si es que logras que te dé un mero minuto de su preciado tiempo- le dijo con sarcasmo y mirándola despectivamente.

\- Griffin, todos sabemos que mueres por pasar una noche con Riddle, pero creo que tu sangre no es lo sumamente limpia para él – le dijo Malfoy.

Walburga se tapó la boca tratando de disimular su risa y Valerie sonrió malignamente.

\- ¿Lo dice el que se muere por formar parte del grupo selecto de Riddle? – le respondió venenosamente ella.

\- Prefiero eso a querer pasar una noche junto con él – le respondió Malfoy, ganándose como respuesta una gran risa de parte Valerie.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la nueva alumna que reía fuertemente, su risa era contagiosa y varios le siguieron. Elsie y Georgia la miraron con odio, pero Valerie se percató de que era observada por el mismo Riddle con gran atención. Lo miró a los ojos mientras terminaba de reír y le guiño un ojo, la cara de sorpresa de Riddle le dio más risa aun, pero se dio vuelta y miró a las dos brujas diciendo - Creo que me han dado una gran introducción a la casa de slytherin, se los agradezco. -

\- Yo tendría más cuidado Deanoff, no sabes en que casa te has metido – le sentenció Elsie.

Todo atisbo de alegría desapareció tan pronto como llegó en el rostro de Valerie, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse mientras decía – Y yo creo que deberías guardar tus patéticas amenazas y quedarte en silencio –

Malfoy y Walburga se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos, su oscura mirada daba bastante miedo y Griffin se quedó de piedra, pero tan pronto como esa gélida mirada apareció Valerie sonrió falsamente y se inclinó sobre su plato simulando que comía algo.

Sintió varias miradas sobre ella, pero no les prestó atención y continuó comiendo con la cabeza en alto. Sabía que una de las miradas fijas en su cabeza era de Riddle que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

* * *

Tom Riddle miraba intensamente a la nueva alumna que comía como si nada hubiera pasado. De pronto Malfoy se le acercó y le dijo algo, generando una sonrisa cómplice entre los dos. Riddle frunció el ceño molesto, aquella nueva alumna ya se había ganado la intensa mirada de odio de Hamilton y Griffin, aunque tampoco es como que le interesara, esas dos brujas no podían ser más que un estorbo.

Apenas había escuchado como el director presentaba a la nueva alumna, el apellido Deanoff llamó la atención del poderoso mago. En su lectura de libros de magia oscura se había mencionado unas pocas veces a esa familia originaria de Rumania que estudiaba la magia negra y las criaturas de la noche. Se decía que los antiguos originarios de esa familia cazaban dichas criaturas y aprendían conocimientos sorprendentes en la magia negra. La oscura ambición de Riddle se vio aumentada cuando vio a Valerie caminando por el comedor. No se podía negar lo atractiva que era con su largo pelo suelto y ese caminar tan seguro y feroz a la vez, dejando detrás de ella una estela de poder. Riddle se percató que no fue el único en quedar pegado mirando a la nueva alumna, pero sonrió malignamente cuando fue elegida hacia slytherin, si las historias eran ciertas y ella era definitivamente descendiente de los Deanoff él averiguaría si poseía algún gran conocimiento de sus ancestros o de sus padres digno de su interés.

Observó como la nueva alumna se encaminó hacia la mesa de las serpientes y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que había un espacio vacío cerca de él y de sus seguidores, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella se dirigió donde se hallaban sentados Malfoy y Walburga, ambos magos que pronto caerían en sus garras y los tendría comiendo de su mano. Patéticos.

Vio como Malfoy le besaba la mano, pero ella ni se inmutaba, interesante. Decidió no perder más su preciado tiempo y continuó comiendo mientras escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor, pero no emitió comentario alguno. Varios de sus seguidores hablaron sobre la nueva alumna y más de algún comentario indecente sobre ella llegó a sus odios y él sonrió, las serpientes habían visto una nueva presa. Riddle ya deseaba ver como Deanoff se desenvolvía, teniendo aquel apellido sobre ella, aunque dudaba que algún otro alumno supiera la historia de su linaje.

De pronto oyó una risa pegadiza que jamás había escuchado y levanto la vista. Valerie reía con fuerza y varios de ellos la copiaban, al igual que la mayoría de sus seguidores. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Luego se percató de la cara de odio de Griffin y Hamilton, como también el rostro de suficiencia de Malfoy. Se fijó que la nueva alumna era el centro de atención y la miró atentamente, justo ella se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada lo observó profundamente y con una sonrisa ella le guiñó el ojo y le dio la espalda.

Riddle quedó de piedra sorprendido ¿ella le acaba de guiñar el ojo? ¡¿Qué se creía, acaso le estaba coqueteando?!

Pero no logró seguir pensando sobre eso cuando escuchó como Griffin la amenazaba tratando de ponerla en su lugar. Observó como el rostro de Deanoff dejaba rápidamente de sonreír para poner una dura cara de odio, estaba seguro que sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y que varios se percataron del cambio. Aquel rostro daba miedo y se percató que Griffin tembló un poco, pero lo que nadie vio, excepto Riddle, fue una oscura sombra que se alzó sobre el cuerpo de Valerie y que rápidamente desapareció cuando ella cambio su rostro por una sonrisa falsa y continuó comiendo.

Tom Riddle sonrió, una chica interesante, pero no quiso precipitarse ni sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Ya tendría tiempo de estudiarla y darle a conocer que él era el rey de las serpientes.

\- Tom – le dijo uno de sus seguidores llamado Rosier - ¿Qué piensas de la chica nueva?

Todos quedaron atentos a sus palabras, pero él sin mirar a ninguno simplemente respondió– En la sala común le daremos una bienvenida como se debe. Ella debe tener claro quién soy y donde se está metiendo. -

Todos sus seguidores sonrieron malignamente y Tom continúo comiendo tranquilamente esperando el momento de llegar a la sala común.

\- Ya me conocerás Deanoff – pensó el mago oscuro.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios! Ya se viene el encuentro entre los dos magos!


	5. Conociendo a la nueva alumna

**Capítulo V:**

Al terminar la comida la gran mayoría de los alumnos se levantó. Malfoy y Walburga observaron como Valerie se ponía de pie mientras decía – Iré con los demás, estoy cansada. Nos veremos mañana, un gusto conocerlos – les sonrió y siguió a unos alumnos de quinto que se dirigían hacia la salida.

Walburga la observó salir del comedor con una mueca de extrañeza, debido a la familiaridad con la que se expuso frente a ellos, luego observó a Malfoy, pero él estaba pegado con una sonrisa en el rostro observando como la nueva alumna se retiraba.

\- Deja de ser tan baboso y termina de comer – le dijo de mala gana.

Malfoy giró el rostro y la miró con cara de pocos amigos – ¿Acaso no puedo estar un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la nueva?

\- Sí, es bastante curiosa y cordial pese a haber compartido solo la comida con ella, pero no pierdas el foco… Este año sabes que tenemos que lidiar con un tema más importante – le respondió señalando con la cabeza a Riddle.

Malfoy resopló – Lo sé, estamos a punto de formar parte de su selecto grupo, no despreciaré semejante oportunidad, tenlo claro. -

Walburga asintió satisfecha mientras miraba como Tom Riddle se ponía de pie y abandonaba el comedor acompañado de sus seguidores. Respetaban y admiraban el poder y conocimiento que poseía Riddle, por lo que formar parte del selecto grupo con quien él se rodeaba era una meta que ambos no durarían en lograr. Jamás suplicarían porque ese poderoso mago les prestara atención, eran demasiado orgullosos, pero tampoco negarían el hecho de que Riddle les atemorizaba aun sin haberlo comentado entre ellos. El temor que infundía el mago dentro de su propia casa era bien conocido, por lo que estar de su lado y poder tener conocimientos de magia oscura era una tentación que ni Malfoy y Black iban a dejar pasar.

\- Deberíamos ir también a la sala común, en caso de que Riddle quiera realizar una reunión - dijo Abraxas poniéndose de pie con la cabeza en alto.

Walburga asintió y de manera elegante ambos abandonaron el comedor.

* * *

Valerie caminó entremedio de un grupo grande de alumnos, pero escondida en las sombras para que nadie la viera. Siguió a los demás a las mazmorras del castillo y tras bajar varias escaleras quedaron frente a la puerta de la sala común de slytherin. Oyó como un alumno decía la contraseña "sangre limpia". Dejó que todos entraran a la sala y moviéndose más rápido que el ojo humano se dirigió a los extremos del castillo para ir hacia el bosque, debía alimentarse con precaución y continuamente si quería estar constantemente rodeada de magos durante todos los días.

Al llegar a las puertas que daban al lago sintió que era observada y se dio vuelta topándose con Dumbledore, quien solo la miró atentamente, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le indicó que saliera. Cuando ella estaba afuera escuchó como el profesor le decía – Yo que usted usaría alguna torre alta para descender hacia el bosque, dudo que tenga problemas con las alturas. Las puertas del castillo no serán fáciles de abrir en la noche sin la presencia de algún profesor- luego se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

Sorprendida la vampira se quedó mirando la puerta que se cerró a sus espaldas ¿Dumbledore la estaba ayudando? Se encogió de hombros pensando que todo paso positivo era un inicio para poder acercarse a él. Con una rapidez inhumana se dirigió al bosque donde la oscuridad se la tragó.

* * *

Tom Riddle caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala común. Había visto como la nueva seguía a un grupo de alumnos que se dirigían a sus habitaciones por lo que decidió llegar después para darle la bienvenida a su nueva casa.

Al llegar, las chimeneas iluminaban la oscura estancia donde pocos alumnos estaban sentados en los sillones o repartidos en diferentes rincones. Observó que Walburga y Malfoy entraron en silencio después que él y se fueron a sentar cerca de la chimenea.

Riddle caminó hacia el centro de la sala común y varios de los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente, quedando solo sus seguidores y Black con Malfoy sentados en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde está la nueva? – preguntó cortante.

Nadie le respondió.

Se dio vuelta, camino unos pasos y miro seriamente a Walburga - ¿Debo preguntar de nuevo acaso? –

La joven bruja tiritó negando con la cabeza – No señor, debe estar en su habitación. Ella mencionó que estaba cansada. -

\- Pues tráela.

\- Pero señor… - dijo tiritando Walburga.

\- Ahora.

La joven bruja asintió y corrió hacia las habitaciones de mujeres ante la feroz mirada de Riddle, el cual después se fue a sentar en su sillón, aquel que solo él tenía permitido usar y cruzó las manos mientras miraba la sala común sin prestarle atención a nadie, aunque tampoco alguien se atrevió a decirle algo.

Pasados unos pocos minutos los rápidos pasos de Walburga fueron escuchados. – No está –

Tom Riddle frunció el ceño molesto - ¿Cómo que no está? –

\- Sus cosas están en la habitación, pero ella no está. Su cama está hecha. No debe haber llegado a la sala común todavía - respondió Walburga sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Tom Riddle se puso de pie furioso ¿Qué se creía esa bruja desapareciendo el primer día? La había visto dirigirse a la sala común ¿acaso nadie se había percatado de su presencia? ¿Se estaría escondiendo? Ya había llegado a sus odios su tono de burla sobre la ideología de supremacía de sangre. Lo que ella hiciera no podía importarle menos, pero mientras el fuera el mago supremo y heredero de slytherin no dejaría que nadie cuestionara sus ideologías. Cerró los puños, molesto, pero silencioso como una serpiente se dirigió a su habitación con el rostro serio y sin decirle nada a nadie, después de todo la bruja no podía esconderse por siempre. Ya mañana en la mañana la vería cara a cara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Valerie se levantó apenas los pocos rayos de luz iluminaron la habitación. Había logrado entrar a la sala común y echarse sin que nadie la viera o escuchara. Se había acostado esperando a que pasaran las horas de la noche, debido a su imposibilidad de dormir, por lo que apenas los rayos del sol aparecieron fue a darse una ducha, se cambió e incómoda se puso el ridículo uniforme y bajó a la sala común.

Nadie más se había levantado debido a que era bastante temprano, por lo que decidió dar unas vueltas por el castillo para después dirigirse al gran comedor.

Varios minutos después Riddle se apareció en la sala común, como siempre era uno de los primeros en estar de pie desde temprano. Se sentó en su sillón y esperó pacientemente que la tropa de ineptos que lo seguía se levantara, pero más que nada esperaba ver si la nueva alumna se dignaría a bajar a tomar desayuno, aunque claramente no esperaría por ella toda la mañana.

Los alumnos de slytherin comenzaron a levantarse tranquilamente y varios jóvenes salían de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor. Algunos de los seguidores de Riddle inclinaron su cabeza a modo de saludo y lo esperaron sentados, pero todavía no había señales de la nueva. Furioso, Riddle se puso de pie cuando vio que Black bajaba de su habitación.

El oscuro mago se la quedó mirando seriamente y ella tensó el cuerpo.

\- ¿Tengo que preguntar de nuevo? –

Walburga se encogió de hombros y le dijo – Ella no está. Parece que fue de las primeras en levantarse.

El oscuro mago la observó con odio, se puso de pie y sin decir nada abandonó la sala común. Estaba de pésimo humor, por lo que sus seguidores prefirieron seguirlo a distancia.

¿Qué se creía Deanoff? ¿Acaso estaba evitando a alguien? Se sentía como un estúpido esperando a toparse con la nueva alumna, claramente era una pérdida de tiempo. Tomó aire y no dejó que sus emociones se notaran en su rostro poniendo una máscara de seriedad, para luego adentrarse en el gran comedor.

La vio, sentada comiendo tranquilamente ajena a todo. Su odio se acrecentó, pero no le dio mayor importancia, debía ser después de todo una mera sangre pura sin ninguna gracia. Se sentó al otro lado de mesa y comenzó a tomar desayuno.

Unos minutos después, se percató que Malfoy entraba seguido de Black, el primero apenas vio a Deanoff se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sarcástica y tomó asiento a su lado, mientras Walburga se sentaba frente a ellos. Ambos fueron recibidos con una sincera sonrisa por parte de la nueva, lo que volvió a acrecentar la molestia de Riddle, que dejó de observarlos para centrarse en cosas más importantes.

El profesor Horace Slughorn se acercó a la mesa de slytherin y se paseó entregando los horarios a los alumnos. Apenas Valerie recibió el suyo vio como el profesor la observaba atentamente y luego le dedico una pequeña sonrisa –Bienvenida a Slytherin señorita Deanoff, soy el jefe de casa, espero se sienta cómoda y se haya recuperado de sus graves heridas. Cualquier cosa no dude en consultarme. –

\- Muchas gracias profesor – le sonrió cordialmente.

El profesor se retiró satisfecho y Walburga con Malfoy se le acercaron para comparar horarios, haciendo como si no hubieran escuchado la mención de las graves heridas, pero Riddle claramente había escuchado todo lo que aumentó su curiosidad por la nueva alumna. ¿Heridas graves? ¿Por qué el profesor estaba al tanto de eso?

Mientras tanto, Valerie se dio cuenta que compartía casi todas las clases tanto con Walburga como con Abraxas, excepto adivinación, la cual solo la tenía con Malfoy. Se percató que su horario incluía aquellas clases que claramente hubiera escogido, lo cual la sorprendió.

\- ¿Dos veces a la semana de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras? – le preguntó Walburga - ¿No crees que es mejor enfocarse más en otro ramo?

\- De donde vengo, creo que uno siempre debe estar preparado para lo peor – le cortó Valerie con una sonrisa pequeña.

Walburga y Abraxas asintieron sorprendidos, pero prefirieron no decir nada, después de todo no había semejante confianza con ella como para interrogarla, pero a ambos les carcomía la curiosidad.

Al terminar de tomar desayuno los tres se encaminaron a su primera clase del día, pociones en conjunto con los de Gryffindor. Black comenzó a quejarse de que siempre debían compartir esa clase con aquellos ineptos descerebrados y Valerie rio mientras preguntaba - ¿Cuál es el problema con Gryffindor? –

Tanto Abraxas como Walburga se miraron sorprendidos, pero Malfoy fue el primero en responder – Digamos que tenemos una rivalidad entre las casas desde el inicio de la historia del colegio. A demás, está el hecho de que ellos aceptan la educación de impuros en este colegio, como tampoco podemos olvidar su idealismo de valentía que sobrepasa cualquier estúpido racionamiento. –

Valerie asintió sin responder nada, luego Walburga la miró y le dijo en voz baja – Te sorprendería ver la clase personas que pueden llegar a estar en Gryffindor, a veces pienso que hasta algunos deberían estar en slytherin por lo negras que son sus acciones. – sin decir más continúo caminando.

Valerie la observó extrañada ante semejante comentario. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

Al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta que todos tenían definidos sus puestos, Malfoy y Black se sentaron en la segunda fila y ambos la miraron con cara de preocupación.

La vampira estaba sorprendida de lo cordiales que habían sido con ella, pero recordó que alguna vez Dumbledore le había mencionado que los slytherin siempre se cuidarían entre sí, por más que se arrastraran donde les conviniese entre ellos se protegían la espalda, ya comprobaría que tanta razón tenía su viejo amigo.

De pronto apareció el profesor Slughorn con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! – Luego se percató que Valerie seguía de pie y le hizo señas para que se acercara – Por aquí querida -ella se acercó al profesor mientras le decía - No sé cuál es tu nivel en el ramo de pociones, pero creo que el mejor alumno de la clase estará encantando de ayudarte durante las primeras sesiones. ¿Verdad Tom? –

Riddle levantó la vista sorprendido y sonrió para sus adentros, finalmente tendría a la nueva alumna junto a él. Giró el rostro para mirar al profesor mientras ponía su más radiante sonrisa – Por supuesto profesor, lo que sea con total de ayudar a nuestra nueva compañera. – Valerie se dio cuenta que la observaba con ojos fríos y calculadores. Vaya suerte la suya, pensó ella, su primera interacción con el mago oscuro seria en clases.

El profesor aplaudió complacido y le indicó que tomara asiento en la primera fila al lado de Tom, la cual no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se sentaba solo.

\- Soy Riddle, Tom Riddle – le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante apenas tomó asiento y le estiró la mano, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

\- Valerie Deanoff, aunque ya deberías saberlo – le respondió sarcástica con el rostro serio y estrechando fuertemente su mano.

Si se molestó por el tono y la fuerza con que ella le apretó su mano no lo supo, Riddle no dejó ver ninguna emoción en su rostro, lo que le sorprendió bastante.

\- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, ayer en la noche no tuve la ocasión de saludarte y darte la bienvenida a nuestra casa. Yo soy perfecto, espero no hayas tenido problemas con encontrar la sala común. Es usual perderse los primeros días, espero no te suceda después de las comidas, los profesores no suelen ser muy benevolentes con aquellos alumnos que rondan los pasillos por las noches. – la miró con una seductora sonrisa, que él sabía, ninguna mujer podía resistirse – Puedo acompañarte durante tus primeros días y enseñarte los salones, si deseas. –

Valerie no le respondió pues en ese momento el profesor comenzó a explicar en qué consistirían las clases durante el año, a lo cual ella simuló prestar toda su atención. Riddle la observó molesto, era la primera vez que alguien lo dejaba hablando solo, ni siquiera un sonrojo logró sacarle con su gran demostración de buenos modales. Vio como ella miraba concentrada al profesor, estudió su rostro por completo y no pudo negar que era verdaderamente atractiva, pero él no se dejaría llevar por algo tan superficial como eso. Se percató que por detrás de su oreja izquierda tenía una curiosa cicatriz que descendía por su cuello, pero el uniforme no le dejó ver más.

Cuando el profesor terminó la explicación les exigió que comenzaran con la preparación de la poción multijugos para así evaluar el nivel en que estaban todos. Valerie se puso de pie rápidamente y al igual que varios alumnos fue al fondo de la sala a buscar los ingredientes necesarios.

Riddle ardía en odio, ella simplemente lo había ignorado y ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Apretó los puños y respiró, pues no pensaba desgastar su energía ante semejante hecho y menos dañar su imagen de alumno perfecto. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo concentrarse y así calmarse, pero la presencia de Deanoff lo obligó a abrirlos molesto. Ella había tomado asiento y comenzó a poner frente a él todos los ingredientes que había traído tanto para ella como para él.

Riddle la miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir, jamás nadie había hecho algo así con él.

\- Gracias, sería de gran ayuda que me pudieras enseñar el castillo durante estos primeros días – le dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Valerie claramente no había querido responderle antes, pues necesitaba evaluar la situación. Mientras el profesor hablaba, se dio cuenta que era un buen momento para acercarse a Riddle mientras el simulaba ser educado con ella. Ya se había percatado de lo astuto y observado que era, como también de la fama de buen alumno que poseía, lo cual ya lo comprobaría. Cuando fue a buscar los ingredientes ya tenía decidido que debía llamar su atención y comenzar a ganarse su confianza, aunque sabía perfectamente, que sería un largo trabajo.

Tomó nota de la sorpresa que invadió a Riddle cuando ella le trajo los ingredientes, era un simple acto de educación, no comprendía que era lo que le sorprendió tanto.

Riddle la miró, escondió su sorpresa y le sonrió coquetamente de nuevo. Luego observó los ingredientes y se sorprendió al percatarse que no faltaba ninguno, Deanoff claramente sabía lo que hacía.

\- Gracias por traerme los ingredientes. No te falto ninguno, por lo que veo. –

Ella le sonrió sarcásticamente – No requiere de mucha dificultad hacer esta poción – luego le guiñó el ojo.

Riddle se la quedó mirando por unos minutos sin decir nada, sabia claramente que dicha poción no era de la más sencillas, aunque para él no tuviera dificultad alguna. Luego comenzó a preparar la poción sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando como Deanoff hacia la suya. Ninguno de los dos se levantó la mirada para corroborar las instrucciones que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón.

Cuando Riddle terminó su poción se percató que todavía quedaban varios minutos de clase por lo que se dedicó a observar como Deanoff finalizaba la suya, después de todo había que dejarla reposando por lo menos tres días para poder finalizar completamente la poción. Sin ninguna duda en el rostro Valerie terminó la suya, ordenó de manera hábil las cosas, guardó sus pertenencias y se cruzó de brazos.

Tom miró atentamente la poción de Deanoff y se sorprendió al no encontrarle ningún error, en ningún momento ella le pidió ayuda o tuvo dudas de lo que hacía.

\- Veo que alguien es hábil en hacer pociones – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta Riddle, pues todavía no entendía como sus encantos no hacían efecto.

\- De donde vengo el conocimiento de pociones es algo necesario – le respondió sin expresar nada con su rostro.

Riddle aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó un poco a ella mirándola atentamente - ¿Y de dónde vienes? – le preguntó suavemente.

Valerie lo miró, veía como astutamente esa serpiente trataba de arrinconarla, era inteligente, él sabía que era un joven apuesto y no dudaba en usarlo para su beneficio. – De Rumania –

\- Vaya – fingió sorpresa – Estas bastante lejos de casa, ¿y tu familia? –

\- Murieron, soy huérfana –

Riddle se sorprendió ante ese hecho – Lo lamento mucho -

Ella solo se encogió de hombros – Sucedió hace mucho, ya no tiene mayor importancia – nuevamente habló sin expresar ninguna emoción.

Tom asintió, por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir, que ella fuera también huérfana lo pilló por sorpresa. No conocía a ningún mago que compartiera la misma realidad que él, pero esos pensamientos fueron desechados cuando recordó quien era ella, una supuesta descendiente de una familia que estudiaba la magia oscura.

\- Espero te sientas cómoda en Hogwarts, es una gran escuela de magia, como también espero te logres sentir a gusto en la casa de las serpientes – le dijo suavemente mirándola intensamente a los ojos y acercándose un poco más a ella.

Valerie no se inmutó – Mientras las serpientes no se arrastren e intenten morderme creo que estaré muy a gusto – le respondió y luego le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Los slytherin no nos atacamos entre nosotros, nos cuidamos las espaldas – le respondió serio Riddle.

\- Es muy pronto como para sacar esas conclusiones de mi nueva casa.

\- ¿Eso crees? Dime, ¿qué conclusiones has podido sacar hasta ahora? – le interrumpió Riddle un poco molesto. Ella actuaba como si tuviera una conversación banal, no respondía como todas a sus encantos y eso cada vez le molestaba más. Deanoff era astuta, lo notaba y sus palabras escondían más de lo que quería decir.

Pero Valerie no puedo responderle pues el profesor dio por terminada la clase. Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y poner la poción en un frasco para entregárselo al profesor. Cuando ella le entregó la suya a Slughorn este la observó atentamente y luego le sonrió - ¡Vaya señorita Deanoff, que excelente poción! ¡Veo que no le tomo mucho tiempo realizarla! ¿Le fue de ayuda el joven Tom? –

\- Ella no necesito de mi ayuda profesor, fue bastante hábil al realizarla. Encantado le habría brindado apoyo, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía – respondió Tom con humildad y sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Siempre tan atento y modesto Tom. De todas maneras, me alegro saber que estabas dispuesto a ayudarla. De nuevo mis felicitaciones señorita Deanoff, esta poción esta perfecta. –

\- Muchas gracias profesor – respondió ella sonriendo.

\- No me agradezca a mí. Tal vez Tom… – miró al mencionado – ¿Serias tan amable de contarle a la señorita Deanoff sobre las reuniones de mi Club de Eminencias? – Riddle asintió sonriendo mientras el profesor miraba a Valerie – Estaré atento su progreso señorita. -

Valerie asintió y fue en busca de sus cosas, mientras le daba la espalda a Riddle. Estaba sorprendida, no podía creer la facilidad con la que él cambiaba su forma de ser y actuar con el resto de las personas.

\- ¡Bravo señor Malfoy! ¡Una excelente poción como siempre, aunque un poco cargada! Las vacaciones lo tienen un poco dormido, pero estoy seguro que después de esta semana no me defraudará con sus excelentes calificaciones ¿o no señor Malfoy?

\- Por supuesto que no profesor – le respondió él sonriendo y con la cabeza en alto.

Valerie se giró y vio como Slughorn aplaudía complacido y Malfoy se retiró por sus cosas, ambos se miraron dedicándose sonrisas cómplices.

\- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? – la voz de Riddle la interrumpió y denotaba molestia, Valerie se giró y se percató de la cercanía del mago. De pie él era varios centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que tuvo que levantar un poco su rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara. – Transformaciones –

Riddle les sonrió con suficiencia – Otra clase que compartimos juntos, que honor – luego comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

Valerie caminó más lentamente y salió del aula topándose con Black y Malfoy que la esperaban en la entrada. Abraxas le sonrió apenas llego a ellos - ¿Así que una poción perfecta Deanoff? –

\- No te pongas celoso Malfoy, que seas el segundo de la clase no quiere decir que no puedas tolerar que una mujer haya hecho una mejor poción que tu – le dijo Walburga rápidamente sonriendo con maldad y guiñándole el ojo a Valerie.

El aludido la miró con cara de odio.

\- Es solo una poción que ya había hecho antes, no era muy difícil – dijo Valerie restándole importancia y sonriéndole a ambos.

\- ¡No te hagas la humilde! – la reprendió la otra bruja haciéndose la molesta - ¿Qué no es muy difícil? Ya me basta con soportar a esta cabeza rubia sobre sus grandes habilidades en pociones como para soportar otra más. –

Tanto Valerie como Malfoy se miraron y rieron por lo bajo, Walburga los miro con cara de pocos amigos – Claro, claro, búrlense de mí, malditas serpientes mimadas.

Malfoy le sonrió – Vamos Black, no seas dramática, el año está recién empezando y después de todo tampoco te va mal en pociones.

Valerie los observó a ambos atentamente, no esperaba tanta familiaridad con gente de slytherin y menos un recibimiento tan cálido de parte de algunas serpientes, pero no podía negar que se sentía muy cómoda conversando con ambos magos, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía una conversación de esa clase con otras personas.

De pronto alguien carraspeo por detrás su espalda y las sonrisas de Black y Malfoy desaparecieron de sus rostros.

\- Malfoy, Black – dijo Riddle a modo de saludo.

\- Riddle – le respondieron ambos.

Este miró a Valerie preguntando - ¿Vienes a clase o no? – ella asintió – Pues vamos, no me gusta llegar tarde – se giró y comenzó a caminar.

Malfoy y Walburga miraron a la nueva sorprendidos, ella se encogió de hombres – Amablemente se ofreció a guiarme por el colegio para que no me pierda.

\- Yo encantado puedo mostrarte el colegio también, si lo deseas – le dijo rápidamente y con una seductora sonrisa Malfoy, pero recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de Walburga, a quien miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Yo que tú no haría esperar a Riddle – se limitó a decir la otra bruja – Nos vemos en transformaciones – luego le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y camino elegantemente entremedio de la multitud.

Valerie asintió, miró a Malfoy, le sonrió y camino por donde se había ido Riddle. Abraxas se quedó mirando la silueta de la nueva que caminaba elegantemente por el corredor, para luego ir por donde Black se había ido, pero sin evitar maldecir en voz a baja la suerte de Riddle.

Cuando Valerie alcanzó a Riddle pudo notar cierta molestia en su rostro, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir caminando a su lado observando los cuadros del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué es el club de eminencias? – preguntó después de unos minutos. No le gustaba estar cerca de ese futuro mago oscuro, pero necesitaba conocerlo.

\- Es un club donde los alumnos favoritos del profesor Slughorn son invitados de vez en cuando a fiestas y comidas que él organiza. Generalmente suelen asistir varias eminencias del mundo mágico. No todos los alumnos logran ser invitados a formar parte de él. –

\- ¿Tú formas parte del club? – le interrumpió ella.

Riddle la observó seriamente dejando de caminar – Por supuesto que si – y continúo caminando.

Valerie no dijo nada y lo siguió.

\- Entonces, ¿cuáles son las conclusiones que has sacado de la casa de las serpientes? – le preguntó Riddle mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, que curiosamente se encontraban con pocos alumnos presentes. A Valerie no le dio buena espina.

\- Considero que sería dar conclusiones muy precipitadas – se limitó a responder ella.

\- Ilumíname – le dijo cortante Riddle

Valerie lo miró seriamente mientras seguían caminando y se encogió de hombros – Son una casa poderosa, aunque dudo que se cuiden entre ustedes, más me parece que las serpientes se arrastran según donde les convenga.

\- Todos nos movemos en pos de lo que queremos lograr – le interrumpió Riddle.

\- Pero no dudo que son capaces de atacarse unos a otros con total de lograr lo que quieran. Como también creo, que las serpientes más débiles deben acatar lo que dicen las otras –

\- La ley del más fuerte y el más débil, presente en toda la naturaleza –

\- Pensé que entre sangres limpias había una mayor igualdad – le respondió sarcástica ella.

Riddle dejó de caminar y la miró seriamente - ¿Estas quejándote de las sangres puras, Deanoff? –

\- No me estoy quejando, ¿o quieres que sea sincera y te de mi punto de vista?

\- Pues se sincera – le ordenó Riddle acercándose más a ella molesto.

Valiere no se inmutó y miró a los ojos al mago – Creo que es patético que los magos se regocijen en que son superiores a los demás por su sangre limpia. La magia proviene de la sangre mágica de una persona, la cual dependerá tanto de su descendencia como de la naturaleza. La sangre mágica es la que permite que los magos puedan acceder a la magia que habita en el ambiente y utilizarla a su gusto. No hay supremacía si la sangre que ellos reclaman es la misma para todos lo cual no los hace ni diferentes ni superiores a los demás. Las capacidades y poderes del mago es lo que marca la superioridad entre nosotros. -

\- Es una interesante teoría Deanoff – le respondió Riddle con una sonrisa maligna mientras se acercaba más a ella – Aunque dudo que muchos compartan esa opinión contigo, yo que tú me la guardaría y jamás la mencionaría. –

\- ¿Y si no quiero? –

\- Te daré el beneficio de la duda, por ser nueva – le dijo Riddle molesto y continúo caminando.

\- La sangre mágica puede olerse y sentirse, como también la mezcla de ella. – se limitó a decir Valerie cuando Tom se alejaba, este se quedó de piedra y se giró para mirarla con odio- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –

\- Es curioso que defiendas tan firmemente la supremacía de sangre – se le acercó y lo miró – Aun cuando puedo oler tu sangre mestiza dando vueltas en ti. – luego se alejó de él hacia donde vio que los demás alumnos entraban a clase de transformaciones, pero una fuerte mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca y la empujo hacia la pared. Ella no se quejó ni puso cara de miedo, solo observo tranquilamente la cara de odio que el oscuro mago le ponía.

\- ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! –

\- Puedo olerlo y sentirlo, no necesito que nadie me lo diga – se limitó a responder ella.

\- ¡No me mientas! – le apretó la muñeca con más fuerza, pero ella no se quejó - ¿Quién te lo dijo? –

\- Nadie, solo lo sé.

\- Desearas no haberlo sabido nunca, Deanoff – le respondió con odio Riddle y ella se dio cuenta como sus ojos se ponían un poco rojos y un recuerdo se coló en su mente torturándola, lo que la hizo estremecerse, a ella, la vampira. Se estremeció con aquella diabólica mirada que revivió los peores recuerdos de ella.

\- Te matare si se lo cuentas a alguien ¿quedó claro? –

Valerie se dio cuenta que ante ella tenía un mago más poderoso y oscuro de lo que había pensado, viendo aquella mirada supo que la amenaza era verdadera.


	6. Te odio

**Capítulo VI:**

Dos semanas había pasado desde su encuentro con Riddle en la clase de Transformaciones. Después de esa clase Dumbledore se le había acercado para avisarle que se juntarían en su despacho de vez en cuando para analizar su situación y sus avances, para ello se comunicarían por lechuza para no levantar sospechas.

A medida que pasaron los días Riddle no volvió a acercarse a Valerie a menos que fuera obligado, ya que la mayoría de los profesores se percataron del talento de la nueva alumna, en especial Slughorn, quien estableció que desde la tercera semana de clases hasta final de año trabajarían en parejas y no dudó en juntar a la nueva alumna prodigio con su mejor alumno.

El oscuro mago no la toleraba, se dio cuenta de su inteligencia, astucia y que debía esconder un gran conocimiento, ya que la mayoría de las materias que comenzaron a ver no le ocasionaron ninguna dificultad.

Por otra parte, el seguía avanzando en sus reuniones secretas con sus seguidores y pronto tendría comiendo de su mano a Black y a Malfoy. No es que les interesara mucho o los considerara altamente necesarios para sus planes, pero las conexiones que les brindarían esos dos en el mundo de la alta sociedad mágica era algo que no podía dejar pasar, aun así, debía dejarles claro a ambos que él era quien estaba al mando. Ahí nuevamente el odio hacia Deanoff aumentaba considerablemente dada la gran cercanía que generó automáticamente con esos dos magos. Pese a que Riddle sabía que pronto se le unirían, su molestia por la nueva seguía presente y acrecentándose. La observaba, estudiaba y seguía, pero ella siempre desaparecía de su vista. Tenía claro que escondía algo, pero no lograba encontrar ninguna pista, ningún paso en falso que delatara su teoría. Ya averiguaría como había descubierto de manera tan sencilla su estatus de sangre. Su constante presencia era una amenaza para él y sus planes, aunque varias veces sopeso la idea de engatusarla, llevarla a su lado, corromperla y tenerla bajo su poder, pero luego desechaba esa idea rápidamente al recordar su conversación sobre la supremacía de sangre.

Por otra parte, Valerie no se inmutó por la distancia que marcó inmediatamente el futuro mago oscuro, sabía que pese a eso había dejado la duda implantada en su mente, al mismo tiempo sus avances en clases la pusieron a la par que él, un hecho que ella sabía que lo molestaba profundamente. Al mismo tiempo, aunque no estuviera junto con él, lo vigilaba, sigilosa. Sabía lo que hacía y a donde iba siempre. Cuando salía al bosque a alimentarse se daba cuenta que el paseaba por los pasillos, estaba enterada de sus reuniones secretas, pero debía, de alguna forma, lograr formar parte de ellas.

Al mismo tiempo, estaban los perros falderos de Riddle, Lestrange, Rosier, Avery, Nott y Mulcibier, a quienes ya había observado atentamente.

Lestrange, era un joven alto, de oscuro cabello y rostro serio, él más callado y con mirada de desconfianza. Compartió una clase de encantamientos con la vampira, pero no cruzaron muchas palabras. Se percató que si bien era bien cercano a Riddle no lo idolatraba, pero si lo respetaba. Era un mago hábil y astuto. Después, le seguía Rosier, de estatura baja, pelo café claro y cara de pocos amigos. Él se le presentó a ella en la sala común y no dudo en coquetearle de una manera tan asquerosa que Valerie estuvo tentada de partirle el cuello. Era un mago que no poseía muchas habilidades.

En el otro extremo de la balanza se encontraban Avery, Nott y Mulcibier. Avery era un mago que le lamia el piso a Tom donde quiera que fuera. Su nula capacidad de inteligencia solo era equilibrada por su fuerza bruta y maldad. Valerie había escuchado que era parte del equipo de quidditch y que a más de algún jugador de las otras casas le había quebrado algún hueso o dejado inconsciente por los pasillos. Al mismo tiempo, parecía que era hábil con los hechizos aturdidores, la mayoría evitaba ponerse en su contra. Luego le seguía Nott, de gran inteligencia, pero pocas palabras. Provenía de una gran e importante familia de la clase alta mágica, por lo que recalcaba su superioridad con el resto del mundo, pero ante Riddle solo se limitaba a asentir en todo lo que él decía, se notaba el temor que le profesaba. Al mismo tiempo, era un mago hábil en todas las materias y nunca se sabía en qué pensaba, lo que lo hacía sospechoso y peligroso.

Finalmente, lo peor para el final: Mulcibier. Valerie no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con él, pero con solo verlo no lo necesitaba, era malo por esencia. Se corrían varios rumores de su violencia, abusos y acosos sexuales, los cuales nunca habían sido probados, pero se percató que todas las niñas de slytherin lo evitaban a toda costa y nadie buscaba provocarlo, era sin lugar a dudas el seguidor preferido de Riddle. No dudaba de que fuera lo que fuera que Riddle quisiera hacer, Mulcibier lo apoyaría y haría lo que fuera que le ordenara.

Por otra parte, durante sus primeras dos semanas logró conocer bastante tanto a Black como a Malfoy de quienes se llevó varias sorpresas. Eran cordiales con ella y respetaban su privacidad, por lo que conjugaron rápidamente entre los tres, lo que generó una gran simpatía entre ellos, aunque no todavía una considerable confianza.

Walburga era dura, astuta y preocupada, de entre las compañeras que tenía en slytherin era claramente con quien mejor se llevaba. Era una bruja aplicada e inteligente, su familia era de gran importancia en la alta sociedad mágica y ella lo demostraba con su mirada altiva, sus impecable postura y eficientes resultados en clases. Con Valerie era cálida, respetuosa y amable, lo cual ella se lo retribuía de igual manera.

Malfoy era… simplemente era Malfoy. Todo lo que se esperaba de una sangre pura y lo que no. En clases era el perfecto modelo de alumno ejemplar, aunque siempre superado por Riddle y ahora por Valerie. Siempre con su andar aristocrático, su mirada serena y una gran astucia presente, pero por otra parte era todo lo que la vampira no hubiera esperado. Un joven alegre, chistoso, jugador estrella de quidditch, coqueto con las mujeres y relajado, una faceta que solo mostraba ante Black y dejo ver ante ella. Siempre atento, educado y coqueteándole a Valerie en cada momento con total de hacer enojar a Walburga.

Ambos magos era lo que ella menos hubiera pensado encontrar en la casa de las serpientes, pero eran dos personas que en solo pocos días llenaron esa enorme cicatriz que traía consigo, donde le habían arrebatado su vida y ahora, aunque fuera una mentira, podía sentir lo que era ser una simple joven entre sus pares.

Llegó el lunes de la tercera semana de clases, Valerie caminaba al gran comedor seguida de Walburga y Abraxas a tomar desayuno. Malfoy les comentaba sobre el primer entrenamiento que habían tenido como equipo de quidditch destacando el hecho de que en dos semanas serían las pruebas para que se postulasen nuevos alumnos, a lo que después comenzó a molestar a Walburga recordándole su nefasta experiencia al intentar volar una escoba por primera vez.

\- ¡Ya entendí Malfoy! ¡No soy una bruja experta volando y no me gusta volar, asique déjame en paz! – Walburga se sentó en la mesa molesta y comenzó a tomar desayuno.

\- No seas enojona ni arrugues tanto la nariz, te van a quedar marcas en la cara antes de que seas vieja – le respondió el rubio riendo.

\- Es muy temprano para tus bromas, Abraxas – le dijo sonriendo Valerie para luego fingir un bostezo. Walburga asintió dándole la razón y continúo comiendo.

\- No te pongas de su lado, también te vas a llenar de arrugas. A demás, no todos los magos tienen la mejor experiencia al intentar volar una escoba por primera vez, pero con practica se puede – le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza.

\- Yo… Yo jamás he volado en escoba – dijo en voz baja Valerie, lo cual era verdad, jamás había necesitado moverse en escoba ni le había llamado la atención.

Abraxas casi escupe su jugo sorprendido - ¿¡NUNCA HAS VOLADO EN UNA ESCOBA!? –

Valerie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, tampoco le interesaba que todo el mundo se enterará de un hecho tan simple como ese, por lo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Oh no querida, esto no se quedará así. Te enseñaré a volar en escoba, no puedes no haberlo intentado siquiera. – le sonrió coquetamente – Por cierto, soy un excelente profesor, no lo dudes. –

Walburga puso los ojos en blanco y Valerie solo sonrió, Malfoy tenía la facilidad de sacarle sonrisas sin esfuerzo y eso le fascinaba.

Al terminar el desayuno los tres se dirigieron a las mazmorras para su clase de pociones, Malfoy continúo hablando del vuelo en escoba e interrogó a Valerie durante varios minutos pues seguía sin comprender como la bruja nunca había intentado volar en escoba. Walburga caminaba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Ya verás, te encantará! – le decía Malfoy a Valerie mientras se acercaban a la sala – El próximo entrenamiento de quidditch tendrás que acompañarme y te enseñaré a volar. –

\- Tal vez, en una de esas aprendas a volar tú también Malfoy, ¿o ya aprendiste a darle al aro correcto cuando lanzas la quaffle? –

Los tres se dieron vuelta para observar a un joven alto, musculoso y de pelo color rojo que hacían juego con los rojos colores de gryffindor.

\- Weasley, no gastes tu saliva cuando ambos sabemos que hasta un troll vuela mejor que tú, aunque tampoco es decir mucho cuando nos damos cuenta que apestas peor que uno de ellos. – le respondió Malfoy adoptando su semblante serio y su postura aristócrata.

Valerie miró sorprendida al tal Weasley, definitivamente la rivalidad entre esas familias ya provenía de varios años anteriores.

\- Siempre con ataques verbales pobres Malfoy, ¿acaso nunca aprenderás que por más que lo intentes siempre seré superior a ti? –

\- Tu pobreza en inteligencia claramente te hace superior en ser un estúpido, aunque dudo que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo – le interrumpió Walburga con cara de pocos amigos, Malfoy la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Varios alumnos de slytherin que escuchaban la conversación se rieron fuertemente.

\- Black, nadie pidió tu asquerosa opinión, así que mejor anda a ofrecer tus asquerosos servicios a otra parte, tal vez así logres encontrar alguien que te deje callada – le escupió Weasley mientras Black se quedaba como piedra.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al pelirrojo por sus palabras ofensivas y varios gryffindor lo miraron asustados por como acaba de llamar a la slytherin. Malfoy furioso amenazó con sacar su varita, pero Valerie fue más rápida, le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza y ella sacó su varita apuntando al pelirrojo.

\- ¿La nueva alumna sacó las garras para defender a la sucia de su amiga? –

\- No creo que sea propio de un caballero tratar a una dama así – le escupió molesta.

\- Yo no veo a ninguna dama – le respondió Weasley con maldad y mirando a Walburga.

\- Y yo no veo a ningún caballero – le dijo ella, luego con un simple movimiento de su varita Weasley salió volando contra la pared.

Todos quedaron atónitos mirando a la nueva alumna, varios gryffindor comenzaron a acercarse a ella con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que otros fueron a socorrer a Weasley, pero este se levantó molesto y se acercó a Valerie. Cuál sería su sorpresa al darse que no era capaz de decir ninguna palabra.

\- No te esfuerces calabaza – le dijo Valerie con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro – Podrás hablar en un par de horas, tal vez así pienses dos veces las cosas antes de abrir la boca. –

Weasley la miró sorprendido y movió la boca molesto pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Varios slytherin se rieron de él. Weasley amenazó con sacar su varita cuando apareció el profesor con su característica sonrisa, por lo que se lo pensó bien y se retiró al aula dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a todos los slytherin.

Valerie se dio vuelta topándose con una enorme sonrisa tanto en el rostro de Malfoy como en el de Walburga, esta ultima la miró con ternura e inclinó la cabeza a modo de gracias.

Los tres entraron al aula, pero Valerie pudo sentir que era observada profundamente, giró la cabeza y se topó con la mirada de Mulcibier, quien le guiñó un ojo. A ella solo le produjo repulsión y un mal presentimiento.

Cuando todos los alumnos entraron a la sala fueron repartidos por el profesor para iniciar los trabajos en pareja. Apenas Valerie tomó asiento en la primera fila se percató de la intensa mirada con la que Riddle la observaba, ella se limitó a mirarlo seriamente sin decir nada.

\- Eso fue bastante… interesante – le dijo en un susurro el futuro mago oscuro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- No es necesaria tu falta de modestia– le respondió molesto el mago – Es poco usual ver un hechizo silenciador y más encima realizarlo sin palabras – luego la miró intensamente con maldad.

\- No veo que interés puedas tener en eso – le respondió ella sonriendo sarcásticamente – Estoy segura que tú también podrías hacerlo fácilmente. –

Riddle le sonrió – Puedo hacer muchas cosas fácilmente, Deanoff –

\- No me cabe duda alguna – le interrumpió ella.

El futuro mago oscuro la observó, no había miedo en su rostro ni tampoco molestia, ella simplemente le restaba importancia a todo lo que él le decía. Después de las semanas en que la evitaba y dejaba claro su desprecio hacia su persona, ella simplemente no se alteraba, como si él no tuviera ninguna importancia. Eso lo enojaba, él no era cualquier mago, ¿por qué entonces ella reaccionaba de manera distinta? Sabía que no debía darle mayor importancia, pero no podía permitir semejante hecho. Veía el fuego en los ojos de Deanoff, tenía una mirada que lo desafiaba, pero que al mismo tiempo lo intrigaba. Había visto la agilidad y rapidez con que había hechizado a Weasley y se sorprendió, ella era una caja de misterios. Su curiosidad e interés le habían hecho olvidarse de su creciente odio hacia ella, por lo que había tratado de iniciar una conversación, no se podía negar que había sido una actuación sorprendente, pero la poca atención que ella le daba lo hizo enfadar nuevamente. Si, definitivamente la detestaba.

Se le acercó, mientras ella tomaba nota de los ingredientes para la poción de la siguiente clase y le susurró en el odio – Te odio – se alejó para mirarla. Ella giró el rostro molesta y lo observó, él le sonrió con maldad y se centró en sus apuntes.

Varios minutos después, cuando la clase estaba por terminar, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni menos mirarse. Cuando el profesor terminó de dar las instrucciones los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse y retirarse. Riddle estaba guardando sus cosas cuando sintió la presencia de Valerie cerca, se sorprendió al ver que ella acercó su rostro a su cuello y le dijo – Me encanta que me odies, porque yo detesto a las personas como tú – su aliento golpeó a Riddle poniéndole los pelos de punta y estaba seguro de haber escuchado un pequeño gruñido saliendo de su garganta. Ella se alejó y lo miró coquetamente para luego retirarse.

Riddle la observó mientras salía del aula y se quedó como piedra ante su cercanía. Se había sentido acorralado y … ¿le había gustado? Se puso de pie molesto y su odio se acrecentó. Se percató que Mulcibier lo esperaba en la salida y sonrió con maldad, Deanoff vería de lo que era capaz.

* * *

\- Tome asiento señorita Deanoff – le dijo Dumbledore cuando ella ingresó a su despacho después de haber terminado sus clases.

\- Puede llamarme Valerie, tratarme por mi apellido es demasiada formalidad. –

\- Eso lo decidiré yo, señorita Deanoff – le respondió el profesor mirándola seriamente.

Ella bufó molesta y se encogió de hombros.

\- He escuchado maravillas de usted como alumna y tengo que admitir que sus avances en transformaciones son bastante sorprendentes, lo cual no me hace dudar que haya destacado en todas las otras materias. Por otra parte, me comentó el profesor Slughorn que la había juntando con Tom para que trabajasen juntos, él definitivamente esta dichosos de juntar a sus dos mejores alumnos. ¿Cuáles son sus comentarios entonces? Quisiera un resumen de sus avances. –

\- Gracias por los halagos – le respondió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, pero la seria mirada que le dirigió el profesor la hizo bufar nuevamente – Respecto a lo otro, son varias mis conclusiones. Riddle es un mago más oscuro de lo que pensé. Es astuto e inteligente, definitivamente el trabajo será más complejo. –

\- Estoy al tanto de eso, como también me percaté de su gran cercanía, en estas semanas, con el señor Malfoy y la señorita Black. -

\- Si – le interrumpió ella – Son excelentes magos y me ha sorprendido su actitud cordial. Aunque estoy al tanto de que quieren formar parte del grupo selecto de Riddle. –

\- Una oportunidad que no debería dejar pasar y aprovecharla en conjunto con ellos – le interrumpió ahora el profesor.

Valerie lo miró y le sonrió – Sí, es una oportunidad bastante buena, sino fuera por el odio que me profesa el joven Tom. –

Dumbledore se sorprendió ante sus palabras - ¿Está segura de eso? –

\- Completamente, me lo ha dejado claro hoy en clases. –

El profesor la miró y luego le sonrió cálidamente – El odio es también una buena posición, eso quiere decir que usted no le es indiferente. –

\- ¿Una buena posición? – le dijo ella irónicamente – Le recuerdo que la idea es que me gane su confianza, que me odie no creo que sea lo mejor para lograrlo. –

\- Al contrario, señorita Deanoff – ella le puso cara de pocos amigos – Es una posición estratégica muy buena, aunque un poco más difícil. Usted no le es indiferente, por lo que le sugiero que juegue con él, no hay nada mejor que implantar la duda en un hombre como Tom. Él sabe que usted es diferente, de ahí su prematuro odio hacia usted, aproveche eso y acérquese a él, demuestre interés, eso implantará las dudas y el querrá saber que es lo usted pretende. Perfecta ocasión que lo obligará a acercarse. –

\- ¿Quiere que muestre a interés hacia él? –

\- No necesariamente – el profesor le sonrió – Tiéntelo, él es un joven mago sediento de conocimiento, no dudo que usted puede tener algún conocimiento que lo obligara a acercarse. – Valerie lo miró sonriendo, como siempre su viejo amigo era un astuto mago.

\- Podría funcionar – ella se levantó con renovadas energías y trazando planes en su cabeza. Se despidió del profesor y camino hacia la salida.

\- Una cosa más – le dijo Dumbledore antes que abandonara el despacho – No se confié, Tom es un mago astuto e inteligente, debe ser precavida. –

\- Lo tengo claro – le interrumpió ella.

\- Por lo mismo – continuo el profesor como si no la hubiera escuchado – Cuando se acerque a él, sea buena. – Valerie lo miró sin entender – Es un joven que está acostumbrado al odio y la lejanía. –

\- ¿Quiere que sea coqueta con él? – le preguntó horrorizada ella.

\- No, no me refiero a eso – le respondió el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero Tom es un mago que no ha sido tratado con cariño desde que lo conozco. Estoy seguro que podría ser una buena oportunidad de su parte hacerlo. –

\- No creo ser la mejor en ese tipo de cosas – le respondió ella incomoda.

\- De hecho, Valerie – ella lo miró sorprendida por haber usado su nombre – Creo que usted sabrá perfectamente cómo hacerlo. La soledad que profesa es bastante similar a la del joven Tom. ¿Cómo le gustaría que la gente buena la tratara? Piénselo. Las personas siguen y respetan a aquellos que les generan admiración, no a quienes buscan el miedo para controlar. ¿O no es acaso como la señorita Black y el señor Malfoy la han tratado? – luego le sonrió y le indicó que podía retirarse.

Valerie caminó por los pasillos concentrada, las palabras de Dumbledore la habían dejado pensativa. Después de todo, su viejo amigo tenía razón en varios aspectos. Era un hecho que, si Riddle ya la odiaba, era claramente una señal de que no le era indiferente.

Le había molestado que el profesor comparara la soledad del joven mago oscuro con ella, pero después se percató que podría tener razón. Ella había vivido siglos, pero jamás había compartido de esta forma con más personas, o en caso de que lo hubiera hecho, había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Dejó de caminar y observó el paisaje por una ventana pensado. La compañía que tenía por parte de Black y Malfoy le habían hecho sentir viva, como si el peso de su pasado ya no estuviera en sus hombros. Sabía que no había sido la más inteligente en la manera de acercarse a Riddle, pero podía arreglarlo. Era un mago astuto, pero a ella más que nada le generaba curiosidad. ¿Qué habría llevado a Riddle a ese camino? Un mago con semejante capacidades podría realizar importantes cambios en el mundo, pero no tenían por qué ser precisamente malos cambios, podría ser un mago respetado y admirado, ¿Qué lo llevaba a convertirse en un mago oscuro? Eso era lo que ella definitivamente debía averiguar y tratar de cambiar, se lo había prometido a su viejo amigo y lo haría costara lo que costara.

Suspiró y continuó caminado, Abraxas y Walburga la esperaban en la biblioteca para realizar su trabajo de defensas contra las artes oscuras. El pasillo estaba desierto por lo que se encaminó sin apuro, su reunión con Dumbledore había sido más corta de lo que esperaba y tenía varias cosas que pensar.

De pronto unos pasos sigilosos llamaron su atención, alguien se acercaba y su cuerpo se tensó. Al doblar en el siguiente pasillo se encontró con Mulcibier apoyado en la pared, este la miró con una maligna sonrisa cuando la vio aparecer.

\- Deanoff –

\- Mulcibier – le respondió ella con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué hace una serpiente como tu dando vueltas sola por estos pasillos? – le preguntó el mago observando su cuerpo de manera descarada.

\- Nada que te incumba – ella cerró los puños molesta, había dejado su mochila con su varita adentro en la biblioteca, aunque tampoco es que la necesitara.

\- O créeme, me incumbe totalmente – le respondió el mago relamiéndose los labios y acercándose peligrosamente a ella. – ¿Te habían dicho que eres realmente atractiva? – le susurró cuando estuvo más cerca de ella. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo para intimidarla, pero ella no se inmutó.

\- Viniendo de ti, no me lo tomaría como un cumplido –

Mulcibier rio – Sí, eres exquisita pero poco inteligente –

\- Ni que tú te vieras tan inteligente como perro faldero de Riddle – le escupió ella sarcásticamente.

Mulcibier la miró con odio, la tomó del cuello empujándola contra la pared y encerró el cuerpo de la vampira contra el suyo.

\- Deanoff, ¿acaso no sabes cuándo debes abrir la boca y cuando no? –

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a Riddle? Mientras lo haces puedes mover tu cola como perro – Mulcibier le apretó más el cuello, pero ella no se quejó.

\- ¡Cierra la boca estúpida! –

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – le respondió ella sonriendo. Mulcibier la miró sorprendido ante su falta de miedo.

\- Te arrepentirás – le dijo el mago acercando se boca a su cuello, luego lo recorrió con su lengua y le gruñó en su oreja – Mmmm… exquisita –

\- Aléjate – le dijo ella asqueada, la sola presencia y esencia de ese mago le molestaba.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – le respondió con una maligna sonrisa.

\- Te arrepentirás –

Mulcibier se rio, apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Valerie y rápidamente se dirigió a su boca mordiendo los labios de ella. Con una mano la sostuvo del cuello y la otra recorría su cuerpo de manera vulgar. Valerie gruñó asqueada y lo empujó, el mago salió volando y chocó contra la pared fuertemente. Cuando levantó la vista juró ver que los ojos de Valerie se habían puesto negros. Ella se le acercó mirándolo con odio – No te me vuelvas a acercar –

Mulcibier sonrió y se levantó mientras le decía – Me encanta cuando se ponen difíciles – luego se le acercó y volvió a acorrala tratando de besarla de nuevo, pero Valerie fue más rápida y enfurecida lo golpeó en la cara. El mago cayó al suelo aullando de dolor y tapándose su ojo - ¡Maldita puta! –

Ella gruñó y le propinó una patada en la espalda que lo dejó sin respiración – Vuelve a acercarte y la próxima vez usaré magia, estúpido – luego se retiró molesta mientras el mago continuaba ayudando de dolor.

Valerie sabía que todo esto era culpa de Riddle. Ahora necesitaba urgente ir a alimentarse antes de que cayera en la tentación de matar a esa estúpida serpiente que continuaba retorciéndose en el piso.

* * *

 **Ya las cosas se van poniendo más complicadas, por más que Valerie sea un vampira no puede hacer grandes avances con el futuro mago oscuro que es Tom. Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews :)**


	7. Plan en marcha

**Capítulo VII:**

Walburga y Abraxas miraban atentamente a Valerie mientras comían en el gran comedor, ambos seguían sorprendidos de lo furiosa que había llegado a la biblioteca. No les dirigió la palabra en ningún momento y solo se limitó a escribir su ensayo. Ambos magos no se habían atrevido a preguntarle nada, respetando su privacidad y esperando a escucharla en el caso de que ella estuviera dispuesta a contarles que le había sucedido. Aun así, Malfoy no paso por alto que los ojos de Valerie se habían puesto más oscuros de lo normal, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

El semblante de molestia en Valerie seguía presente, después de todo necesitaba urgente alimentarse y su mal humor no la ayudaba en nada. Después de varios minutos y ya cansada de su actitud Walburga le preguntó a su amiga que le ocurría, ella la miró y se limitó a decir – Mulcibier –

Malfoy golpeó la mesa con fuerza y siseó - ¡¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?! –

\- O mejor dicho ¿qué le hiciste tú? – le preguntó sorprendida Black al ver al mencionado mago entrar al gran comedor. Malfoy y Valerie levantaron la vista sorprendidos.

Mulcibier tenía el ojo rojo, el contorno de este y su pómulo negros debido a un enorme moretón y su brazo derecho descansaba en un cabestrillo. Tanto Malfoy como Walburga miraron sorprendidos a Valerie, ella se encogió de hombros y respondió – Intento acosarme en el pasillo – su amiga ahogó un grito de indignación y Malfoy bufó, luego comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

\- No creo que esto tenga gracia Malfoy – le dijo molesta Walburga.

\- Claro que si… ¡Es la mejor paliza que le han dado a Mulcibier en toda su vida! – le sonrió a Valerie, ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y relajó el semblante. Walburga puso los ojos en blanco y continúo comiendo.

\- ¿Tu estas bien verdad? – le preguntó después de unos minutos la bruja.

\- Sí, perfectamente – los dos magos la miraron y le sonrieron apoyándola.

\- Pues tengo que decirte querida – le comentó en voz baja Black – Buen golpe – luego le guiñó el ojo.

Valerie sonrió y se sintió más tranquila lo que le permitió olvidar su molestia y poder controlar su hambre, luego sonrió.

* * *

Riddle observó a Deanoff durante su llegada al gran comedor. No entendía como no estaba alterada o con el rostro marcado por el terror, solo veía molestia en su cara y no era eso lo que él quería. De pronto unas risas llamaron su atención y se percató que Mulcibier estaba entrando al gran comedor. Tuvo que controlar sus expresiones para no demostrar su absoluta sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo una maligna sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Miró hacia donde estaba Deanoff y se topó con sus ojos, pero esta vez su mirada solo expresaba odio. Sus ojos estaban negros y Riddle se quedó pasmado mientras Valerie lo fulminaba con la mirada. Luego, ella observó a Mulcibier unos segundos y volvió a posar sus ojos en el futuro mago oscuro, esta vez con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, finalmente le guiñó el ojo y dejó de mirarlo.

Riddle no podía quitar la mirada de ella, esos ojos lo habían dejado absorto, pero por dentro ardía de rabia, ella nuevamente se burlaba de él. Tal vez había sido demasiado básico a la hora de enviar a Mulcibier contra Deanoff, lo cual le hizo percatarse que si deseaba asustarla debía ser más inteligente. Al mismo tiempo, vio que Deanoff no comía nada y por más que le sonriera a Black y Malfoy su mirada seguía igual de oscura. Riddle no lograba descifrar aquella mirada, era como si estuviera vacía de cualquier emoción de un minuto para otro. Era imposible que Mulcibier hubiera podido hacerle algo a Deanoff, con solo ver el estado en que había llegado lo dejó claro, pero no dejó de pensar que los ojos de ella escondían algo más. Se preguntó si no habría caído muy bajo a la hora de haber enviado a su seguidor, pero apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cabeza, no tenía por qué darse explicaciones a si mismo de sus acciones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mulcibier se sentó en la mesa cerca de él y soltó un pequeño aullido de dolor. Riddle lo observó con seriedad, el mago bajo la cabeza, molesto.

\- Esto no se quedará así – siseó Mulcibier echándole una ojeada a Deanoff después de unos segundos.

\- No harás nada que yo no diga – le siseo Riddle con furia sin siquiera mirarle – Ya quedo en evidencia tu incompetencia con una simple mujer. Esperaba más de ti. –

Mulcibier resopló para sí, pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando con odio hacia la nueva alumna y Riddle adivinando sus intenciones se acercó disimuladamente al mago, sin que lo vieran le apretó el brazo herido. Mulcibier tensó el cuerpo por el dolor.

\- Nada de planear venganza ni de atacar por la espalda. De ella me encargo yo –

El otro mago solo se limitó a asentir tratando de aguantar el dolor lo mejor que podía.

\- Por otro lado – le siseó en la oreja el oscuro mago – Recuérdales a los demás que esta noche nos reuniremos. Ya sabes lo que pasa con los que llegan tarde. -

* * *

Valerie se puso de pie cuando los demás no terminaban todavía el postre. Malfoy y Walburga la miraron preocupados, no habían pasado por alto que no había probado bocado.

\- Estoy cansada y la verdad quiero irme a la cama – les dijo suavemente ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó la otra bruja.

Ella negó con la cabeza emitiendo una débil sonrisa – Estaré bien. Solo quiero dormir un poco. –

Black asintió no muy convencida, pero comprendía que ella quisiera solo dormir y olvidarse de lo ocurrido.

\- Descansa, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas – le dijo con ternura Malfoy.

Valerie asintió y comenzó a retirarse cuando escuchó – Deanoff – se dio vuelta viendo que Malfoy le quería decir algo más – Por favor ten cuidado, Mulcibier no dudará en vengarse. –

Ella solo le sonrió – Que lo intente. La próxima vez usaré mi varita – le guiñó el ojo y se encaminó a la salida del comedor. Por más que ambos magos le habían subido el ánimo su hambre no podía ser ignorada, por lo que necesitaba urgente alimentarse. Caminó por el pasillo tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas y se dirigió a la torre más alta del castillo.

Cuando Valerie abandonó el comedor Malfoy soltó un resoplido furioso.

\- Relájate – le dijo en voz baja Black.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si ese engendro de ser la ataco? Sabes que se vengara de ella, es un maldito abusador – le escupió él con odio.

\- Lo tengo claro, por eso no debemos dejarla sola, pero en este momento debes dejar que descanse – le respondió su amiga seriamente.

Malfoy asintió molesto.

\- No dejes que tu odio sea tan evidente, después de todo es el favorito de Riddle. No quieres llevarle la contra, no este momento. –

El rubio la miró sin decir nada, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, sabía lo que estaba en juego y estaba muy cerca de formar parte del circulo de Riddle, pero por otra parte no entendía en que momento le había cogido tanto cariño y confianza a la nueva alumna. No podía catalogar de amistad la relación que tenían, pero era la única persona, además de Black, con quien era capaz de ser como era. Con Walburga tenía una amistad sincera desde que entraron al colegio, pero no podía negar que Deanoff había calzado perfectamente entre los dos. Era una joven misteriosa, no sabía mucho de ella y tampoco pensaba preguntarle, respetaban su privacidad y agradecían que ella hiciera lo mismo. Durante las semanas que habían compartido comenzaron a conocerse mejor.

Malfoy comprendía la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, el odio que le profesaba Riddle a Valerie no era algo que pasara por desapercibido, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de cortar relación con ella debido al repentino odio del otro mago. Resopló nuevamente frustrado, tenía claro que no se pondría en contra de Riddle, eso sería suicidio, pero no dejaría que Mulcibier volviera a tocar a Deanoff, eso lo tenía claro.

\- No me malinterpretes – le dijo Walburga después de unos minutos al ver su semblante serio – No quiero ni pensar en que Mulcibier vuelva a ponerle las manos encima. Estoy segura que tanto tu como yo tenemos sentimientos encontrados. –

\- No iré en contra de Riddle – le interrumpió Malfoy en un susurro – Pero no dejaré que ese engendro vuelva a tocarla. –

Black se limitó a asentir. De pronto ambos vieron como Riddle se levantaba rápidamente y abandonaba el comedor por el mismo camino que Deanoff. Ambos fruncieron el ceño preocupados, pero no lograron decir nada ya que Lestrange se les acercó.

\- Hoy. Misma hora, mismo lugar – se limitó a decirles para luego retirarse.

* * *

Riddle observó como Deanoff se levantaba y abandonaba el comedor con el rostro serio. Se había percatado que ella no había comido nada y sonrió malignamente poniéndose de pie. No dejaría perder esa oportunidad, ella estaba vulnerable y él lo sabía. Rápidamente salió del comedor. Se percató que Deanoff había doblado por el pasillo y comenzó a seguirla. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella no se dirigía hacia la sala común, ¿Qué planeaba ahora? Su curiosidad se encendió y la siguió silenciosamente sin dudarlo. Tras un par de minutos se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la torre más alta. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ella hacer allá arriba? Al llegar, observó como ella empujaba la pesada puerta que daba a un amplio balcón en la torre. Se acercó disimuladamente escondido entre la oscuridad para poder mirar mejor. Ella apoyó los codos en la baranda del balcón y miró el cielo.

\- Sé que estás ahí Riddle – la voz de Deanoff sonó calmada.

El futuro mago oscuro tensó el cuerpo sorprendido, no se esperaba que lo descubrieran tan fácilmente. Se sentía como a un niño que acababan de descubrir realizando una travesura, pero levantó el rostro restándole importancia. Después de todo, él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a ella.

\- ¿Disfrutando de la vista? – le preguntó sarcástico Riddle mientras salía de la oscuridad.

\- No lo sé, dime tu – le respondió Valerie con una mirada coqueta.

Riddle cerro los puños, molesto, ella nunca le demostraba miedo y seguía sin entender como lo había descubierto.

\- ¿Intentas escapar de lo que ocurrió hoy? – se limitó a decirle él con odio.

Los ojos de Valerie lo miraron con profunda molestia – Podría ser. ¿tal vez lanzarme desde la torre sea una buena forma de olvidarlo no lo crees? –

Tom la miró sorprendido ¿no estaría hablando enserio? Observó como Valerie se acercaba al borde del balcón y comenzaba a subirse a este.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? –

\- Disfrutando de la vista e intentando de escapar – le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No digas estupideces, pensé que eras una bruja más inteligente – le escupió el – Ahora bájate de ahí –

Valerie le sonrió – Me alagas – y se acercó más al borde.

Se había percatado que era seguida por el mago apenas comenzó a subir las escaleras. No sabía que era lo que planeaba, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, debía alimentarse lo más pronto posible. Pese a eso, no podía negar que disfrutaba viendo a Riddle tratar de controlar sus emociones, en ese momento no estaba logrando esconder bien su nerviosismo.

\- Deanoff, no estoy disponible para tus juegos, bájate de ahí ahora mismo. –

\- ¿En qué te importa? Tú me odias, no veo en que te afecta –

\- La verdad no me afecta en nada – resopló él – Pero créeme que no quiero estar dando explicaciones de por qué la nueva alumna se cayó de la torre más alta del colegio –

Valerie le sonrió. Le daba gracia que el oscuro mago creyera que podría hacerla entrar en razón, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha el plan de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso? – le escupió con rabia Riddle.

\- Que dudo que tengas que dar explicaciones – y sin más dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó hacia el vacío.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA, DEANOFF NO! – gritó Riddle corriendo hacia el balcón mientras sacaba su varita.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al asomarse en el balcón y escuchar una risa. Vio como Deanoff agitaba sus brazos y unas fuertes corrientes de viento la rodearon frenando su caída, dio una voltereta y cayó de pie ágilmente en el suelo. Miró hacia arriba y observó el rostro descompuesto de sorpresa de Riddle.

El mago observó cómo agitaba la mano a modo de saludo y luego corría hacia el bosque prohibido donde era tragada por la oscuridad.

Riddle se llevó una mano a la cabeza para comprobar si no estaba soñando. ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Había controlado el viento a su voluntad sin varita y se sumergía en el bosque sin temor. El mago se relamió los labios al darse cuenta de la verdad, ella era definitivamente una descendiente de la famosa familia que estudiaba magia negra, de eso ya no había duda alguna. La próxima vez, sonrió al pensarlo, no escaparía. Ella era una mina de conocimientos que no dejaría ir sin antes haber extraído todo lo que tenía.

La maldijo en voz baja de nuevo, pese a todo había logrado asustarlo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. No entendía por qué, pero la imagen de ella cayendo era terrorífica, aun así, volvió a odiarla al darse cuenta que, nuevamente, se burlaba de él. Una enorme furia lo invadió. ¡Ella había estado jugando con él desde el principio! Cerró los puños y agitó su varita con furia destruyendo la enorme puerta. ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Nadie se reía de Tom Marvolo Riddle! Por más que fuera una fuente de conocimientos misteriosos el joven mago juró vengarse, esto ya era personal. Odiaba que jugaran con él, que se burlaran en su cara. Ella lo había tratado desde el inicio como un simple compañero, pero él era más que eso. Su enorme orgullo estaba dañado y su rabia no dejaba de crecer. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, después de todo tenía una reunión que dirigir.

Su mal genio lo acompañó hasta llegar a la sala secreta donde se juntaba con su grupo selecto, los cuales tensaron el cuerpo al verlo ingresar de forma tan violenta. Todos sabían lo que eso significa, alguno de ellos no saldría bien parado de esa reunión.


	8. Demostración

**Capítulo VIII:**

Al día siguiente Valerie bajó sola a tomar desayuno. Era siempre la primera en estar de pie ya que no soportaba estar echada en una cama sin hacer nada. Aun así, le había llamado la atención que al momento de llegar a la sala común en la noche no se encontró con Walburga durmiendo, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando ingresó al gran comedor se percató que era la primera de los alumnos en llegar, pese a eso caminó tranquilamente a su mesa y se dispuso a desayunar llenando rápidamente su copa con su "liquido especial".

Varios minutos después los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar, pero ni Malfoy ni Black daban señales de su presencia. Al momento en que quedaban ya pocos minutos para que terminara el desayuno ambos aparecieron y ella los miró sorprendida. Los dos tenían unas enormes ojeras negras y caminaban tratando de disimular el rostro de dolor que los acompañaba en cada paso. Cuando tomaron asiento frente a ella se limitaron a mover la cabeza a modo de saludo. La vampira se sorprendió de no ver la característica sonrisa de Malfoy en su rostro como todas las mañanas. Prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que ellos hablaran, pero los dos magos se dedicaron a comer rápidamente sin decir nada.

Cuando ambos magos terminaron de tragar su desayuno Valerie no pudo aguantar más y les preguntó qué les ocurría. Walburga tensó el cuerpo asustada y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

\- No queremos hablar de eso ahora – se limitó a decirle el rubio sin mirarla.

Ella los miró sorprendida, pero aun así les preguntó - ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarlos? –

La otra bruja negó con la cabeza y Malfoy la miró con una pequeña sonrisa – Quédate tranquila, estaremos bien –

Valerie asintió no muy confiada, pero prefirió respetarlos y no preguntarles más, aunque no puedo evitar sentirse media desplazada, ella les había contado ayer que le ocurría, pero tal vez ellos simplemente no querían hablar del tema. Esa sensación era muy extraña para ella, no se había sentido parte de un grupo de personas o generar un lazo de amistad hace ya varios años. Finalmente, los tres se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a su clase de historia de la magia.

Durante la clase, la vampira no pudo evitar mirar a los dos magos preocupada, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, solo se limitaban a poner atención y tratar de disimular sus rostros de dolor. Al mismo tiempo, se percató que varios de los seguidores de Riddle tenían enormes ojeras y más de alguno se tocaba el cuerpo con gestos de dolor. Ella no había visto al futuro mago oscuro durante la mañana y tampoco pensaba buscarlo con la mirada durante la clase, prefería evitarlo ya que estaba preocupada por Black y Malfoy.

Después de que el profesor hubiera terminado de recitar las instrucciones del próximo ensayo que debían entregar en una semana más, Valerie escuchó como Malfoy dejaba escapar un suspiro y la miró, ella le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo y le acarició suavemente la mano. El rubio se la quedó mirando sorprendido y también le sonrió, luego ambos se levantaron y tras esperar a que Black guardara sus cosas los tres se dirigieron a su clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo en silencio, la vampira se dio cuenta que la tensión en el cuerpo de los dos magos comenzaba a relajarse y quedó un poco más tranquila.

Al llegar al aula, los tres tomaron asiento juntos. Malfoy quedó al medio de las dos chicas y después de unos segundos en que esperaban a que llegara la profesora él se le acercó sutilmente a Valerie diciendo – Perdóname, no quiero tenerte preocupada, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para contarte que es lo que ha pasado –

Ella asintió – Mientras sepa que ustedes están bien, quedo conforme – luego le sonrió.

Malfoy la miró intensamente con sus ojos grises, luego tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la vampira para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas coquetas – Estoy de maravilla, siempre que estés a mi lado – Valerie rodó los ojos riendo, ahora el rubio volvía a actuar con normalidad.

Malfoy la observó reírse y relajó un poco el cuerpo mientras continuaba de la mano con ella. Su piel era suave y estaba un poco fría, por lo que sin pensarlo comenzó a hacerle caricias con los dedos. Valerie lo miró levantando una ceja y sonriendo sarcásticamente, pero él no se inmutó, la verdad es que se sentía mucho más tranquilo tocando su mano. Sorprendido por sus pensamientos y tratando de no demostrar su turbación le guiñó un ojo y soltó suavemente la mano de ella. Al mismo tiempo, Walburga había observado en silencio el actuar de su amigo y sonrió para sus adentros, el rubio no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

De pronto las puertas del aula se abrieron y por ellas ingresó la profesora Galatea Merrythought. Luego de saludarles comenzó la clase sobre los hechizos aturdidores y desarme, por lo que varios alumnos que ya sabían de la materia comenzaron a dejar de prestar atención.

\- Sé que ustedes creen que lo que estoy hablando son meros hechizos de jóvenes de primer año, pero creo que ustedes no son lo bastante capaces para poder manejarlos – dijo la profesora con voz fuerte llamando la atención de varios alumnos que se sintieron indignados.

\- Un hechizo aturdidor tiene mayor eficacia de la que imaginan si logran dotar al hechizo de mayor fuerza y efectividad – continuó diciendo mientras daba varios pasos - ¡Efectividad señores y señoritas! ¿Alguno sabe cómo logramos eso? – tres manos se alzaron rápidamente Riddle, Deanoff y Malfoy.

\- ¿Señor Riddle? – la profesora optó por darle la oportunidad a su mejor alumno.

\- Practicando el hechizo hasta manejarlo de manera perfecta –

\- Sí y no. No me refiero precisamente a eso, señor Riddle – luego miró a Malfoy - ¿Señor Malfoy?

\- Realizando el hechizo de manera no verbal –

\- ¿Cómo así? – le preguntó con una sonrisa la profesora.

\- Un hechizo aturdidor tendría una gran eficacia si se logra realizar de manera no verbal. A simple vista se puede tildar como un hechizo demasiado simple, al igual que un hechizo de desarme, pero ambos combinados de manera no verbal pueden ser muy eficaces a la hora de intentar defenderse. –

\- Excelente, veinte puntos para slytherin –

Valerie miró a Malfoy con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Ahora bien – continúo diciendo la profesora – La realización de hechizos no verbales requiere de mucha practica y concentración, como también postura y rapidez. Haremos un pequeño ejemplo y ya la próxima clase comenzaremos a ponerlo en práctica. Ahora, ¿algún voluntario de slytherin? – solo Riddle levantó la mano de manera tranquila. – Oh señor Riddle, no dudo de usted ni de sus capacidades, pero tal vez quisiéramos darle la oportunidad a otro de sus compañeros por esta ocasión. ¿Alguien más se ofrece? – nadie levantó la mano, ninguno quería ofrecerse después de Riddle.

La profesora sonrió y se acercó hacia la parte de la sala donde estaban los alumnos de slytherin – Ante tantas manos alzadas – dijo de manera sarcástica - ¿Qué le parece si lo intenta usted señorita Deanoff? – la profesora se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Valerie se puso de pie y asintió, no podía negarse.

\- Perfecto, póngase por aquí por favor – le dijo señalando el pequeño estrado que había a la derecha de la pizarra. – Ahora, ¿algún voluntario de gryffindor? –

Mientras Valerie caminaba hacia la esquina derecha no vio quienes levantaban la mano hasta que oyó a la profesora decir - ¡Oh maravilloso señor Weasley! Por favor, adelante, póngase frente a su compañera en el mismo lugar. –

Valerie sonrió para sus adentros, no le sorprendía para nada que el pelirrojo se hubiera ofrecido. Se dio vuelta y lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, Weasley la observó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- Ahora ambos arriba del estrado por favor y saquen sus varitas – dijo la profesora.

Mientras lo hacían, varios alumnos se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus mesas interesados, casi la mayoría estaba al tanto de como la nueva había hechizado a Weasley, por lo que el ejercicio iba a ser bastante interesante.

\- Perfecto – continúo diciendo la profesora cuando ambos alumnos estuvieron en sus posiciones y con sus respectivas varitas en mano – Lo siguiente que quiero que hagan es tratar de desarmar a su oponente de manera no verbal, pero claramente eso no sería demasiado real, por lo que les está permitido atacar a su oponente – Weasley sonrió con maldad – Solo con hechizos simples, nada que pueda dañarlos ¿quedó claro? – ambos asintieron. – Entonces a la cuenta de tres alcen sus varitas. 1… 2… ¡3! -

Weasley no perdió el tiempo - ¡Depulso! –

Valerie estaba preparada, pero solo se limitó a moverse a un lado esquivando el hechizo sin siquiera levantar la varita. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido, a lo que ella le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¡Desmayus! – gritó Weasley, pero nuevamente la vampira solo esquivó el hechizo sin siquiera mover su varita.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la nueva alumna por sus increíbles reflejos y varios compañeros de la casa de slytherin comenzaron a reírse, lo que aumento la rabia en el pelirrojo. - ¡Everte Statum! ¡Depulso! –

\- Protego – dijo tranquilamente Valerie. Su escudo se formó rápidamente y con gran fuerza detuvo los ataques, para luego dedicarle una mirada llena de burla a Weasley.

\- ¡Bombarda! – Weasley gritó lleno de furia.

La profesora lo miró con molestia y trató de detenerlo, pero el hechizo salió rápidamente en dirección a la vampira. Ella no se inmutó y rápidamente se protegió con un enorme escudo que desvió el ataque. Weasley la observó sorprendido, sus reflejos eran absolutamente impresionantes.

Valerie le sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque – Mi turno – dijo y comenzó a avanzar hacia Weasley moviendo su varita con rapidez. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que ella estaba atacándolo con hechizos no verbales por lo que gritó - ¡Protego! – un escudo se formó frente a él, pero eso no impidió que Valerie se le acercara, ella simplemente lo atravesó caminando.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, la nueva alumna había atravesado como si nada el escudo de su contrincante. Cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro del otro ella le sonrió, movió su varita y Weasley salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Ella le apuntó con su varita y todos la observaron absortos, movió su mano sin decir nada y la varita de Weasley salió volando a su mano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando la escena cuando la profesora aplaudió satisfecha – ¡Perfecto señorita Deanoff, veo que se maneja bastante con los hechizos no verbales! – ella inclinó la cabeza y le entregó la varita de Weasley a la profesora para luego dirigirse a su asiento.

Weasley se levantó molesto mientras la profesora le decía – Señor Weasley, debo decir que su rapidez con los hechizos fue bastante impresionante, pero cuando digo que no sean hechizos que puedan dañar al otro parece que usted no entendió. Vaya a tomar asiento rápidamente, todavía debe practicar para lograr realizar hechizos verbales – el mencionado tomó su varita y se fue a sentar furioso.

Por otro lado, cuando Valerie tomó asiento los dos magos la miraban asombrados.

\- ¡Eso fue impresionante! – le dijo Walburga con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias – Valerie la miró con alegría.

Black le guiñó el ojo y se concentró en las explicaciones que estaba dando la profesora.

\- Debo decir – le dijo en un susurro Malfoy – Que eso fue más que asombroso. Le diste nuevamente una paliza a ese pelirrojo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? –

Ella se encogió de hombros – Fue la necesidad de saber defenderse –

El rubio la observó pensando que había tocado un tema sensible para ella. Se le acercó disimuladamente y tomo su mano con delicadeza, con su dedo gordo comenzó a acariciarle los nudillos de manera circular. – Menos mal que nos llevamos bien, no quisiera tenerte como enemiga – luego le dedico una sonrisa coqueta. Ella rio disimuladamente y suavemente retiró su mano, el rubio siempre sabia como hacerla reír, pero sus recientes muestras de afecto la ponían un poco tensa. Con los años había dejado de confiar en las personas que la rodeaban y no toleraba que se le acercaran y menos que la tocaran, pese a que sabía que Malfoy no tenía malas intenciones, su cuerpo se tensó sin pensarlo.

Finalmente, la profesora les recordó que la próxima clase practicarían en pareja hechizos no verbales y dio por terminada la clase. Los tres magos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

\- ¿Les parece que empecemos el ensayo de historia de la magia? – preguntó Valerie

Walburga dejó escapar un suspiro - ¡Tan aplicada que eres! –

\- La verdad creo que prefiero empezar mañana, creo que necesito descansar un poco y en la tarde tengo entrenamiento de quidditch – respondió Malfoy.

\- Yo también quiero descansar – dijo Black con un bostezo.

\- Descansen entonces, lo necesitan – Valerie los miró con cariño.

Walburga asintió y bostezando nuevamente se despidió dirigiéndose a la sala común.

\- No te olvides de lo que quedamos – le dijo Malfoy antes de irse.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La próxima semana tendremos la prueba para el equipo de quidditch y quede en enseñarte a volar – el rubio le sonrió con picardía.

\- ¡Oh vamos Malfoy! ¿Es en serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto! No te libraras de esta – luego se despidió dirigiéndose a la sala común.

Valerie puso los ojos en blanco, Malfoy a veces podía ser bastante insistente, luego se acomodó su bolso y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

* * *

Riddle había estado muy callado durante el desayuno, la reunión de ayer no fue como el planeaba, su mal humor le perduró durante toda la noche por lo que su tolerancia se vio disminuida al mínimo. No soportaba cuando debía enseñarles cosas básicas a sus seguidores y limitarse a esperar a que sus patéticas cabezas pudieran manejar la información que les estaba dando. Al mismo tiempo, mientras todos tomaban desayuno sin decir nada, él no dejaba de mirar a Deanoff de vez en cuando. Apenas entró al comedor la vio comiendo su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. No podía creer que ella actuara como si nada, había saltado de la torre más alta del castillo y, pese a que Riddle lo sabía, buscó en ella alguna herida, pero se encontraba intacta.

Después de terminar historia de la magia y dirigirse a defensa contra las artes oscuras el mago se llevó varias sorpresas. En primer lugar, la profesora no lo dejó demostrar el ejercicio, el cual él sabía, no requería de ninguna dificultad para él. Como segunda sorpresa, la profesora llamó a Deanoff para que mostrara, una idea arriesgada, pero él estaba seguro que la nueva alumna tendría algunos gajes bajo la manga. ¡Y vaya que tenía razón! La destreza que demostró Deanoff lo molestó profundamente, ella era demasiado hábil, tenía un potencial que no podía dejar pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que sus reflejos fueran tan rápidos? Ella esquivó los ataques sin siquiera levantar la varita para defenderse. Observó cómo atacó a Weasley sin piedad y atravesó su patético intento de escudo para vencerlo de la manera más simple posible. Cerró los puños, furioso, esto no se quedaría así, ya no necesitaba nada más para saber que tenía frente a él una mina de oro. La quebraría, sacaría el oro y después, tal vez si servía de algo, la utilizaría.

* * *

Valeria caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la atacaba por la espalda, se agachó y el hechizo pasó volando sobre ella. Se levantó rápidamente pero antes de lograrlo fue empujada contra la pared y sintió como la amenazaban con una varita en su cuello.

\- Hola Riddle – dijo sin moverse Valerie al observar como el mago la miraba con odio y satisfacción.

\- Deanoff -

\- ¿A qué se debe esta interesante forma de atacarme? –

\- Pensé que serias más rápida después de tu pequeña demostración en clases – el mago le sonrió con ironía.

\- Al menos esquivé el hechizo que me lanzaste por la espalda, bastante pobre debo decir. Un mago como tu… Atacando a alguien por la espalda… Esperaba algo mejor.

Riddle apretó más su varita contra su cuello furioso – Cierra la boca –

\- ¿O qué? –

\- No eres la persona más inteligente cuando esta acorralada e indefensa – le escupió Riddle con odio.

\- ¿Quién dijo que estoy indefensa? – le sonrió coquetamente.

El mago la tomó del cuello con su mano libre y la apretó más contra la pared – Me tienes harto Deanoff, tus patéticas burlas y tu mera presencia me molestan. Sé quién eres. –

\- Y yo también se quién eres Tom Riddle –

Riddle tensó el cuerpo aún más molesto - ¡Cállate! Sé que eres descendiente de la familia Deanoff que proviene de Rumania, tienes conocimientos de magia superiores a los demás y me los vas a dar. Quiero que me entregues todos los conocimientos que tienes sobre magia negra.

Valerie comenzó a reírse, sabía que, si Dumbledore había sido capaz de encontrar información sobre la descendencia de su familia, Riddle también lo haría – Patética sangre mestiza, nunca te conformaras con nada ni con nada de lo que hagas, siempre encontraras que es insuficiente, porque eso eres. –

En ese momento el mago perdió el control, se llenó del odio que venía acarreando hace años y lo dejó salir. Todas esas personas que lo juzgaron al momento de llegar, pero que él sabía eran inferiores a él, cuando descubrió quien era, cuando decidió que sería el mago más poderoso del mundo. Odiaba a todos, eran personas inferiores a él, pero se había topado con alguien diferente, alguien también poderoso, inteligente y astuto, pero Deanoff era igual que los demás y peor, ella creía saber quién era él y no dejaría que por ser una fuente de conocimientos todos sus planes y el poder que tenía en el colegio se perdiera. Su magia comenzó a revolverse en el inquieta y las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar.

Valerie ahogó un grito cuando sintió toda esa magia aprisionándola, era impresionante. Riddle era más poderoso de lo que jamás había esperado, todo un potencial. Sintió que la magia apretaba su cuerpo, cuando de pronto lo olió. La magia pura de Riddle, su centro de poder, su sangre mágica… Su garganta se contrajo de la excitación. ¡Jamás había olido una sangra más deliciosa que esa! El cuerpo de Valerie se tensó, Riddle seguía sin control y ella cada vez se dejaba llevar más por ese olor. Miró el cuerpo del mago, tan cercano al de ella y se relamió los labios, tan cerca…

Valerie sintió como iba perdiendo el control y dejándose llevar, ese olor la llamaba y no podía negarse. De pronto, Riddle la miró con odio y ella aprovechó para tomar su camisa y con una fuerza sobrenatural se dio vuelta y encerró a Riddle entre la pared y su cuerpo. El mago sorprendido no opuso resistencia, Valerie acercó rápidamente su boca a su cuello y rodeo la cabeza del mago con sus brazos. Riddle tensó el cuerpo molesto, comprendiendo que nuevamente esa bruja trataba de burlarse de él, coqueteándole. Su enojo hizo vibrar su magia lo que separó a Valerie de él. La tomó del cuello y volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared, ella lo miró sorprendida y se dio cuenta que volvía a tener el control sobre su cuerpo, pero no por mucho.

\- Riddle, por favor, tu magia… -

El mago la miró asombrado y se percató de que había liberado toda su magia y oprimía con ella a la nueva alumna. Sonrió con maldad, le gusto verla así, arrinconada y suplicando. Apretó más el cuerpo de la bruja contra la pared con su magia y ella no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido grave.

Valerie estaba desesperada, tenía que salir de ahí, pero la fuerza de la magia de Riddle la tenía atrapada, no podía perder el control o podría matarlo, pero tampoco podía resistir más ante ese olor. Vio como Riddle la miraba con odio y con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Sin pensarlo y antes de perder el control Valerie se lanzó hacia el mago, le tomó la cara y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios. Riddle se tambaleo sorprendido y su magia dejó de vibrar por unos segundos, los cuales ella aprovechó para acercar más su rostro al del mago y continúo besándolo y mordiendo sus labios. La magia de Riddle comenzó a tranquilizarse y lentamente los encerró a los dos. El mago sin pensarlo rodeó la cintura de la vampira y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, siendo él quien ahora comenzó a besarla con desesperación. La magia de Riddle los tenía a ambos completamente rodeados y el mago volvió a arrinconar el cuerpo de Valerie contra la pared mientras la besaba.

La vampira sorprendida abrió los ojos cuando sintió la pared en su espalda y empujó a Riddle fuertemente al darse cuenta que su magia se había controlado. El aludido se tambaleo sorprendido y ella salió corriendo dejándolo solo. No entendía porque había hecho semejante cosa y menos como había funcionado, pero con esa distracción evito perder el control. Se tocó los labios mientras corría y suspiró asqueada, esto claramente no estaba en sus planes y menos que el mago le respondiera con tanta ferocidad. Molesta se dirigió rápidamente hacia la única persona con quien podía hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, Riddle se quedó mirando por donde Deanoff había desaparecido corriendo, respiraba agitadamente y se llevó una mano a la boca para cerciorarse que lo que acaba de pasar no era producto de su imaginación. ¿Por qué ella lo había besado? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué él había respondido? La ferocidad con la que ella lo comenzó a besar lo descontroló, no entendía porque, nadie provocaba esas reacciones en él. Sonrió con maldad y se relamió los labios, no pensaba darle más vueltas al asunto, pero definitivamente las cosas con Deanoff se estaban poniendo cada vez más interesantes.


	9. Sangre mágica

**Capitulo IX:**

\- Señorita Deanoff le suplicó que se calme –

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA HABÍA OLIDO UNA SANGRE COMO ESA, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES MATAR A ESE INFELIZ! – gritó fuera de sí la vampira.

\- ¡Valerie he dicho que te calmes! – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie molestó.

La vampira cerró la boca y apretó sus puños con fuerza, asintió y se sentó frustrada en la silla frente al escritorio del profesor. Había entrado al despacho furiosa y dando un portazo comenzó a gritar de la rabia. Dumbledore solo la miró esperando a que se calmara, pero ella seguía sin control.

\- Ahora que se calmó podemos hablar como personas civilizadas – Valerie bufó molesta, pero el profesor hizo como que no la escuchó – Entonces, explíqueme que sucedió. –

Ella le hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido y después se cruzó de brazos para controlar su furia.

\- ¿Qué es la sangre mágica exactamente? – preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Es lo que permite la conexión entre los magos y la magia que hay a su alrededor – se limitó a responder ella.

\- ¿Podría ser más específica? –

Valerie bufó molesta – Los magos y brujas pueden realizar magia debido a su sangre mágica, lo cual no depende necesariamente de la descendencia, si fuera así no tendríamos casos de squib en el mundo mágico. En el mundo, la magia está presente en todo lo que nos rodea, aquellos que son dotados con sangre mágica pueden generar una conexión con la magia que hay en el mundo y utilizarla. Al mismo tiempo, la sangre mágica dota al mago o bruja de su propio poder mágico, las habilidades y destreza de cada uno dependerá de su entrenamiento y del poder que tenga, no necesariamente de su familia. Ahora, yo soy una vampira, es decir, me alimento de sangre bla, bla, bla, pero al mismo tiempo estoy conectada con el mundo mágico, es por eso que para mí la sangre mágica es más llamativa. –

\- Pero ¿por qué ahora se percató de la sangre mágica del joven Tom? –

\- Me he entrenado para generar un gran auto control, pero al mismo tiempo la esencia misma de la sangre mágica de los magos y brujas no está siempre presente. Hay un poco de esencia cuando realizan hechizos o cosas así, pero mi autocontrol me ha permitido sobreponerme a esos casos. Pese a eso, si un mago libera toda su magia desprende su olor, su esencia mágica queda descubierta, como fue el caso de Riddle. El esconde un poder inimaginable, su olor… jamás había olido una sangre más llamativa y sabrosa como esa… - de tan solo recordarlo la garganta de Valerie se tensaba de la excitación y un suave gruñido salía de su boca

\- ¿Y el beso fue parte de su autocontrol? – preguntó con una sonrisa el profesor.

Valerie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – ¡Claro que no! No se me ocurrió otra forma de quitarme de encima a Riddle y tenía que escapar de ahí. De no haberlo hecho lo hubiera matado, su sangre era demasiado llamativa. -

Dumbledore la miró atentamente, asintió y luego sonrió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

\- No es que sea gracioso, pero creo que, dadas las circunstancias, el joven Tom estará muy intrigado con usted señorita. Definitivamente ahora usted será una prioridad para él. Él sabe de su descendencia y quiere obtener sus conocimientos, no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

\- Esto va resultar muy incómodo, aunque sé que tienes razón.

\- Negocie con él y ganase su confianza. Estoy seguro también, que con lo que acaba de suceder, la próxima vez que Riddle se le acerque cambiara su estrategia, así que tenga cuidado.

Valerie asintió y soltó un suspiro, luego le dio las gracias al profesor y se retiró de su despacho. Se dirigió al gran comedor donde esperaba encontrar a Malfoy y Black para comer, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez debería irse al bosque y alimentarse. Se quedó pensativa en medio del pasillo, pero decidió ir al gran comedor y verificar que ambos magos estuvieran mejor y descansados, de ahí encontraría una excusa para retirarse.

Al llegar, vio que Walburga y Abraxas ya estaban sentados, sus rostros se veían más tranquilos y el rubio le hizo señas para que tomara asiento junto a él.

\- ¿Qué tal se sienten? – preguntó ella apenas tomó asiento.

\- Mejor, gracias – le respondió la otra bruja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Valerie asintió tranquila y les sonrió a ambos.

Después de que los tres comieron, Valerie se levantó diciendo que pensaba ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro. Malfoy y Walburga asintieron, la vampira se extrañó que no le digieran nada, pero prefirió no preguntarles nada y se retiró, observó que no fuera seguida y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la torre más alta del castillo.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro apenas Deanoff abandonó el comedor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Black.

\- Si, solo que… - pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir se quedó en silencio. Se había dado cuenta que no quería esconderle cosas a Valerie, ella se había preocupado por ambos de manera sincera, pero esa sensación le generó extrañeza en él.

\- Sabes que no podemos decirle la verdad, menos a ella, Riddle nos mataría – le dijo Walburga como si le leyera la mente.

El rubio bufó, a veces odiaba que la bruja lo conociera tanto, sentía que no podía ocultarle nada, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

\- Bien, ahora levanta tu rostro, tenemos otra reunión a la que asistir.

Abraxas asintió y tensó un poco el cuerpo, cruzaba los dedos para que en esta ocasión Riddle no llegara de tan mal humor, no creía que fuera capaz de soportarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Riddle observó como Deanoff abandonaba el comedor sola rápidamente y sonrió, ya sabía dónde iría. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió tras ella, esta vez no le importó si pasaba desapercibido o no, tenía claro que de alguna forma ella lo descubriría. Ya había decidido que cambiaría su estrategia para acercarse esta vez a la nueva alumna.

Al llegar a la torre, asomó el rostro por la puerta, vio que Valerie estaba sentada en el borde del balcón y tensó el cuerpo cuando él se acercó.

Valerie se giró y miró al mago con cara de pocos amigos, el mago se limitó a sonreírle.

\- ¿De nuevo tratando de olvidar algo? – le pregunto él haciéndose el inocente.

\- ¿Te cabe alguna duda? – le respondió molesta ella.

El mago sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared – Que yo recuerde, fuiste tú la que me besó –

\- De alguna forma tenía que distraerte – se limitó a responder ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Riddle levantó una ceja y la miró con picardía - ¿Esa fue tu mejor idea para distraerme?

\- ¿Qué quieres Riddle? ¿Restregarme algo en la cara? ¿Burlarte de mí? –

\- Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero – le respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y con una maligna sonrisa.

Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y se le acercó, el mago tensó el cuerpo preparado para cualquier cosa - ¿Y que gano yo? –

\- ¿Ganar? – le preguntó extrañado él.

\- Vamos Riddle, esta es la primera vez que veo que mantienes una conversación más civilizada conmigo, siendo que hace unas pocas horas me atacaste por la espalda. ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?

\- No entiendo a donde va tu pregunta, pero creo que tener una conversación civilizada es la mejor forma de hacerte entrar en razón, no quiero tenerte tan cerca de nuevo – la miró de arriba hacia abajo y le sonrió con maldad.

\- No te preocupes, no pensaba acercarme tanto – le respondió con asco la vampira.

El mago sonrió aún más – No parecía así hace un par de horas atrás.

Valerie rodo los ojos, esta nueva actitud de Riddle la molestaba de sobremanera - ¿Qué quieres Riddle? –

\- Tus conocimientos Deanoff. ¿O estas ofreciendo algo más? – la miró intensamente desde los pies a la cabeza nuevamente.

Valerie puso cara de asco - ¿Qué gano yo? – Riddle la observó nuevamente sin comprender, ella rodó los ojos. - Yo te enseño, pero que gano yo a cambio –

El mago frunció el ceño - ¿Quién dijo que podías ganar algo? –

\- Haría las cosas más interesantes. Estoy segura que, tanto tu como, yo tenemos conocimientos que podemos compartir entre los dos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que perdería mi tiempo entregándote mis conocimientos? –

La vampira le sonrió con ironía – Sé que les enseñas cosas a tus perros falderos. ¿Por qué no a mi entonces? –

Riddle la miró sorprendido, no habría esperado eso de ella - ¿Quieres que te enseñe? –

\- Estoy segura que ambos tenemos conocimientos que el otro ignora, un intercambio puede ser beneficioso para ambos.

\- Las cosas no funcionan como tú quieres Deanoff, no aquí –

\- No me interesa el poder o la supremacía de sangre, creo que eso lo tienes claro. Tampoco pretendo destronarte de tu "trono de serpiente" – le dijo haciendo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos – Pero creo que sería más interesante de esa forma –

El mago la miró con odio, pero antes de que pudiera responder ella se dirigió al borde del balcón diciendo – Te doy hasta mañana para que lo pienses, después de todo, estoy segura de que tu sed de conocimiento es más grande que tu orgullo – y sin decir más se lanzó desde el balcón.

Riddle no pudo evitar correr hacia el balcón, pero la vio flotar riendo y caer perfectamente, para después correr el bosque prohibido. El mago se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con maldad, ella tampoco se había negado, pero no pretendía hacer un intercambio de conocimientos, era demasiado peligroso.

De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, si la tuviera comiendo de su mano tal vez podría simular que le enseñaba cosas simples y básicas mientras ella le enseñaba sus secretos. Sonrió más y se dirigió hacia la sala secreta donde sus seguidores lo esperaban, definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesantes.

* * *

Cuando Valerie volvió del bosque prohibido era bastante tarde. Con su rapidez inhumana llegó a la sala común y se dirigió a su habitación, pero para su sorpresa se topó con que nuevamente Walburga no estaba en ella. Molesta y preocupada abandonó la habitación, sabía que ella debía estar con Riddle, pero la pregunta era ¿dónde? Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que llegara.

Dos horas después, Valerie escuchó como varias personas entraban a la sala común, por lo que se escondió entre las sombras para observar. Vio a Riddle entrar con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro seguido de sus perros falderos, varios traían el rostro marcado por el dolor. Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones, pero ella no vio a Black ni a Malfoy. Finalmente, unos minutos después entró Lestrange, Black y Malfoy. Lestrange cojeaba y tenía la cara contraída por el dolor, pero trato de irse lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Por otro lado, Malfoy traía apoyada en su hombro a Walburga, ambos tenían las caras marcadas por el dolor y Valerie vio que la bruja sangraba por el costado derecho de su cuerpo.

Malfoy agotado se tropezó y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, Valerie preocupada salió corriendo de su escondite hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué les ocurrió?! –

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y asustados, Walburga se contrajo del dolor y Malfoy le hizo señas para que se fuera.

\- Por los mil demonios par de idiotas, no me iré – después de decir eso tomó en brazos a Black y la dejó sobre uno de los sillones, luego fue por Malfoy, pero este se puso de pie rechazando su ayuda - ¡No seas orgulloso Abraxas, déjame ayudarte! – el rubio la observó sorprendido y se apoyó en ella, para dirigirse al sillón al lado de Walburga.

Valerie dejó que se sentara y corrió a su habitación hacia su baúl, tomó una de las probetas para pociones y con sus dientes se cortó la palma de la mano dejando correr un hilo de sangre. Depositó su sangre en la probeta, luego tomó otra probeta más e hizo lo mismo, al terminar volvió a la sala común rápidamente. Se acercó a Malfoy y le dio una de las probetas, este miró extrañado el contenido de color negro.

\- Bébelo, te sentirás mejor –

El rubio la miró con desconfianza.

\- ¡No seas idiota! ¿Crees que pretendo envenenarte? ¡Solo bébelo! – sin decir más tomó la otra probeta y depositó un poco de su contenido en el costado de Walburga, ella se quejó de dolor, pero la herida rápidamente comenzó a cerrarse. Valerie continúo haciendo lo mismo con las demás heridas pequeñas que la bruja tenía en el cuerpo, las cuales ella se percató que habían sido hechas con magia negra.

El rubio la observó sorprendido mientras ella terminaba de curar las heridas de su amiga, luego miró la probeta que tenía en la mano y con un suspiro de frustración se tomó al seco el contenido de esta. Se sorprendió al sentir la calidez del líquido y su sabor, un sabor que jamás había probado pero que era demasiado delicioso, sin pensarlo se relamió los labios. Después tensó el cuerpo al sentir que cada parte de él le quemaba, pero tan pronto como ese fuego apareció, desapareció, seguido de sus dolores. Su cuerpo se había recuperado demasiado rápido y miró sorprendido a Valerie. Ella ya había terminado de curar a Walburga que se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

El rubio asintió sin saber que decir. Valerie le sonrió con cariño.

\- ¿Qué era esto? – le preguntó.

\- Si confías en mí, no querrás saber lo que era.

El rubio asintió sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué les paso?

Malfoy tensó el cuerpo.

\- No me hagas adivinar, solo dime – le dijo Valerie tomando una de sus manos con suavidad - ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –

El rubio levantó la vista sorprendido y soltó un suspiro, luego con sus dos manos tomó las manos de Valerie – No es que no confié en ti, es que no debería decírtelo, me pondría en problemas tanto a ti como a mí. –

\- Abraxas… por favor… -

Él la miró, su rostro de preocupación era evidente e internamente sabía que no podía negarse, nuevamente soltó un suspiro – Son las consecuencias de lo que pasa por no ser eficientes en lo que nos piden. Llevamos varios intentos con Black para… - se quedó callado.

\- Lo que sea que vayas a decir, dilo, no te voy a juzgar – le dijo Valerie apretándole las manos suavemente.

El rubio asintió sin entusiasmo – Llevamos varios intentos por formar parte del grupo de Riddle, pero él es muy exigente y castiga todas las ineficiencias. Sus castigos son bastante dolorosos. –

\- ¿Por qué quieren formar parte de su grupo?

\- Podríamos decir que es la mejor opción para poder estar tranquilos. No simpatizo con todos los ideales o formas de actuar de Riddle, pero es un mago poderoso y sé que en el futuro será alguien muy importante en el mundo mágico, tanto para bien como para mal, por lo que prefiero estar de su lado que en su contra.

\- ¿Y por eso dejas que te torture?

\- A veces el precio es más caro de lo que uno piensa – se limitó a responder el rubio en voz baja.

Valerie molesta le soltó las manos con fuerza y se puso de pie.

\- Dijiste que no me juzgarías – le dijo Malfoy en voz baja y sin mirarla.

Ella resopló y asintió – Tienes razón, lo lamento – se agachó para mirar al rubio a los ojos – La próxima vez que Riddle los llame, me tienes que llevar. –

Malfoy levantó la vista sorprendido - ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Él te odia! –

\- Tu confía en mí, solo llévame, a ver si con eso logro que deje de odiarme, pero ahora, debes ir a descansar, yo me llevaré a Walburga.

El rubio asintió no muy seguro, se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos. Luego se le acercó y para sorpresa de la vampira la abrazó – Sé que no nos conocemos tanto, pero gracias –

Ella le sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos y se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba días en su cabeza - ¿Amigos? –

Malfoy sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo – Amigos – después le guiñó el ojo como siempre lo hacía y se dirigió a su habitación.

Valerie sonrió, tomó en brazos a Walburga y se dirigió a su habitación, pero apenas puso un pie en el primer escalón, se dio vuelta y miró hacia la oscuridad de la sala común con odio, después se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras, furiosa.

* * *

Riddle había entrado a su habitación, cuando recordó que les faltaba mencionarles unas palabras a sus nuevos seguidores, por lo que bajó lentamente las escaleras en busca de Black y Malfoy. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que Deanoff estaba con ellos, por lo que rápidamente se escondió entre las sombras y se aplicó un hechizo silenciador para que no lo descubrieran. Estaba interesado por observar la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

Observó atentamente como Deanoff subía corriendo a su habitación y al bajar le entregaba una probeta a Malfoy y con otra curaba las heridas de Black. Quedó sorprendido al ver la rápida recuperación que tuvo Malfoy, escuchó su conversación y sonrió ante la inocencia de la nueva alumna. ¿Amistad con Malfoy? ¿De verdad era tan inocente para creer en ese tipo de cosas? Tuvo que aguantar la risa de lo patético que le resultó la escena.

Se percató que Deanoff tomaba en brazos a Black para dirigirse a su habitación, por lo que decidió salir de las sombras lentamente, pero de pronto la nueva alumna se detuvo, giró el cuerpo rápidamente y miró en su dirección. Riddle se quedó como piedra sorprendido, Deanoff lo miró a los ojos llena de odio, se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente, era el último día de clases de dicha semana, el sol iluminaba débilmente el cielo, pero los alumnos miraban con entusiasmo la cercanía del fin de semana.

Durante el desayuno, Walburga le había agradecido más de una vez la preocupación a Valerie, a lo que ella negaba que no era necesario. Las cosas entre ellas dos habían cambiado y una gran confianza se había formado.

Al terminar de desayunar, Malfoy y Valerie se despidieron de Black para dirigirse a su clase de Adivinación. Durante la clase, la vampira sentía la intensa mirada de Riddle puesta en su cabeza, pero ella no le prestó la menor atención.

Por otro lado, Malfoy miraba de vez en cuando a la nueva alumna sin decir nada, se había percatado que Riddle la observaba, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Él no entendía de donde venía el profundo odio que el mago le profesaba, era una alumna aplicada, pero aparte de eso no había nada que explicara ese intenso odio. Observó nuevamente a Deanoff y suspiró, no entendía porque los había ayudado ayer en la noche, pero estaba muy agradecido.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó de la nada ella.

El rubio se sorprendió, pero puso su mejor sonrisa y le dijo – Por supuesto, soy un hueso duro de roer – luego le guiñó el ojo.

Ella rodó los ojos sonriendo.

El rubio sin pensarlo le tomó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle los nudillos, un hábito que cada vez le gustaba más. La vampira lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, pero no retiró su mano. Malfoy no entendía porque lo hacía, pero desde hace varios días que la compañía de Deanoff se había vuelto más importante. No comprendía en que momento ella se había ganado su confianza, pero su presencia más su historia la hacían ser una persona muy sola. Era una joven inteligente, él lo tenía claro, y siempre le gustaba estar rodeado de gente inteligente, pero esto iba más allá de eso. Veía en ella una persona que no juzgaba, con quien podía simplemente ser como era, pero por sobre todo veía fidelidad y confianza, valores que la serpiente valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así, esos actos de cercanía física que tenía con ella no lograba explicarlos, pero como buen Malfoy que era no necesitaba buscar explicaciones para actos tan simples como ese.

Había notado eso sí, que cada vez que tomaba la mano de Deanoff ella tensaba el cuerpo, lo cual le llamaba la atención, pero como no quería parecer intrusivo se limita a que ella le soltara la mano, cosa que cada vez hacía con menor frecuencia.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo de repente Malfoy en voz baja.

Valerie asintió.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió el día que llegaste al colegio? Recuerdo que el profesor Slughorn mencionó que estuviste en la enfermería, aparte no recuerdo que llegaras en el tren como el resto de los alumnos –

La vampira lo observó en silencio, su mirada gris era sincera y de curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar pensar que le molestaba tener que mentirle al rubio.

\- Tienes buena memoria – se limitó a responderle ella.

\- Disculpa, no pensé que podría molestarte la pregunta – le dijo rápidamente el rubio preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y le apretó suavemente la mano – Es una historia compleja, digamos que no llegue de la mejor forma al colegio y eso me generó más de algún problema. El método por el cual me enviaron fue complicado y ni yo misma lo entendí muy bien, pero debo admitir que hubo un uso de magia negra en él, entonces cuando llegue al colegio me encontraba gravemente herida. El profesor Dumbledore y Slughorn fueron quienes me encontraron y me llevaron a enfermería. –

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el profesor lo interrumpió – Señor Malfoy, señorita Deanoff les rogaría que dejaran de hablar y se centraran más en la lectura de su bola de cristal –

Ambos asintieron sin entusiasmo, claramente ninguno de los dos veía algo en ella.

\- Eres una persona muy curiosa – le dijo en un susurro Malfoy y luego le sonrió coquetamente.

Valerie relajó el cuerpo, había pensado que había sido un error haberle contado eso al rubio, pero agradeció ver que su amigo respetaba su historia y siguiera igual como siempre.

\- Y tu una persona muy preguntona – le respondió ella.

Al terminar la clase, ambos se levantaron rápidamente para poder abandonar la sala lo antes posible, pero fueron detenidos por el profesor que, nuevamente, les llamó la atención por haber estado conversando en clases. Finalmente, les envió a realizar a cada uno un ensayo sobre el estudio de la adivinación en sus distintas áreas, a lo que Valerie trató de no demostrar su desagrado.

Antes de que se retiraran el profesor observó a Valerie y le dijo – Estaré atento a su ensayo señorita Deanoff, quiero que incluya en él el estudio de las cicatrices. –

\- ¿Disculpe profesor? – preguntó ella tensando el cuerpo, molesta.

\- Creo que sabrá a lo que me refiero, las cicatrices mágicas y su relación con la adivinación. ¿O tengo que ser más preciso con lo que veo en su cuello? –

Sin pensarlo Valerie se tapó el cuello donde se hallaba su fea cicatriz, lo miró con odio profundo y abandonó la sala furiosa ante la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros y del mismo profesor.

Riddle se percató de la mirada turbada y furiosa con la ella salió de sala y sintió una oleada de magia muy oscura aparecer repentinamente, se quedó observando sorprendido a Deanoff, pero ella ya había abandonado la sala. Vio como Malfoy miraba despectivamente al profesor y se apresuraba por seguir a la nueva alumna.

Malfoy corrió la última parte de las escaleras y el pasillo para poder alcanzar a su amiga, que caminaba furiosa.

\- ¡Deanoff! – le gritó, pero ella no se detuvo por lo que corrió más rápido - ¡Valerie! – al oír su nombre ella se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos parecían más oscuros.

El rubio se le acercó con la respiración agitada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? –

\- Nada – se limitó a responder ella y comenzar a caminar nuevamente, pero el rubio la tomó de la mano, deteniéndola.

\- No me mientas. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No quiero recordar… No sabes cuánto odio esta cicatriz, no quiero acordarme de que existe – le respondió en voz baja y sin mirarlo, luego se soltó de él y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Malfoy se sentó junto con Walburga en la clase de Pociones y observó cómo Valerie tomaba asiento en la primera fila, Riddle todavía no llegaba.

\- Deja de mirarla tanto, si ella no quiso compartir contigo sobre su cicatriz debes respetarlo – le dijo Walburga. El rubio le había contado lo ocurrido al salir de clases.

\- Me parece demasiado extraña la reacción que tuvo.

\- Por supuesto que es una reacción extraña – le interrumpió la bruja en un susurro – Es una cicatriz horrible, una marca permanente. ¿No pensaste que podría ser algo doloroso de su pasado? ¿Algo con lo que tiene que vivir día a día recordándolo? Si esa cicatriz sigue con ella y no la eliminado con magia, es porque fue hecha con algo que la afecto muchísimo – la bruja se cruzó de brazos.

\- No lo había pensado de esa forma…

\- Claro que no, siempre eres demasiado impulsivo.

Malfoy le puso cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hay ciertas cosas que uno no quiere recordar jamás, dale su espacio – se limitó a decirle Walburga sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar un paso adelante?

La bruja le sonrió – No eres el único que le vio su cicatriz, pero la entiendo y preferí no preguntarle cuando se la vi por primera vez en el cuarto. Le di mi apoyo, es lo mejor que podía hacer.


	10. Perdiendo un poco el control

**Capítulo X:**

Riddle tomó asiento sonriendo con maldad mientras observaba a su compañera de puesto, pero ella no lo miró. Mientras tanto, el profesor dio las instrucciones de que analizaran en pareja las distintas pociones que tenía en su escritorio, todas se encontraban en botellas negras, por lo que deberían descubrieran que tipo de poción era. Les recordó que tuvieran cuidado, ya que más de alguna era peligrosa.

El mago oscuro iba a lanzar un comentario, pero Valerie se puso de pie apenas el profesor terminó de dar las instrucciones y fue en busca de una botella. Cuando volvió se sentó, tomó una probeta y colocó una pequeña cantidad de la poción en ella para analizarla. Después comenzó a tomar nota de su consistencia para luego ir a buscar un pedazo de piel de serpiente.

Riddle la observaba con una maligna sonrisa - ¿Harás el trabajo sola? Te recuerdo que es pareja –

Ella lo ignoró y continuó trabajando, cortó un pedazo de la piel de serpiente con su cuchillo y colocó un poco de ella en la poción de la probeta para ver que le sucedía a la piel. Riddle tuvo que admitir que era una idea bastante inteligente, pero continuó mirándola con burla.

\- Tus cambios de humor son bastante infantiles Deanoff, pensé que después de todo eras un poco más inteligente. ¿No eras tú la que quería ganar algo? ¿No querías generar un intercambio? No comprendo tu actitud patética – le dijo con maldad y sonriendo, pero ella nuevamente lo ignoró. El mago sonrió, quería probar que tan fuerte era su resistencia.

Se le acercó más, simulando que prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Estiró su mano y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Deanoff con un dedo, mientras su otra mano descansaba en la mesa, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero cuando sintió como ella tensaba el cuerpo sonrió con más maldad.

\- Es curioso… Tal vez, solo eres una mentirosa que pretende ganar algo. Eres extraña, nadie te conoce, desapareces, pero yo sé que ocultas algo. Pero estas actitudes infantiles me dicen que solo eres una pérdida de tiempo. Un ser solitario, solo, que a nadie le interesa. ¿Querías probar suerte intercambiando tus conocimientos con los míos? Dudo que tengas algo interesante que enseñar – continúo acariciándole el brazo ahora con la mano – Por otro lado, tu constante intromisión en lo que hago me tiene aburrido, pero ayer me dejaste claro que no eres más que una ilusa. ¿Crees en la amistad? –

Valerie tensó el cuerpo con demasiada fuerza y la poción que tenía en la probeta tembló en su mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mago.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan ilusa para creer en esas cosas? Me entero de todo, veo que quieres hacer amigos. La amistad no existe, el miedo es lo mejor para controlar a las personas, pero eres demasiado ilusa para entender eso… Pobre… ¿Te sientes sola? Dudo que alguna de las serpientes quiera tener una amistad con alguien como... -

Antes de pudiera terminar de hablar, Valerie, con una rapidez inhumana tomó el cuchillo y lo clavó fuertemente en la mesa justo entremedio de los dedos de la mano de Riddle, este abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó mudo.

\- El miedo hará que la gente te traicione, jamás serán fieles a ti porque no les das confianza y no te admiran – le dijo en un susurro Valerie apretando con mucha fuerza el cuchillo.

El mago se tragó su sorpresa y retiró suavemente la mano diciendo – Por lo menos la gente me hace caso, me respeta y me teme. ¿Qué tienes tú? Un ataque de pánico porque te mencionan una simple cicatriz que tienes en el cuello y sales corriendo como una gallina – Valerie apretó más el cuchillo y su mano tembló por la fuerza – No eres más que una patética gallina que… - el mago se quedó callado cuando sintió una enorme fuerza que lo apretó, vio como una sombra enorme oscura salía de Deanoff y lo envolvía para ahogarlo.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mi – le respondió furiosa ella.

\- No necesito saberlo – le dijo Riddle débilmente debido a que se quedaba sin aire – Eres solo una pérdida de tiempo – de la nada la sombra oscura desapareció, pero Valerie seguía con el cuerpo tenso.

\- No vales la pena – dijo Valerie más para sí misma

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- No vales la pena. No debería perder mi tiempo contigo – volvió a decir ella sin mirarlo y sin soltar el cuchillo.

\- Que tú seas una pérdida de tiempo y una gallina, no significa que yo lo sea – le dijo con maldad el mago acercándose nuevamente a ella, pese a que seguía tenso por la extraña sombra que había aparecido de Deanoff – Pero que se puede esperar de alguien como tú… – estiró su mano rápidamente y le tocó la cicatriz del cuello con uno de sus dedos suavemente mientras le decía - ¿Por qué no sales corriendo de nuevo? –

¡BUM! La probeta que tenía en la mano Valerie explotó de la nada y Riddle, sorprendido como jamás en su vida vio como de la mano que sostenía el cuchillo salían llamas de fuego. Ella soltó el cuchillo, pero las llamas seguían ardiendo en su mano, sus ojos se habían oscurecido completamente mientras le decía – Si vuelves a tocarme, te mataré –

Las llamas se apagaron rápidamente y ella se puso de pie, toda la clase los miraban sorprendidos sin entender que sucedía. Valerie se acercó donde el profesor y se excusó para retirarse a la enfermería debido a la explosión de la poción. Slughorn no le puso reparos y ella abandonó la sala sin antes observar a Riddle de nuevo y lanzarle una mirada de odio. Luego se retiró sin mirar a nadie.

El mago se quedó de piedra sin poder emitir palabras. Ella primero casi le había cortado la mano, luego, estaba seguro de haber sentido el poder de la magia de ella, pero lo último… Jamás en su vida había estado más impresionado, excepto cuando le habían dicho que era un mago. Deanoff había realizado un hechizo y puesto fuego a su mano sin necesidad de su varita, un hechizo de magia negra muy difícil y complicado que ni él se había atrevido a realizarlo debido a su dificultad. Se había dado cuenta como los ojos de la nueva alumna se habían puesto negros y sintió como ella se había dejado llevar por su rabia. No podía negar que al tocarle la cicatriz pudo sentir un dejo de magia, uno muy antiguo, pero demasiado oscuro y poderoso. Era primera vez que de verdad se preguntó qué escondía ella, esa cicatriz era algo sensible y denotaba un pasado muy oscuro, más oscuro que él mismo.

Trató de relajar el cuerpo, pero no lo logró. La sorpresa seguía en él y algo que nunca le había pasado le estaba ocurriendo en este minuto, no sabía que hacer ahora, tenía demasiada información que procesar. De pronto, vio que Malfoy también abandonaba la sala rápidamente. Riddle se quedó mirando por donde había salido el rubio sin decir nada, luego se giró y se quedó el resto de la clase mirando absorto en sus pensamientos el pizarrón de la sala.

* * *

Walburga y Abraxas miraron sorprendidos a su amiga cuando escucharon una pequeña explosión. Observaron como Valerie se levantó con el cuerpo tensó y le pedía permiso al profesor para retirarse a la enfermería. Los dos se la quedaron mirando, pero ella abandonó la sala sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

\- Ve a acompañarla – le dijo rápidamente en un susurro Walburga a Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

\- No creo que se sienta mal. Algo debió haberle dicho o hecho Riddle. Algo no está bien, solo míralo – los dos observaron al mago que estaba con la mirada perdía, el cuerpo tenso y los ojos bien abiertos. Jamás lo había visto tan desorientado y Malfoy se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- Apresúrate – le dijo en un susurro la bruja.

Malfoy se dirigió donde el profesor y le expresó su preocupación por su compañera y le pidió si podía acompañarla a la enfermería.

\- Oh señor Malfoy, que caballero es usted con la joven Deanoff – le dijo Slughorn con una mirada de picardía.

\- Solo quiero cerciorarme que este bien – se limitó a responder de manera humilde, tratando de esconder la incomodidad que tenía ante las especulaciones del profesor.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! – le dijo Slughorn moviendo su mano mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo – Asegúrese que su compañera descanse –

El rubio abandonó la sala rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo hacia la enfermería, pero cuando iba camino hacia allá vio a Valerie ir hacia las escaleras de la torre. Sorprendido se giró y la siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras no sabía a donde dirigirse por lo que camino lentamente mirando a su alrededor. De pronto, escuchó como una puerta se abría al final del corredor y fue hasta allá, cual sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que vio. Deanoff estaba parada en el borde del balcón mirando hacia el vacío. Malfoy sin vacilar corrió hacia a ella y tomándola del brazo la tiró contra si mientras le gritaba - ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! –

Ella no opuso resistencia y dejo que el rubio la sentara en el suelo, apoyó su espalda contra la pared mientras miraba el piso.

\- ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando Deanoff!? – ella no le respondió.

Abraxas apretó los puños, furioso y suspiró para tranquilizarse, después se agachó y con su mano suavemente le levantó la cabeza a Valerie para que lo mirara, se topó con unos ojos vacíos de emoción.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así –

\- ¿Qué te importa? –

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su comentario y se enfureció - ¿Encuentras que esto es chistoso? No me parece sensato que andes jugando con tu vida, debería importarte más. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más. ¿Me entendiste? –

\- Ni que te importara lo que hago – le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Abraxas estaba furioso, si había algo que detestaba es que juzgaran sus acciones y que personas valiosas perdieran su potencial – No sé qué mierda te habrá dicho Riddle, pero soy una persona bastante fiel, en especial con aquellos que me cuidan la espalda. Suelo valorar tremendamente la fidelidad y el respeto por lo que, por respeto a ti no te insultaré. Ten claro, que no dejo que mis amistades cometan actos estúpidos. Creí que eras una persona más inteligente Deanoff, espero no haberme equivocado – ella lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Malfoy era un mago de palabra y sobre todo fiel, fidelidad con quienes lo apoyaban y estaban con él. Riddle había intentado jugar con esa pequeña llama en ella, donde pese a sus años de experiencias todavía seguía anhelando una amistad sincera. Estaba harta de sentirse sola en el mundo y no poder contar con alguien en quien confiar.

El rubio, al ver que ella se avergonzaba suspiró, se sentó al lado de ella y la atrajo hacia él, dejó que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazó con un brazo.

\- Prométeme que no volverás a hacer una tontera como esa –

\- No iba a hacer ninguna tontera – le respondió ella en un susurro.

\- Que así sea. Eres una persona muy bella y con mucho talento como para desperdiciarlo –

Ella rio tímidamente, no sabía por qué, pero las acciones y la preocupación de Malfoy le habían llenado mucho. Se había sentido perdida y furiosa, furiosa como no lo había estado hace años. Ese maldito mago oscuro sacaba lo peor de ella.

\- ¿Estas mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedes contarme lo que sucedió, si quieres – le dijo el rubio acariciándole la cabeza con sus dedos.

Valerie suspiró – Es Riddle, sabe que tecla tocar para sacar lo peor de mí. Hay temas que pensé tenia superados, pero parece que no es así. –

Malfoy asintió mientras Valerie se alejaba un poco de él lentamente, apoyaba su espalda contra la pared y miraba hacia el cielo.

\- Él es un experto en esas cosas, te recomiendo que no caigas, de esa forma el ganará. Aunque debo admitir que la cara de estupefacción que tenía cuando te fuiste de la sala fue increíble, jamás lo había visto así. –

\- ¿Eso es algo bueno? –

\- No lo sé… Nada bueno viene con el – se limitó a responder Abraxas encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Fue por lo de tu cicatriz? ¿Trato de indagar sobre eso? –

Valerie se limitó a asentir.

\- Me lo imaginé. Es un mago muy perspicaz, pero también sumamente curioso, demasiado para mi gusto. No duda en querer saber todo, es mejor guardar cierta distancia con él. Tu pasado mantenlo lejos de sus narices o lo tendrás encima de ti todo el tiempo… Dudo que quieras eso –

Valerie miró sorprendida a su amigo, no pensaba que fuera tan observador, pero todo lo que decía era verdad. Riddle sabia como hacerla explotar, jamás se había topado con una persona que supiera como sacar lo peor de ella, tocar aquellas teclas sensibles de su pasado y revivir sus peores experiencias... No… Se mentía, conocía a otra persona así, pero esperaba no tener que volver a verla nunca.

Malfoy la miró con intensidad - ¿Estas más tranquila? – Ella suspiró y asintió – Me alegro, no dejemos que ese mago nos gane – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Valerie le sonrió tímidamente y sin penarlo se llevó su mano hacia su fea cicatriz, pero para su sorpresa Abraxas le tomó la mano y lentamente la alejó de su cuello.

\- Sé que hay cosas que no queremos recordar, mejor dejémoslo así. No dejes que la curiosidad de Riddle lo reviva –

\- Es algo que siempre va a estar conmigo, por más que trate de olvidarlo. Me define en quien soy – dijo Valerie mas para sí misma.

\- Algunas cosas nos marcan por siempre, pero no nos hace mejores o peores personas. El pasado ya está hecho, vive el presente. –

Valerie lo miró con ternura y en un impulso lo abrazó con fuerza, el rubio sorprendido se demoró un poco en responderle el abrazo, pero lo hizo con gusto.

\- Es una herida de guerra – le dijo Valerie cuando se separaron, Abraxas la observó sin entender – Mi cicatriz, es una herida de guerra – volvió a decir ella mientras se quitaba el pelo del cuello y se la mostraba – Fue hecha con magia negra y es imposible de borrar. Trate de hacerlo varias veces, pero eso solo empeoró su forma. Trato de no acordarme que la tengo, el problema es que todavía tiene algo de magia en ella, pero yo ya no lo siento. –

\- ¿Cómo que todavía tiene magia en ella? – le preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

\- Tócala –

Malfoy la observó sin moverse, pero la mirada tranquila de Valerie lo llevó a hacerlo. Estiró su mano y con un dedo tocó suavemente la cicatriz. Comenzó a bajar su dedo desde la oreja hacia el cuello, pero cuando llegó al medio de la cicatriz una descarga llenó su cuerpo y alejó su mano sorprendido. Sintió como una oscura fuerza subía por su columna y lo dejaba sin respiración para luego desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? – Valerie se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Malfoy después se sintió mal por haber preguntado, pero la tranquilidad en la mirada de su amiga lo relajó.

Ambos miraron el cielo en silencio, después Valerie tomó la mano del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y en un susurro le dijo – Gracias –

El corazón de Malfoy se aceleró sin saber por qué, él no podía ser orgulloso, no podía ser una serpiente con ella, no entendía como, pero ella sacaba una faceta nueva en él. Le sonrió y le dedicó uno de sus conocidos guiños coquetos.

* * *

Walburga estaba esperándolos cuando fue la hora de comer en la entrada del gran comedor. Tenía el cuerpo tenso por la preocupación, pero al ver a los dos llegar se relajó, su amiga se veía tranquila.

Cuando Valerie estuvo frente a ella, se le acercó y para sorpresa de la nueva alumna la abrazó. Ambas se miraron y Valerie le sonrió comprendiendo. Walburga no era de aquellas personas que supieran que decir, para eso había enviado a Malfoy, ella era de pocas palabras y más de acciones. Su preocupación era sincera y se alegraba que Abraxas hubiera podido animar a su amiga. Al igual que el rubio, ella admiraba a Valerie por su inteligencia y al mismo tiempo, valoraba también la fidelidad, pero más que nada la compresión. La nueva alumna no la juzgaba como todas las serpientes que la rodeaban, la respetaba y la comprendía en tantas cosas sin que tuvieran que conversarlas. Ella no se lo había dicho, pero sabía que Valerie se daba cuenta de cuanto la estimaba.

Luego, los tres entraron al gran comedor y como llevaban haciendo desde que llegó Valerie se sentaron juntos para compartir la comida.

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios y ojalá me tengan paciencia, la uiversidad me tiene full y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir! ya estoy en proceso del siguiente capitulo... solo les diré, espero que les guste volar en escoba con malfoy! :)**


	11. Quidditch

**Capítulo XI:**

Valerie miraba las estrellas mientras apoyaba la espada en la fría pared del balcón. Esa parte del castillo era una de las que más le gustaba, pocos alumnos sabían de su existencia y ella aprovechaba la tranquilidad para poder despejar su cabeza.

Había terminado de comer con los dos magos y cuando ellos dijeron que se iban a dormir, ella se excusó diciendo que se quedaría en la sala común leyendo. Ninguno de los dos magos había visto en el comedor a Riddle, por lo que aceptaron que Valerie se quedara sola en la sala común, pero le rogaron que tuviera cuidado. Apenas los dos se fueron a sus piezas ella salió de la sala común hacia su lugar favorito.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el cielo, no debía ser mucho, pero para ella eso era insignificante. De pronto bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y se sorprendió al recordar que había hecho en clases de pociones. Definitivamente no había perdido el toque pese a que no había usado ese tipo de magia hace muchos años. Levantó su mano a la altura de su rostro y de pronto fuego comenzó a salir de ella, Valerie sonrió satisfecha.

Movió su mano que ardía en fuego, pero no se quemaba. Después, con mucha facilidad hizo que el fuego se separara de ella y flotara sobre la palma de su mano. Miró con intensidad el fuego, bajó suavemente su mano, pero la llama quedó flotando en el aire y ella sonrió con alegría.

Se quedó varios minutos mirando el fuego, sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto suspiró y miró hacia la puerta que daba al oscuro pasillo – Sé que estás ahí Riddle –

El mago llevaba varios minutos observando atentamente a la nueva alumna, no podía esconder su asombro ante la facilidad con la que ella había realizado ese hechizo. Sabía que tarde o temprano la bruja lo descubriría, pero se había pasado todo el resto del día pasmado por lo sucedido. Ella había realizado un hechizo muy oscuro y estaba seguro de haber sentido su magia. Sin decir una palabra salió de entre las sombras y observó a Deanoff, ella miraba el cielo sin prestarle atención.

Riddle se quedó mirando varios minutos a la nueva alumna, pero ella lo ignoraba, cansado y un poco molesto el mago dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Valerie se limitó a ignorarlo y continuó mirando el cielo mientras intentaba nuevamente relajarse.

Varios minutos después el mago se puso de pie tranquilamente, miró a Deanoff y se limitó a decir – Mañana me reuniré con mis seguidores, pasare por ti a las 9 en la sala común – se comenzó a retirar esperando haber dejado sorprendida a la nueva alumna, pero escucho que ella le respondía – El domingo en la noche, primeras lecciones para usar los elementos con magia, aquí. –

Riddle abrió los ojos y se giró sorprendido, pero ella seguía mirando el cielo. El mago sonrió, asintió y se retiró todavía con la sorpresa en su cuerpo, no esperaba que ella continuara con esa idea, pero él no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, ella era muy poderosa y ya había decidido que debía tenerla a su lado, este era el primer paso para convertirla en su nueva seguidora, corromperla y tener absoluto control sobre ella.

La vampira continúo mirando el cielo y sonrió con ironía, Riddle era un mago muy peculiar, tal vez demasiado para su gusto, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil acercarse, ya había asumido que el mago trataría de sacar su peor lado y que trataría de indagar en su pasado. Aun así, ella era más inteligente, debía imponerse ante el de manera distinta y acercarse a él pese a que no iba a ser sencillo y asumiendo que no sería una buena experiencia. Estaba tranquila, tenía amigos junto con ella y los cuidaría de la ira de ese maldito mago. Él cual, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era una persona con un poder admirable y ella rogaba que no volviera a perder el control o terminaría desangrándolo hasta la muerte.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana Valerie se había dirigido desde temprano a la biblioteca para avanzar en sus tareas, le gustaban los desafíos y debía admitir que disfrutaba estudiando y repasando la materia. Una hora después se le unió Walburga quien le dedico una mirada de complicidad y comenzó a trabajar en un ensayo en silencio junto a ella, de vez en cuando le lazaba miradas suspicaces y sonreía. Cuando eso ya se había repetido varias veces Valerie le preguntó si tenía algo que decirle.

\- No, no, no, querida. No pasa nada – le guiñó el ojo y continuó leyendo.

La vampira la miró sin entender, pero se encogió de hombros.

Después de dos horas, las dos amigas se dirigieron al gran comedor a buscar algunas cosas para comer ya que se habían saltado el desayuno. Conversaban de la materia, pero fueron interrumpidas por un grito y Walburga sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡Deanoff! – gritó Malfoy desde el pasillo, traía puesto el equipo de quidditch y respiraba agitado. Las dos brujas se le quedaron mirando mientras él corría hacia ellas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Valerie.

\- ¿Cómo que qué sucede? ¡Hoy es el día! Te he estado buscando toda la mañana y Reid va a estar furioso conmigo por haber salido antes de las pruebas –

\- ¿Quién es Reid? ¿De qué hablas? –

Walburga comenzó a reírse sin poder controlarse y Valerie le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

\- Reid es el capitán del equipo de quidditch y hoy eran las pruebas para encontrar nuevos jugadores – le respondió el rubio con la respiración agitada.

\- Hoy vas a aprender a volar en escoba – le dijo entre risas Black.

Valerie abrió los ojos, pensó que solo era una idea loca del rubio y jamás creyó que sería verdad. Miró a su amigo el cual le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le decía - ¿De verdad pensaste que te escaparías de esto? –

\- No, pero… yo pensé que… -

Malfoy rio y antes que pudiera decir algo más la tomó de mano y se la llevó por el pasillo camino hacia las canchas mientras Valerie le decía molesta - ¡Suéltame Malfoy! No pienso subirme a ninguna escoba-

\- Eso lo veremos – le decía mientras la arrastraba.

Black los observó retirarse y se tapó la boca para controlar su risa, después de eso se ordenó el uniforme y ya más tranquila se dirigió lentamente hacia las canchas para ver cómo le iría a su amiga, era un espectáculo que no iba a perderse.

Malfoy sonreía mientras llevaba a Valerie hacia las canchas, ella no se iba a escapar de esto.

Al llegar la miró y tuvo que aguantar la risa ante su cara de mal genio, por lo que con una sonrisa le indicó un banco que había en la cancha para que tomara asiento. Había varios chicos y chicas con el uniforme de quidittch y escobas en mano. Valerie observó que varios miraban a Malfoy atentamente, pero solo uno le dedicó una mirada despectiva sin decirle nada, ella asumió que él debía ser el capitán.

Después de un buen rato mirando como los distintos alumnos se probaban en distintas posiciones que ella desconocía, todos bajaron del aire y gran parte de los alumnos se retiraron a los camarines. Malfoy se quedó unos minutos conversando con dos hombres más y Valerie se sorprendió de darse cuenta que uno de ellos era Lestrange. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

Malfoy se percató de que ella se acercaba y se giró para incluirla en la conversación haciéndole un espacio en el pequeño círculo.

\- Deanoff – se limitó a decir Lestrange con el rostro serio.

\- Lestrange – le respondió ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

\- Valerie, él es Reid, Leathan Reid, está en séptimo año, es el capitán del equipo y cazador – le dijo Malfoy presentándole a un joven alto, pelo negro y ojos cafés casi negros, su postura era recta y segura. Le dio la mano de manera gentil y le sonrió disimuladamente – Lestrange, que ya lo conoces y es uno de nuestros bateadores en conjunto con Avery –

\- ¿Cómo les fue con las pruebas? – preguntó ella.

\- No muy bien – respondió Lestrange mirándola a los ojos – Nos falta un cazador y ninguno de los que se probaron nos convence–

Reid asintió – Si nadie más se presenta tendremos que elegir el mal menor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, pero ahora cambiando de tema y si me permiten… - dijo Malfoy tomando de la mano a Valerie – Hay una bruja que debe aprender a volar en escoba – la vampira lo miró con cara de odio y para sorpresa de ella Lestrange rio de manera sincera observándolos.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que este rubio te enseñe a volar? – le preguntó el mago todavía riendo, a lo que ella asintió – Ten cuidado, dudo que sea buen profesor – y le golpeó el hombro amistosamente ante la cara de pocos amigos de Malfoy.

El capitán la miró y después le dijo a Malfoy – Ten cuidado – después de eso continúo conversando con Lestrange sobre cosas más técnicas del equipo.

Abraxas apretó la mano de Valerie y la llevó al centro de la cancha con una sonrisa en su rostro, la dejó ahí y después corrió hacia un extremo de la cancha y tomó dos escobas para volver hacia ella. Cuando estuvo cerca de la vampira le sonrió con coquetería mientras le decía – Bien, como quiero que tengas una experiencia increíble volando en escoba, cosa que solo un Malfoy puede darte, te daré el honor de prestarte mi escoba – le tendió una de madera oscura bien cuidada y pulida – Yo usaré esta antigua del colegio, que la verdad deja poco que desear, pero así lograré que tu experiencia sea mejor –

Valerie tragó saliva incomoda, jamás había volado en escoba y hace muchos años que había dejado de usar sus poderes para volver por su cuenta, pese a que por dentro se moría de ganas de hacerlo alguna vez los recuerdos que traía aquella acción todavía eran demasiado dolorosos y nitiditos para ella. Malfoy le sonrió con ternura y le indicó que dejara la escoba en el suelo, ella debía llamarla y demostrar que era capaz de subirse y controlarla.

La vampira dejó suavemente la escoba en el suelo, suspiró y siguiendo las instrucciones de su amigo dijo con seguridad - ¡Arriba! – la escoba de Malfoy voló rápidamente hacia su mano extendida y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Abraxas aplaudió entusiasmado.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡No esperaba menos de ti! Pero, ahora viene la hora de la verdad. Pon la escoba entre de tus piernas y sujétala con seguridad – Valerie hizo lo indicado – Ahora, quiero que suavemente cuando cuente hasta tres pates el piso para que te eleves unos cuantos centímetros. Es la primera parte, no quiero que te espantes ¿de acuerdo? – el rubio la miró con seriedad a lo que ella le sonrió con confianza, después de todo no le tenía miedo a volar.

\- Entonces… a la cuenta de tres… Uno… -

\- ¡Tres! – gritó con alegría Valerie pateando el suelo con fuerza, la escoba salió rápidamente volando con ella y gritó de alegría mientas sentía el aire sobre su cara. Escuchó como Malfoy le gritaba algo, pero lo ignoró.

Se elevó rápidamente hasta la altura de uno de los arcos redondos que había en la cancha y miró a su alrededor, su cuerpo se emocionó, era casi lo mismo que volar, pero desde una perspectiva totalmente nueva.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia un costado de la cancha con velocidad, luego bajó velozmente y giró en círculos, volvió a subir y se dirigió rápidamente hacia uno de los arcos redondos. Antes de chocar con el aro volteó bruscamente a su derecha y fue hacia abajo para quedar a poca distancia del suelo. Chilló de alegría, voló a pocos centímetros del suelo y de pronto volvió a subir al divisar a Malfoy sobre ella.

Abraxas observó como ella se le aceraba rápidamente para quedar los dos flotando en el aire sobre sus escobas, no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro desencajado por el asombro. O bien ella era una gran mentirosa y claramente no era su primera vez volando en escoba o tenía frente a él talento innato. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro mientras su pelo se movía para todos lados debido al viento, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Malfoy al verla así es que se veía preciosa, su sonrisa era lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Deanoff! – los dos magos giraron el rostro para ver a Reid acercándose en su escoba rápidamente hacia ellos mientras traía una esfera café en su brazo derecho - ¡Atájala! – le gritó el capitán mientras le lanzaba la pelota.

Valerie se dio cuenta rápidamente que se la lanzaba hacia sus pies y que de ninguna forma podría alcanzarla, ella rotó su cuerpo haciendo una maniobra asombrosa y dirigió su escoba hacia abajo tras la pelota, la cual agarró con su mano derecha y después tiró con fuerza la escoba para enderezarse y volver a subir, pero los dos magos se dirigían hacia los aros redondos de la cancha con rapidez, pero haciéndole señas de que los siguiera.

Ella aceleró sin soltar la pelota y cuando estuvo cerca Abraxas se giró y trató de bloquearle el paso, pero Valerie giró la escoba esquivándolo con facilidad. Reid le hizo señas que le lanzara la esfera, lo que ella hizo con rapidez y precisión. Cuando el capitán la recibió en sus manos le sonrió y giró su escoba para lanzarla hacia el otro lado de la cancha mientras le gritaba que la agarrara antes de que tocara el suelo.

Valerie se dirigió en picada al suelo, unos centímetros antes, levantó con su fuerza inhumana la escoba y atrapó la pelota con rapidez antes de que tocara la tierra. Levantó el rostro y vio que los dos magos volaban sobre ella con rapidez, ella aceleró hacia arriba y le gritó a Reid mientras le lanzaba la esfera.

El capitán la tomó con agilidad, se la tiró a Malfoy y le indicó a Valerie que se dirigiera a los aros mientras le indicaba que debía pasar la pelota por uno de ellos. La vampira voló rápidamente hacia el aro del centro y vio como Malfoy le lanzaba la pelota, ella aceleró la tomó y dándose un giro tiró la pelota con agilidad justo en el centro.

Alegre, se giró para observar que los dos magos la miraban, Malfoy todavía con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, en cambio Reid la miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. El capitán aceleró su escoba y se dirigió al borde de la cancha donde lo esperaba Lestrange y Valerie lo siguió sin esperar a su amigo. Mientras bajaba pudo ver que Walburga estaba sentada en una esquina de la cancha con el rostro sonriente y aplaudiendo.

Apenas Valerie puso sus pies en la tierra la bruja corrió a felicitarla.

\- ¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso? – le preguntó todavía sonriéndole.

La vampira iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy que bajó bruscamente de la escoba mientras la miraba – Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo, claramente sabias lo que estabas haciendo. –

\- No… Yo jamás había volado en una… Lo juro… - respondió Valerie incomoda.

Abraxas se la quedó mirando seriamente, pero antes que pudiera decir algo se acercaron Lestrange y Reid, ambos sonriendo.

\- No seas duro con ella Malfoy – le dijo Reid mirándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Ella no quería decirte que sabía volar en escoba porque todos sabemos que eres un mal profesor – Black tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse, pero Valerie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No es cierto, jamás había volado en escoba… - volvió a decir ella.

\- Entonces, tenemos frente a nosotros talento innato, misterio resuelto – le interrumpió Lestrange mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Abraxas se cruzó de brazos y relajó el semblante evaluando esa posibilidad.

\- Bueno, entonces queda decidido. Ya tenemos el equipo completo, bien hecho Malfoy – todos miraron sorprendidos al capitán sin entender a qué se refería, excepto Lestrange.

\- ¿Equipo completo? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Claramente. Ya encontramos el cazador que estábamos buscando – dijo Reid mientras miraba con alegría a Deanoff. La vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿de verdad la estaban incluyendo en el equipo?

\- No hace falta modestia, está claro que tienes talento – agregó Lestrange cruzándose de brazos.

Valerie comenzó a sonreír y Black se le acercó para abrazarla suavemente y felicitarla.

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres formar parte del equipo? – preguntó seriamente Malfoy a lo que recibió una radiante sonrisa de parte de su amiga mientras asentía. Después ella corrió hacia él y se le lanzó para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras le decía - ¡Gracias, gracias por obligarme a volar! ¡No sabía lo entretenido que era! – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos contuvieron la risa al ver como el rostro de Malfoy se tornaba rojo después del pequeño beso, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga. Avergonzado, la separó de él suavemente – No hay de que… - le sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió a los camarines con la excusa de que debía cambiarse. Lestrange se rio de él, pero también se dirigió a los camarines.

Walburga miro con picardía a su amiga para después despedirse de ella, tenía que terminar un ensayo por lo que se verían a la hora de comer.

Valerie se quedó en silencio junto con Reid.

\- Las practicas serán los jueves después de clases, una vez por semana y a medida que empiece el campeonato será dos veces por semana. Próximo entrenamiento te presentaré al equipo, aunque a algunos debes conocer. Ahí te enseñare las reglas – Valerie le sonrió mientras asentía.

\- Muchas gracias, Reid –

\- Llámame Leathan –

Valerie lo miró a los ojos y vio sinceridad en ellos. No lo había visto nunca en clases y mostraba una postura segura de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo era cordial y despertaba un aire de pasividad y tranquilidad.

\- Un gusto, capitán. ¿En qué año estas? No te he visto nunca en clase –

Reid asintió con una sonrisa – Estoy en sexto. Suelo pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo, me gusta mi privacidad. Pero, claramente a ti ya te había visto. –

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó extrañada la vampira.

El capitán rio - ¿La nueva alumna que se integra a la casa de las serpientes? Claramente todo el colegio te conoce, pero es un placer conocerte personalmente. ¿De Rumania verdad? Es un lindo país, lo visite hace varios años. –

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió con alegría, saber que alguien había estado en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar la llenó de entusiasmo. Quería conversar largamente con Reid, pero no queriendo retrasarlo más le respondió – Son pocos los que conocen mi país, otro día estaría feliz de escuchar que lugares visitaste, pero ahora demás quieras cambiarte. –

Reid le sonrió con sinceridad – Me encantaría, sería un honor. Próximo entrenamiento, al finalizar podemos conversarlo con más calma – inclino su cabeza y se dirigió a los camarines.

* * *

Valerie esperó a que Malfoy saliera de los camarines para dirigirse al colegio. No podía creer todavía que estuviera siendo incluida dentro del equipo de quidditch, pese a que sabía hacia trampa con sus poderes sobrehumanos, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme alegría de poder formar parte de algo, aunque fuera minúsculo.

Abraxas salió acompañado de Lestrange y Reid, pero le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amiga al ver que lo esperaba y sujetaba su escoba con alegría.

Cuando los cuatro estaban llegando a la entrada del colegio Malfoy y Lestrange se excusaron para ir a dejar sus escobas a sus habitaciones.

\- Nos vemos en el gran comedor – le dijo el rubio a Valerie guiñándole el ojo y doblando hacia la derecha, seguido de Lestrange.

Reid le sonrió y los dos se dirigieron hacia el comedor en un cómodo silencio. Al llegar a la puerta ambos detuvieron el paso cuando Riddle se les acercó con el rostro serio.

\- Reid – dijo Riddle.

\- Riddle – le respondió el capitán con el rostro serio.

El futuro mago oscuro puso sus ojos en Valerie y la miró intensamente mientras le decía - ¿Paso por ti después de comer en la sala común? Quisiera terminar el informe de pociones hoy día si es posible. –

\- Por supuesto, nos vemos allá –

Riddle asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza se dirigió a la mesa de slytherin, mientras que Reid observaba atentamente a la nueva alumna.

\- ¿Informe de pociones? –

\- Slughorn nos puso en pareja para todos los trabajos que haremos en pociones – le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ten cuidado Deanoff – y sin decir más se fue a sentar a la mesa.

Valerie bufó, ni que no supiera con quien se estaba metiendo. Caminó hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde divisó a su amiga sentada esperándola.


	12. Primera reunión

**Capítulo 12:**

Valerie se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea con un libro. Malfoy había ido a la biblioteca a buscar libros para sus ensayos y Black había subido a la habitación.

Trató de leer, pero todavía seguía entusiasmada con la idea de formar parte del equipo de quidditch. Sonrió para sí misma y continúo leyendo o al menos intentándolo cuando alguien se le acercó y carraspeo para llamar su atención.

Riddle estaba de pie, impecable como siempre y con su postura segura mientras la miraba seriamente. Ella no puedo evitar sonreír, cerró su libro y se puso de pie. El mago no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de la sala común.

Riddle, observó como Deanoff lo seguía, pero esperaba otra emoción de parte de ella, no esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Juraba jamás haberla visto sonreír de manera tan natural y sincera, pero desvió sus pensamientos rápidamente de temas tan banales, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarle de manera brusca mientras caminaban que era lo que la tenía tan feliz.

\- Me uniré al equipo de quidditch, voy a ser la nueva cazadora –

Riddle se detuvo, se le acercó y la miró con absoluta sorpresa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó extrañada la vampira

\- No pensé que fueras de las que jugaban quidditch… - se limitó a responder con sincerad el mago, pues estaba realmente asombrado.

Valerie no pudo evitar reír, pero ante la cara de pocos amigos que le lanzó el mago se tapó la boca para disimularlo – ¿Pensaste que era un ratón de biblioteca Riddle? Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi –

Riddle tensó el cuerpo molesto, había sido demasiado sincero al demostrar su sorpresa y no soportaba que la gente se riera de él. Se le acercó a la vampira invadiendo su espacio personal y con la voz llena de odio le respondió – Sé que eres una caja de misterios, pero los descubriré todos, tarde o temprano. No podrás esconderme nada. –

Deanoff se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de el con precaución mientras le decía – Perderás tu tiempo –

Riddle le sonrió con maldad al ver que ella se le había distanciado – Siempre obtengo lo que quiero – después de eso se giró y continuó caminando sin esperarla.

Valerie suspiró y camino largas zancadas para alcanzarlo, luego resopló en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro para que el mago la escuchara - ¿No podías ser una persona normal? Yo solo compartía mi alegría y buscaba mantener una conversación civilizada, pero es imposible contigo…

El futuro mago hizo como que no la escuchaba, no entendía las acciones de ella, jamás lo hacía y eso lo enfurecía. Siempre sin miedo, a veces lo miraba con odio profundo uno que el mismo se preguntaba de qué modo se lo había ganado, pero otras veces era seria y cordial, aun así, lo más extraño era las pocas veces que trataba de ser calidad con él. Tener una conversación banal, nunca le había prestado atención hasta hoy. Cuando lo miro con alegría en sus ojos, una alegría que provenía de algo más, pero su ser se revolvió al preguntarse que sería si alguien estuviera así de feliz con tan solo verlo a él. Tensó el cuerpo molesto, eran esas cosas las que hacían que odiara la presencia de esa joven. Sacaba su lado irracional y débil, el no perdía el tiempo en esas tonteras, pero sonrió al pensar lo mucho que le encantaría tener a Deanoff totalmente sometida a su poder. Giró un poco la cabeza para observarla mientras caminaba a su lado, ella estaba con el rostro tranquilo y sumida en sus pensamientos.

Riddle le echo un rápido vistazo a su rostro, tenerla a su merced era una idea muy tentadora y de pronto se le vino a la mente el extraño beso que habían compartido entre los dos, inconscientemente no puedo evitar relamerse los labios. Él no podía negar que, aunque fuera un poderoso mago había ciertas necesidades físicas que no se podían pasar por alto, jamás había perdido mucho el tiempo en ello, solía tener todas las mujeres que quería y eso lo aburría, pero a su lado caminaba una tentación muy grande, una que se le oponía y le hacía pelea, y no había cosas que más le gustara que los desafíos.

* * *

Riddle la llevó por varios pasillos hacia un aula vacía cercana a los salones donde tenían pociones. De por sí era una buena estrategia, ya que ninguna de las salas comunes, ni los despachos de los profesores estaban cercanos, lo que evitaba ojos curiosos, sin olvidar el detalle de que el futuro mago oscuro era perfecto, lo que le permitía rondar por los pasillos hasta bien entrada la noche.

Para sorpresa de Valerie, Riddle abrió le abrió la puerta de una sala con poco uso y la invitó a ingresar, tras eso, el mago movió su varita y la gran cantidad de polvo que había desapareció. En el centro, el futuro mago oscuro ordenó con un movimiento de su varita las sillas para que formaran un circulo amplio, colocando en un punto una silla más grande donde él tomó asiento. Le indicó a Valerie que se sentara en la silla que quedaba frente a él, lo que la obligaba a quedar cara a cara con él.

Ella sin emitir comentarios tomó asiento y se dedicó a observar al mago que jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos. Varios minutos pasaron los dos en silencio, hasta que el futuro mago suspiró, levantó la vista y sin emoción alguna le dijo – Tres cosas claras Deanoff: primero te referirás a mi como "mi lord" o "mi señor", segundo, no tolero los atrasados, si llegas tarde sufrirás las consecuencias y tercero – le dedicó una sonrisa maligna– Me harás caso en todo lo que diga ¿quedó claro? –

Valerie lo observó, le sonrió coquetamente y le guiñó el ojo. Riddle rodó los ojos, aguantando internamente su rabia por la forma en que ella se burlaba de él. Su patético coqueteo lo enfurecía, pero no caería en su trampa, menos sabiendo que sus seguidores venían en camino.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió e ingresó Lestrange caminando de manera tranquila y segura, al llegar al círculo de sillas se inclinó mientras decía – Mi señor – después se percató de la presencia de Valerie y la miró absolutamente sorprendido, pero sin decir nada fue a tomar junto a ella. La vampira continuó mirando fijamente a Riddle, sintiendo como Lestrange le lanzaba miradas confusas.

Después, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entró Avery seguido de Rosier. Ambos inclinaron las cabezas diciendo – Mi lord – y fueron a tomar asiento, pero los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando vieron a Valerie sentada junto a Lestrange. Rosier abrió la boca, pero se fue rápidamente a sentar al sentir la mirada asesina de Riddle. Avery, por su parte, después de su sorpresa se sentó al otro lado de Valerie con una pequeña sonrisa, miro a Riddle que estaba concentrado en su varita, por lo que aprovechó de ofrecerle la mano a la vampira mientras le decía en voz baja – Felicidades nueva cazadora – ella le sonrió con malicia y apretó la mano del mago con suavidad. Los dos miraron hacia Riddle que los observaba, pero el mago oscuro desvió la mirada asqueado y no les dio importancia. Después de eso, Avery se giró para quedar mirando al futuro mago oscuro y no volvió a mirar a la nueva alumna.

Segundos después entró Nott, también se inclinó ante Riddle diciendo – Mi señor – y fue a tomar asiento al lado izquierdo del mago mientras observaba a los demás. Cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Valerie frunció el ceño, pero no expresó ninguna emoción. Ella desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el futuro mago oscuro, pero se percató que Nott se la quedo observando por varios segundos.

Varios minutos pasaron, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza y por ella ingresó Mulcibier con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rápidamente se puso en el centro del círculo, se inclinó de manera exagerada mientras decía con voz aduladora – Mi lord –

\- Llegas tarde Mulcibier, toma asiento – varios miraron a Riddle con temor, pero el aludido solo asintió sin temor y se sentó en la silla al lado derecho del futuro mago oscuro.

De ahí, se percató de la presencia de Deanoff y abrió los ojos entre la sorpresa y la molestia, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio que ella ignoró.

Valerie no pudo evitar comenzar a preocuparse por sus amigos que no daban señales.

Tras cinco minutos en silencio, donde muchos miraban a Valerie, Riddle se sentó con la espalda recta y miró a todos, estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió y rápidamente ingresaron Malfoy y Black, los dos se inclinaron rápidamente y saludaron al mago diciendo – Mi lord – luego ambos se giraron hacia sus asientos, pero se quedaron como piedra al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba ahí sentada. Walburga abrió los ojos sorprendida y Malfoy la miró atentamente mientras cerraba los puños y tensaba el cuerpo.

\- Tomen asiento ahora – les siseo molesto Riddle. Los dos magos fueron rápidamente a sus puestos y Malfoy le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación y molestia a su amiga.

El futuro mago oscuro los miró a todos antes de hablar y después se centró en Valerie y sonrió con maldad – Ya que todos se encuentran presentes, notaran la presencia de una nueva integrante – todos la observaron – Son curiosas las vueltas, pero todos después de todo, todos vendrán a sentarse e inclinarse frente a mí – Riddle le dedicó una mirada llena de sarcasmo a Deanoff, pero ella no se inmutó.

Riddle se puso de pie mientras nuevamente miraba a todos los presentes – Ahora, como mencioné anteriormente, he encontrado y finalizado el hechizo que los marcará como mis seguidores, generará que pueda comunicarme con cada uno de ustedes y sean llamados ante mi presencia – todo excepto Valerie abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – Pero antes de eso, creo que debemos darle el ejemplo a la nueva integrante de las reglas que he establecido – Mulcibier la miró con maldad en el rostro.

El futuro mago oscuro miró hacia Malfoy y Black – Han llegado tarde nuevamente, creí haber sido claro que no espero a nadie, jamás – siseo con odio.

Malfoy inclinó el rostro mientras decía – Mi señor, estábamos buscando a Deanoff, el profesor Dumbledore nos envió a buscarla, de haber sabido que estaba con usted no nos habríamos retrasado –

\- ¿Sabes que tus excusas no me interesan, verdad Malfoy? -

El rubio levantó la vista sin expresar ninguna emoción, pero Valerie pudo notar que tenía el cuerpo tenso.

\- Recalco, no soportare nuevamente que se retrasen. Tal vez no he sido muy claro con ustedes y necesitan que se los recuerde – sonrió con maldad y levantó su varita con lentitud.

\- ¡No! – Valerie a una velocidad que sorprendió a muchos se puso frente a sus amigos – Es culpa mía –

Riddle levantó una ceja haciendo como que no la había escuchado, Valerie supo que la estaba provocando por lo que dijo – Mi señor, es culpa mía que ellos se hayan retrasado, creo que quedó claro que usted no volverá a perdonar ese error – Riddle no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al escuchar de sus labios la frase "mi señor".

\- Si lo pones de esa forma puede que tengas razón, pero por las dudas lo dejaré nuevamente claro – observó a todos y luego le sonrió con infinita maldad a Valerie mientras estiraba la mano que sostenía su varita y decía – Crucio –

Valerie escuchó como los cuerpos de sus amigos se tensaban cuando el hechizo impactó en su pecho, pero con su fuerza sobrehumana se mantuvo de pie para sorpresa de todos que esperaban que hubiese caído al suelo. La vampira cerró los puños mientras aguantaba el dolor, sabía que Riddle era poderoso, pero ella había sufrido castigos peores.

Malfoy vio cómo su amiga apretaba su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo de pie sin dejar escapar ningún grito de dolor de sus labios. Varios de los seguidores sonrieron con maldad al ver cómo la nueva alumna era torturada, excepto Black, Malfoy, Lestrange y Avery que miraban sorprendidos a la vampira que todavía se restita.

Riddle aplicó más fuerza al hechizo y el cuerpo de Valerie comenzó a tiritar fuertemente, pero ella continuó de pie y miró al futuro mago oscuro con rabia. El mago, molesto, volvió a lanzarle la maldición en su pecho, pero ella ni se tambaleo, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con mayor violencia.

En ese momento todos los presentes estaban asombrados, nadie había sido capaz jamás de aguantar un par de segundos las maldiciones de Riddle sin haber gritado de dolor, en cambio, ahí estaba Deanoff, de pie y sin mostrar su sufrimiento ante nadie.

El futuro mago oscuro estaba sorprendido, no podía comprender de donde ella sacaba la fuerza para resistirse, pero no queriendo mostrar su frustración decidió atacarla también verbalmente.

\- Voy a dejar una cosa clara Deanoff – dijo Riddle con voz lenta y poniendo una expresión de aburrimiento – Aquí nadie toma el lugar del otro, las reglas las impongo yo y si alguien merece ser castigado no tolerare que alguien lo impida. Si te preocupas tanto por el resto te vuelves débil y eso no me sirve, pensé que eras más inteligente –

Valerie tensó más el cuerpo al sentir como Riddle aplicaba un poco más de fuerza en el hechizo y sus palabras le golpeaban en el rostro, tuvo que controlar el fuerte gruñido que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, su monstro interior quería revelarse y matarlo de una vez por todas. Ella, usando gran parte de su autocontrol se concentró en resistir, pero Riddle se percató de cómo le dedico una mirada envenenada y sus ojos se habían puesto negros.

El mago oscuro ya molesto por la resistencia y el extraño comportamiento de ella le lanzó el ultimo maleficio con mucha fuerza y Deanoff soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando el hechizo la golpeó en la cara, su resistencia había disminuido, pero no se permitió mostrar debilidad. Aun así, el dolor se volvía cada vez más fuerte, por lo que lentamente tuvo que bajar su pierna para ponerla en el suelo debido a que cada vez podía resistir menos, pese a eso no dejó de mirar a Riddle a los ojos.

El futuro mago oscuro sonrió al verla ceder un poco y agacharse, cortó el hechizo y volvió a sentarse. Deanoff al verse libre se puso de pie rápidamente con los puños apretados, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Pueden retirarse, la siguiente reunión pondré en práctica el hechizo que he creado, por ahora consideren que tenemos una nueva integrante que está a prueba – luego movió su mano para que se retiraran.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse de la sala. Lestrange le lanzó una mirada rápida a Deanoff que seguía de pie sin haberse movido y no había despegado la vista de Riddle. De pronto, ella se giró y camino a paso rápido saliendo de la sala antes que los demás.

La vampira caminó furiosa por el pasillo sin esperar a nadie, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que detestaba a Riddle en aquel momento. No importaba de qué manera se le acercara, que hiciera o que le ofreciera, él siempre dejaría en claro que debía ser superior y la usaría para burlarse. Gruñó de manera sobrenatural y se imaginó matando al maldito mago y bebiendo su sangre, pero tuvo que controlarse para no caer en la tentación. Furiosa golpeó con un puño la pared, pero dejo un hoyo enorme por donde pasó su mano. Turbada por su repentina pérdida de control continuó caminando rápidamente.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos se acercaban y con su olfato se percató que eran Malfoy y Black que venían corriendo hacia ella. Walburga llegó primero y la abrazó preocupada, pero Abraxas llegó segundos después, las separó y tomó de los hombros a su amiga furioso.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?! –

\- ¡Abraxas, déjala en paz! – le dijo Walburga sorprendida y molesta por la repentina brusquedad del rubio.

\- ¡No! – Malfoy tensó el cuerpo y apretó más sus manos en los hombros de la vampira - ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Riddle te odia! Y, aun así, ahí estas tu presente en sus reuniones –

\- Suéltame – le dijo en un siseo molesta Valerie

\- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Quieres probar que eres más fuerte que él? ¿Acaso necesitas formar parte de su grupo? –

\- ¡Abraxas basta! ¡Suéltala! – le gritó Black molesta tratando de separarlo de Valerie.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! – le gritó la vampira.

\- ¡Quiero que me respondas ahora! –

\- ¡Solo trataba de protegerlos! ¿¡Tanto te cuesta entenderlo!? – le gritó en la cara Valerie totalmente furiosa.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba y en su rostro se marcaba la expresión de dolor. Walburga se quedó en silencio observando como su amiga miraba furiosa al rubio. De pronto, para sorpresa de las dos brujas, Malfoy abrazó a Valerie con fuerza.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor. No quiero verte resistiendo las torturas de Riddle, no puedo aguantar ver a Walburga sufriendo y menos a ti – dijo en voz baja el mago enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la vampira.

Ambas brujas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas ante la confesión, Malfoy había demostrado un poco de debilidad y eso jamás había pasado. El rubio estaba avergonzado, pero no podía mentirles a ellas, quería que lo entendieran.

Valerie se separó lentamente de su amigo, le levantó el rostro con suavidad y le dijo – Tranquilo, estoy bien. Los tres juntos podemos resistir a las rabietas de Riddle – luego con cariño le acarició el rostro.

Walburga levantó una ceja sonriendo con malicia mientras los observaba. Valiere seguía acariciándole el rostro al rubio el cual se había puesto un poco rojo y miraba a la vampira con mucha atención.

Malfoy por su parte, observó la sonrisa cálida que le dedicó su amiga mientras le hacía cariño y no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa, miró sus labios que mostraban una sonrisa solo para él, pero detuvo esos pensamientos cuando recordó que Walburga los estaba mirando.

El rubio se separó un poco de Valerie y miro a ambas brujas volviendo su característica postura aristócrata mientras decía – Deberíamos ir a descansar – las dos amigas asintieron.

Los tres caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hacia la sala común, pero antes de entrar Walburga les dijo – Entre los tres podemos resistir a esa serpiente. Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir una tortura por nosotros – le dijo a Valerie para luego darle un abrazo. Después de eso, ingresó a la sala común para dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pensó en su amigo y las nuevas facetas que estaba viendo en él. Desde que ingresó a Hogwarts ella no había podido encajar con sus otras compañeras. Todas eran viles serpientes, pero ella las superaba en inteligencia y astucia por lo que no dudaron en envidiarla y molestarla. Fue así, que en clases conoció a su compañero, Malfoy, con el cual desarrolló una amistad inmediata. Ambos de familia de alta clase, sangres puras, inteligentes, astutos y sobre todo serpientes que valoraban más la confianza y la lealtad que cualquier otra cosa. Durante los años siguientes ambos se hicieron muy cercanos, tanto que varios profesores comenzaron a pensar que de ahí surgiría algo más, pero eso nunca sucedió. Walburga nunca fue una mujer que demostrara sus emociones, le había enseñado que una mujer debía ser obediente, firme y no se podía dejar llevar por cosas tan básicas como las emociones, lo que la había convertido en una persona fría y poco expresiva, pero que se fue soltando a medida que creció su confianza con Malfoy. El rubio le mostró su faceta contraria a lo que estaba esperado, pero ella jamás pudo dejarse llevar tanto, pese a la confianza que se tenían. Walburga quería a su amigo a su manera, pero lo veía como eso, un amigo. Sabía que el rubio era codiciado y debía, muchas veces, soportar escuchar sus historias con todas aquellas chicas que había salido, hasta que llegó Deanoff.

Black se puso pijama y se metió a la cama, se dio vuelta y miró la cama de su amiga y sonrió. Valerie había llegado y entablado una relación con ella de manera rápida y sencilla. Ambas eran muy parecidas en varios aspectos. Deanoff era inteligente, sencilla, respetaba los espacios y no preguntaba de más, pero sobre todo era leal. Black jamás pensó que ella iba a hechizar a Weasley para defenderla, las serpientes no solían tomar partido por sus propios compañeros, pero la nueva alumna lo hizo sin dudarlo. Walburga sabía que podía contar con ella, pese a que no hablaran mucho ya que ella era mala para las conversaciones, pero Valerie se lo respetaba. Pero lo que más la sorprendía era ver el cambio que había sufrido su amigo. Desde la llegada de la nueva alumna no había visto al rubio dejarse llevar por alguna chica, había estado muy concentrado con el tema de Riddle y cuidándola a ella, como también entablando una amistad con Deanoff, pero ella sabía que el rubio no se daba cuenta todavía que aquello no era solo una amistad.

Black sonrió y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida. Estaba segura que era primera vez que veía a su amigo demostrar debilidad pura por una mujer durante todos estos años y menos que estuviera tan interesado en una.

Mientras tanto, Deanoff iba a ingresar a la sala común, pero Malfoy la detuvo tomando su mano con suavidad. La vampira se dio vuelta con una ceja alzada, pero el rubio tiró de su brazo y la acercó hacia él. La vampira tensó un poco el cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca, seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a la cercanía que él estaba desarrollando con ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella confundida e incómoda.

\- Ten cuidado… Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo

Valerie suspiró – Si ya lo sé, Riddle me odia, debo tener cuidado porque es un mago muy poderoso y … -

\- No me refería solo a eso – le interrumpió el rubio tomándole las manos con suavidad – Riddle no te odia, está obsesionado contigo y eso es peor. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado –

Valerie abrió los ojos ante esas palabras, asintió y le respondió – Te lo prometo, pero tú tienes que confiar en mí y en lo que hago, por favor.

Malfoy asintió mientras la observaba con atención, ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de satisfacción.

El rubio se quedó pegado observando el rostro de su amiga, sus ojos, sus facciones, su boca y volvió a los ojos de ella, comenzó a acercarse más, pero se detuvo confundido. Valerie lo miraba con extrañeza, por lo que le guiñó el ojo coquetamente mientras le decía – Deberías sentirte abrumada con una imagen tan bella como esta frente a ti – Valerie rodó los ojos, le golpeó el hombro suavemente mientras reía.

\- Aunque tu sonrisa es aún más hermosa –

\- Ya Malfoy, es muy tarde para tus bromas – le dijo ella rodando nuevamente los ojos – Buenas noches – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

El rubio observó por donde se iba, la verdad había sido sincero, pero sabía que ella no tomaría en serio su comentario. Sacudió su cabeza molesto, Abraxas Malfoy jamás había estado tan confundido en su vida, no perdía su tiempo analizando las relaciones ni a las personas, él se ceñía solo en aquello que le interesaba como buena serpiente y cuidaba de los suyos… Ese pensamiento lo confundió, ya que después de todo ¿qué era Valerie para él? ¿Por qué se cernía sobre él este actuar tan extraño cuando estaba cerca de su amiga? Movió la cabeza con furia desechando todos esos estúpidos pensamientos, sabía que era una mujer hermosa y atractiva por donde se mirara, pero él no estaba interesado, era su amiga y el valoraba más otras cualidades que solamente el aspecto físico. Se percató que hace tiempo no se dedicaba a buscar alguna entretención, lo que claramente resolvería estos extraños percances. Ya más tranquilo por haber encontrado la solución a su dilema se retiró a su habitación, sin percatarse de una dura mirada que lo había estado vigilando durante varios minutos.

* * *

Riddle resopló molesto, no solía acostumbrarse a esconderse detrás de las sombras y escuchar, él actuaba con rapidez y eficiencia, pero a veces la serpiente debía estudiar su entorno con calma.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la sala común se topó con una curiosa escena, Malfoy estaba bastante cerca de Deanoff mientras conversaban. El mago rio malignamente para sus adentros, claramente lo que la nueva alumna confundía con amistad no era más que un nuevo juego que realizaba el rubio. Era bastante conocida la fama que poseía Malfoy entre las mujeres del colegio, jugador de quidditch, caballero, apuesto e inteligente, cualidades que lo hacían resaltar entre los demás, pero su éxito era menor comparado con el de Riddle. Aunque este último, no solía perder tanto tiempo en esas debilidades.

Riddle se escondió entre las sombras mientras observaba a las dos serpientes. Sabía que Malfoy no había perdido su tiempo en este año en satisfacer sus gustos físicos, pero supuso que no podía resistirse a intentarlo con la nueva alumna, era una jugada atrevida considerando que no solía mezclar los placeres con mujeres de la misma casa. No se podía negar el gran atractivo de Deanoff, pero Riddle trató de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza lo más rápido posible. Aun así, a pesar de su indudable capacidad mágica, no podía evitar pensar que existía en ella un atractivo especial, como algo salvaje dentro de ella que le llamara poderosamente la atención, pero nuevamente sacó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza con rapidez.

Cuál sería la sorpresa del mago al escuchar las palabras del rubio, donde demostró una preocupación sincera por la nueva alumna, lo cual evidenció lo confuso que se sentía Malfoy frente a ella. Tampoco le paso por alto, que pese a la cercanía que había entre los dos, Deanoff había tensado el cuerpo de manera notoria y no demostraba comodidad ante la cercanía del rubio. Riddle no podía creer que Malfoy estuviera realmente preocupado por la nueva alumna ya consideraba que la amistad que tenía con Black ya lo dejaba bastante débil y dependiente de otro, por lo cual no creyó que fuera capaz de entablar una amistad con otra serpiente, no era algo usual.

De pronto, escuchó como Malfoy lo nombraba a él, asegurándole a la nueva alumna que él no la odiaba, sino que estaba obsesionado con ella. La ira lo inundó inmediatamente, pero tuvo que controlarse ya que sabía que Deanoff lo descubriría, no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que ella tenía una afinidad por percibir su presencia. Cerró los puños, molesto por lo que afirmaba Malfoy. ¿Qué creía saber de él ese patético ser? ¿Acaso no estaba claro el odio que él le profesaba a Deanoff?

Tardo unos segundos en percatarse que los hechos de esta noche podían haber cambiado esa imagen. El futuro mago oscuro resopló molesto, su perfecta imagen no iba a ser destrozada por un detalle tan insignificante, después de todo, cuando tuviera a Deanoff comiendo de la palma de su mano demostraría el poder que tiene, aun con lo que osan ponerse en su contra.

Ahí se percató que el rubio y la nueva alumna se habían retirado a dormir por lo que ingresó a la sala común con calma y sonrió al recordar que mañana por la noche le tocaría su primer intercambio de conocimientos con Deanoff.

* * *

En la mañana del domingo, Riddle bajó a tomar desayuno solo y cuando entró al gran comedor se topó con que Deanoff ya estaba ahí, el mago sonrió con maldad, pero no vio en ella signos de dolor tras sus maldiciones y si ella se percató de su presencia lo ignoró completamente.

Durante el resto del día, el futuro mago oscuro se centró en avanzar en varios de los trabajos que tenía pendientes para sus diversas materias, pero no dejó nunca de observar a la nueva alumna. Riddle estaba cada vez más furioso, ya que ella continuaba ignorándolo de manera evidente.

Finalmente, cuando cayó la noche, Deanoff se levantó cuando terminó de comer y se despidió de sus amigos para retirarse antes. En ese momento Riddle esperaba alguna señal de parte de ella, pero ella simplemente salió del gran comedor sin dirigirle la mirada. Lleno de ira, el futuro mago oscuro se puso de pie con lentitud y abandonó el comedor con tranquilidad, para luego velozmente dirigirse a lugar, que curiosamente, parecía ser el favorito de la nueva alumna.

Cuando llegó, Deanoff estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y miraba el cielo en silencio, apenas el mago salió hacia el balcón ella se giró y lo miró con odio.

\- ¿Pensaste que te librarías de mí? – le dijo Riddle con malicia.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, pero el mago furioso la tomó bruscamente del brazo para ponerla de pie. Para su sorpresa, Deanoff tensó el cuerpo y con mucha fuerza lo empujó lejos de ella – No me toques – le siseó.

\- No vine aquí a perder mi tiempo.

\- Nadie te obligó a venir.

\- Solo limítate a hacer lo que tienes que hacer –

Pero Deanoff estaba furiosa, el mago lo pudo notar en el fuego que había en sus ojos - ¿Lo que tengo que hacer? Eres una pérdida de tiempo, no vale la pena enseñarle a alguien como tu… -

Riddle la miró y comenzó a reírse descaradamente, lo que puso más furiosa a la vampira.

\- Fuiste tú la que propuso el intercambio ¿de verdad pensaste que eso cambiaria mi forma de actuar? Eres demasiado ilusa.

\- Jamás espere algo de ti, solo que me sorprende el desperdicio que eres.

Riddle continuó riendo para luego decirle - Tus palabras me alagan – se le acercó – Aun así, fue tu idea, tu querías formar parte de esto. ¿Acaso ahora tienes miedo? – le agarró la cara con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se le acercaba - ¿Tal vez sea el momento en que admitas las ganas que tienes de salir corriendo? – acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó suavemente. Los ojos de la vampira se pusieron negros rápidamente, tomó de la camisa a Riddle y lo lanzó lejos de ella. El mago sorprendido por ese arrebato cayó fuertemente al suelo.

Valerie lo miró con odio y cerró los puños con fuerza, pero Riddle se puso de pie rápidamente lleno de ira, se acercó a ella y usando su magia la encerró para luego empujarla contra una de las paredes. La vampira se concentró en controlar sus instintos al sentir como la sangre mágica de Riddle llenaba sus narices, pero esta vez el olor era más débil debido a que el mago no estaba utilizando todo su poder, aun así, Valerie se dejó apresar para evitar caer en la tentación.

El futuro mago oscuro se le acercó con el rostro crispado por la rabia, aunque no podía negar lo sorprendido que estaba con la fuerza que la nueva alumna poseía. Encerró el cuerpo de Deanoff con el suyo y se pegó a ella dejando una mínima distancia entre sus rostros.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de comportarte como una niña chica y darle seriedad a esto?

Deanoff lo miró, ya estaba más tranquila gracias a su auto control por lo que se limitó a asentir sin demostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

Riddle sonrió con maldad - ¿Quién diría que teniéndome tan cerca te pondrías tan obediente?

\- Así puedo quitarte de encima más rápido – se limitó a responder ella.

El futuro mago oscuro sonrió al notar el cuerpo tensó de la nueva alumna, observó sus labios con atención, pero se alejó al percatarse hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. Asqueado consigo mismo cerró los puños y se dirigió hacia el borde del balcón.

Valerie caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared y cuando Riddle la observó le indicó que se sentara junto a ella. A continuación, para sorpresa del mago, Deanoff sacó una vela de su bolsillo, la prendió con su mano y la puso en el suelo.

\- Partiremos con el fuego, es uno de los elementos más fáciles de domar, pero el más complejo de crear. Todavía no serás capaz de crear fuego por ti mismo, por lo que usaremos la pequeña llama de la vela. Quiero que intentes mover la llama hacia los lados que tú quieras –

\- ¿Cuál es el hechizo? – preguntó tranquilamente Riddle.

Valerie giró el rostro para mirarlo y para sorpresa del mago le sonrió mientras le decía – No hay hechizo, la idea es que uses la magia que hay en el ambiente y te conectes con ella para poder utilizar los elementos de la manera en que te parezca –

Riddle asintió sorprendido, el esperaba que fuera algo más oscuro como lo relataban los libros de magia negra. Se concentró en la pequeña llama y trató de conectarse de alguna forma con ella, pero no lo logró. Tras varios minutos soltó un suspiro frustrado.

\- No vas a lograrlo si sigues pensando que debes hacerlo mediante magia oscura – le interrumpió Deanoff sin mirarlo.

\- Los libros dicen que es la única forma.

Valerie rio débilmente – Es lo que quieren que creas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, es una conexión natural y de magia pura que puedes hacer con aquello que te rodea, no tiene ninguna relación con la magia oscura. Esos libros hablan de combinar esta capacidad con magia negra, que es un paso más difícil porque depende que tan capaz seas de dominar un elemento.

Riddle la miró atentamente ante su conocimiento, pero sin decir nada continuó tratando de hacer lo que fuera para poder conectarse con el fuego. Nuevamente, tras varios minutos suspiró frustrado.

\- La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes por lo que veo – le dijo la vampira con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mago le dedico una cara de pocos amigos, pero ella no se inmutó. Tomó la mano a Riddle con suavidad y lo obligó a estirarla, luego dejó posando la mano abierta de él sobre la suya. El mago sintió la fría mano de Deanoff cuando lo tocó y se sorprendió por su suave toque, por lo que dejó que ella lo guiara.

\- Tienes que sentirlo – le dijo ella mientras con su otra mano tomaba la llama de la vela que comenzó a flotar sobre su palma, después la llevó hacia la mano del mago y la dejó posar en la palma de Riddle.

Lentamente comenzó a separar su mano de la del mago para dejar que él lo intentara. Tras unos segundos la llama quedó flotando en la palma de Riddle.

\- Trata de pasarlo de mano en mano – le dijo Deanoff con voz suave.

Riddle se concentró en hacerlo, lentamente logró mover el fuego por su mano y trató de llevarlo a la otra, cuando lo logró miró sorprendido a Deanoff la cual le sonrió.

\- ¿Te habían dicho que puedes llegar a ser una persona bastante bipolar? – le dijo él arrugando las cejas.

\- Puede ser, pierdo la paciencia con facilidad contigo, no eres la persona más fácil con quien tratar.

Riddle gruñó, pero se quedó mirando la pequeña llama que paseaba con mayor rapidez por sus manos.

\- Tu eres una persona muy curiosa y diferente – le dijo de forma brusca el mago sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

\- No soy diferente, creo que estas mal acostumbrado a que todos te hacen caso y les inspiras miedo al resto – respondió ella mirando el cielo.

\- Las personas saben que deben hacer para sobrevivir, se debe temer y respetar a lo que no se puede superar.

\- Respetar si, temer no. El miedo es traicionero y se puede vencer.

Riddle sonrió y negó con la cabeza, estaba por decir algo, pero la vampira lo interrumpió – Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo – Riddle miro su mano y se percató que la llama se estaba apagando.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? – le pregunto de repente el mago.

\- Lo aprendí cuando pequeña, de donde vengo solemos aprender a hacer magia sin varita.

\- ¿Sabes hacer más hechizos sin varita?

Deanoff lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica que Riddle interpretó como un "no pienso responder a tu pregunta". El mago resopló molesto, miró la llama y trató de llevarla a su brazo, lo que logró hacerlo muy lentamente. La nueva alumna lo observó y sonrió al ver sus avances.

\- ¿Desde hace cuándo que juegas quidditch?

\- ¿Cómo? – la vampira no entendió la pregunta.

\- Vas a ser la nueva cazadora del equipo. ¿Hace cuánto que juegas?

\- Nunca he jugado, no es un deporte conocido en mi país – dijo ella encogiéndose los hombros.

Riddle la miró sorprendido y comenzó a reír – Así que talento innato – y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú has jugado? – le preguntó ella mirándolo con atención.

\- No, no entiendo el fanatismo por ese deporte, aunque si me genera curiosidad como se debe sentir.

Valerie miró con una pequeña sonrisa al mago – Quiero que trates de dejar flotando la llama en el aire –

Riddle se concentró por varios minutos en hacerlo y lentamente fue bajando la mano donde tenía posada la llama, finalmente la pequeña bola de fuego quedó flotando en el aire. Riddle sorprendido miró a la nueva alumna con una sonrisa de complicidad y ella le sonrió. El mago quedó pasmado unos segundos por ver una sonrisa tan sincera dirigida hacia él.

Valerie no estaba sorprendida, sabía que Riddle podría hacerlo, tenía fe en sus capacidades, pero no pensó ver su rostro lleno de concentración y poder estar sentada tranquilamente junto a él. Casi parecía una persona normal, un joven estudiante con un futuro prometedor que podría traer grandes cambios a la sociedad. Lo continuó mirando y sonriendo con absoluta confianza mientras el futuro mago la miraba con intensidad.

Riddle no podía apartar la mirada de ella, jamás pensó recibir una sonrisa así y menos ser el causante de una. Una sonrisa solo para él y nadie más. Podía darse cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía Deanoff sonriendo, con su rostro tranquilo y sin odio en sus ojos, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que pensaba y puso el semblante serio. Valerie pudo apreciar el cambio en la mirada de Riddle, su rostro mostraba serenidad y sus ojos parecían alegres, pero de un segundo a otro volvió a tener la mirada despectiva de siempre.

El futuro mago oscuro miró la pequeña llama flotando y sopló con fuerza para apagarla – Eso no fue un gran desafío, esperaba más de tus clases – Valerie rodó los ojos – No creo que tengas mucho más que enseñar Deanoff. – Ella se puso de pie ignorándolo, sabía que la estaba provocando.

\- ¿Ya te retiras? – le dijo en forma despectiva el mago.

\- Admito que, aunque duró unos pocos segundos es agradable compartir contigo un minuto de tranquilidad.

\- Eres tan ilusa. No comparto nada contigo, solo tratas de aferrarte a algo que no tienes. Eres patética. No sé qué carencias habrás tenido en el pasado, pero me asegurare de que no las encuentres.

Valerie se giró para mirarlo sin emoción en el rostro – Atácame todo lo que quieras, intenta lo que quieras, pero no voy a caer en tus juegos, una vez caí en alguien peor que tú y no lo repetiré de nuevo. Y si sigues por ese camino, todo lo que te enseñe será en vano. – y después se retiró.


	13. Club de las eminencias

**Capítulo 13:**

Al día siguiente, la vampira se juntó con sus amigos a estudiar y notó un comportamiento curioso por parte de Malfoy, el cual se dedicaba a echarle miradas a todas las mujeres con las que cruzaba mirada, después de todo, por algo se comentaba la fama que tenía.

Por otro lado, ignoró al futuro mago oscuro durante todas las clases y este tampoco le habló cuando se sentaron juntos en pociones. Aun así, Valerie sabía que Riddle querría que le siguiera enseñando, lo había pillado mirándola atentamente, pero estas veces sin mostrar el odio en sus ojos. Esa noche Valerie se fue directo a su habitación ante los ojos de Riddle, pues no quería que el interrumpiera su momento a solas.

Estando en su cama la vampira miró el techo por horas. No le dejaba de dar vueltas por la cabeza que le hubiera confesado al mago que había disfrutado de su compañía, pero no podía engañarse, era un hecho. Conversaciones banales con alguien como él, no entendía porque era diferente, ese tipo de conversaciones las tenía siempre con Walburga y Abraxas, pero aun así había disfrutado mucho la compañía del futuro mago oscuro. Cerró los ojos molesta, tratando de vaciar su mente y sumirse en pensamientos diferentes para pasar las largas horas de la noche.

La noche del día siguiente le dio la bienvenida con rapidez a la vampira que miraba el cielo desde la torre, aprovechaba unos minutos antes de ir a alimentarse como debía, pero notó la presencia de cierto mago a sus espaldas. Soltó un suspiro, lo había evitado dos días seguidos, por lo que no le sorprendió que la hubiera seguido.

\- Riddle – se giró para mirarlo.

\- Deanoff. ¿No pensaras en dejar a este mago sin más conocimiento o sí?

Valerie negó con la cabeza, estaba cada día más segura que él era bipolar. Aun así, le hizo señas para que se sentara y repitieron el mismo procedimiento que la primera vez, solo que hora el mago lo hizo todo mucho más rápido, por lo que Valerie lo felicitó y le dijo que debía seguir practicando.

\- ¿No sería más fácil realizar todo esto mediante la varita? Podrías controlar una mayor cantidad de magia – le preguntó Riddle concentrado.

\- No es lo mismo, y te sorprenderías al saber la cantidad de magia que tu cuerpo puede reunir.

\- Pero del otro modo es más rápido y efectivo.

\- Nadie nace siendo experto en algo Riddle, debes practicar para lograrlo – le respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

\- O puede que tus métodos sean muy vagos y poco eficientes para enseñarle a alguien como yo.

Valerie rodó los ojos molesta, tener que lidiar con egocentristas no era su panorama favorito – Piensa lo que quieras, pero no es la mejor forma para lograr aprender a manejar esta magia.

\- Insisto en que tus métodos son poco efectivos y lentos.

Valerie se puso de pie cansada ¿Por qué nunca estaba conforme? ¿Por qué siempre había algo que estaba mal para él? Respiró para controlarse y no caer en el juego del mago.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, es mi forma de enseñar, tómala o déjala.

Riddle la miró con una sonrisa maligna mientras seguía sentado – Puedo practicar a mi manera y superarte con facilidad – se puso de pie y se le acercó, pero la vampira retrocedió ante su cercanía.

\- Eres demasiado impaciente.

\- Y tu exageras asegurando que tienes grandes conocimientos.

La vampira furiosa explotó, había intentado por las buenas acercarse al mago, pero no volvería a dejar que otra persona la pasara a llevar, ya estaba harta de tener que soportar sus burlas, quejas y comentarios negativos. Lo miró con odio, abrió su mano y con velocidad formó una bola de fuego más grande que su cabeza y se la lanzó. Riddle tuvo que agacharse con rapidez para poder esquivarla y observó como Valerie caminó tranquilamente hacia el balcón, se giró para mirarlo con odio y se lanzó al vacío.

* * *

Dos semanas transcurrieron con rapidez y Valerie no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Riddle, pese a todos los intentos por parte de él de generar una conversación.

Mientras tanto, la vampira se había centrado, junto con Walburga, en realizar todas las tareas y estudios que tenía para esas semanas, ya que les gustaba dejarse los fines de semanas más libres. Al mismo tiempo, había iniciado sus entrenamientos con el equipo de quidditch.

Reid le había dado la bienvenida de manera muy cordial y le presentó al resto del equipo. Primero le presentó a Raen Sweeney, la otra cazadora, era de cuarto año, pelo rubio, ojos claros y mirada seria, era bastante ágil, pero de pocos comentarios. Después al guardián, Tyfiell Crane, de séptimo año y buen amigo del capitán, era alto, musculoso, ojos negros y pelo oscuro, era cordial y alegre. Al resto del equipo ya los conocía, Avery y Lestrange le sonrieron con suficiencia cuando la presentaron a los demás, ambos eran bateadores. Finalmente, estaba Abraxas que era el buscador.

Durante esas semanas el rubio había mantenido cierta distancia con las dos brujas, ya se estaba dedicando a pasar el tiempo con las chicas de Ravenclaw, pero en los entrenamientos que compartía con Valerie no podía dejar de mirarla, seguía sorprendido con la agilidad y facilidad con que su amiga volaba en escoba, aun usando una de las viejas que ofrecía el colegio.

La vampira compartía con alegría los entrenamientos con su amigo, pero le daba el espacio que necesitaba ya que había notado la distancia que había tomado y no pretendía molestarlo. Pese a eso, Malfoy no se sentía conforme, no comprendía que le sucedía, pero ya en los dos entrenamientos que llevaban no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que era su amiga, pese a que intentara sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Riddle por su parte estaba de un humor terrible. Pese a todos sus intentos no había vuelto a poder hablar con Deanoff, la veía sonreír y compartir con sus amigos de una forma tan natural y despreocupada que lo sacaba de quicio. Varios de sus seguidores apenas le dirigían la palabra durante el día por temor a sufrir bajo su mal humor.

Después de esas dos semanas, el futuro mago oscuro ya no aguantaba más que la nueva alumna ni siquiera se dignara a mirarlo a menos que fuera necesario, no entendía porque eso lo ponía de tan mal genio, hasta que llegó su oportunidad el viernes en clases de pociones.

Pocos minutos antes que terminara la clase, el profesor Slughorn le señaló a Malfoy, Deanoff y Riddle que se quedaran unos minutos después de finalizar. Cuando todos los demás alumnos se retiraron, los tres se acercaron al profesor.

\- Querida – le dijo el profesor mirando a Valerie – Estoy impresionado con los trabajos que has realizado durante mis clases en conjunto con Tom, no puedo pasar por alto tu gran potencial. Espero que mis dos alumnos – miró sonriendo a Malfoy y a Riddle – te hayan mencionado sobre mi "club de eminencias", al cual estas invitada a formar parte. Este sábado realizare una pequeña fiesta, espero que asistas junto con tus dos compañeros.

Valerie sonrió y le agradeció al profesor por la invitación, asegurándole que no se lo perdería por nada. Slughorn sonrió satisfecho y les indicó a sus otros dos alumnos que la pusieran al tanto de donde sería el evento y a qué hora, después de eso los despidió para dejar pasar a la otra clase.

Los tres alumnos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo en un tenso ambiente, pero Valerie interrumpió preguntando al aire en qué consistía la fiesta. Riddle aprovechó la oportunidad para responderle educadamente – Asistirán varios alumnos de las otras casa y personas importantes del mundo mágico, ya que a Sulghorn le encanta juntar a todos sus alumnos y ex alumnos predilectos. Será mañana en un pequeño salón cerca del gran comedor, a las ocho y de preferencia debes ir elegante – y le sonrió.

La vampira asintió y se limitó a mirarlo hasta que terminó de hablarle, después se giró, le sonrió a Malfoy y comenzaron a hablar sobre quidditch. Riddle enfurecido aceleró el paso y se alejó de ellos, estaba furioso, Deanoff había convertido esto en algo personal.

* * *

El sábado en la noche Riddle caminaba por el pasillo con elegancia y precisión, mientras vestía una camisa impecable bajo su capa. Llegó, puntual como siempre, e ingresó al salón absolutamente decorado para después saludar al profesor Slughorn. Luego, se dedicó a observar al resto de los presentes, hasta que se topó con Malfoy, al cual saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. De pronto, ambos, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella ingresó Valerie.

La vampira tuvo que aguantar toda la ayuda que le otorgó Walburga para arreglarla. No comprendía de donde venia ese repentino interés por parte de su amiga, pero no quiso cotarle la inspiración y menos ser maleducada ante su ayuda. Cuando estuvo lista, Walburga la acompañó hasta el salón y se despidieron al llegar, luego la vampira camino hacia las puertas e ingresó al salón.

Riddle no podía quitarle los ojos encima, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y fue a saludar y recibir a su amiga. El futuro mago oscuro observó como ella caminaba segura ante las muchas miradas que le dirigían. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro, sin un escote pronunciado, la espalda tapada y mangas largas que se alargaban en la parte de las muñecas lo que le daba movimiento al caminar. Pese a que el vestido no dejaba ver casi ninguna parte de su piel, era bastante ajustado, haciendo denotar sus curvas y tonificado cuerpo. El futuro mago oscuro no le quitó la vista de encima, sin poder evitar recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de la bruja, tenía una belleza totalmente particular y atractiva.

Valerie abrazó a Abraxas con una sonrisa, después saludó al profesor que le presentó a varios rostros importantes del mundo mágico, pero ella los ignoró de la manera más educada posible.

Tras conversar unos minutos con su amigo, el rubio le pidió disculpas y se dirigió hacia un grupo de tres alumnas de la casa de Ravenclaw, por lo que Valerie tranquilamente se acercó a una de las mesas para tomar algo, pero de la nada alguien la chocó.

\- ¡Mil disculpas! – le dijo un joven mago de pelo negro desordenado que se apresuró a recoger sus anteojos que cayeron al suelo.

Valerie se dio vuelta y se estaba segura de que estaba frente a uno de los parientes de Harry Potter, le sonrió mientras le decía que no había problema.

\- Soy Potter, Charles Potter – le dijo el mago rápidamente tendiéndole la mano de manera nerviosa.

\- Valerie, Valerie Deanoff – le respondió ella con una sonrisa para que se relajara.

Potter abrió los ojos sorprendido – Oh, tu eres la nueva alumna… Un gusto conocerte… - la miró avergonzado, pero antes de que la vampira pudiera decir algo él agregó – Te pido disculpas por las actitudes que algunos gryffindor pueden llegar a tener. No suelo compartir la rivalidad existente entre nuestras casas, pero es como si no se pudiera evitar.

La vampira le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento – No suelo juzgar a todos por las acciones de uno, pero gracias por tus palabras.

El mago le sonrió y se puso más tranquilo - ¿Eres la nueva cazadora de slytherin verdad? – le preguntó con mayor seguridad.

Valerie asintió - ¿Tú juegas? –

A Charles le brillaron los ojos al mencionarlo, parecía que el quidditch era una fascinación por parte de la familia Potter – Sí, soy el buscador del equipo. Los partidos contra los slytherin son los más difíciles que tenemos, no puedo negar que Malfoy es un excelente buscador, nunca se sabe cuál de nosotros dos puede llegar a ganar.

La vampira lo miró con gran interés al escuchar la modestia con la que hablaba por lo que le regaló una alegre sonrisa mientras le decía – Lo tendré que ver en las canchas – Potter rio y asintió.

\- ¿En qué año estas? –

\- Sexto – le respondió Charles.

\- ¿Eres bueno en pociones? – le preguntó guiñándole un ojo al mago e inclinado su cabeza en dirección a Slughorn.

Potter volvió a reír, pero negó con la cabeza – Tengo resultados normales en pociones, pero mi padre tiene varios amigos, entre ellos el profesor. Creo que hacer buenas acciones para el hijo de su amigo puede traerle beneficios, en especial como mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia – luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que acaba de decir. – ¿Y tú? Has acaparado la atención de varios de los profesores, y eso es mucho decir si estas en el mismo curso y casa que Riddle.

Valerie rodó los ojos y también se encogió de hombros – Tampoco es gran cosa, solo me limito a estudiar.

Potter asintió sonriendo – Claro, si tú lo dices. Aunque conociendo a Riddle, dudo que le haga mucha gracia.

La vampira le guiñó el ojo – Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta – luego ambos rieron, pero dejaron de reírse cuando él recién nombrado se detuvo frente a ellos con el rostro serio.

\- Potter –

\- Riddle – le respondió Charles ofreciéndole la mano, ya que como buen gryffindor no iba a dejarse llevar por el miedo que varios le profesaban al mago, él se limitaba a respetarlo.

El futuro mago oscuro estrechó la mano con el otro mago y levantó la comisura de sus labios mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, para luego mirar detenidamente a Valerie.

Riddle había observado todos los movimientos de la nueva alumna desde que entró al salón. No podía comprender como Malfoy se había retirado después hacia unas alumnas de Ravenclaw y dejado a Deanoff sola, él simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Se percató como segundos después ella se retiraba a la mesa, lo más probable a tomar algo, cuando ese gryffindor la chocó. El futuro mago oscuro cerró los puños enfurecido mientras observaba como Deanoff aceptaba las torpes disculpas de ese estúpido mago y le dedicaba una sonrisa. ¿Por qué ella no le dedicaba una así a él? Gruñó para sí mismo, ella continuaba ignorándolo, pese a todos los intentos que el hacía, pero no fue hasta que la vio a ella y Potter reír que su furia se elevó. Cerró los ojos, molesto, ante las fuertes emociones que lo embriagaban, dándose cuenta, por fin, de una verdad que deseaba ocultarse a sí mismo: estaba obsesionado con Valerie Deanoff.

Tomó aire y adoptando un semblante calmado caminó con energía y firmeza hacia donde estaba la nueva alumna. Ya había tomado una decisión, ella se uniría a sus filas, ella estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano y solo a él obedecería. No pretendía apagar ese fuego que ella poseía, quería controlar el fuego, domarlo y si durante el proceso se quemaba un poco no importaba ¿qué le haría una pequeña llama al mago más poderoso que había en el colegio?

Tras saludar a Potter, miró con atención a Deanoff y no pudo dejar de pensar lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido, como la odiaba y se odiaba a si mismo por sentir aquello.

\- Deanoff – le sonrió – Tengo que admitir que te ves realmente hermosa esta noche.

Potter educadamente asintió ante lo que dijo Riddle, para luego despedirse amablemente de la nueva alumna la cual miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al futuro mago oscuro. Al estar los dos solos, Riddle se acercó más a la vampira y volvió a sonreírle.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó ella molesta.

Riddle apretó las manos, molesto, pero se controló y con el rostro serio le respondió – Solo venía a destacar lo hermosa que te ves hoy, creo que ha sido la mejor forma para poder hablar contigo, siendo que estas tan ensimismada en no dirigirme la palabra. –

\- Que yo recuerde, tú fuiste el que criticó mi manera de enseñar y me trató de insuficiente.

\- No sabía que con esas pocas palabras podía hacerte sentir tan mal… - Valerie lo miró con rabia, pero no notó sarcasmo en sus palabras. – Pensé que le darías menos importancia, pero creo que esperas muchas cosas de mí.

\- No espero nada, solo me doy cuenta de que es imposible mantener una conversación civilizada contigo.

\- ¿No estamos teniendo una ahora?

\- ¿Y cuánto crees que durara? Algo dirás para molestarme o criticarme, podríamos decir que es una cualidad tuya.

Riddle se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja – ¿Podemos dejar la rivalidad de lado por unos minutos?

Valerie le sonrió con sarcasmo – Yo nunca busque ser tu enemiga.

El mago oscuro se le acercó y le susurró en la oreja – Tu mirada llena de odio desde que llegaste dijo lo contrario.

La vampira suspiró y se encogió de hombros, ya no le apetecía estar en ese salón rodeada de gente y con Riddle a su lado.

\- ¿Te parece si nos retiramos? – le pregunto el mago como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Valerie lo observó, sus cambios de humor la dejaban muy agotada mentalmente, pero después de todo ella estaba ahí para ganarse su confianza y tampoco podía negar que disfrutaba de su compañía, por más retorcido que sonara en su cabeza. Ella asintió y caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, la vampira iba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que siguió el tranquilo paso que marcaba el mago.

\- ¿Te había dicho que puedes llegar a ser muy bipolar? – le comentó de pronto la vampira.

Riddle sonrió – Parece que algo tenemos en común.

Valerie levantó una ceja con cara de "no lo creo".

De pronto, Riddle se detuvo y se la quedó mirando – A veces tengo la sensación de que esperas algo de mí, como si te decepcionara la forma en que te trato.

\- ¿Tú crees? – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros la vampira.

\- Me miras con odio, otras veces eres cordial, hay días en que no me diriges la palabra e incluso hay momentos en que te preocupas por mí y me coqueteas.

\- Creo que estas exagerando un poco…

Riddle la acorraló contra la pared con fuerza – Sé que tienes mucho poder, eres una bruja inteligente, poderosa y con muchos conocimientos. Tus estados de ánimo se reflejan en tus ojos, suelen oscurecerse cuando te enfadas o te molestas, pero, sobre todo, sé que escondes muchas cosas.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Riddle, hay algunos que simplemente no queremos compartir – le respondió ella con el cuerpo tenso.

\- Pero ese es el problema, quiero saberlos todos y cada uno de ellos. Eres un misterio demasiado interesante.

Valerie tensó más el cuerpo ante su incomodidad - ¿Qué quieres?

El futuro mago oscuro estuvo tentado de responder lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que dejara de odiarlo, pero cerró los puños ante su debilidad, pegó su cuerpo contra el de bruja y dejó su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

\- Quiero que continúes enseñándome, te quiero dentro de mis seguidores, obediente y sin cuestionarme. Y te quiero a ti y todos tus secretos… - Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero Riddle agregó palabras que ella no esperaba escuchar – Eres un enigma Deanoff y estoy obsesionado contigo – sin saber que lo impulsó, acercó sus labios rápidamente hacia los de la nueva alumna y la beso.

La vampira le corrió el rostro con velocidad y con el cuerpo tenso. Riddle rozó esos suaves labios, pero al sentir el rechazo no insistió, sabía que la incomodidad de la nueva alumna era por su confusión, lo que la haría caer en su juego, tenerla a su merced y hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Cuál sería su sorpresa al alejarse un poco y mirarla a la cara, percatarse del rostro marcado por el dolor y la decepción, emociones que no deseaba ocasionar.

Se separó de ella un poco sorprendido y confuso, pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra una voz lo interrumpió.

\- Señor Riddle, señorita Deanoff –

El mago se dio vuelta sorprendido, topándose con una penetrante y molesta mirada a través de unos anteojos de media luna. Riddle estaba por responder algo, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

\- Señorita Deanoff, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme? – le dijo Dumbledore.

Ella asintió y camino hacia el profesor sin dirigirle la mirada al mago.

El profesor miró nuevamente a Riddle – Tom, diríjase a su sala común, yo tendré unas cuantas palabras con la señorita – sin decir más se giró ondeando con gracia su capa y camino por el pasillo seguida de una silenciosa Valerie.

Riddle se quedó como piedra, cerró los puños, furioso y trató de controlarse. Después de dos semanas por fin había estado cerca de la nueva alumna y no esperaba que la inoportuna presencia del profesor lo interrumpiera. Aun así, tenía la duda plantada en su mente, ya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de decepción y dolor que había puesto Deanoff, aquello no era lo que él tenía planeado y sabía que aquellas emociones escondían algo relacionado con su pasado.

* * *

Malfoy se había retirado molesto de la fiesta para sorpresa de la chica de Ravenclaw con quien había estado coqueteando desde hace algunos días. Ella le había exigido una explicación cuando él le informo que se retiraba, pero el rubio se limitó a mirarla con odio y sin decir nada abandonó el salón.

Había visto como Valerie conversó animadamente con Potter y su pecho se tensó de la rabia ¿pero rabia por qué? Ella era su amiga, ¿por qué él se llenaba de estas emociones que jamás había sentido? Mientras observaba a Potter hablar con Valerie, la chica de Ravenclaw trataba de llamar su atención, pero él estaba absorto observando a su amiga. De pronto, se percató como Riddle se acercó hacia ella y Potter, él estaba al tanto que Valerie llevaba semanas ignorando al mago, sin saber bien por qué, pero eso era mejor que tenerlo encima husmeando.

No supo que le habrá dicho Riddle para que ella pusiera aquella cara de sorpresa, pero tratando de dejar de lado aquellas emociones que lo embriagaban despegó su vista de la nueva alumna y simuló una de sus mejores sonrisas hacia la chica de Ravenclaw. Pero, pocos minutos después se percató que Valerie abandonaba el salón junto con Riddle. Se tensó por completo ante su profunda molestia, aun sabiendo que su amiga podría defenderse sin dificultad, pero eso no conllevaba a que confiara de las acciones de Riddle.

Tras varios minutos, no puedo ignorar que se sentía aburrido, había ignorado a su amiga por intentar alejar las emociones extrañas que sentía, dejándola a merced de Riddle. Furioso consigo mismo se retiró del salón y caminó hacia la sala común esperando tener la suerte de toparse con Valerie, aunque lo dudaba.

* * *

Valerie tomó asiento en el despacho de Dumbledore mientras este le ofrecía amablemente una taza de té, la cual ella rechazo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

El profesor la miro con preocupación, no podía negar que se sorprendió ante la escena que encontró, jamás pensó que Tom fuera tan osado para jugar así con ella. Pero, por sobre todo, una enorme preocupación por ella lo invadió cuando vio su rostro marcado por el dolor y la decepción, por lo que no dudo de intervenir y alejarla rápidamente del mago.

Dumbledore tomó asiento y observó tranquilamente a la alumna que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Valerie?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendía y le sonrió tímidamente, pero con sinceridad al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre.

\- Gracias por intervenir – se limitó a responder.

El profesor inclinó la cabeza y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

\- No quiero parecer como un hostigador, pero ¿a que se debe esta reacción?

La vampira lo miró extrañada, Dumbledore agregó – Comprendería que estuviera furiosa como la última vez que besaste a Tom, pero en esta ocasión parece más dolida y triste que molesta.

Ella asintió, pues sabía que estaba realmente confusa ante todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y apoyo genuino.

\- Me siento en una encrucijada – le respondió ella en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo así?

La vampira levantó el rostro y lo miró con atención – El… Riddle… Puedo ver que su interior él no es puramente malo, no es su esencia. Pero… no entiendo que lo lleva a serlo. He visto pequeños atisbos de alegría en él, una pequeña luz, está ahí. Nadie nace malo Albus, pero siempre hay algo que lleva a las personas a cometer actos negativos. Riddle tiene un potencial impresionante, podría cambiar el mundo hacia el bien sin dudarlo, pero aun así prefiere un camino de oscuridad.

El profesor junto sus manos y suspiro - ¿Estás segura de ver eso en él?

\- Absolutamente. Él es una persona que está sola, muy sola, como yo lo estuve en algún minuto de mi vida y me identifico con eso. Lo entiendo, las pequeñas acciones nos marcan, pero él se encuentra sumergido en un mundo de respeto y terror, donde nadie le muestra alguna pequeña porción de algo más… Es como si todo se confabulara para que él no recibiera ni siquiera una sonrisa sincera.

\- Creo que tú le has dado alguna – le interrumpió Dumbledore.

\- Pero es difícil, él logra sacar mi peor lado, no logro mantener una conversación civilizada con él sin que peleamos, pero he compartido con él, pequeños espacios de tranquilidad. Lo he visto como una persona y no una cosa.

\- Y te creo. Deberías tratar de pasar por alto todos los intentos que el haga para hacerte enojar, con eso solo le demostraras que cosas te molestan, él solo busca conocer tus debilidades.

\- No… - le interrumpió ella – Él quiere conocer todo de mi… - Dumbledore la miró extrañado – Él esta ensimismado en saber todos mis secretos… Él me acaba de confesar que… - Valerie tensó el cuerpo – Está obsesionado conmigo.

\- ¿Eso conlleva un problema para ti? – le pregunto el profesor al notar su reacción ante sus palabras.

\- El último hombre que se obsesiono conmigo, me convirtió en el monstruo que soy ahora y me despojó de mi humanidad.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido, comprendiendo el dilema que estaba llevándose a cabo dentro de la joven. La observó con una mirada cargada de apoyo mientras le decía – Aquellas cosas que en el pasado ocurrieron nos marcaron y nos hicieron lo que son, pero no le temas al futuro cuando pienses que el presente es la repetición del pasado. Ten confianza en ti, toma las decisiones que consideres correctas, porque no hay forma de saber que ocurrirá. Estas aquí para llevar al joven Tom por un buen camino, los pasos que den son un riesgo que debes asumir.

\- No le tengo miedo al futuro Albus… sino a mi – le dijo ella en voz baja y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la última vez que un hombre se obsesionó conmigo, me termine enamorando de él.


	14. La marca tenebrosa

**Capítulo 14:**

Tras varios minutos, Dumbledore asimiló todo lo conversado con Valerie, comprendiendo que su pasado era algo que ella todavía tenía como herida abierta. Le hizo saber que él apoyaría sus decisiones y que dejara que las cosas se dieran como el tiempo estableciera, después de todo ni ella ni él podían pelear contra eso.

Valerie asintió más tranquila y suspiró. El profesor no pudo dejar de observarla y sentirse incomodo ante el peso que su yo del futuro le había impuesto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta para pedirle algo así? Ella podía tener miles de años de vida, pero su pasado le cargaba un dolor que no podía negarse. Si bien comenzaba a comprender el potencial y poder que tenía, seguía reacio a creer que fuera capaz de encomendarle semejante tarea. Sabía que no confiaba, todavía, plenamente en ella, pero no podía negar que le estaba tomando cariño. Era elocuente, directa, astuta y lo trataba como un par, cosa que casi nadie osaba hacer con él.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Valerie se levantó señalado que se retiraba, pero Dumbledore no pudo evitar preguntarle aquello que llevaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza hace tanto tiempo – Valerie – ella se giró antes de abrir la puerta – Necesito saber ¿qué llevó a que un anciano como yo depositara toda su confianza en ti? ¿Por qué te encomendé esta tarea?

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad – Porque sabias que era la única que podía realizarla –

Pero el profesor no estaba conforme con esa respuesta – Soy un mago prudente y no suelo dar mi absoluta confianza a todas las personas, por lo que vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué llevo a este anciano a depositar toda su confianza en ti?

Valerie continuó sonriendo – Te salve la vida Albus y lo volvería hacer si fuera necesario – luego abandonó la sala dejando al profesor congelado en su asiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Malfoy se disculpó con su amiga por haberla dejado sola a manos de Riddle. Pese a que la vampira le insistió en que nada malo había ocurrido, el rubio pudo notar cierta tristeza en su rostro. Tras unos minutos, la vampira abandonó el gran comedor excusándose que debía ir a hacer unas cosas a la biblioteca.

Walburga miró con mala cara al rubio, se levantó y lo dejó solo mientras iba tras su amiga, ella también había notado el semblante de tristeza que tenía por lo que no quería dejarla sola.

Aquella noche, Valerie decidió no dirigirse a su lugar favorito, sabía que cierto mago la buscaría ahí, por lo que se limitó a estar un rato sentada en la sala común en un rincón apartado. Se sentó sobre unos cojines pegada a la ventana mientras leía un libro de hechizos torturadores. Sus ansias de conocimiento de vez en cuando eran bastante peculiares.

De pronto sintió que alguien estaba observándola, levantó la vista y se topó con los grises ojos de Abraxas. - ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó.

\- Valerie yo… ¿estás segura qué estás bien? – el rubio tomó aire y molesto tomó su característica actitud – Te notas triste, sé que no compartí la fiesta contigo, pero no me pongas esa cara de pena, que no vas lograr conmoverme. No podía partirme por la mitad. -

Valerie rio y negó con la cabeza, mientras el rubio le sonreía coquetamente, ella sabía que el su amigo estaba preocupado por ella, por lo que decidió olvidar lo sucedido y sonreírle.

Ella le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Malfoy, ya más tranquilo al ver que su amiga más animada, se sentó a su lado, pero para su sorpresa ella le hizo un espacio y se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho para continuar leyendo. Abraxas, gustoso, comenzó a jugar con su pelo mientras ella leía y se quedaron así varios minutos. El rubio no podía negar su sorpresa, ya que tal como había notado en varias ocasiones, Valerie no era muy afectiva ni se sentía cómoda ante la cercanía o los tactos ajenos, pero se limitó a continuar jugando con su pelo y disfrutar el momento.

A lo lejos, Walburga sonreía con malicia, sabiendo que su amigo ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Observó a la vampira centrada en su libro y negó para si misma, para una gran observadora como ella, estaba claro que Valerie no se daba cuenta de la batalla de emociones que se llevaban a cabo dentro del rubio, pero como gran espectadora que era no intervendría ¿cuál sería la gracia de eso? Era más entretenido ser el público de los hechos.

* * *

La semana que vino, Valerie se mantuvo distante con Riddle, pero cortes, se limitaba a responderle solo lo necesario, pero ella también notaba cierta distancia de parte del mago. Cada uno tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza en las que pensar.

El futuro mago oscuro sabía que la nueva alumna se volvería a distanciar de él tras lo ocurrido, pero esperaría el momento adecuado para acercarse de nuevo, como buena serpiente acecharía a su presa para atacarla en el momento oportuno. Después de todo, tenía en mente una nueva reunión para poner en marcha su nuevo hechizo.

El jueves, tras finalizar las clases, Valerie salió del salón y esperó a Black. Walburga se le acercó rápidamente, la tomó de la mano mientras le decía ansiosa y con una sutil sonrisa - ¿Ya sabes que es lo que se acerca? – la vampira negó con la cabeza – La próxima semana es la fiesta de Halloween, el director realizará un baile para los alumnos y es con parejas. –

\- Aunque dudo que algún mago desee invitarte – les dijo de la nada Georgia Hamilton a sus espaldas mientras escuchaba su conversación.

Walburga la observó con odio, pero prefirió ignorarla.

\- Y por si fuera poco es sorda – le dijo Elsie Griffin tratando de lanzarle una ofensa.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor pierden su tiempo buscando una pareja que las tolere? – les respondió seriamente Valerie, mientras Walburga reía por lo bajo.

\- La defensora de las causas perdidas, ¿no crees que tu amiga puede defenderse sola? – le respondió con odio Hamilton.

Valerie estaba por responderles cuando fue interrumpida – Los pobres insultos vienen de mentes ignorantes. ¿No tienen que estudiar, señoritas? – la imponente figura de Riddle miraba seriamente a Griffin y Hamilton, las cuales, nerviosas por su presencia, titubearon y se alejaron rápidamente por el pasillo, ante la sorpresa de Valerie y Walburga.

El futuro mago oscuro comenzó a caminar sin decir más, pero tras unos pasos giró rápidamente el rostro y le guiño un ojo a Valerie, la cual continuaba con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

\- Por Merlín… ¿es que no hay persona más extraña que ese mago? – dijo Black en voz baja.

Tras aquello, las dos amigas se dirigieron a la sala común, mientras Walburga le contaba más detalles sobre el baile de Halloween, detalle que, gracias a sus comentarios, era una idea que comenzaba a dar vueltas en la cabeza del futuro mago oscuro.

Al llegar a la sala común, Valerie fue rápidamente a cambiarse y ponerse su equipo de quidditch. Al bajar, se topó con una sonrisa proveniente de Abraxas y juntos se encaminaron hacia las canchas.

Antes de que comenzará el entrenamiento, Lestrange y Avery se les acercaron. Avery saludó a los dos con una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó, pero Lestrange le dedico una sonrisa a Valerie, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Malfoy, pero lo disimuló con su semblante serio. Antes de que salieran a las canchas Lestrange les susurró – Por cierto, hay reunión, el viernes, mismo lugar y misma hora. –

Tras un extenuante entrenamiento, Reid los dejó retirarse para ir a ducharse y comer. El equipo se veía contento y animado ante los buenos resultados que estaban teniendo al entrenar.

Valerie bajó rápidamente de su escoba y le sonrió a Malfoy que descendió frente a ella. El rubio le guiño el ojo como siempre hacia y se dirigió a los camarines. Mientras caminaba, escuchó como Avery le comentaba a Lestrange que no sabía bien a cuál de las dos alumnas de Ravenclaw iba a invitar a la fiesta, a lo que Lestrange se mofaba de él. Abraxas abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta y la primera persona a la que se le vino a la mente invitar fue a Valerie. Se detuvo indeciso ¿cómo reaccionaría si él la invitaba? Después de todo eran amigos, no quería hacerle pensar que él sentía cosas por ella, cuando no era el caso. Movió la cabeza, molesto por esos pensamientos, él era un Malfoy y lo que un Malfoy quería, lo hacía. Decidido se dirigió a las duchas, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para invitarla.

Mientras tanto, Valerie se dirigía hacia los camarines cuando Reid la detuvo.

\- Valerie, disculpa – la vampira se giró – Perdona que te moleste, pero quería saber si ya tenías pareja para la fiesta de Halloween.

La vampira se sorprendió – No, no tengo pareja… -

El capitán rio nerviosamente – Se que es algo pronto y todavía falta, pero nunca está demás. Aunque si estas esperando que otra persona te invite puedes decírmelo... –

Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿No te ocasionará problemas invitarme? – él la miró confuso.

Valerie le sonrió – Tengo la sensación de que cuando hablas de tu hogar e incluso cuando estas volando en tu escoba miras hacia el horizonte, como si recordaras a alguien en especial que está allá esperándote. Puede que me equivoque, pero me das esa impresión.

Reid se sorprendió – Si que eres observadora… ¿segura que no debí ponerte como buscadora? –

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Malfoy nos mataría! – ambos rieron.

\- Si, hay una chica en especial que estoy ansioso de verla cuando llegue Navidad – le dijo con sinceridad él – Espero, no te moleste eso... –

\- Tranquilo, hay que mantener la profesionalidad por sobre todo, eres el líder del equipo, no podemos olvidar ese pequeño detalle – le guiñó el ojo.

Reid asintió sonriendo más tranquilo – Eres una persona muy curiosa, pero muy inteligente. Será un agrado que me acompañes. – la vampira se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Le agradaba bastante Reid, era un mago astuto y sincero, le sorprendía que hubiera sido tan sincero con ella sobre sus sentimientos, pero ella lo prefería así. No había experimentado tener confianza de esa manera con las personas, por lo que agradecía poder contar con la sinceridad y amistad de alguien sin que los sentimientos se metieran entremedio. Después de todo, ella tampoco esperaba que alguien en especial la invitara a la fiesta ¿o sí?

* * *

Las clases del viernes pasaron rápidamente, pero Riddle no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento a la vampira, como tampoco ella a él, aun así, por curioso que pareciera, el ambiente entre ellos dos sentados juntos era tranquilo y sin tensiones.

Tras terminar la última clase del día, Valerie se dirigió a la biblioteca para retirar unos libros, seguida de Malfoy y Black, pues tenían planeado hacer el ensayo de historia de la magia antes de la hora de comida. Tras encontrar lo que buscaban, Valerie esperó que sus amigos terminaran de guardar los libros que ellos necesitaban, por lo que se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada de la biblioteca, cuando de pronto se topó con Potter.

\- Hola Charles – el mago la miró sorprendido pues tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte y le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Deanoff – le saludó, pero ante la mirada molesta de la vampira se corrigió – Perdona… Valerie, Valerie… -

\- Así está mejor – le sonrió ella - ¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos?

Charles le sonrió con más confianza – Bastante bien, hemos estado entrenando mucho para el primer partido, como debes imaginar.

\- No me cabe duda alguna. Va a ser un partido muy interesante.

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! Eres la nueva jugadora, eso cambia la estrategia del equipo, pero nosotros también tenemos nuevos jugadores. Va a ser todo un espectáculo -le dijo con orgullo Potter.

\- Entonces el partido será todavía más interesante – ambos rieron.

\- Es agradable poder hablar de quidditch con un contrincante, no suele pasarme algo así – le dijo con confianza Charles.

Valerie estaba por responderle, cuando oyó, gracias su audición superdotada, un hechizo que se dirigía hacia el mago. Se movió rápidamente, poniéndose frente a él y sacó su varita gritando - ¡Protego! –

El escudo desvió el hechizo, el cual chocó con la pared dejando un gran agujero. Del pasillo se asomó un molesto Mulcibier, que comenzó a acercarse con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – le gritó enfurecida la vampira. Charles estaba pegado a ella por la sorpresa, pero se separó y tensó el cuerpo preocupado ante la presencia de la serpiente.

\- Oh… lo lamento querida, pensé que tendrías mejor gusto al momento de saber con quién relacionarte. En especial cuando es un patético jugador del equipo contrario.

Potter estaba por decir algo cuando Valerie lo interrumpió - ¿Por qué no te buscas algo mejor que hacer? Pierdes tu tiempo aquí. Con quien yo hable no es de tu incumbencia.

\- El niño tuvo suerte que su madre estaba para defenderlo.

\- Cierra la boca Mulcibier – le respondió con odio Potter.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a sacar las supuestas garras que tienes? – Mulcibier se rio en su cara.

\- Madura de una vez y vete – le dijo Valerie molesta poniéndose frente a él.

\- Ella, tan fiera como siempre. Toda una dulzura ¿no crees? – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Charles – Una pena que no sepa que lugar le corresponde.

\- Solo vete… - ella suspiró molesta.

Mulcibier se le acercó sonriendo con maldad - ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? –

\- ¿Debo recordarte lo que sucedió lo otra vez? – le respondió con sarcasmo ella.

\- No hay primera sin segunda – le dijo con maldad el mago. Alzó con rapidez su varita para atacarla, pero ella con agilidad antes que él gritó - ¡Depulso! – Mulcibier salió volando, pero movió rápidamente su varita y cayo de pie sonriendo.

\- Nada de golpes esta vez ¿te parece Deanoff? –

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó de pronto Potter, Mulcibier se agachó en el último segundo y el hechizo le rozó los pelos.

\- Potter… vete… - le siseó la vampira molesta, con los ojos puestos en el otro mago.

\- ¡Pero Valerie, no pienso dejarte aquí, él me atacó a mí!

\- Pero él lo hizo personal – ante la horrible mirada que tenía en esos momentos Charles tragó saliva asustado. Era una mirada que decía a gritos: muerte. Se alejó un poco, pero no dejaría a la bruja sola frente a esa serpiente.

Valerie se acercó a Mulcibier mirándolo con odio.

\- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Mulcibier.

La vampira con un simple movimiento de su varita desvió el hechizo como si nada, lo que enfureció al mago.

Mulcibier comenzó a atacarla con varios hechizos no verbales, pero Valerie los desvió con facilidad mientras seguía acercándose a él. El mago frustrado comenzó a retroceder, pero vio de pronto que a espaldas de la vampira salían de la biblioteca Black y Malfoy, por lo que rápidamente les lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Valerie se dio vuelta, pero sabía que no alcanzaría a formar un escudo para protegerlos.

\- ¡Protego! – Potter salió de la esquina y se puso frente a Malfoy y Black moviendo con fuerza su varita, el escudo los protegió a los tres y desvió el hechizo.

Walburga y Abraxas miraron asombrados al mago y después se percataron quien era su atacante, ambos rápidamente sacaron sus respectivas varitas.

Valerie se movió con rapidez y se acercó a Mulcibier a velocidad inhumana, el mago quedó pegado en la pared y ella enterró su varita en su cuello.

\- ¡Valerie, no! – le gritó Abraxas.

Mulcibier la miró con una sonrisa malévola - ¿Qué esperas? ¿No piensas atacarme? Parece que no eres tan ruda como pensaba.

\- Eres patético.

\- Desperdicias tu saliva con inmundicias que no valen la pena.

\- ¿Quién dice que tú no eres una inmundicia? Me das asco.

El mago le sonrió – Eres una serpiente patética, de seguro escondes tu verdadera naturaleza, una sangre sucia inmunda. Eso explicaría porque pierdes tu tiempo con esas inmundicias.

Pero esta vez, fue ella la que sonrió con maldad - ¿Crees que esos insultos me molestan? Te puedo asegurar que mi linaje es más puro que el tuyo. Ahora desaparece y vete, antes de que me arrepienta – la vampira bajo su varita y le dio la espalda alejándose de él, nada le podía importar menos que un patético mago fanático de la pureza de sangre.

Pero Mulcibier corrió hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros y cruzó uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello para córtale la respiración.

\- Ahora brujita, le pedirás perdón a este mago y suplicaras para que te suelte.

Potter, Malfoy y Black se acercaron a ellos rápidamente, pero se detuvieron cuando Valerie levantó su mano indicándoles que se no avanzaran. Ella les sonrió a sus amigos mientras decía – Sabes… es curioso, de una forma u otra siempre terminas usando las manos Mulcibier, parece que no aprendiste tu lección. – para sorpresa de los demás los ojos de Valerie se volvieron negros como el carbón, tomó con sus manos el brazo del mago y lo empujó por sobre su cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

Mulcibier ahogó un grito y cayó pesadamente quedándose sin respiración. La oscura mirada que le dirigió la vampira le hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Ella se limitó a acercarse, se agachó hacia su rostro y le dijo – Buenas noches – luego lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Malfoy corrió hacia donde su amiga y la abrazo por la espalda sacándola de ahí. Ella tensó el cuerpo, pero se dejó guiar, mientras Walburga y Charles miraban el cuerpo inconsciente de Mulcibier sorprendidos y sin saber que decir.

\- ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando!? – le gritó Malfoy al ponerse frente a ella, vio esos oscuros ojos mirarlos llenos de odio y rabia – Él me atacó – se limitó a responder la vampira.

Malfoy, para sorpresa de los presentes, suspiró y abrazo a Valerie obligándola a que apoyara su rostro en su hombro – Tranquila, ya paso, relájate – ella respiró hondo controlando su rabia y abrazó con fuerza al rubio como respuesta.

Charles y Walburga se les acercaron lentamente – Por Merlín querida, de verdad vas a tener que enseñarme como golpear, eso fue impresionante.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Potter preocupado, la vampira levanto el rostro, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

Malfoy dejó de abrazar a su amiga y se separó de ella, pero la tomó de la mano para no dejarla sola, luego miró al otro mago – Gracias Potter, tu reacción fue rápida y nos evitaste un mal rato.

El mago se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – No es nada, Valerie me defendió del sorpresivo ataque de Mulcibier, era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- ¿Mulcibier te atacó a ti? – preguntó confusa Walburga, Potter asintió.

\- Lo atacó porque yo estaba conversando con él. – agregó la vampira.

Malfoy siseó molesto – Es típico de él criticar las conversaciones ajenas que considera inadecuadas, pero jamás había visto que atacara a alguien de su propia casa por ello… -

Los cuatro miraron el cuerpo de Mulcibier que seguía en el suelo sin decir nada.

\- Bueno, supongo que alguien lo llevará a la enfermería cuando lo vean ¿por qué no mejor nos retiramos? – propuso Potter con una sonrisa maliciosa. Las tres serpientes lo miraron sorprendidos, pero asintieron sonriendo y se alejaron dejando al mago en el suelo.

* * *

Riddle rodó su varita entre sus dedos, para luego observar a cada uno de sus seguidores con una mirada asesina. Se acomodó en su asiento y observó fijamente a Mulcibier y Valerie que estaban en el centro de pie - ¿Puede alguno explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió? – miró el rostro morado del mago y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de emoción, aquella bruja no dejaba de volverse cada vez más interesante.

\- Mi señor, ella me atacó cuando yo iba camino hacia la biblioteca. Yo simplemente le critiqué que eligiera bien con quien se relacionaba, pero no encontró nada mejor que agredirme por ello.

\- ¿Y con quién se relacionaba que, según tú, no debía hacerlo? – preguntó Riddle levantando una ceja.

\- Con ese tal Potter –

Riddle rodó los ojos, esperaba un poco más de uno de sus seguidores favoritos.

\- Mi señor – dijo Deanoff. Riddle se estremeció internamente, como le excitaba escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. ¡Definitivamente sería gratificante tenerla así, domada, controlada y bajo su control! Era impresionante como unas pocas palabras lo deleitaban con tanta facilidad – Mulcibier atacó a Potter por la espalda porque yo conversaba con él. Los problemas que tenga él con Potter no son de mi incumbencia, pero… -

\- ¿Ósea que defendiste a ese gryffindor?

\- Si señor – respondió ella con seguridad – Después de todo, el ataque también iba a llegarme a mí. De ahí nos enfrentamos los dos, pero en el momento en que Black y Malfoy salieron de la biblioteca Mulcibier los atacó sin que ellos tuvieran algo que ver en el enfrentamiento.

Riddle cruzó sus manos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla - ¿Algo más que agregar? – le preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos a la bruja. Ella asintió – Yo acorralé y vencí a Mulcibier, pero me atacó por la espalda cuando di por terminada la pelea, por lo que lo golpeé y lo dejé inconsciente. No me quedó más remedio – y se encogió de hombros.

El futuro mago oscuro sonrió con maldad, esas palabras le habían llamado la atención: "no me quedó más remedio". Aquella bruja era vengativa y si se enfurecía perdía el control, cualidades que él sabía, podían serle de gran utilidad en sus oscuros planes a futuro.

\- Mi señor, ella miente. Me atacó innecesariamente cuando nuestro duelo terminó. – Walburga y Abraxas tensaron los cuerpos y estuvieron a punto de replicar, pero una mirada asesina de Riddle les dejó claro que no debían pronunciar palabra.

El futuro mago oscuro asintió y miró nuevamente a Deanoff - ¿Algo que agregar? –

La vampira se encogió de hombros nuevamente y con una mirada penetrante y segura le respondió – Es su palabra contra la mía.

Riddle asintió sonriendo con maldad, jugó con su varita mientras decía – Que quede claro, sus estúpidos conflictos no me son de relevancia alguna, pero no dejaré que comiencen una batalla en las paredes de este colegio. Lo que sea que hagan fuera de estas paredes me es irrelevante, pero mientras estén aquí, bajo mis ordenes espero que sean más precavidos – se puso de pie – Segundo, lamento decirles que tendrán que soportarse, por lo que no tolerare que entre mis seguidores existan peleas, quiero que todo lo que hacemos continúe en el mismo silencio en el que ha estado siempre y no voy a dejar que sus patéticos comportamientos cambien eso. ¿Quedó claro? – Valerie y Mulcibier asintieron.

\- Bien – Riddle se les acercó – Ahora, dejando en claro eso, no puedo pasar por alto ciertos detalles – levantó su varita y apuntó con ella a la vampira, pero en el último momento se giró y apuntó a Mulcibier mientras decía – Crucio –

El mago cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar del dolor mientras Riddle sonreía con maldad – Nos quedó claro que Deanoff tiene cierta resistencia a mis castigos, pero espero haya sido claro sobre tus patéticas acciones, Mulcibier – el mago continuó retorciéndose y el futuro mago oscuro volvió a lazarle otro maleficio – No nos atacaremos por la espalda entre nosotros, no me sirven seguidores que generan peleas entre ellos.

Valerie no puedo evitar mirar al mago retorciéndose de dolor y sonreír malignamente, en su interior aquella bestia que controlaba con mucho esmero se regocijo de ver a esa patética serpiente sufriendo. A Riddle no le pasó por alto aquella sonrisa y sonrió para si mismo, Deanoff mostraba cada vez más un lado oscuro que se esforzaba por esconder. Se relamió los labios, él sacaría a flote ese lado que tanto le gustaba ocultar, despertaba en él una atracción imposible de resistir.

El futuro mago oscuro dio unos pasos controlado su regocijo y miró a la nueva alumna – Esto no conlleva a que quedas libre de castigo – luego movió su mano y le indicó que se sentara en la silla que estaba al lado suyo. La vampira se sentó mientras Riddle le ordenaba a Mulcibier que se pusiera de pie y tomara asiento. El mago adolorido camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia su asiento, dirigiéndole una profunda mirada de odio a la bruja, la cual ella ignoró completamente.

\- Ahora – dijo Riddle mientras tomaba asiento y miraba al resto de sus seguidores – Nos centraremos en lo que nos convoca. He desarrollado un hechizo que los marcará a cada uno como mis seguidores, en su momento lucirán con orgullo esas marcas. A simple vista parecerá como una simple mancha en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero cuando los llame se oscurecerá y sabrán que deben venir. ¿Quedó claro? –

\- ¿A que se refiere cuando nos llame, mi señor? – preguntó Nott confuso.

\- Lo sabrás en poco – le siseó molesto el mago, luego se giró hacia la vampira – Deanoff, serás el ejemplo – y sonrió con maldad.

Valerie se puso de pie y se paró frente al mago sabiendo que esta era su forma de castigarla, estaba segura de que, al ser un hechizo nuevo, no sería nada agradable ser la primera en probarlo.

\- De rodillas – Valerie obedeció. Riddle se puso de pie, tomó su brazo con brusquedad y le arremangó con rapidez la camisa dejando su antebrazo izquierdo al aire. – Ahora, observen con orgullo la marca tenebrosa – mientras lo decía acarició con un dedo de su la mano donde sostenía su varita el brazo de Valerie, sintiendo su suave y fría piel, ella se estremeció ante el contacto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mago. Con rapidez enterró con poca fuerza la varita en el antebrazo y pronunció unas palabras en voz baja.

Valerie tensó el cuerpo mientras sentía como un fuego le quemaba, unas oscuras sombras salieron de la varita de Riddle.

Lo que la vampira no sabía es que el futuro mago oscuro no solo la estaba marcando como una de sus seguidoras, mediante esa marca estaba estableciendo un vínculo entre ellos, el sería capaz de llamarla cuando lo desease y solo ella podría llamarlo a él. Sabía que era una vinculación peligrosa, pero el mago estaba dispuesto a probarla, tenía oscuros planes para ella y estos estaban solo poniéndose en marcha.


	15. El peón de sus planes

**Capítulo 15:**

Todos abandonaron la sala con el antebrazo adolorido, excepto Valerie que le dirigió una penetrante mirada a Riddle, el cual se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, se tocó su antebrazo derecho donde se encontraba su marca y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la vampira dejándola pasmada. Tras unos segundos, ella se dio vuelta rápidamente nerviosa y salió del salón seguida de sus amigos.

El futuro mago oscuro sonrió con malicia al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de la bruja, todo se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante. El nerviosismo en los ojos de ella era la señal perfecta de que sus planes iban por buen camino.

Riddle se percató que Mulcibier seguía de pie sin dar señales de querer abandonar la sala, le estaba dirigiendo una mirada seria que no le gustó, suspiró y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

\- Estas siendo muy blanda con ella – le dijo Mulcibier cuando pasó por su lado. El futuro mago oscuro se quedó como piedra y sintió como su rabia aumentaba.

\- Haré como que no escuche lo que dijiste.

\- Sabes que tengo razón, la tienes como una favorita, cuando solo se limita a ponerte en ridículo. No eres igual de duro con ella como con el resto, pierdes credibilidad.

El mago apretó con fuerza su varita, dejando sus nudillos blancos y se dio vuelta mientras decía – Te estás otorgando mucho poder como para venir a cuestionar que es lo que hago.

Mulcibier tragó saliva al ver como las pupilas de Riddle se tornaban un poco rojas por la rabia – Yo solo estoy aseverando un hecho que es observable…

El futuro mago oscuro levantó una ceja y sonrió con maldad - ¿No estarás celoso? Deja de hablar estupideces ni seas patético – pero él no podía negar que había una inclinación de su parte por la bruja. Era endemoniadamente interesante y no podía dejar de averiguar sobre ella – A demás, tengo claro que debajo de ese rostro rebelde y su intento de ser una buena persona, se esconde una bruja bastante oscura, más de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ella es mala? –

Riddle rio – Es más que eso, aunque dudo lo que comprendas. Ella es poderosa, me encargare de domarla, tenerla comiendo de la palma de mi mano y aprovechare su potencial para poner en marcha mis futuros planes. -

Mulcibier le dirigió una mirada reacia, no estaba de acuerdo con su plan, pero prefirió no tentar su suerte al llevarle la contraria, ya estaba bastante adolorido tras la maldición imperdonable. Sabía que la nueva alumna era una bruja de grandes capacidades, pero temía que fuera capaz de generar un cambio en el futuro mago oscuro.

Queriendo cambiar de tema, Mulcibier preguntó - ¿Y cómo vas con la búsqueda para eliminar a las sangres sucias de este colegio?

\- No te preocupes, me encargaré de lograrlo. Si bien me estoy basando en las palabras de un mito, estoy seguro de que la cámara secreta de slytherin existe. Cuando la encuentre no dejaré a ninguna sangre sucia con vida. – Mulcibier sonrió con maldad al escuchar esas palabras, tras eso hizo una reverencia y se retiró más tranquilo. Él sabía que Riddle lograría generar el cambio y la purificación que el mundo mágico que necesitaba solo debía recordarle que ese oscuro camino era el que debía seguir.

* * *

Durante el sábado, Valerie, al igual que Malfoy y Black, se sintieron débiles. La vampira pudo notar el cansancio en sus amigos, e incluso ella misma estaba teniendo problemas pues notaba como sus energías estaban desapareciendo de manera alarmante y su hambre había aumentado considerablemente. Sabía que lo que le ocurría tenía que ver con la maldita marca que Riddle les había puesto, después de todo, los demás seguidores mostraban los mismos síntomas que sus amigos.

Se revisó varias veces la marca con curiosidad, podía sentir que fluía una extraña magia en ella, cosa que no le daba buena espina. Tenía la intuición de que Riddle había hecho algo distinto con ella, no sabía que, pero estaba segura. Aun así, no pudo evitar admirar la inteligencia del futuro mago oscuro, dado que la "marca tenebrosa" quedó perfectamente puesta en su brazo. Su curiosidad por saber cómo había logrado crear un hechizo así rondó por su cabeza durante varias horas.

El domingo, tras el desayuno, se dio cuenta de que todos los demás magos marcados comenzaban a recuperar fuerzas, incluyendo a sus amigos, sin embargo, ella se sentía cada vez más débil, llegando a un nivel de hambre preocupante que podía poner en peligro a los demás.

Al caer la noche y agradeciendo a su gran autocontrol se fue rápidamente a la torre de astronomía, ya que no podía seguir aguantando más su sed de sangre. Durante el fin de semana había evitado al futuro mago oscuro, pero sabía que él la estaba observando, por lo que espero a que todos durmieran para poder salir tranquilamente de la sala común sin que nadie se percatara y evitar a toda costa encontrarse con Riddle.

El futuro mago oscuro observó como Deanoff abandonó la sala común bien entrada la noche y sonrió para sí, ya se estaba volviendo fácil leer las acciones que ella haría.

La había observado durante el fin de semana y se percató de que la marca no parecía afectarle de la misma manera que los demás, ya que no se mostraba igual de agotada. El mago había observado la marca que el llevaba en su brazo derecho varias veces, la cual aparecía cuando el estimaba que fuera conveniente, después de todo no quería que la marca se relacionara con el todavía, cuando sus planes se concretasen en el a futuro todos sabrían a quién correspondería la creación de la marca tenebrosa.

Aun así, trató de sentir y probar la conexión que estableció con Deanoff de manera sutil, pero al tocar su marca invocándola a ella sintió un tirón en su estómago que lo dobló de dolor. Asombrado, dejó de intentarlo ya que asumió que la magia de la nueva alumna se estaba resistiendo a la de él. Pero era algo que ya tenía asumido que ocurriría, después de todo no se sorprendía de la fuerza de Deanoff, solo debía ser paciente, la magia de ella pronto se acostumbraría a su presencia, lo quisiera o no.

Tras haberla observado atentamente durante tantas horas pensó en dejarla sola un tiempo más, sentía que esa curiosidad por ella lo estaba consumiendo y no podía negar que las palabras de Mulcibier le habían molestado profundamente. Él tenía planes más importantes que hacer, pero no pudo evitar seguirla cuando la vio salir de la sala común, era una tentación muy difícil de resistir. Ella podía ser tan útil, una aliada poderosa para todos aquellos planes que tenía en mente.

Camino con más decisión hacia la torre de astronomía relamiéndose los labios, llegando hasta pensar que ella podía ayudarlo a encontrar la cámara secreta, pero apenas esa idea cruzó su mente, esta se esfumó, después de todo no olvidaba la poca importancia que ella le daba a la pureza de sangre.

Al llegar a la torre observó que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entró rápidamente con decisión y sin ánimos de pretender pasar desapercibido.

Valerie estaba por subirse a la baranda para saltar cuando se giró molesta ante la mirada divertida del mago.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – le preguntó ella.

\- No veo nada ni nadie que me prohíba estar aquí – le sonrió él con malicia, era un placer hacerla enojar.

La vampira rodó los ojos molesta – No tengo tiempo para ti – comenzó a subir a la baranda de piedra, pero Riddle rápidamente la tomó de una mano deteniéndola.

\- ¿Quién dijo que podías irte?

\- No veo nada ni nadie que me obligue a estar acá – le respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Vas a continuar dándome clases, ahora.

\- Podemos continuar mañana Riddle, ahora no tengo tiempo.

El mago no la soltó, era cierto que quería continuar con sus clases, después de todo estaba interesado en que más podía enseñarle, como también sabía que eran las mejores instancias para corromperla, pero también estaba el hecho de que disfrutaba verla molesta.

\- Vas a hacerlo ahora, Deanoff.

\- Te dije que no – respondió ella gruñendo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo crees que me importa lo que tú digas?

Ella lo miró profundamente molesta, necesitaba urgentemente alimentarse, pero no podía perder su autocontrol, no ahora y menos con él. Tensó el cuerpo y trato de zafarse del agarre del mago, pero Riddle tiró con fuerza de ella para bajarla de la baranda. La vampira molesta lo empujó tratando de apartarlo, pero el agarre del mago era más fuerte de lo que esperó por lo que ambos cayeron.

Riddle se fue de espalda contra el suelo rasmillándose fuertemente el rostro, para luego quedar sin respiración cuando Valerie cayó sobre él en una posición bastante comprometedora. El mago levantó la vista, molesto, topándose con el rostro de la bruja a escasos centímetros de él.

Valerie tensó el cuerpo cuando se percató que había caído entremedio de las piernas del mago y se hallaba sobre él, la intensa mirada que le dirigía no ayudaba tampoco a la posición en que se encontraban. Su tensión aumentó cuando vio el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por la ceja del mago, rápidamente quiso levantarse, pero el brazo de él le rodeo la cintura con gran velocidad evitando que ella se alejara y uniendo aún más sus cuerpos.

La vampira se obligó a no dejar que el olor a sangre invadiera sus narices y se concentró en los ojos de Riddle, tratando de evitar mirar esa gota de sangre. Sentía como su garganta comenzaba a apretarse y quemarle, pero la intensa mirada del mago no le permitía apartarse, esos oscuros ojos la tenían absolutamente hipnotizada.

La tensión estaba llegando a un nivel alarmante, sin embargo, Riddle no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos cafés que lo observaban con tanto asombro. Sentía ese liviano cuerpo tenso sobre él y no pudo evitar su regocijo al saber que Deanoff estaba nerviosa ante su cercanía, después de todo la posición era muy comprometedora y él podía sentirá cada curva del cuerpo de la bruja.

Dejándose llevar y aprovechando la situación, el mago con su otra mano enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la vampira y acercó su rostro al de él, donde enterró su cara contra su cuello. Oyó el gemido de sorpresa de la bruja y recorrió con sus labios el cuello. Estaba frio, pero apenas los labios del mago entraron en contacto con la piel de la vampira, ella se estremeció. Riddle se dirigió a su oreja mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello para luego susurrarle – Vas a ser mía, tarde o temprano –

Valerie tensó aún más su cuerpo y alejó su rostro del mago, pero este rápidamente se giró, ambos rodaron y él quedó sobre ella. Riddle la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero Valerie pudo notar en su mirada una llama de profundo deseo.

La vampira sabía que tenía la fuerza y el poder para alejarlo, podía fácilmente quitárselo de encima, pero no comprendía que la detenía. Estaba tan tensa y curiosa por la situación que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera descontrolada ante la cercanía del futuro mago oscuro.

\- Mía Deanoff, solo mía… ¿quedó claro? – Riddle acercó su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de los labios de ella. La vampira podía sentir la cálida respiración del mago, pero de pronto vio esa gota de sangre acumulándose y la lucidez volvió sobre ella.

\- ¡No! No soy de nadie y menos tuya – lo empujó con fuerza sacándolo de encima, corrió y saltó al vacío.

Riddle se puso de pie con rapidez y se asomó para ver como ella corría hacia el bosque. El mago respiraba con dificultad y maldijo en voz alta. ¡Que Merlín lo librara! Esa bruja era tanto una joya como su perdición, era la tentación perfecta para él, la única persona que le generaba un deseo perverso. Cerró los puños, molesto, Deanoff era una tentación demasiado excitante, pero también una peligrosa distracción.

Parecía que las tentaciones carnales le estaban ganado la batalla, pero sabía que era solo eso, un deseo primitivo por ella. Dicho deseo debía ser controlado, después de todo, ella sería una seguidora más, un peón dentro de sus planes, nada más que un simple juguete, no era prioridad.

Resopló con fuerza, de ahora en adelante mantendría mayor distancia, después de todo, para disfrutarla tendría tiempo cuando ella estuviera absolutamente corrompida, en aquel momento sería ella quien lo buscaría y lo desearía. Porque él era Tom Marvolo Riddle y todo lo que planeaba lo conseguía.

* * *

El lunes llegó sin contratiempos y Valerie se vio enfrentada a ir a clases de pociones. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Riddle y por dentro moría de vergüenza con el simple hecho de tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, el mago fue absolutamente cordial con ella, limitándose a dirigirle la palabra solo en caso de que fuera necesario. La vampira no pudo esconder su confusión, definitivamente no podía entender y parecía que jamás podría comprender al mago.

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento y de haber comido, Malfoy, Black y Deanoff se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Los otros dos magos no estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido con Riddle y la vampira prefirió dejarlo así. Ese día el futuro mago oscuro se había limitado a ignorarla, por lo que ella se relajó y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por otro lado, el rubio no había dejado de buscar el momento apropiado para preguntarle a su amiga si deseaba ir con él a la fiesta de Halloween. No debió esperar mucho, ya que mientras los tres tomaban asiento en los sillones cercanos a la chimenea Walburga sacó el tema a conversación, mencionado como un chico de Ravenclaw se había acercado a invitarla a la fiesta.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – le preguntó la vampira.

\- Que no, por supuesto, hay que tener cierto gusto querida – le respondió con sarcasmo – Aparte ya tengo pareja.

\- ¿Con quién iras? – le preguntó curioso Malfoy.

\- Con Lestrange – se limitó a responder ella.

\- ¿¡Es enserio!? – preguntó Valerie asombrada, a lo que la bruja asintió encogiéndose de hombros, Malfoy se limitó a gruñir y cruzarse de brazos.

\- No molestes Malfoy, prefiero ir con una serpiente conocida que con otra persona.

Valerie rio ante la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigió el rubio y agregó – A mí también me invitaron –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – dijo con un tono más alto de que quiso Malfoy poniéndose de pie. Walburga se tapó la boca para evitar reírse por la reacción del rubio.

\- Reid me invitó –

Para sorpresa de las dos brujas, Malfoy cerró los puños, respiró hondo y se retiró sin decir nada. Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera agregar algo escucharon a alguien reírse a sus espaldas. Se giraron, topándose con una maliciosa mirada de Riddle, el cual se alejaba de ellas y no escondía el hecho de haber escuchado su conversación.

* * *

Cuando Riddle tomaba una decisión importante, solía cumplirla a cabalidad. Ante la innegable obsesión que le profesaba a Deanoff, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la torre de astronomía. No podía negar que no se arrepentía, una parte de él estaba molesta por haber dejado ir a la bruja con tanta facilidad, pero esos pensamientos eran rápidamente sacados de su cabeza. Ella era una debilidad, una piedra que lo hacía cambiar el rumbo de sus planes, los cuales ya había cambiado en algunos aspectos debido a su presencia, pero era una debilidad y él solía eliminarlas.

Claramente no podía sacar del mapa a Deanoff, dudaba que fuera fácil y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero no podía seguir dejándose llevar por esa extraña obsesión física y psicológica que despertaba en él.

Había decidido dejar marcada una distancia importante, después de todo, ella debía ser una seguidora obediente y digna de estar a su lado, por lo que no desperdiciaría su tiempo en banalidades. Pese a eso, no había descartado las curiosas clases que habían empezado a tener, no quería dejarlas ya que era el momento perfecto para seguir llevándola hacia el camino que él quería.

Con dicha decisión en mente, compartió la clase de pociones con ella actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Para su sorpresa, notó lo mal que disimuló la bruja su incomodidad, lanzándole repetidas miradas y omitiendo cualquier palabra. Sonrió con maldad para sí, la bruja estaba confundida, lo cual le gustaba, la curiosidad siempre traía al ratón hacia la cueva.

Riddle disfrutó viendo la confusión en los ojos de Deanoff, ella pretendía comprenderlo, pero veía que le era difícil, lo cual le recalcaba la superioridad que tenía él sobre ella.

Al llegar la noche del martes se dirigió a la sala común, pretendía leer ciertos libros que había conseguido de la biblioteca y continuar su estudio sobre el misterio de la cámara secreta. Al tomar asiento, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de Deanoff con sus amigos. Cuál sería su sorpresa ante la reacción de Malfoy cuando ella mencionó que tenía pareja para la fiesta. Un dejó de molestia le llenó el cuerpo, pero despareció con rapidez. Se puso de pie y rio, llamando la atención de las dos brujas que no sabían que decir ante la reacción de su amigo.

El mago camino hacia la salida, debía cumplir con sus rondas de perfecto y al mismo aprovechaba para ir descartando los lugares en donde podría esconderse la cámara. No pudo evitar pensar en Malfoy, era patético, después de todo no era sorpresa que la nueva alumna hubiera tenido pareja a esas alturas, no se podía negar su atractivo, el cual era evidente para el resto de los alumnos. Aun así, ¿Qué le importaba a él con quien iba ella a la fiesta? A él no le interesaba. Ella era, como se había recalado varias veces en su cabeza, un mero peón en su tablero para conquistar el mundo mágico.

* * *

Los alumnos estaban expectantes ante la llegada del fin de semana. Los profesores no dieron su brazo a torcer, aunque Halloween estuviera cerca, por lo que muchos esperaban la fiesta con ansias para poder distraerse de la cantidad de tareas que tenían encima.

Durante esos días, Malfoy había mantenido una distancia con sus amigas, pero finalmente había decidido dejar de lado su orgullo. Valerie se le había acercado en el entrenamiento del jueves, preocupada por su distanciamiento y queriendo saber si podía ayudarlo en algo. Ante los ojos de preocupación de ella, el rubio no pudo evitar ceder, se tragó su orgullo, pero sin olvidar su nuevo desprecio hacia Reid y decidió hacer como que nada pasaba.

Valerie no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver que su amigo volvía a sonreírle y conversar con ella animadamente. Malfoy había suspirado varias veces, no recordaba que le gustara tanto la sonrisa de su amiga y tuvo que contenerse de evitar darle más vueltas al asunto de la fiesta. Ella podía ir con quien fuera ¿qué tanto le importaba a él que fuera con Reid? Aunque eso no evitaría a que cuidara todos los movimientos que el capitán pretendiera hacer durante fiesta.

Finalmente llegó la noche. Malfoy había decidido ir a la fiesta con la misma chica de Ravenclaw que la vez pasada. Por otra parte, Riddle había decidido invitar a una alumna de Hufflepuff, conocida por ser una alumna atractiva y deseada por muchos. Al fin y al cabo, él solo asistía con quien él quería y la joven no había podido negarse a su invitación.

Malfoy ingresó al gran comedor juntó con su pareja. El salón había sido decorado de manera espectacular, prometiendo ser una verdadera fiesta de Halloween. Se topó con Black y Lestrange, los cuales conversaban animadamente y el rubio no pudo negar que su amiga se veía bastante bien. La bruja se había puesto un vestido largo verde con flecos, sin mangas y tenía una cinta amarrada a la cintura que caía hacia la altura de los pies, lo que le daba un toque de elegancia.

Entre los cuatro comenzaron a comentar la decoración del salón y mirar a las demás parejas. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Riddle. Las tres serpientes tensaron un poco el cuerpo ante su inexpresiva mirada, solo la pareja de Malfoy lo saludó cordialmente y con una sonrisa. El futuro mago oscuro venia del brazo con una bruja rubia, alta, de ojos claros y rasgos finos. Mientras el mago vestía un impecable traje y una capa negra, la bruja se había puesto un vestido dorado largo, tenía un escote bastante prometedor para la época, apretado a la cintura y de varias capas desde la cintura para abajo. Sin lugar a duda, ella buscaba sacar provecho a su cuerpo.

El ambiente se había vuelto un tanto incomodo, hasta que Walburga abrió la boca por la sorpresa y comenzó a sonreír. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar hacia aquello que la había sorprendido tanto.

En la entrada del gran comedor estaba Reid, con un traje gris a medida, camisa blanca y una capa gris sobre sus hombros. A su lado venía Valerie, que acaparó casi todas las miradas cuando entró. Vestía un vestido largo negro hasta el suelo con mangas largas, el atuendo era ajustado, pero no de manera exagerada, no tenía escote, por lo que la bruja se había puesto un pequeño collar de color plateado. Se veía elegante, hasta que giró un poco al caminar mostrando la parte de atrás de su vestido, el cual tenía un corte pronunciado en la espalda que terminaba justo a la altura de su cintura. Su peinado era una larga trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. El vestido hacía notar las curvas de su cuerpo, pero el corte en la espalda era grande y pronunciado, lo que jugaba con la imaginación.

Reid estiró su mano para ayudar a Valerie a bajar las escaleras de la entrada. La bruja caminaba con elegancia y seguridad, mientras le sonreía con sinceridad a su acompañante.

Malfoy y Black no dudaron, acompañados de sus respectivas parejas, de ir a saludar a su amiga. Walburga no dudo en adular su vestido y Lestrange saludó a ambos con cordialidad. Malfoy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no mirar con odio a Reid, saludo con cariño a su amiga sin olvidar que estaba acompañado, pero no podía dejar de mirar lo bellísima que se veía Valerie.

El grupo compartió animadamente por un rato, después Reid se excusó y se llevó a Valerie hacia donde otros compañeros de la casa. Walburga llevó a Lestrange a la mesa de bebestibles y Malfoy se dejó llevar por su pareja que quería compartir con sus amigas de su respectiva casa.

\- Has causado una gran impresión esta noche – le dijo Reid a Valerie mientras caminaban hacia una esquina del comedor.

La vampira negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica – No creo ser la única que acaparado miradas – Reid rio encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras un rato compartiendo con las otras serpientes, los profesores dieron inicio a la música e inauguraron una pista de baile.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo? – le preguntó Reid. La vampira sonrió y asintió.

Los dos se acercaron a la pista de baile tomados de la mano, una suave melodía marcaba el paso y se dispusieron a bailar. Valerie tuvo que admitir que Reid sabía lo que hacía, ambos giraron y siguieron la música con tranquilidad. No se encontraban ni tan juntos ni tan separados, pero aun así eran observados por varios, no se podía negar que juntos bailando se venían bien.

Malfoy no había dejado de mirar a su amiga desde que entró al gran comedor por más que intento de no hacerlo. Vio lo radiante que estaba y el vestido no paraba de cortarle la respiración al ver su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar notar que la fea cicatriz que ella tenía en su cuello pasaba casi desapercibida, asumió que la bruja se había puesto algún hechizo para ocultarla por lo menos por la noche.

Cuando se dio inicio al baile no pudo evitar gruñir interiormente al ver que Reid llevaba a la pista de baile a su amiga. El rubio había dejado a su acompañante con sus amigas de casa y se excusó diciendo que iría por algo para tomar. Mientras caminaba no podía quitar la vista del capitán y Valerie. Sin saber que lo impulsó, se comenzó a acercar a la pista de baile, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja. Se encontró con la mirada de Reid, el capitán le dedico una mirada seria y asintió, como si le leyera el pensamiento. El paso de Malfoy se volvió más seguro y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Reid acercó su rostro al de Valerie diciéndole – Parece que alguien quiere bailar contigo –

La vampira lo miró extrañada, pero para sorpresa de ambos, alguien tocó el hombro de Reid. El capitán se dio vuelta topándose con la intensa mirada de Riddle - ¿Me permite un baile con la señorita? –

* * *

Riddle maldijo en voz baja mil veces cuando se percató de la presencia de Deanoff, todo lo que había planteado se desmoronó solo con verla. Si bien su pareja esta empecinada con ser su centro de atención, el futuro mago oscuro solo pudo sentirse molesto con su presencia. ¿Quién era ella comprada con la bruja que estaba observando?

Observó todos los movimientos que hizo, su elegancia, sus pasos, su confianza, todo en ella deslumbrada seguridad y un gran atractivo.

Cerró los puños con molestia cuando se percató que Reid la llevaba a la pista de baile y ponía sus manos sobre su hombros y cintura. Tras unos minutos observándolos ignoró todas las acciones que su acompañante hizo con el fin de llamar su atención, la dejó hablando sola y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

No pudo evitar regocijarse al notar el rostro de sorpresa cuando le tocó el hombro al capitán de Quidditch y le hizo la pregunta. Ante todo, Reid era conocido por ser un hombre educado y respetuoso, demasiado fiel a dichas reglas que el futuro mago oscuro no dudo en usar a su favor.

Su regocijo solo aumentó al notar la sorpresa marcada en el rostro de la bruja. Con elegancia tomó la mano de Deanoff, la acercó a él y posó su otra mano sobre su cadera.

Valerie, por más que lo intentó, no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Riddle la acercó a él con el rostro inexpresivo y comenzó a guiarla según el ritmo de la música.

La vampira no pudo evitar oler su colonia y embriagarse de dicho olor, admirando a su vez que el color negro de su traje hacia que el mago se viera bastante apuesto, pero mantuvo su semblante serio.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor? – preguntó Valerie con sarcasmo.

\- Si te respondiera con la verdad dudo fueras a creerme.

\- ¿Sueles hablarme con la verdad? – el tonó sarcástico no abandonó a la vampira.

Riddle, para su sorpresa, rio e hizo girar a Deanoff con elegancia, para volver a pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Veo que la hostilidad de tu parte nunca se acaba.

\- Parece que es algo que no puedo evitar contigo.

\- No recuerdo que así fuera cuando estuvimos en la torre de astronomía – le respondió Riddle girándola suavemente y susurrándole las palabas al odio.

Cuando quedaron nuevamente de frente la vampira le dedico una mirada de molestia - ¿Pretendes regocijarte con eso y usarlo en mi contra?

El mago se encogió de hombros – ¿Si te dijera que no, me creerías?

\- Me costaría una eternidad.

\- ¿Sueles ser tan desconfiada y testaruda con todo el mundo?

\- No, solo con aquellos con quien no tengo una buena razón de serlo.

Riddle apretó el agarre en la cintura de la bruja molesto, pero aguantó de buena forma su rabia ocultándola bajo una sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigió a la vampira, giró alrededor de ella y con brusquedad la pegó contra su cuerpo. Aprovechándose del corte del vestido, puso su mano en la espalda de la bruja y comenzó a acariciar su piel con uno de sus dedos, de manera suave y lenta.

\- Estoy intentado, por un momento, de tener una conversación civilizada contigo y compartir un pequeño baile. ¿Es tan difícil que lo creas?

\- Déjame tener un dejo de dudas ante tus repentinos cambios de humor – le respondió la vampira un poco tensa – Pero te concedo la oportunidad – añadió para sorpresa del mago.

\- Muy generoso de tu parte.

\- No abuses de ello.

\- No puedo prometer nada.

Para sorpresa del mago, Deanoff rodó los ojos y rio suavemente para luego dedicarle una sonrisa. Él quedó embobado unos segundos con solo mirarla, nuevamente ella le había regalado una sonrisa sincera solo a él, lo que conllevaba también que ella estaba disfrutando de la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Su mano nunca detuvo la caricia que le estaba realizando en la espalda.

* * *

La escena era observada de manera disimulada ante los atentos ojos de Dumbledore. El desplante que la vampira tenía para moverse de manera tan confiada y elegante lo dejaba asombrado. Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se percató de la presencia de Riddle en la pista de baile. Ahora, ambos bailaban ajenos a todos los ojos que los observaban y el profesor no podía negar que juntos hacían una pareja asombrosa. Pudo notar la mirada que el futuro mago oscuro le dedicaba a la bruja, sorprendiéndose de ver por primera vez tanta devoción e interés por parte del mago en alguien que no fuera él. Camino unos pasos para poder obsérvalos desde otro ángulo y se percató de la pequeña risa de Valerie y de la sonrisa que le dedicó al mago. Dumbledore pudo apreciar por primera vez como la mirada de Tom se suavizaba, un dejo de luz se dejaba ver en su rostro.

Tal vez Valeria estaba en lo correcto, Tom solo necesitaba un poco de luz y cariño.

* * *

Walburga no solo era una bruja inteligente, sino también una gran observadora. Solía percibir bien las emociones de las personas y siempre estaba atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Si bien estaba pasando un agradable momento con Lestrange, ambos se llevaban bien y solían conversar de cualquier ámbito, ella pudo notar que Malfoy, en un minuto de la fiesta, abandonó el salón solo con el rostro marcado por la rabia. La bruja rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su amiga, le era fácil suponer que algo relacionado con ella fuera la razón para molestar de esa forma al rubio, después de todo no había olvidado la furiosa reacción que tuvo cuando supo que Reid había invitado a Valerie.

Lo que no esperaba era toparse con una escena tan particular como la que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos: Valerie y Riddle bailando de manera elegante, civilizada y sobre todo su amiga sonriendo junto al mago. Definitivamente aquello era más que suficiente para enojar a Malfoy.


	16. ¿Cordialidad y confianza?

**Perdón por la demora! La universidad me tiene muy ocupada, por lo mismo les traigo un capítulo más largo, pero con muchas cosas interesantes! Espero les guste y espero sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:**

Decir que las cosas habían cambiado hacia un mejor camino era pedir demasiado, pero era un hecho de que había algo diferente y Valerie se dio cuenta.

Los días siguientes a la fiesta, la vampira había notado que Malfoy compartía cada momento que podía con ella y Walburga. A ella le alegraba que su amigo quisiera compartir más tiempo con ellas, por lo que no le dio más importancia, dado que relacionó el actuar del rubio al próximo partido de Quidditch del sábado. Al mismo tiempo, había notado que su relación con Lestrange y Avery había mejorado, no se podía tildar de amistad, pero se habían vuelto más cordiales y atentos con ella, en especial en los entrenamientos.

Aun así, por sobre todo lo ocurrido, parecía haber un cambio que sobrepasa a los demás, el cual se relacionaba con Riddle. Tampoco se tildaba de amistad la nueva relación que tenían, aun así, la vampira había dejado de lado su actuar despectivo y el mago mantenía una actitud tranquila y cordial hacia ella.

Valerie no comprendía bien a que se debía el cambio, pero sabía de ante mano que tampoco lograría entender el nuevo actuar del mago, por lo que prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban y que estas fluyeran.

A medida que fue pasando la semana, la ansiedad de Valerie por el primer partido fue en aumento, a su vez, había quedado con Riddle de continuar con sus curiosas clases el día después del partido. La vampira planeaba no levantar sospechas y mantener un actuar de ansiedad y nerviosismo debido al partido, el cual no era del todo falso.

* * *

El futuro mago oscuro se había dejado llevar por los últimos hechos ocurridos. Notó que Deanoff había dejado, de un día para otro, su mirada despectiva, reemplazándola por una cargada de sinceridad y cordialidad hacia él. Nunca supo que lo llevó a actuar de la misma forma, pero el hacerlo le dejaba una sensación de tranquilidad absoluta para su sorpresa. A su vez, sentía que la bruja se comportaba como un par hacia él, pero manteniendo el respeto.

El mago no pudo negar que prefería esta nueva actitud por parte de ella, dado que lo que dejaba más tranquilo y podía seguir con sus planes sin problemas. Pese a eso, no se daba cuenta que comenzaba a disfrutar cada vez más de la presencia de Deanoff, en especial al ver que no había odio en su mirada.

Por otro lado, aprovechando las clases que compartían juntos, le mencionó que deseaba continuar con sus clases. Se relamió los labios cuando ella, con una sonrisa, le dijo que sí. Todo parecía demasiado fácil y el mago no dudaría en usar eso a su favor.

* * *

Tras la fiesta, Walburga pudo observar ciertos cambios en el actuar de sus amigos. Valerie parecía más radiante y tranquila, lo que estaba ejerciendo cierto efecto en el rubio. Esto se notaba, debido a que Malfoy cada vez pasaba más tiempo con a ella. Black pudo notar que su amiga solo sonreía y disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, pero tenía claro que ella no notaba que el cambio en Malfoy se debía en gran parte a ella.

A su vez, no le había pasado por alto la nueva forma en que Riddle miraba a Valerie. La verdad era que le daba escalofríos, era como su viera en la mirada del mago como maquinaba malignos planes para su amiga. Pero cuando los veía juntos, se percató también que el mago centraba toda la atención en Valerie, como si fuera el centro del mundo, pareciendo hasta obsesionado con ella.

No puedo evitar sorprenderse al notar que el mago disfrutaba de la compañía de su amiga, por lo que asumió que un juego peligroso se estaba llevando a cabo entre los dos.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, el ambiente comenzó a tornarse más tenso y animado ante la expectativa del primer partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, el cual se realizaría el sábado por la mañana.

Reid no había dejado respirar al equipo durante esa semana, con el fin de obtener el mejor rendimiento para el día del enfrentamiento. Valerie y Malfoy habían tenido que quedarse hasta tarde el miércoles terminando su ensayo para transformaciones debido a lo tarde que salían de entrenar.

El jueves, tras el último entrenamiento la mayoría del equipo se dirigió a los camarines, pero Valerie fue detenida por parte del capitán que quería conversar con ella. La vampira se le acerco sonriendo, pero Reid le dirigió una mirada seria.

\- ¿Paso algo? – preguntó ella.

\- Quería saber si te sentías cómoda ante tu primer partido y la escoba que usas.

\- ¡Estoy muy ansiosa! Pero concentrada en todo lo que hemos practicado.

El capitán asintió conforme.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó ella.

Reid levantó una ceja sin entender.

\- Pensé que querías decirme algo más.

El capitán rio y negó con la cabeza, pero añadió – No te había agradecido por acompañarme a la fiesta, pese a que me robaron la pareja. – Valerie sonrió incomoda, pero el capitán le dijo – Tranquila, confío en tus decisiones y yo no soy nadie para juzgar con quien te relacionas, fuiste una muy agradable compañía esa noche.

\- Eres una serpiente muy curiosa y diferente… - le interrumpió Valerie con una sonrisa.

\- Mira quien lo dice – ambos rieron y se dirigieron a los camarines.

* * *

El viernes, en la última clase del día, Valerie se encontraba realizando una compleja poción con ayuda de Riddle. Durante la clase, ella le había recordado que realizarían sus clases después del partido, ya que ella no quería levantar sospechas y simular su cansancio debido a los entrenamientos.

Tras varios minutos, ambos estaban trabajando codo a codo, de manera tranquila y agradable para realizar la poción. Solo se dirigían la palabra si era necesario, pero de vez en cuando la vampira le sonreía al mago, cuando se percataba del buen trabajo que ambos estaban realizando. Riddle no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras trabajaban, la confianza y seguridad con la que realizaba los pasos de la poción le agradaban pues notaba que ella sabía lo que hacía. A su vez, cada sonrisa que ella le dedicaba lo dejaba incómodo y con curiosidad. No podía acostumbrarse a que ella le dedicara esas sonrisas solo a él, le generaba curiosidad saber si lo hacía con sinceridad o por mera cordialidad.

Tras el paso de media hora, en que trabajaron en silencio, ambos terminaron la poción. Riddle la guardó en una botella para entregársela al profesor, mientras Valerie ordenaba las cosas y guardaba sus pertenencias en su mochila.

Cuando el futuro mago oscuro volvió a tomar asiento, tras las felicitaciones de Sulghorn, se quedó mirando el pizarrón en silencio. Valerie, por su parte, no quiso interrumpir el tranquilo ambiente que se había formado, por lo que comenzó a sacar un libro de su mochila para continuar con su lectura.

\- ¿Ansiosa por el partido? – la vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta del mago. Dejó su libro dentro de la mochila y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si, muy muy ansiosa.

\- No deberías estarlo, no tengo duda alguna de que ganaran.

Valerie rodó los ojos todavía sonriendo – Tomaré eso como que me estas deseando suerte. –

El mago se encogió de hombros y la miró intensamente – La suerte es para los principiantes. –

\- ¡Es mi primer partido, obviamente soy una principiante! – le respondió ella acercándose a él.

Riddle frunció el ceño, pero se regocijó al notar la cercanía de la bruja. – No vas a necesitar suerte, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien – le dijo de pronto él al mirarla directamente a los ojos.

La vampira lo miró con sorpresa y le dedicó una sonrisa gigante. Riddle vio como los ojos de ella brillaban por la alegría.

\- Gracias – respondió la vampira bajando la vista, la sorpresa y alegría que le embriagaban no la habían dejado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

El futuro mago oscuro la miró por el rabillo del ojo asintiendo, mientras mantenía el semblante serio, pero internamente no pudo negar su sorpresa ante la reacción de la bruja. El solo se había limitado a aseverar un hecho ¿por qué le daba las gracias entonces? Estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran por sus servicios y ayuda, no por algo como esto. Pese a que no comprendía de donde venia la alegría de la bruja, le generaba un enorme gusto ser el dueño y creador de aquella expresión en ese rostro, ya que sabía que esas sonrisas eran solo para él.

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el día el partido. Todas las casas estaban animadas y expectantes por el enfrentamiento y casi todos los alumnos deseaban asistir.

Walburga les deseó suerte a sus amigos en el desayuno y después se dirigió a las galerías de la cancha mientras los equipos se dirigían a los camarines.

Valerie se cambió rápidamente y estaba ansiosa por salir a la cancha. El equipo escuchó animadamente las palabas motivacionales del capitán y antes de salir al partido, Malfoy abrazó con fuerza a su amiga para darle ánimo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dirigieron hacia la cancha donde los vítores les dieron la bienvenida.

* * *

Riddle observó por el pasillo como todos se dirigían a ver el partido. Él se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras pensaba en aprovechar el momento para continuar con su búsqueda. Varios de sus seguidores inclinaron la cabeza al pasar por su lado, todos sabían que el mago no era fanático del quidditch por lo que asumían su ausencia.

El futuro mago oscuro estaba por darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la biblioteca cuando escuchó una conversación de dos alumnos de Gryffindor que pasaron a su lado.

\- Esperemos que Potter atrape la snitch – señaló uno de los magos.

\- Tiene que hacerlo, la cazadora nueva es Deanoff y si es igual de buena como lo es en clases será un problema… - agregó el otro.

\- Toda la razón, pese a que quiero que ganemos, me preocupa que Weasley sea muy rudo con ella… Si lo que me contaron es cierto, va a querer vengarse de la vergüenza de perder un duelo con ella.

\- Si ella es ágil logrará esquivar todas las blodgers que le lancen.

El otro mago se rascó la cabeza con el rostro marcado por la inseguridad – Esperemos que Weasley no se sobrepase o lo van a suspender de nuevo…-

Riddle se quedó quieto uno segundos hasta que los dos magos doblaron en la esquina del pasillo. Después de unos minutos una macabra sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se dio media vuelta en dirección a las canchas. Había un espectáculo digno de ver.

* * *

El futuro mago oscuro tomó asiento al lado de Nott quien lo miró sorprendido antes de que iniciara el partido. Los demás de sus seguidores estaban por decir algo, pero la oscura mirada de Riddle los dejó callados y con la sorpresa marcada en sus rostros.

El mago no se había equivocado, el partido fue bastante bueno y Deanoff demostró un talento impresionante para su primer enfrentamiento. La bruja marcó una cantidad de puntos asombrosa, esquivó todos los ataques que Weasley le lanzó y jugó codo a codo con los otros cazadores de su equipo, demostrando un impecable juego en común entre ellos.

Finalmente, Malfoy atrapó la snitch tras un peleado duelo con Potter, no se podía negar el talento del Gryffindor, pero la victoria de Slytherin fue aplastante. La casa de las serpientes gritó de alegría y el equipo de Quidditch comenzó a descender al suelo para celebrar.

El futuro mago oscuro se percató que Deanoff aceleró su vieja escoba hacia el suelo, pero parecía que no se había percatado que Weasley se acercaba a ella por su espalda a gran velocidad con una clara intención de chocar con ella. Sin pensarlo, el mago se puso de pie y sacó rápidamente su varita, pero para su sorpresa, Deanoff realizó un giro en trecientos sesenta grados sobre la escoba, esquivando a Weasley por pocos centímetros. El pelirrojo, por su parte, no tuvo los mismos reflejos, por lo que chocó brutalmente contra el suelo.

Riddle rio, al igual que todas las serpientes, al ver como el pelirrojo tuvo que ser asistido por sus compañeros de equipo y ser llevado a la enfermería.

Entre la multitud, los gritos, abrazos y aplausos, Malfoy corrió donde su amiga y la levantó del suelo con sus brazos para girarla y finalmente abrazarla con fuerza. La vampira lo abrazó de vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar lo asombrosa que era y su increíble talento para manejarse sobre la escoba. No supo cuántas veces la felicitó, pero ella parecía no importarle y le sonreía en cada momento.

\- Es una pena que debas usar una escoba tan vieja como las que ofrece el colegio, con el talento que tienes mereces una mejor – le dijo en un momento Malfoy con seguridad.

\- Me las arreglaré con lo que hay, no es necesario que me compre una – le señaló la bruja encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

\- Yo puedo obsequiarte una si lo deseas – dijo sin pensarlo el rubio.

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su oferta, hace años que nadie le ofrecía algo debido a que considerara que se lo merecía. – No es necesario Abraxas – le tomó la mano y se la acarició mientras le sonreía – Agradezco tu oferta, pero es mucho, no te preocupes.

El rubio estaba por agregar algo, pero la multitud de alumnos de Slytherin que ingresó a la cancha a celebrar la victoria lo interrumpió.

Desde las galerías, Riddle observó como Deanoff abrazaba a Malfoy por la victoria, cerró los puños y suspiró, a él no se le daba muy bien festejar las victorias que no eran suyas. De pronto, varios de los alumnos de Slytherin irrumpieron en la cancha para celebrar con el equipo, pero entre la masa de gente el futuro mago oscuro se percató que Deanoff pasaba la mirada por las galerías buscando a alguien, hasta que se topó con su mirada. La bruja apenas tuvo contacto con él le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y levantó la mano saludándolo. Riddle, sin poder evitarlo, también levantó la mano e hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo solo para ella.

* * *

La luna iluminaba la alta torre del castillo y Deanoff sonrió cuando escucho los pasos de Riddle al acercarse. La vampira sabía que su forma de actuar frente al mago había cambiado, pero ella también había podido notar que las reacciones y acciones que él estaba haciendo hacia ella también eran diferentes. Era retorcido y extraño, pero la compañía de Riddle le estaba comenzando a agradar cada vez más, lo que para ella conllevaba un excelente paso para establecer una mejor y más cercana relación.

La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro del futuro mago oscuro cuando llegó al balcón de la torre y se quedó mirando a la bruja en silencio por unos segundos. Ella le daba la espalda, por lo que durante un rato la observó atentamente.

\- Riddle – le dijo ella a modo de saludo al darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Deanoff.

Ella estaba por tomar asiento en el suelo, pero la voz de Riddle la interrumpió – Antes de partir, quería mencionar y recordarte que te había dicho que no necesitabas suerte para el partido, aunque tu desempeño fue más que satisfactorio.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma racional y educada de felicitarme por mi rendimiento? – Valerie levantó una ceja y una sonrisa irónica cursó su rostro.

\- Si quieres tomarlo de esa forma… - el mago se encogió de hombros.

La vampira continuó con la ceja levantada y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

\- Está bien, está bien… Felicitaciones Deanoff, jugaste muy bien…

La bruja le sonrió con mucha alegría y para sorpresa del mago corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Riddle tensó todo el cuerpo ante la sorpresiva cercanía de ella, pero no pudo evitar sentir su olor y sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo con gusto, disfrutando de tener el cuerpo de la bruja junto al suyo.

* * *

Tras dos semanas, la nieve se apoderó de los patios del colegio y el pensamiento de disfrutar la navidad con la familia comenzó a ser una idea cada vez más cercana en la mente de los alumnos.

Durante esos días Riddle había avanzado enormemente en las clases que compartía con Deanoff y entre ellos un lazo importante se estaba llevando a cabo.

En una noche, tras los intensos días de clases, Riddle subió las escaleras con rapidez para juntarse con Deanoff. Llevaban realizando las clases todas las noches desde el día del partido y el futuro mago oscuro las esperaba todos los días expectante.

Al llegar a la torre, Riddle se percató que Valerie estaba sentada en el piso mirando las estrellas con seriedad y una mueca de concentración marcada en su rostro. El mago ingresó saludándola y tomó asiento al lado de ella con elegancia, él no perdía jamás su estilo y gracia al moverse, pese a que disfrutaba de la compañía de la bruja nunca bajaba su guardia. Se había percatado lo mucho que ella afectaba su actuar, pero todo era con la finalidad de tenerla bajo su control, cosa que cada día parecía estar más cercano.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el mago inesperadamente al notar que la bruja no le prestaba atención.

Valerie pestañó varias veces volviendo a la realidad y giró el rostro para mirarlo dedicándole una sonrisa tímida – Estoy un poco cansada – le mintió. La verdad era que en ese momento quería quedarse tranquila mirando el cielo y perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Me lo hubieras comentado, no es molestia dejarlo para otro día… - le respondió él con seriedad.

La vampira rio y dejó de mirarlo – Eres un buen mentiroso –

Riddle sonrió con maldad, Deanoff se estaba volviendo cada vez más rápida para leer sus acciones y emociones, pero para sorpresa de la vampira, él suspiró y se quedó mirando el cielo en silencio.

Tras varios minutos en silencio Valerie le preguntó de la nada - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? –

Riddle giró el rostro mirándola con sorpresa, pero se percató que el interés en la pregunta era real, cosa que aumentó su sorpresa. Nadie le había preguntado algo así a él ya que, ¿quién mostraría interés por su futuro a excepción de algún profesor que valorara su inteligencia?

\- No lo tengo claro… Tal vez algún cargo en el ministerio… - respondió con seriedad.

Valerie puso una mueca de disgusto - ¿De verdad te vez instalado en una oficina?

El mago se encogió de hombros, él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. La bruja negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía sin decir nada.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines de estudiar? – le preguntó molesto él, aunque también llevado un poco por la curiosidad.

Ella lo miró intensamente y le sonrió – Quiero viajar… Hay tantas culturas y conocimientos en el mundo que me gustaría aprender. También me gustaría volver a mi país y visitarlo, no quiero quedarme quieta en un solo lugar… -

Riddle la observó sorprendido, no esperaba que ella tuviera esas ambiciones y menos que no deseara establecerse en un lugar en un futuro cercano. Frunció el ceño al percatarse que él estaba incluyendo a la bruja en sus futuros planes, pero ella tenía en mente cosas distintas. Pese a eso, no pudo evitar encontrar atractivo los planes de la bruja, él sabía que el conocimiento siempre daba poder.

\- Que ambiciosa eres… - le dijo tras los varios minutos en que estuvo en silencio.

\- El conocimiento es poder. Pretendo volver para generar cambios y compartir lo aprendido – le respondió.

La sorpresa de Riddle aumentó más todavía, ella aseguraba que si poseía poder lo usaría, aunque no de la misma forma que él. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

\- Efectivamente, el conocimiento es poder, poder infinito… - señaló Riddle mirando al cielo, mientras que con su mano formaba una pequeña bola de fuego.

Valerie sonrió ante la rapidez en que el mago formó la bola de fuego, sus avances eran abismales.

\- Creo que tienes razón – le dijo Riddle mirando el fuego con intensidad – Quedarme en una oficina no es lo mío, menos sabiendo que hay tanto conocimiento por ahí… Quiero aprender más… -

La vampira sonrió con malicia y moviendo su mano hizo que una fuerte brisa de viento apagara la llama del mago. Él la miró entre asombrado y molesto, pero ella le guiñó un ojo – Todavía te falta mucho por aprender –

Riddle le dirigió una malévola sonrisa y se le acercó un poco – Puedo acompañarte en tu viaje en busca de conocimiento, solo si continúas enseñándome –

\- ¿Y tener que soportar tu presencia durante tanto tiempo? – le respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Deberías sentirte alagada – le interrumpió él acercándose todavía más a ella.

Él siempre perdía un poco el control cuando ella lograba que ambos conversaran cosas más profundas, por lo que él necesitaba volver a tener poder sobre ella. Pese a eso, la vampira se encogió de hombros y no se inmutó por su cercanía.

\- Todavía falta para eso, cuando llegue el momento puedes tomar la decisión que quieras para tu futuro, solo espero que sea la correcta – antes de que el mago respondiera algo, ella se le acercó y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro con suavidad mientras agregaba – Aunque sería interesante viajar por el mundo con alguien como tú. –

Riddle abrió los ojos asombrado y sonrió con maldad, ella estaba incluyéndolo en sus planes de a poco. Él apoyó despacio su rostro en la cabeza de la bruja y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

No podía negar que pese a lo extraño que le pareciera estaba disfrutando este pequeño momento de tranquilidad. Al mismo tiempo, no quiso interrumpirlo dado que comenzaba a percatarse de la mayor cercanía que tenía con la bruja, tal como quería, pese a que le chocara sus sinceras intenciones e intereses por saber que pensaba él. Tampoco esperaba que dicha cercanía le produjera tanto gusto, pero él no era de aquellos que dejaban pasar las buenas oportunidades.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la nieve de diciembre se hizo presente en el castillo. Varios eran los alumnos expectantes para que las tres semanas antes de navidad pasaran con rapidez para poder disfrutar de la fiesta navideña. A su vez, se aproximaba el segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada antes de que terminara el trimestre.

Durante esos días Valerie sentía que poseía un gran avance en su relación con Riddle, conversaban animadamente en clases, compartían de vez en cuando en el gran comedor, pero por sobre todo los dos disfrutaban de sus respectivas compañías en las noches en la alta torre del castillo.

Riddle, pese a que se esforzaba por negarlo, comenzó a actuar de manera más cordial con la bruja, e incluso, sin que se percatara por completo, la trataba de la mejor manera que jamás había tratado a alguien en su vida. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, una noche, la bruja le confesó que confiaba en él. El mago no supo que responder ante esa afirmación, a primera instancia pensó que la bruja se había vuelto loca ¿Cómo podía afirmar que confiaba en él? Ella debía ser más inteligente, pero después sintió una pequeña alegría ante esa afirmación. Una alegría que jamás había experimentado y que pese a que sabía que no debía darle importancia le agradaba.

Por otra parte, no todos miraban con buenos ojos la cordial relación que tenían Riddle y Deanoff en el último tiempo. Nott y Mulcibier comenzaron a formar un profundo odio hacia la bruja, el primero debido a los celos que tenia de ella por tener tanta atención de parte del mago. Mulcibier, en cambio, odiaba a la bruja porque veía que Riddle comenzaba a cambiar sus acciones y temía que esa relación se volviera más cercana y en especial obsesiva por parte del futuro mago oscuro.

Mulcibier a su vez, comenzó a acompañar más a Riddle en sus qué haceres, logrando así separar un poco a la bruja de él. Tenía claro que Deanoff lo odiaba, por lo que usaba eso como ventaja. El problema era que Riddle de igual manera la buscaba, no comprendía para que o porqué, pero de alguna forma siempre tenía algo que hacer con ella.

Pese a eso Mulcibier no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, por lo que aprovecho la cercanía de la navidad para recordarle a Riddle que hace varios días no realizaban una reunión. El mago asintió y le indico que tendrían una el viernes de esa semana en la noche.

Al mismo tiempo, Mulcibier, a sabiendas de lo peligroso que podía ser decirle ciertas cosas a Riddle, no pudo evitar mencionarle que estaba favoreciendo a la nueva alumna, lo que estaba afectando su credibilidad. La mirada de odio que le devolvió el futuro mago oscuro al mencionarlo le puso los pelos de punta, pero estaba seguro de haber visto un dejo de duda en su mirada, por lo que la disyuntiva ya se había sembrado en la mente del futuro mago oscuro.

* * *

Malfoy por su parte también comenzaba a odiar cada vez más a Riddle al ver que compartía más con su amiga.

Walburga también se había dado cuenta, pero ella prefería quedarse en silencio, pese a que notaba la incomodidad del rubio. A ella le hubiera gustado decirle algo, pero sabía que lo mejor era no meterse con los sentimientos de su amigo y menos si estos se inclinaban por su amiga, no deseaba tomar partido por nadie. Aun así, la bruja hubiera preferido que su amiga pasara más tiempo con Abraxas y se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que despertaba en él.

El jueves en la noche, Walburga se encontraba con sus amigos sentados en la sala común conversando tranquilamente después de la comida. Tras unos minutos, Malfoy se despidió de ambas para retirarse a dormir.

Aprovechando que las dos brujas quedaron solas Black le preguntó a su amiga – Valerie, ¿qué harás para navidad? ¿Te quedarás en Hogwarts? –

La vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida, la verdad era que ni lo había pensado, para ella la navidad era una mera fecha que pasaba sin mayor importancia. Ante la intensa mirada de su amiga ella se encogió de hombros respondiendo – Supongo que me quedaré, no es que tenga mucho más que hacer, pero no estoy segura… Tal vez me vaya unos días a mi casa, aunque no lo sé todavía. –

\- Siempre hay algo que hacer, querida. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a pasar navidad? No solemos hacer una gran celebración, pero creme que tendremos una comida maravillosa y tendrás una compañía más digna que estas serpientes que se queden por aquí.

La vampira abrió la boca por la sorpresa - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Walburga levantó una ceja – Por supuesto que sí, solo si quieres claro.

\- ¡Me encantaría! – le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

Black le devolvió la sonrisa y luego ambas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Valerie no pudo dejar de sonreír en casi toda la noche, hace siglos que no celebraba una navidad y estaba dichosa que Walburga la hubiera convidado. La expectativa de tener que salir a comprar reglaos infló su frio pecho de emoción. Volver a vivir cosas que hace tanto tiempo no realizaba le hacían sentir parte de un mundo al cual nunca había podido vivir, pero que siempre había deseado poder participar.

* * *

El viernes llegó y Riddle les notificó a sus seguidores que tendrían una reunión después de comida.

Durante la clase de pociones, el mago se acercó a Deanoff, mientras ella trabajaba y le susurró al odio – Hoy en la noche, misma hora y lugar. Quiero puntualidad. –

Valerie asintió sin despegar sus ojos de su caldero y el mago sonrió satisfecho.

Al terminar la clase Valerie se acercó al mago y le preguntó - ¿Terminaste la tarea de adivinación? Pensaba hacerla ahora y un poco de compañía seria agradable, odio esa materia. –

Riddle le sonrió con maldad, le regocijaba saber que la bruja acudiera a él por compañía.

\- Ya la hice, pero quiero avanzar en mi informe de transformaciones…

\- ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca entonces? – le dijo la vampira mientas ambos abandonaban la sala.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Puedo avanzar en la sala común – Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

Valerie lo miró y le sonrió con maldad – Porque me vas a prestar tu tarea de adivinación para yo hacer la mía –

\- No sabía que la nueva alumna copiara los trabajos de otros…-

Ella rio, se acercó al mago y le susurró en la oreja – Solo comparo conocimiento con el mejor alumno del colegio – luego se alejó un poco de él, pero mantuvo una corta distancia entre los dos - ¿O tienes miedo a que encuentre algún error en tu tarea?

Riddle contuvo el aliento unos segundos tras la cercanía de la bruja. Había tensado el cuerpo por completo al sentir su aliento cerca de su oreja y trató de controlar sus impulsos al tenerla tan cerca. Sabía que ella lo estaba desafiando y eso le gustaba, pero a su vez debía pelear con esos deseos carnales que se apoderaban de él cuando se le acercaba de esa forma.

El desplante que, en el último tiempo, había tenido la bruja con él lo tenía en un nivel de excitación muy alta, con un umbral de deseo cada vez más difícil de controlar. Aun así, no caería, seria ella la que lo desearía y lo buscaría. Aunque eso no le impedía disfrutar de la cercanía física que estaban teniendo.

\- Dudo que encuentres un solo error en mi trabajo –

\- Ver para creer – le respondió ella.

El mago le sonrió con malicia, la tomó con fuerza de la mano y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Pones en duda mis capacidades? ¿Me estas desafiando? – le rodeó la cintura con su otro brazo y se quedó pegado mirando atentamente su rostro. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la bruja por lo que comenzó a acariciar su cintura con suavidad. Observó sus ojos intensamente y quedó sumido en ellos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

\- Riddle… - el mago pestañó varias veces volviendo a la realidad al escuchar su nombre – Creo que tenemos audiencia – le comentó la bruja con una sonrisa sarcástica y todavía con el cuerpo tenso.

Riddle miró a su alrededor y se percató de las curiosas miradas que varios alumnos les dirigían. Soltó la cintura de la bruja, pero continuó tomado de su mano.

\- Vamos – le dijo él y la dirigió a la biblioteca.

* * *

Se sentaron en una mesa, frente a frente, en la esquina de la biblioteca y se pusieron a trabajar en silencio. Riddle sin decir nada le entregó su tarea de adivinación, a lo que Valerie le sonrió y se puso a trabajar.

Pese a el silencio, el ambiente era cómodo y el sonido de las plumas sobre los pergaminos les permitía concentrarse.

Tras varios minutos, el mago despegó la vista de su trabajo y observó con atención a Deanoff. Se fijó en su mirada de concentración, como fruncía un poco las cejas, sus labios cerrados, una postura segura mientras su mano se movía con rapidez mientras escribía. Riddle se contuvo de suspirar debido a su frustración. La bruja era muy atractiva y él lo sabía, era imposible negarlo.

De pronto, ella levantó la vista topándose con la intensa mirada del mago. La vampira le sonrió con alegría y volvió a concentrarse en su pergamino.

Riddle apretó los puños unos segundos y luego se masajeó los ojos, mientras se aseguraba a si mismo que aquella bruja sería solo de él y de nadie más.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Riddle y Deanoff se dirigieron al gran comedor. Caminaron tranquilamente comentando diferentes materias e ingresaron juntos al gran comedor.

La vampira estaba por ir a sentarse junto a sus amigos, pero Riddle le preguntó - ¿Te sentarías conmigo? –

Ella rio – No necesitas preguntarlo, puedes pedirlo – y lo acompañó a tomar asiento en un extremo de la mesa alejados del resto de los alumnos, pero la bajo la atenta mirada de muchos.

\- Supongo que tus amigos no se molestaran – le dijo con sarcasmo el mago cuando comenzaron a comer.

\- Para nada. Creo que el que se hubiera molestado si me negaba a acompañarlo eres tú – ella le guiñó el ojo y luego miró a su alrededor – Son varias las miradas que estamos llamando la atención – dijo más para sí misma.

Riddle levantó una ceja divertido - ¿No te gusta ser el centro de atención?

\- Prefiero pasar desapercibida, así nadie sabe lo que estoy tramando. Pero, teniéndote a mi lado es difícil, no eres el alumno menos popular que digamos…

\- Si te molesta mi presencia y hacerme compañía… - empezó a decir él molesto.

\- No he dicho eso – le interrumpió ella – No me importa que todos nos miren. Me agrada tu compañía, aunque te cueste creerlo. –

El mago se regocijó en su interior al escucharla y le sonrió, pero después recordó que tenían una reunión en un par de horas y frunció el ceño levemente. No había caído en la cuenta de que sería extraña la relación que tendría con Deanoff ahí. Se molestó consigo mismo al pensar en aquello. Aun que debía de admitir que se había acostumbrado a la confianza y relación de pares que tenían, él sabía que no podía actuar diferente con ella, las palabras de Mulcibier resonaron en su cabeza advirtiéndole.

Ella era una seguidora y debía tratarla como tal ante los ojos de los demás.

Al terminar de comer, Valerie se percató que sus amigos le hicieron señas para juntarse a la salida. Ella espero que Riddle terminara su postre y para luego, juntos, encaminarse a las puertas del gran comedor.

La vampira saludó a sus amigos con alegría al encontrarse con ellos pese a sentir la intensa mirada de Riddle en su nuca.

Malfoy escondió su creciente odio hacia el otro mago y le sonrió a su amiga, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidos.

\- Señorita Deanoff…- todos se giraron para toparse con la intensa mirada de Dumbledore.

\- Buenas noches, profesor – respondió la vampira educadamente.

El profesor inclinó la cabeza, luego miró a los demás – Señorita Black, señor Malfoy, Tom, buenas noches. – los demás le devolvieron el saludo, excepto Riddle que se quedó en silencio y cerró los puños, molesto.

\- Si me disculpan – Dumbledore miró a Valerie – Quisiera conversar con la señorita Deanoff. El profesor Sulghorn me comentó de sus avances en clases y quisiera ofrécele una investigación relacionada con mi materia, la cual espero le interese. –

Malfoy y Black miraron sorprendidos al profesor para luego observar la reacción de su amiga, ya que Dumbledore no era conocido por ofrecer ese tipo de cosas a alumnos de Slytherin.

\- Se lo agradezco profesor, me encantaría que contara más sobre eso – le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Acompáñeme, por favor – el profesor se despidió de los otros alumnos y se dio vuelta caminando hacia su despacho.

Valerie se despidió de sus amigos y le guiñó un ojo a Riddle para luego alcanzar al profesor.

Walburga y Abraxas sonrieron por su amiga, pero la bruja se percató como Riddle apretaba sus puños y le dedicaba una rápida mirada de preocupación a Valerie. Luego, puso su mirada en la espalda del profesor y sus ojos se llenaron de odio.

Tras unos segundos, el futuro mago oscuro se giró sin decir nada y se fue. Walburga no dejó de mirarlo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, preguntándose si debía comenzar a preocuparse por la obsesión que Riddle estaba teniendo con su amiga, tal vez era momento de hablar con ella.

* * *

\- ¿Una investigación en transformaciones? ¿No se te ocurrió una excusa mejor? – le preguntó Valerie al sentarse en el despacho de Dumbledore.

El profesor rio suavemente y tomó asiento – Eres una buena alumna, dudo que mi propuesta genere dudas, sorpresa tal vez, pero dudas no –

La vampira se encogió de hombros – Si tú lo dices… -

El mago la miró con atención y le sonrió – Deseaba comentarte que te he visto más cómoda estas últimas semanas. Has pasado mucho tiempo con Tom, supondré que es algo bueno –

\- Riddle ha resultado ser un enigma, pero debo de admitir que nos estamos llevando bastante bien. Me he ganado su respeto, no se todavía si su confianza.

\- Lo he notado – le comentó Dumbledore juntando sus manos sobre su escritorio – No lo había visto tan cómodo con alguien desde que llegó al colegio. –

Valerie sonrió – Tengo mi encanto… -

\- Quisiera saber, ¿cómo estás tú? – le preguntó el profesor.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó extrañada la vampira.

\- Me has dicho que seremos y fuimos grandes amigos, por algo te pedí que hicieras esta misión. Es lo mínimo que me preocupe de cómo estas. Al principio te veía insegura, incomoda entre los demás, pero encontraste buenos amigos y tu desplante ahora es absolutamente diferente. Muestras seguridad, fuerza y fiereza…

Valerie lo miró asombrada por su verdadera preocupación y la atención que le estaba poniendo a su actuar diario.

\- No puedo negar que al principio me costó acostumbrarme… Tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas… Estar viviendo algo que jamás puede me llevó a añorar la vida que quise tener, pero, ya con los años que tengo no me sirve de nada seguir lamentándome. Ahora estoy más cómoda, Hogwarts es un lugar increíble y estoy aquí no solo para disfrutar sino también para llevar a cabo una misión.

Dumbledore asintió y la miró con atención – Podrías aprovechar tu tiempo aquí y no cargar con esa tensión que veo en ti todos los días. –

La vampira negó con la cabeza – No es tensión Albus, pero jamás puedo estar con la guardia baja con respecto a mí y los que me rodean. Si me relajo puede salir el monstruo que soy y que intento controlar. –

\- Entonces baja tu guardia respecto a los demás. Has encontrado buenos amigos y te mereces disfrutar de su compañía – Valerie estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida – Vive el presente ahora, el futuro lo pensarás después. –

\- Lo intentaré.

\- ¿Qué tanto le temes a tu otro yo?

\- ¿Mi otro yo? – preguntó ella sin entender.

\- A aquel monstruo que deseas controlar…

\- No le temo a él, sino que temo de que puede llegar a hacer. Mi creador hiso de mí una asesina, no solo mataba porque fuera necesario, lo hacía incluso por aburrimiento… Mis manos y boca cargan mucha sangre inocente y no deseo repetir eso… Todavía me queda algo conciencia…

Dumbledore la observó sorprendido – Nunca te lo pregunte, porque tu edad real no se ve reflejada en tu cuerpo, pero… ¿A qué edad fuiste convertida?

\- Tenía 21 años cuando asesinaron a mi madre y luego me convirtieron en esclava, donde me hicieron trabajar de sirvienta. Fui convertida a esa edad por el hombre que se hacía pasar por mi dueño y señor… - el mago asintió todavía sorprendido. Ella agregó – Hay cosas que prefiero no recordar… Los asesinatos que cometí, pensé que los hacía por el amor que sentía por mi creador. Pero él solo me veía como un objeto, un arma de la cual podía disponer cuando quisiera… Cuando me di cuenta de eso me enfrasqué en buscar la forma de liberarme de él. Fue difícil, pero lo logré, en gran parte, gracias a mi magia. No deseo volver a ser usada ni ser una asesina. –

\- No lo serás, te lo aseguro – le dijo con determinación Dumbledore, a lo que la vampira le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Continuaron conversando de diferentes cosas, muchas sin ninguna importancia, pero ambos disfrutaban de la charla. De pronto, Valerie sintió como su brazo izquierdo ardía, la marca tenebrosa le quemaba la piel y cayó en la cuenta de que ya estaba atrasada para llegar a la reunión con Riddle. Maldijo en voz baja, se despidió rápidamente de su amigo y salió corriendo del despacho. No quiso decirle que debía hacer, prefería no entrometer a Albus en todo para que no saliera perjudicado.

Corrió a una velocidad inhumana ya que no olía a ninguna alumno o profesor por los pasillos, pero pese a su velocidad sabía que no llegaría a la hora establecida, la marca seguía quemándole la piel mientras se movía lo más rápido que podía.

Apenas llegó a la sala, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la seguía, suspiró y entró.

* * *

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio cuando Valerie ingresó. Ella mantuvo el semblante serio y al estar en el centro del circulo de sillas se inclinó diciendo – Mi señor, no pude llegar antes porque estaba con Dumbledore en su despacho. No quise levantar sospechas por lo que tuve que esperar a que terminará de hablarme. –

Riddle la miró intensamente a los ojos sabiendo que le decía la verdad, no había otra razón por la cual hubiera llegado tarde, pero se percató de la mirada de desaprobación que algunos de sus seguidores le dirigían a la nueva alumna. El mago recordó las palabras de Mulcibier y se maldijo a sí mismo, no debía dejarse llevar por esas emociones y cordialidad que la bruja despertaba en él, ella era y sería su seguidora y nada más.

Valerie notó como el rostro de Riddle se tornaba serio y sin un dejo de emoción, cosa que no le dio buena espina.

\- Sabes que no me importan tus patéticas excusas, no tolero los atrasos… Creí haber sido claro al respecto.

La vampira frunció el ceño, molesta – No podía salir corriendo del despacho de un profesor y menos si ese era Dumbledore. Mi señor, usted mismo vio como él me llamó para que fuera a su despacho, no estoy mintiendo.

\- Deberías haber pensado antes de aceptar la propuesta que el profesor te dio – le siseo Riddle poniéndose de pie y mirándola de forma despectiva. Mulcibier y Nott sonrieron con maldad, mientras Malfoy y Black tensaron sus cuerpos preocupados y molestos con Riddle.

\- No estoy mintiendo – siseó furiosa Valerie.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Parece que no te quedó claro lo que dije la vez pasada, tal vez necesitas que te lo refresque, los demás podrán decirte que conversamos en la reunión, pero no toleraré tu impertinencia. – el mago alzó la varita y vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la bruja - ¡Crucio!

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, pero Valerie se mantuvo de pie mirándolo intensamente y con una expresión de dolor en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Debo ser más claro, Deanoff? ¿Entenderás de una vez por todas en lo que te estas metiendo y con quien estas lidiando?

Pero la vampira volvió a decir con la voz ahogada – Tú sabes que no estoy mintiendo –

Riddle le lanzó otro maleficio y la vampira cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo temblando, pero no dejó escapar ningún grito de dolor.

\- ¡¿Quién te dio derecho a hablarme de esa forma?! ¡¿Crees que me importa si mientes o dices la verdad?! ¡Ya te dije, no toleraré la impuntualidad y menos que cuestionen mis acciones! ¡¿Quedó claro?! – le gritó Riddle lanzándole otro maleficio en el pecho.

La vampira gruñó y trato de ponerse pie, pero otro maleficio le dio de llenó en las piernas, lo que la desestabilizó y bajó una de sus rodillas al suelo. Ella escondió su rostro entre su brazo izquierdo mientras maldecía en voz baja. Podía sentir como sus ojos se ponían negros por la rabia y el monstruo dentro de ella comenzaba a gruñir.

\- Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿te quedó claro Deanoff? – le dijo Riddle mirándola de forma despectiva y tomando asiento.

\- Hipócrita… - le siseo ella sin mirarlo, a lo que el mago furioso por su resistencia le lanzo dos maleficios más. Ella debería estar llorando del dolor, incluso se debía de haber desmayado ante la cantidad de maleficios que había recibido, pero ahí estaba todavía dando la pelea.

Cuando el ultimo maleficio tocó el cuerpo de la vampira este empezó a temblar con fuerza, ella trató de controlar el dolor que se apoderaba de sus extremidades, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Levantó un poco la vista topándose con la mirada despectiva de Riddle y lo maldijo nuevamente. Presa de la rabia y sintiendo como el monstruo se apoderaba de a poco de ella, se arremangó con rapidez la manga izquierda pese a los temblores de su cuerpo, escondió su rostro con su brazo y llena de odio se mordió su ante brazo justo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa inyectándose a sí misma su propio veneno.

Nadie se percató muy bien de lo que estaba haciendo y Riddle para dar por terminado el asunto le lanzó el ultimo maleficio. Cuál sería su sorpresa que cuando el maleficio toco el cuerpo de la bruja el comenzó a sentir un dolor insoportable en su brazo.

La bruja no se había movido de la posición en que estaba, pero lo temblores en su cuerpo aumentaron, pero eso no le impidió seguir mordiéndose la marca. El futuro mago oscuro se levantó la manga derecha de su camisa entre molesto y asustado, para notar como salían hilos de sangre de la marca tenebrosa y sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Asombrado miró el cuerpo de Deanoff y supo que era obra suya.

Ante la velocidad en que sus fuerzas bajan y la cantidad de sangre que salía de la marca, Riddle movió su varita con rapidez cortando los maleficios del cuerpo de la bruja. Antes de ella se desplomará en el suelo pudo notar la sangre que había en su boca y en su antebrazo. ¡Ella se había auto infligido una herida apostando que la conexión con él lo dañaría!

Valerie se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus instintos asesinos, dejando que el frio del suelo la relajara.

Todos miraban asombrados el cuerpo de la bruja y se percataron de la cara de perturbación de Riddle que se miraba el brazo con sangre. Todos estaban asombrados por lo ocurrido y se cuestionaban que tan poderosa podía ser la nueva alumna al mantenerse en pie tras aquella cantidad de maleficios. Nadie dijo nada por varios segundos, hasta que Riddle les ordenó que se retiraran, siendo él el primero en salir.

Abraxas y Walburga se acercaron corriendo donde su amiga y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, para llevarla a la sala común y cuidarla. Ambos estaban preocupados y cruzaban los dedos para que a Riddle no se le hubiera pasado la mano, jamás lo habían visto perdiendo el control de esa forma.

\- Valerie, ¿me escuchas? – le dijo Abraxas en un susurro al tomarla en brazos mientras Walburga lo ayudaba.

El cuerpo de Valerie se movió un poco y en un susurro ella dijo – Yo no estaba mintiendo – y se dejó llevar a un estado de inconsciencia.


	17. Decepción

**Disculpas por la demora! No he dejado botada la historia pero me he demorado en pasar al computador la historia! Sus reviews y comentarios son lo mejor y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. No dejen que deje la historia porque estoy muy entusiasmada con lo que viene. Disfruten el capitulo! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:**

Cuando Valerie abrió los ojos se encontró postrada en una cama en la enfermería y la oscuridad de la noche se filtraba por las ventanas. Pestañó varias veces tratando de comprender como había llegado ahí, ya que no solía perder la conciencia y en caso de que sucediera era porque ella misma se había auto sumido en dicho estado.

Se movió un poco para poder sentarse, cuando notó que alguien sostenía su mano. Sorprendida se percató que Abraxas dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, estaba sentado en una silla y tenía agarrada su mano con suavidad. La vampira no quiso despertarlo, pero sus movimientos hicieron que el mago levantará la cabeza, preocupado.

\- ¡Valerie! ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie, todavía sujetando su mano y tocándole con la otra su frente.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Te trajimos en la mañana con Walburga… No despertabas y comenzamos a preocuparnos… Tuvimos que inventar alguna excusa para traerte, la enfermera estaba muy agitada, no sabíamos bien que te sucedía… - Malfoy suspiró y luego le sonrió con una mueca de sarcasmo – Pero yo sabía que despertarías, no eres un hueso fácil de roer ¿verdad? –

Valerie le sonrió tímidamente - ¿Y Walburga?

\- La envié a descansar, no queríamos levantar muchas sospechas de tu estado… En especial porque en la mañana Riddle había estado preguntando por ti… Jamás lo había visto tan desesperado y molesto… - los ojos de Valerie se cargaron de odio cuando escuchó el nombre del futuro mago oscuro - Nos limitamos a decirle que estabas durmiendo, cuando él se fue a tomar desayuno nos percatamos que no despertabas por lo que decidimos traerte a la enfermería. Menos mal es sábado y no tuviste que ir a clases. –

La vampira le sonrió con ternura y levantándose un poco abrazó con fuerza al rubio, luego se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole – Muchas gracias, te debo una… -

Malfoy comenzó a ponerse rojo, pero movió la cabeza negando, mientras ponía un semblante serio – No me debes nada, es lo mínimo que haría por ti – luego le guiñó un ojo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad. Ella lo miró con ternura y levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

Abraxas tensó un poco el cuerpo al sentir su frio tacto y no pudo evitar mirarla intensamente y comenzar a acercarse a su rostro, pero de pronto las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y el rubio saltó de la sorpresa separándose de su amiga, pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mano. La vampira, en cambio, no dejó de acariciarle el rostro y se dio vuelta tranquila para ver como ingresaba Walburga.

Walburga se maldijo a si misma al ver la cara de Malfoy roja como tomate, mientras su amiga le acariciaba el rostro, pero le dirigía la mirada a ella. Claramente su ingreso a la enfermería había interrumpido un momento. Pese a eso se acercó sonriendo y se sentó en los pies de la cama y le tomó una mano a Valerie, lo que rompió el contacto entre la vampira y el rubio.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No quieres descansar más?

\- Estoy bien, enserio… Odio quedarme en cama haciendo nada.

\- Pues debes esperar a que le enfermera te dé de alta, querida. No quiero que tengas una recaída, después de todo el próximo fin de semana hay una salida para ir a Hogsmeade, pensaba que podíamos ir a comprar regalos para navidad. Además, después del fin de semana del partido partimos a mi casa – le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- ¿A tu casa? – preguntó Abraxas volviendo en sí y sin comprender.

\- Pues… si… Walburga me invitó a pasar la navidad con ella– le respondió Valerie con una sonrisa tímida.

\- No iba a dejar que pasara la navidad sola aquí en el castillo – dijo la otra bruja cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me parece una buena idea, aunque si deseas mejor compañía también puedes venir a pasar la navidad en mi casa, tenemos mejores comidas que los Black, te lo aseguro.

\- Mete tu platinada cabeza dentro de un caldero, Malfoy, ella se viene conmigo – le siseó Walburga.

Valerie rio con suavidad, le alegraba saber que sus amigos estaban ahí para ella. Aun así, las imágenes de Riddle torturándola no abandonaban su cabeza y un dolor en su pecho se acrecentó al solo pensar que el había llegado a ese límite con ella. Se maldijo por pensar que había hecho un avance con el mago, por haber pensado que tenían una mejor relación, por pensar que le importaba… Detuvo sus pensamientos en aquello… ¿Por qué debía impórtale a él lo que a ella le pasaba? ¿Por qué entonces le dolía tanto que él hubiera actuado de esa forma? Era de esperarse, ese mago era la maldad encarnada, pero ella se negaba en aceptarlo… Le había dicho que confiaba en él, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente, no debió nunca haber confiado en un ser como él… Tal vez Tom Riddle no tenía forma de ir por el buen camino, tal vez debía limitarse a matarlo, pero algo se lo impedía y no sabía que…

\- ¿Valerie? – Walburga pronunció su nombre preocupada al ver que su amiga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

La vampira miró a Walburga y notó que le hacía señas para que moviera su cabeza hacia la derecha, topándose con que Dumbledore ingresaba a la enfermería acompañado de la enfermera.

La enfermera se acercó a ella, obligando a sus amigos a alejarse y la revisó por completo, tras lo cual le aseguró que debía pasar la noche en la enfermería y mañana por la mañana podía retirarse. Valerie resopló, pero asintió sin quejarse.

\- Señorita Black, señor Malfoy ¿me permitirían unos minutos a solas con la señorita Deanoff, por favor? – dijo el profesor.

Ambos se miraron y le dedicaron una mirada de preocupación a Valerie, ellos sabían que Dumbledore debía estar muy extrañado que la alumna con la que había conversado en la noche pasada se encontrara ahora en la enfermería. La vampira les guiñó un ojo para que se tranquilizaran, por lo que Walburga asintió y tomando del brazo a su amigo salieron de la enfermería.

Cuando los dos estuvieron solos Dumbledore sacó su varita y con rapidez realizó un par de hechizos para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación. Luego, tomó asiento en la silla donde había estado sentado Malfoy y mirando a la bruja con preocupación le preguntó - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –

\- Riddle…

Dumbledore suspiró – Imagino que se la habrá pasado la mano para que tus amigos hayan tenido que traerte a la enfermería…

\- Fue mera precaución, ayer Riddle estuvo a punto de dejar que el monstruo saliera, por lo que yo misma me dejé inconsciente para no perder el control y recuperarme… Suele funcionar, pero no siempre…

El profesor asintió - ¿Y qué harás con respecto a Tom?

Valerie siseó y sus ojos se pusieron negros como el carbón – Debería matarlo, no merece mi piedad, pero no sé qué me lo impide… -

\- Todavía vez luz en él.

Ella bufó - ¿Luz? No veo más que maldad en él, es una pérdida de tiempo…

\- Estas dolida porque tu confiabas en él, pero te diste cuenta de que nada había cambiado. A veces, los cambios requieren de más tiempo, paciencia y sacrificios, no puedes darte por vencida hasta que te des cuenta de que has dado todo lo que tienes – le interrumpió Dumbledore.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y se quedó unos segundos asimilando lo que le había dicho, suspiró y le respondió– No quiero verlo, no por ahora… No sé si llegue a poder tener la misma relación que tuvimos estas semanas, lo intentaré, pero no me será fácil.

\- Ya verás como él te buscará, te lo aseguro.

\- Quiero que me deje en paz, no lo quiero cerca mío y menos ahora… Todavía la tentación de matarlo es muy grande – siseo más para sí misma.

\- Entonces no hables con él. Escuche que pasaras la navidad con la señorita Black – Valerie asintió – Aprovecha estas fechas para descansar, si es que puedes descansar, no sé si te cansas en algún momento del día – ambos rieron – Comparte con tus amigos, ve a Hogsmeade a comprar regalos y cuando vuelvas te preocupas de Tom, en caso de que te tome menos tiempo reconciliarte con él, ahí veras que harás.

\- Gracias…

Dumbledore se puso de pie y le sonrió – No me agradezcas, me has permitido verte más como la persona que eres y no como el monstruo que temes. Eres buena, pese a todo lo que has vivido, puedo notarlo. Disfruta las pequeñas alegrías que de vez en cuando nos da la vida, nunca sabemos cuándo la oscuridad volverá a cubrirnos, pero siempre debemos mantener la calidad de la luz tanto en nosotros como en nuestros recuerdos – inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la salida, pero de pronto se dio media vuelta y le preguntó – Tengo curiosidad… ¿no se supone que los vampiros no pueden exponerse a la luz del sol?

Valerie rio por el cambio de tema – Veo que alguien ha hecho sus averiguaciones –

\- Debes perdonar la curiosidad de este viejo mago.

\- Tu comentario no es del todo incorrecto, pero hay excepciones a la regla. Un vampiro puede exponerse a la luz del sol dependiendo de su poder o capacidades. Un vampiro alfa es tan poderoso que el sol no lo dañará, en mi caso tengo la magia de mi lado.

El profesor la miró con curiosidad - ¿Cómo así?

\- La magia me protege constantemente a la exposición al sol, inconscientemente crea escudos en mi cuerpo por lo que soy inmune.

\- Tener este tipo de escudos constantemente, todos los días debe requerir mucho potencial y capacidad.

\- Los vampiros alfa no son los únicos poderosos – tras decir eso le guiñó un ojo – Tendrás que seguir investigando.

Dumbledore le sonrió, asintió y deseándole que se recuperara salió finalmente de la enfermería.

* * *

El jueves, Valerie trabaja en silencio en la biblioteca acompañada de Walburga y Abraxas, los tres querían dejar listas las tareas que tenían para poder aprovechar las fiestas navideñas con tranquilidad.

De pronto, Walburga despegó la vista de su pergamino y mirando a su amiga le preguntó - ¿Cómo te ha ido evitándolo? -

Valerie levantó la vista y la observó extrañada.

\- A Riddle…

La vampira suspiró y se cruzó de brazos – Nada que no pueda manejar, pese a su insistencia. Sería más fácil si no tuviera que compartir tantas clases con él. No sé porque le importa tanto tener que hablar conmigo, ya me quedó más que claro qué clase de mago es, prefiero mantenerlo lejos de mi… -

Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar eso, pero prefirió no decir nada.

\- Solo ten cuidado, si sigue insistiendo no puede ser nada bueno… - agregó Walburga, para luego seguir escribiendo su ensayo.

\- Por mi puede irse al infierno y pudrirse ahí – siseo la vampira.

Los primeros días de la semana habían sido muy extraños y cansadores. Se percató que varios de los seguidores de Riddle le dirigieron miradas temerosas y de respeto cuando ella ingresó al gran comedor. Nadie la había visto durante el fin de semana y varias teorías habían cruzado sus cabezas, cual más descabellada que la otra. Por si fuera poco, Riddle parecía fuera de control al no encontrarla por ninguna parte, lo cual aumentó el temor de los otros magos, pero respiraron aliviados al ver ingresar a la nueva alumna en el gran comedor el lunes por la mañana.

* * *

Riddle no pudo despegar sus ojos cuando la vio ingresar, no podía comprender como se las había arreglado para evitarlo durante dos días y maldijo a sus amigos por ello. Ella, segura como siempre, se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Walburga. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, pero él no esperaba menos, aunque para su sorpresa hubiera deseado que lo hiciera. Tras ese pensamiento Riddle cerró los puños con rabia y se frotó las manos contra la cabeza. Deanoff no había abandonado su mente en ningún momento del fin de semana, jamás pensó que la conexión con ella podría afectarlo en sentido contrario, pero a su vez estaba fascinado al saber que ella estaba al tanto dicha conexión y no le había dicho nada. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba como una mera mordida podía haberlo afectado tanto, por lo que supuso que Deanoff había hecho algo más ese día y no dudaría en averiguarlo.

Por otra parte, el mago no pudo evitar pensar que se le había pasado la mano al torturarla de esa forma, pero se odio al pensar en ello. ¿Por qué ella lo hacía cuestionarse todo? Pese a eso, no pudo evitar desear verla el sábado por la mañana para saber cómo estaba, pero su desesperación se vio aumentada al saber que no despertaba y que no la vio en los días siguientes.

Durante las clases que compartieron juntos la bruja no lo miró y ni le habló, se sentó lo más separada que pudo de él y pese a que los trabajos debían realizarse en pareja, ella trabajó sola.

Pese a los fallidos intentos que el futuro mago oscuro hiso para que ella le respondiera, lo mirara, le diera, aunque fuera una pisca de su atención, todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Él podía sentir un creciente odio que flotaba alrededor de la bruja cuando él estaba cerca.

Los días siguientes fueron una repetición del primero, Deanoff simplemente actuó como si el no existiera. No importaba lo que intentara, ella no se dignaba ni siquiera a girar el rostro cuando él hablaba. Incluso cuando estaban en clases de encantamientos y el profesor pidió que repartieran los pequeños libros que ellos debían hechizar, Riddle esperó a que se dignara a mirarlo para entregarle su respectivo libro al estar sentados juntos, pero la bruja se limitó a mover su varita y el libro cayó frente al mago sin que ella tuviera que girarse a mirarlo.

Por si no fuera poco, el futuro mago oscuro incluso subió todas las noches a alta torre del castillo, para siempre encontrar el balcón vacío.

Riddle no comprendía bien que quería, él sabía que se había limitado a tratar a Deanoff como cualquier otro de sus seguidores, pero la pregunta que llenaba su mente era ¿era de verdad una seguidora suya como los demás? Sus propias acciones estaban demostrándole lo contrario.

* * *

Cuando Walburga, Abraxas y Valerie se percataron de la hora que era, guardaron sus pertenencias y se comenzaron a dirigir al gran comedor a comer, pero antes Valerie se ofreció en ir a dejar las cosas a la sala común, acordando encontrarse en la mesa de slytherin en unos minutos más.

La vampira ingresó rápidamente a la sala común y dejo las cosas en su habitación. Cuando estaba saliendo en dirección al gran comedor sintió que alguien la seguía, pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta unas fuertes manos la empujaron, su espalda chocó con la pared y se encontró encerrada por el cuerpo de un mago.

Valerie miró a Riddle con odio – Suéltame ahora – le siseó.

\- No, hasta que me respondas una pregunta.

La vampira furiosa no dejó que el mago continuara hablando, se soltó de su agarre y lo empujó lejos haciendo que el mago volará contra la otra pared del pasillo y cayera al suelo.

Ella le dirigió una penetrante mirada de asco – No vuelvas a tocarme y no te me acerques – luego se giró y dejó a un furioso Riddle en el suelo. El problema era que él no se daba por vencido tan fácil y ella lo sabía.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana, Walburga y Valerie se dirigieron a Hogsmeade pese al frio día. Ambas conversaban animadamente, en especial Black, que pretendía distraer a su amiga de los sucesos ocurridos en los días anteriores.

Malfoy se había ofrecido a acompañarlas, pero Walburga fue tajante con que era una salida de chicas, ante lo que el mago no pudo replicar. Valerie tuvo que admitir que no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con su amiga un día solo entre ellas, por lo que no se quejó ante la idea.

Cuando ambas llegaron al pueblo, la vampira sonrió con alegría ante las diversas tiendas y la idea de poder tener un día para poder disfrutar recorriendo y comprando regalos de navidad. Era algo nuevo para ella y no podía esconder su entusiasmo.

Las dos brujas recorrieron diversas tiendas, donde ambas empezaron a buscar obsequios. Walburga obligó a su amiga a entrar a una tienda de vestidos donde la bruja pasó varios minutos viendo que comprar. Al salir, fue Valerie quien obligó a su amiga a acompañarla a una librería.

Ambas se concentraron en mirar la gran diversidad de libros que había en las estanterías, pero tras unos minutos Walburga tomó asiento en un sillón, mientras la vampira le daba la espalda mirando una colección de pergaminos, por lo que la bruja aprovechó el momento y comenzó a interrogarla sobre si le atraía algún mago.

Valerie se giró para mirarla con el rostro extrañado por el tema de conversación – No, no tengo interés por nadie en particular… -

\- Y pensar que te veías tan contenta de la mano de Reid… - le respondió Black con sarcasmo.

La vampira puso los ojos en blanco – Es el capitán del equipo y solo somos amigos…

\- Claro claro, igual de amigos que tú y Malfoy.

\- ¿Abraxas? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

\- Tal vez tu puedas decírmelo…

\- No, no, no – respondió incomoda la vampira, ya que no quería mezclar las cosas y menos pensar que su amigo confundiera sus emociones con ella – Con él solo somos amigos, así como tu con él. –

La bruja rio y le guiñó un ojo – Yo que tu tendría ojo con las reacciones que causas a tu alrededor. No dudo que tengas un par de magos detrás de ti. En algún momento deberás elegir…

\- No es algo que me interese o me importe.

Walburga continuó sonriendo y se encogió de hombros y sin más dio por finalizada la conversación, pero ella sabía que había dejado pensando a su amiga sobre lo que le había comentado, cosa que era su intención. Valerie le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero resopló y negó con la cabeza sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Cuando terminaron de comprar los libros que deseaban, ambas decidieron ir a comer algo. Walburga llevó a su amiga a un lugar nuevo que le habían recomendado llamado "Las Tres Escobas".

Mientras caminaban, Valerie divisó la silueta de Dumbledore entre la multitud, pero tensó el cuerpo instantáneamente al percatarse de dos personas encapuchadas que parecían seguirle el paso.

\- ¿Querida, vienes? – le preguntó Walburga en la puerta de la taberna, al ver que su amiga se había quedado pegada mirando un grupo de gente.

La vampira observó que Dumbledore entró a una tienda y los encapuchados continuaron su camino, lo que le permitió relajarse. – Sí, sí… voy… - respondió entrando detrás de la otra bruja.

Compartieron una rica comida acompañada de cerveza de mantequilla, tras lo cual decidieron dar un par de vueltas más por el pueblo pese al frío. Nuevamente, la vampira divisó a Dumbledore y los mismos encapuchados siguiendo sus pasos. Se percató que el mago se dirigía a los terrenos del castillo, por lo que le mencionó la idea de volver a Walburga, la cual no se negó.

Los encapuchados detuvieron sus pasos cuando el profesor ingresó a los terrenos del colegio, pero Valerie no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada de odio cuando pasaron cerca de ellos, no les daban buena espina y no dudaría en comentárselo a su amigo.

En la noche, la vampira agradeció a su amiga por su compañía, tuvo que admitir que le había agradado mucho compartir la tarde con ella y lo había disfrutado. Walburga era una bruja de pocas palabras, pero detrás de ese semblante serio que le habían inculcado existía una bruja atenta y preocupada, la cual no requería de muchas palabras para hacerse entender, lo cual acomodaba mucho a la vampira. Se sentía agradecida por tener una amiga como ella a su lado.

Malfoy sonrió al ver a sus amigas felices y se alegró de que ambas pudieran pasar una navidad juntas, pese a que en su interior hubiera preferido que Valerie la pasara con él.

* * *

El domingo en la noche, Valerie se dirigió a la torre tras varios días habiéndola evitado. Deseaba estar un rato a solas y poner en orden sus pensamientos. A su vez, descubrió que disfrutaba de la soledad que la torre le entregaba y la vista que ofrecía del cielo nocturno. La vampira siempre había admirado las estrellas y le encantaba volar de noche para intentar acercarse a ellas. Pese a que hubiera dejado de volar como solía hacerlo, eso no le impedía admirar el cielo estrellado desde una altura privilegiada como la que ofrecía la torre del castillo.

Suspiró mientras varios pensamientos pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza. No sabía cuanto tiempo pensaba evitar a Riddle, pero todavía no quería verlo. Seguía sorprendida de que le doliera, emocionalmente, el castigo que el mago le había infligido. Debería saber que no podía guardar esperanzas para alguien como él, pero le dolía lo traicionada que se sentía y eso solo aumentaba su malestar e incomodidad por sentir aquello.

\- Sabia que no podrías evitar venir a este lugar – la vampira se dio vuelta sorprendida al no haber sentido la presencia de nadie acercándose, pero le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia a Riddle cuando este se acercó un poco a ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos y el mago comenzó a impacientarse debido a lo impasible e indiferente que la bruja actuaba frente a su presencia. Extrañaba su sonrisa, pese a lo mucho que intentó sacar esa idea de mente.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – le preguntó molesto.

La vampira levantó una ceja con una expresión de duda en su rostro - ¿Por qué debería?

\- Fuiste tu la que me dijo que no volviera a acercarme a ti, que no querías verme.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Dudaba que fueras a respetar lo que fuera que te digiera. Nunca lo has hecho, entonces ¿para qué perder mi tiempo?

Riddle cerró los puños frustrado, no soportaba que ella le diera tan poca importancia a su persona. - ¿Vas a seguir con esta actitud todo el tiempo? – le siseó.

\- No es de tu incumbencia y tu mensaje me quedó claro, ahora déjame en paz.

\- ¿Cuál mensaje?

Valerie no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada molesta – Soy tu "seguidora" – hizo un gesto con los dedos – Es decir, no tengo importancia y lo que opine no te interesa. Pensé que alguien inteligente como tu usaría sus dotes en generar admiración, respeto y confianza entre sus seguidores, pero prefieres que te teman. Te lo dije una vez, el miedo solo hará que te traicionen… -

\- No me interesa la confianza del resto – le interrumpió Riddle – Me respetan por mi poder…

\- Pero no te valoran… - siseó ella, luego le volvió a dirigir esa mirada indiferente que tanto detestaba - ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Qué te importa lo que yo este haciendo o cuál sea mi actitud? Yo no soy nada para ti y tu no eres nada para mí.

El mago la miró con odio ante sus palabras, tratando de apagar la molestia que sintió cuando se las dijo – Soy tu señor y líder Deanoff, tu marca en el brazo lo dice.

\- No eres nadie. Bajo estas paredes, cuando asisto a tus reuniones solo sigo las instrucciones, pero jamás serás un líder al cual seguiré. Prefiero respetar y confiar en alguien que se lo merezca. Tal vez, algún día te des cuenta…

\- Eres patética e ilusa, jamás seré así. – gruño él.

\- Entonces, jamás te seguiré – respondió la vampira en voz baja – Confiaba en ti, pero veo que fue una perdida de tiempo… Tú eres una pérdida de tiempo…

\- ¡No dejaré que me hables así! – le gritó Riddle cegado por su rabia y se acercó a ella tomando su muñeca con fuerza.

\- ¿O qué? No te tengo miedo.

\- Deberías…

Valerie rio, pero de manera siniestra lo que le puso los pelos de punta al mago – He visto cosas peores que un mago encaprichado y enojado.

Riddle sacó su varita y la puso contra el cuello de la bruja mientras siseaba – Patética y vil serpiente ¿crees que me harás cambiar de parecer? ¿crees que te tendré piedad? – enterró más su varita en su cuello.

\- Dale, hazlo. Atácame, no podría esperar menos de ti… - le dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Te mataré! – le gritó él perdiendo el control.

Valerie se molestó con sus palabras y lo empujó. El mago salió volando y chocó con la pared, pero su puso de pie rápidamente con la varita en mano, pero se quedó como piedra ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de la bruja – Yo debería matarte, no eres más que un vil ser humano con malignas aspiraciones. No le harás bien a este mundo ni a nadie, tu muerte seria un alivio para todos y para el futuro.

Riddle tensó el cuerpo dolido ante esas palabras que no esperaba escuchar de ella y no comprendió el por qué del dolor que lo azotó, pero furioso le gritó - ¡Hazlo entonces, termina con esto!

Valerie se subió al borde del balcón y le dirigió una mirada carga de emociones confusas – No – le respondió – No te matare, porque eso solo me convertiría en alguien como tu y soy mejor que eso. Pensé que tú también eras mejor que esto – y tras mirarlo atentamente por unos segundos se lanzó al vacío.

Riddle se quedó quieto al ver esos ojos sobre él y escuchar las últimas palabras. La ultima mirada que Deanoff le dedicó fue clara, cargada de decepción y tristeza. Fue ahí cuando lo supo, ella no lo odiaba como él pensaba, sino que estaba decepcionada y dolida. Jamás había experimentado la decepción de alguien hacia su persona, percatándose, a su vez, de que había perdido la confianza que la bruja le había otorgado, lo que la alejó de él.

Más allá de sus malignos planes, jamás había deseado con tanto fervor volver a recuperar la confianza de alguien. Pero ¿Cómo lo lograría?

* * *

\- Jugaremos el sábado – dijo Reid

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido Lestrange.

El equipo de quidditch se había juntado en la sala común a pedido urgente del capitán el lunes en la tarde.

\- El equipo de Hufflepuff no podrá jugar el partido. Debido a eso, como nuestro siguiente enfrentamiento es contra Ravenclaw lo jugaremos este sábado por la mañana, ya que varios parten el domingo a sus casas a celebrar navidad.

\- ¿Por qué Hufflepuff no pude jugar? – preguntó extrañado Malfoy.

El capitán suspiró incomodo – La familia del buscador fue atacada por seguidores de Grindelwald y no saben qué tan grave es, al mismo tiempo el equipo no tiene un buscador de reemplazo y no desean jugar por respeto a su compañero.

\- ¿No sería mejor correr la fecha del partido y jugarlo cuando volvamos? – preguntó Valerie

Reid se encogió de hombros – Propuse lo mismo, pero Slughorn dijo que no querían apagar más el ambiente, así que jugaremos. ¿Quedó claro? – todos asintieron - Se que vienen las fiestas navideñas, pero los estrujaré al máximo para que tengamos un excelente desempeño. – Todos rodaron los ojos, pero volvieron a asentir.

Valerie se retiró a su habitación, donde puso a su amiga al tanto de lo ocurrido.

\- Grindelwald va a generar una guerra sin precedentes en el mundo mágico. No estaremos exentos de ella… - siseó Walburga antes de despedirse e irse a dormir.

Valerie miró el techo preocupada y divagó si debía conversar con Dumbledore sobre su futuro enfrentamiento contra el mago que alguna vez fue su amigo.

* * *

Los siguientes días Valerie estuvo hasta tarde entrenando nuevas tácticas que Reid deseaba implementar y debido al poco tiempo que disponían los entrenamientos se alargaron con la finalidad que manejaran las jugadas a la perfección.

A su vez, durante las clases restantes la vampira notó la lejanía que crecía entre ella y Riddle. Ella por su parte, había reemplazado el odio por una actitud de indiferencia, la cual comenzó a ser replicada por el mago. Para su sorpresa, el actuar de Riddle la dejó molesta y dolida, pues muy a su pesar quería que el mago continuara buscándola, pero parecía que él había captado el mensaje. O tal vez, fuera que ella estaba en lo correcto, para él, ella solo era una mera seguidora.

Riddle, por su parte, se sentía ahogado entre su orgullo y la desesperación. No sabia porque, pero extrañaba las conversaciones y la cercana presencia de la bruja, pero su orgullo le impedía volver a hablarle.

Pero, el viernes, al verla llegar con el equipo de quidditch sonriendo y riendo con los demás supo que debía hacer algo para volver a acercarse a ella, su problema era ¿cómo recuperar la confianza de alguien si nunca había confiado en nadie?

* * *

La mañana del partido estaba fría, pero había dejado de nevar. La mayoría de los alumnos se abrigaron con varias capaz y partieron con entusiasmo a ver el partido. Muchos alumnos de hufflepuff decidieron asistir y llevar carteles con letras que cambiaban de color apoyando al buscador de su equipo.

En el camarín, varios del equipo de slytherin tiritaban de frio, pero se centraron en las alentadoras palabras de Reid, para luego, entre vítores del público, salir a la cancha.

Cuando ambos equipos estuvieron en el centro de la cancha, el director Dippet dirigió unas palabras de agradecimiento cuando la multitud se quedó en silencio. Recalcó el respeto por la familia del compañero afectado y le dio las gracias al jefe de casa de slytherin y su equipo de quidditch por permitir la continuación de la competencia. Tras ello y el correspondiente aplauso de la multitud ambos equipos montaron sus escobas y se elevaron al cielo.

* * *

Riddle tomó asiento en las gradas con el semblante serio. No sabía bien porque había asistido al partido, pero estaba agotado de todos los dolores de cabeza que Deanoff le causaba, aun así, ahí estaba él como espectador.

Divisó a la bruja entre los jugadores y no le quitó los ojos de encima cuando se subió a su escoba y se elevó en el aire. Observó la agilidad con la que se puso en su posición para dar inicio al enfrentamiento y suspiró frustrado.

De pronto tensó el cuerpo y miró rápidamente a su alrededor sintiendo la presencia de algo o alguien que se acercaba y no presagiaba nada bueno. Sus instintos nunca se equivocaban.

Valerie esperó a que tocaran el silbato para comenzar el juego, pero de pronto sintió algo. Olisqueó el aire y supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. El silbato sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y ella se elevó más en el aire, pero no pudo evitar poner el cuerpo tenso.

Apenas el partido llevaba cinco minutos un sonido parecido a un trueno resonó en el cielo.

La vampira frenó con fuerza su escoba y miró al cielo a sabiendas que lo que se avecinaba no era una simple tormenta. A su vez, en las gradas de mayor altura, Dumbledore se puso de pie rápidamente presintiendo la inminente amenaza.

Tras el fuerte ruido, una nube negra comenzó a formarse de la nada en el cielo, seguido del sonido de una explosión. Todos los jugadores se detuvieron y la multitud quedó en silencio mirnado hacia arriba sorprendidos.

La nube rápidamente creció hasta casi el porte de la cancha y de la nada una potente voz resonó de ella: - ¡Oh Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería! ¿Creían que iban a librarse de los sucesos ocurridos en el mundo mágico? ¡Es momento en que decidan de que lado estarán! ¡La guerra llegará a Gran Bretaña y deberán apoyar a suprimir a los muggles y levantar al mundo mágico de su sombra! ¡Somos y seremos el nuevo orden mundial del futuro! ¡Esperen y sigan a Grindelwald! –

Una luz azul salió de las altas gradas en dirección a la nube y esta explotó, desapareciendo rápidamente del cielo. Pero, tras unos segundos, un torbellino se formó y la nube volvió a aparecer.

\- Albus Dumbledore – dijo la voz proveniente de la nube, pero esta vez cargada de odio – No podrás evitar nuestro avance y no nos detendrás.

La multitud miró en dirección donde se encontraba el profesor. Valerie desde su escoba observó como su amigo fruncía el ceño y ponía su varita en su garganta para responder y ser escuchado – ¡Hogwarts no recibe amenazas y siempre estará para defender y apoyar a quien lo necesite!

Una risa siniestra resonó en el cielo – Nuestro señor tiene razón, te has vuelto viejo. ¡El nuevo orden se alzará, es solo cuestión de tiempo!

Dumbledore movió su varita y un nuevo hechizo salió en dirección a la nube, la cual se agitó y perdió tamaño rápidamente.

\- ¡Tú decisión traerá consecuencias! ¡Por el bien mayor, Grindelwald!

Lo que quedaba de la nube se agitó y tras contraerse explotó dejando una lluvia de hechizos a su paso contra todos los presentes.

Valerie aceleró su escoba esquivando los primeros ataques y se percató de que su viejo amigo creó un enorme escudo para proteger a la mayoría de los estudiantes, idea que fue respaldada rápidamente por los demás profesores, a pesar de que la histeria se impregnaba entre la multitud.

De pronto, entre todo el caos, la vampira oyó un grito de dolor y sorpresa unos metros sobre ella. Uno de los jugadores de Ravenclaw había sido alcanzo por uno de los encantamientos botándolo ferozmente de su escoba.

Rápidamente, Valerie giró y aceleró su escoba siguiendo al alumno. Percatándose de la trayectoria de caída y acelerando lo mas que pudo, dio un giro y se dirigió de manera vertical hacia el cuerpo del mago. Estiró el brazo apenas estuvo a pocos centímetros y apenas agarró al mago lo pegó contra ella. Se dio cuenta que no tendría tiempo para frenar, por lo que se dio una vuelta en trecientos sesenta grados dejando su cuerpo como escudo ante la inminente caída.

A pocos segundos de estrellarse contra el suelo, sintió que una fuerza invisible frenaba unos segundos su caída, lo que disminuyó su velocidad, pero no evitó que chocara con fuerza contra la tierra. Pese a eso, el golpe le dolió menos de lo que esperaba y se las había arreglado para recibir la mayor parte del impacto protegiendo así al mago.

Supo que alguien había intentado evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero no tenia tiempo de averiguar quien había sido. Escuchó gritos y antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie uno de los hechizos toco el suelo cerca de ella. La explosión que vino después fue de gran magnitud y la vampira salió volando varios metros hacia uno de los costados de la cancha y el cuerpo del mago se estrelló contra ella.

Valerie abrió los ojos y maldijo su suerte al ver como otros tres encantamientos iban en su dirección. Sabia que no le harían suficiente daño, pero su plan era proteger al chico de Ravenclaw. Gruñó para si misma al no tener su varita en mano y sopesando rápidamente la posibilidad de tener que usar sus poderes antinaturales, prefería no hacerlo, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Comenzó a alzar su mano para protegerse cuando de la nada apareció Riddle frente a ella, con varita en mano, y gritó con fuerza - ¡Protego!

* * *

Riddle sacó su varita apenas vio como el segundo hechizo de Dumbledore golpeó la nube. Los sucesos que ocurrieron después fueron muy rápidos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo una lluvia de peligrosos encantamientos caía desde el cielo. Se percató de la eficiente respuesta del viejo profesor que creo un escudo que alcanzó a cubrir la parte de la grada donde él se encontraba, pero no llegaba a tapar la cancha por completo.

\- Valerie – el nombre de la bruja se escapó sutilmente de sus labios por instinto y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las canchas y apenas llegó, miró el cielo con desesperación. Vio como Deanoff se dirigía directamente hacia el suelo y sin pensarlo agitó su varita mientras gritaba - ¡Arresto momentum! – su hechizo frenó por pocos segundos la caída de ambos, pero una explosión a sus espaldas lo botó al suelo y su magia perdió fuerza. Levantó el rostro unos centímetros y vio como la bruja con el otro mago se estrellaban contra el suelo.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió sin pensarlo a donde se encontraba Deanoff. Estaba por llegar hacia ella, pero no se percató del encantamiento que tocó el suelo, por lo que sorpresivamente salió volando unos metros hacia atrás.

Preso de la adrenalina que tenia en esos momentos, se puso de pie nuevamente sin pensarlo y continuó corriendo. Respiró agitadamente y sus nervios se crisparon al ver como la bruja se movía adolorida con el cuerpo del mago sobre ella.

Cuando le quedaba menos de un metro para llegar, se percató del inminente ataque que caería sobre la bruja.

\- ¡Protego! – El escudo rápidamente los envolvió protegiéndolos. Su magia desvió el ataque con facilidad y tras ello movió su varita y un rayo azul, igual al de Dumbledore, salió en dirección al cielo. Lo que quedaba de la lluvia de encantamientos desapareció.

Mientras tanto, Valerie, sorprendida, se sacó el cuerpo del mago inconsciente de encima para luego levantar el rostro y toparse con la penetrante mirada de Riddle. Él con agilidad se le acercó, la revisó minuciosamente sin que ambos dijeran una palabra.

Riddle soltó un suspiro involuntario cuando se percató de que a la bruja no le había pasado nada grave y sin pensarlo, la tomó en brazos levantándola. La vampira se dejó llevar sin saber cómo reaccionar.

De pronto, Malfoy se acercó a ambos corriendo y con el rostro surcado por la preocupación tras al ver visto como su amiga caía al suelo. Se detuvo bruscamente al verla en los brazos de Riddle, cerró los puños, molesto y siseó - ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde la llevas?

\- A la enfermería – se limitó a responderle el otro mago sin siquiera mirarlo y pasando por su lado como si no existiera.

El rubio se dio vuelta y vio como se llevaban a su amiga, sabiendo que hervía de rabia y envidia.

* * *

Valerie, mientras era cargada, soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mago y cerró los ojos. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, donde finalmente Riddle la depositó suavemente sobre una de las camillas. Cuando comenzó a alejarse para dejarla descansar, la mano de la bruja atrapó la de él rápidamente y los dos se miraron con intensidad. Valerie estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de varios alumnos mal heridos y los gritos de la enfermera imponiendo orden.

Le soltó la mano, pero él continuó observándola. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo como solía hacerlo solo con él. Para su sorpresa, Riddle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, una de las mas sinceras y naturales que jamás había visto en él.

El mago estaba por decirle algo, cuando la enfermera la interrumpió y echó del lugar. Pero, antes de salir le dedicó una ultima mirada a la bruja, la cual le sonrió maliciosamente y movió los labios gesticulando un "gracias".

Riddle salió al corredor y sonrió para si mismo. Estaba abierto a lo que fuera que sucediera, pero estaba seguro de que había dado un gran paso para recuperar a la bruja. De pronto, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, tomando conciencia de sus acciones. La había socorrido porque quiso y no porque debía. Se masajeó los ojos cansado y frustrado, esa bruja era definitivamente un dolor de cabeza, pero aun así sonrió con maldad y continuó caminando.

* * *

Valerie miró por la ventana el paisaje, mientras el tren avanzaba a gran velocidad, pensando en los últimos hechos ocurridos.

Tras su corta estancia en la enfermería, dado que no tenía ninguna herida, se dirigió sigilosa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie le respondió, por lo que supuso que su amigo estaría lidiando con los problemas de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Finalmente, al día siguiente, el director Dippet dio la instrucción de que ningún alumno debía quedarse en colegio para navidad debido a los últimos eventos. Durante las siguientes semanas se comenzaría un proceso de reforzamiento de las seguridades del castillo para que estuvieran listas cuando regresaran los alumnos.

Apenas terminó el desayuno, la vampira intentó alcanzar a su amigo en el pasillo, pero debido a la cantidad de gente que había no pudo conversar con él de la forma en que quería. A su vez, Dumbledore no estaba de ánimos, por lo que se limitó a desearle una bonita navidad. Valerie le deseó lo mismo, pero antes de irse le dijo en voz baja – Tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarte a él. –

Tras aquello, la vampira se encontraba subiendo el expreso de Hogwarts acompañada de Black y Malfoy.

* * *

Riddle maldijo su suerte al ver frustrado sus planes para quedarse durante navidad en el castillo. No tenia intenciones ni ganas de volver al orfanato, menos aun cuando había planeado continuar con su búsqueda de la cámara secreta. Pero las instrucciones del director habían sido claras.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes en Londres, el mago suspiró, molesto, cargó sus cosas en un carro y se dirigió al lugar que más detestaba en la tierra.

A lo lejos, Valerie lo observó retirarse del anden y sonrió maliciosamente cuando una idea cruzó su mente.


	18. Nuevas reacciones

**¡Nuevo capítulo! (Por fin) Me puse a trabajar y cada vez tengo menos tiempo, pero los pequeños minutos libres los dedico a continuar esta historia.**

 **¡Espero les guste y es largo para que lo disfruten! Quedo atenta a sus reviews que me motivan y ayudan a continuar.**

 **Prepárense** **que nos vamos acercando a momentos cruciales de la historia :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:**

La familia de Walburga era todo lo que se esperaría de una familia sangre pura, aun así, para sorpresa de la vampira, fueron extremadamente cordiales con ella a su llegada.

El señor Black, Pollux, era un hombre serio e imponente, pero quedó sorprendido ante la historia de la familia de la invitada, como también de sus conocimientos. Apreció inmediatamente lo audaz, elocuente y educada que era, lo que la hacía perfecta compañía para su hija.

La señora Black, Irma, era de pocas palabras al igual que Walburga, pero quedó conforme con la nueva amistad que su hija había traído a la casa; claramente cumplía con los estándares que tenían establecidos.

Los hermanos de Walburga, Cygnus y Alphard, ya no vivían con sus padres, pero asistieron a la cena de navidad.

La noche de navidad, la familia Black realizó una gran comida donde asistieron no solo familiares sino, a su vez, personas de renombre en el mundo mágico.

Valerie y Walburga compartieron una agradable velada, en especial con los hermanos de la bruja y tras terminar se retiraron para dejar a los adultos conversar sobre asuntos que no les interesaban. Ambas brujas decidieron irse a dormir y la vampira no pudo evitar sonreír cuando estuvo echada en su cama. No sabía si era esto lo que debía esperar de una navidad, pero estaba agradecida de haber podido celebrar y ser parte de una.

A la mañana del día siguiente, las dos brujas se levantaron y bajaron a tomar desayuno en compañía de los padres de Walburga. Tras aquello todos se dirigieron al salón, donde se encontraba el enorme árbol navideño, a abrir los regalos.

Para sorpresa de la vampira, había un pequeño presente de parte del señor y la señora Black para ella. Consistía en una hermosa capa negra de alta calidad que podía usarse en cualquier clima, regalo que no dudó en agradecer.

A su vez, Walburga le agradeció a su amiga por el hermoso collar que le obsequió y continuó abriendo sus regalos.

Valerie encontró un regalo con las iniciales A.D. y sonrió ante el detalle de su viejo amigo, esperaba que a él le gustara el obsequio que ella le había enviado. El presente de Dumbledore consistía en un pequeño libro sobre criaturas mágicas descubiertas en diversas partes del mundo y unas plumas nuevas de alta calidad.

Continuando con los obsequios, la vampira se sorprendió al encontrar uno de parte de Potter, cosa que no esperaba, pese a que ella le hubiera enviado una enorme caja de chocolates, pero agradeció enormemente el gesto. Más fue su alegría al recibir un libro sobre la evolución del quidditch y los jugadores del siglo.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción hasta que se percató de un largo paquete que estaba a su nombre. Al abrirlo, ahogó un grito y ante ella quedó una escoba Nimbus 1700 nueva. Walburga preocupada por su reacción se le acercó. - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó.

\- ¿Sucede algo querida? – preguntó la señora Black levantando una ceja y la vampira se giró para mostrarle el regalo, todavía con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que alguien si aprecia tu talento para el quidditch – mencionó el señor Black sonriendo con picardía.

\- ¿Quién te lo regaló? – le preguntó Walburga.

Valerie revisó la escoba y encontró una nota amarrada en ella: " _Con el talento que tienes mereces una mejor". A.M._

\- Abraxas… me la regaló Abraxas Malfoy… - respondió anonada la vampira. Su amiga sonrió ante su reacción.

\- El joven Malfoy no escatima en gastos por lo que veo… - señaló con una sonrisa el señor Black.

La señora Black miró a su hija y también sonrió con picardía – Debes ser una gran jugadora o el joven Malfoy de verdad te estima mucho.

Valerie bajó la vista incomoda y si su cuerpo se lo hubiera permitido se habría sonrojado.

* * *

Riddle se despertó ante los gritos de alegría de los demás niños del orfanato y maldijo en voz baja. Odiaba la navidad, era una fecha que le recordaba que no poseía a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Se levantó con un gruñido y estiró el cuerpo para quedarse como piedra al ver un singular regalo a los pies de su cama. Descartó inmediatamente que alguien del orfanato le hubiera obsequiado algo, no tenía ninguna relación con nadie y la mayoría de los niños le tenían miedo.

Curioso levantó el paquete, revisándolo, pero no sintió ninguna amenaza provenir de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, abrió el regalo con ansiedad, encontrando dos hermosos libros de cubierta negra con letras doradas titulados: "Criaturas mágicas y oscuras de la Rumania antigua" volumen I y II. Entremedio, venia pegada una pequeña nota: _"La curiosidad mató al gato, pero no al mago". V. D._

Riddle no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Volvió a mirar los libros, admirándolos. Eran, sin lugar a dudas, tomos de primera calidad, por lo que era primera vez que el mago tenía algo nuevo para sí.

De pronto, frunció el ceño, pues él no le había regalado nada a Deanoff. "¿Debería?"

Después de lo ocurrido, jamás pensó que la bruja fuera a obsequiarle algo para navidad.

* * *

\- Todavía falta mi regalo – le dijo Walburga a su amiga cuando ingresaron a su pieza cargadas de sus respectivos presentes.

La vampira se la quedó mirando – No es necesario, con la invitación a pasar la navidad con tu familia me es más que suficiente y estoy muy agradecida.

\- No te estaba preguntando – le interrumpió la bruja.

Valerie puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa, mientras la otra bruja buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

\- Esto ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones -, comenzó a decirle Walburga. – Mi madre me lo dio para el día en que forme una familia, pero creo que soy yo quien debe decidir a quien entregárselo. – La bruja se giró y en sus manos sostenía un brazalete plateado con forma de serpiente y un diamante rojo en el centro de la cabeza del reptil.

\- Walburga… Es una reliquia familiar, no puedo aceptarlo… - titubeó la vampira.

\- Solo tómala y póntela, no cualquiera es digno de tenerla. Será tuya si la serpiente te acepta – le dijo su amiga con el rostro serio. – Aunque estoy totalmente segura de que será tuya.

Valerie asintió, tomó el brazalete y se lo puso en su muñeca derecha. Para sorpresa de ambas, la serpiente comenzó a moverse en el antebrazo de la vampira, se estiró por completo para luego dar tres vueltas sobre su muñeca y quedarse quieta, volviendo a su tamaño original.

Walburga le sonrió con sarcasmo y sacó una pulsera idéntica a la de Valerie, se la puso en su muñeca y ocurrió lo mismo.

\- Es una reliquia de protección, espero la cuides y me alegra que te haya aceptado.

\- ¿De protección?

\- Es el lazo de Andrómeda, o así le llama mi madre por lo menos. Lo trajo a mi familia mi descendiente Andrómeda Black y ha pasado de generación en generación. Siempre vuelve a los descendientes que continúan el linaje cuando el portador fallece. El brazalete puede utilizarse como un látigo mágico, es bastante potente y resistente, ante lo que me imagino que lo usaras con sabiduría – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Pero… yo no soy parte de la familia Black y pese a que te lo agradezco…

\- No hables más – le interrumpió la otra bruja. – Para mí, la familia no se conforma solo por la sangre y tu eres como la hermana que siempre desee tener. Si la pulsera te aceptó, es por algo. Solo dame las gracias y dejaremos esta conversación hasta acá.

Valerie rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y le agradeció el regalo a su amiga, tras lo cual sin pensarlo la abrazó. La otra bruja le devolvió el abrazo sorprendida, pues sabia que su amiga no era de mostrar su afecto mediante gestos físicos, pero le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

Tras separarse, la vampira tomó rápidamente un cojín y se lo lanzó a su amiga a la cara. Ambas rieron y disfrutaron de lo que quedaba del día.

Valerie, sin darse cuenta, ya había dejado atrás su distancia y negación a acercarse a los demás. La desconfianza que siempre iba con ella era cosa del pasado y las heridas que la acompañaban cada vez le dolían menos. Había aceptado que no podía cerrarse para siempre a los lazos que la vida le podía ofrecer, pues tenia una larga vida por delante y cada paso que daba era la posibilidad de salir de aquella oscuridad en la que se había sumido.

* * *

Cuando quedaban dos días para volver a Hogwarts, Valerie se despidió de su amiga y sus padres, agradeciéndoles por su hospitalidad.

\- Puedes quedarte más tiempo si deseas -, le dijo el señor Black. – Tu presencia ha sido muy gratificante para nosotros.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Black, pero deseo pasar unos días en mi casa y revisar que todo esté en orden.

\- Pero querida, no queremos que pases estos días sola. Estaremos felices de tenerte aquí – le interrumpió la señora Black.

Valerie sonrió con sinceridad – De verdad se lo agradezco, créame que es una oferta muy tentadora, pero deseo revisar mi casa. Es el único recuerdo que me queda de mis padres y no quiero dejarla botada tanto tiempo a manos del viejo elfo que tengo -, su ultima frase había sido una pequeña mentira, cosa que no lo agradaba, pero así no levantaba sospechas.

Era verdad que poseía una casa, era la pequeña cabaña donde había vivido con su madre hace muchos años atrás. Ella, había rescatado el abandonado lugar y reconstruido con su magia, convirtiéndose en su refugio y lugar de descanso, único vestigio que le quedaba de su antigua vida, pero jamás había tenido un elfo doméstico.

\- Ve tranquila – le dijo Walburga sonriendo.- Pero para las vacaciones deberás venir de nuevo y no te escaparas tan fácil.

La vampira sonrió y abrazó a su amiga para luego despedirse. Quedaron en encontrarse en la estación de trenes. Tras eso, sonó un fuerte "crack" y Valerie desapareció.

La señora Black abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Sabe cómo aparecerse? Pensé que todavía no les enseñaban eso en Hogwarts.

Walburga se encogió de hombros, no le sorprendía en absoluto que su amiga fuera capaz de hacerlo.

\- Tienes una amiga prodigio, querida – dijo el señor Black. – No sabía que en Rumanía existieran magos y brujas tan prometedores.

\- Yo creo que ella es la excepción a la regla – le respondió su hija.

* * *

Riddle se encontraba echado en su cama leyendo el volumen I de su regalo, cuando fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en su puerta.

Molesto, se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la señora Cole que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Recoge tus cosas, pasaran por ti a las diez de la noche -, y sin decir más se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él.

El mago, extrañado, se quedó unos segundos pegado en la entrada de su habitación, luego resopló, recogió las pocas pertenecías que tenía y las guardó en su baúl.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche, Riddle caminó lentamente por el pasillo con sus pertenencias. No había nadie en los corredores ya que el horario era bastante estricto en el orfanato, obligando a todos los niños a estar a las nueve en sus piezas. El mago, llegó a la entrada, abrió la puerta, dejó su baúl en el suelo y se sentó en la escalera de la entrada a esperar. Pese a su curiosidad, mantuvo el semblante serio y aguardó pacientemente.

Media hora después, el mago se puso de pie furioso. Sabía bien que la señora Cole no le jugaría una broma con algo como esto, ya que prefería evitar cualquier contacto con él. ¿Quién le había dicho entonces que lo pasarían a buscar? No había nadie que supiera que él vivía en un orfanato, a excepción de Dumbledore. Molesto, tomó su baúl y se dirigió a su pieza bajo el absoluto silencio que reinaba en los pasillos.

Tiró su baúl apenas entró a su pieza y se echó en la cama bufando para sí mismo. Encontraría al responsable que lo hizo perder su tiempo y le haría pagar. Se masajeó los ojos y pensó en seguir leyendo su libro, cuando de pronto se quedó como piedra al escuchar que algo golpeaba su ventana. Suspiró frustrado por su reacción y se dio vuelta en su cama, suponiendo que debía ser la rama del árbol o el gato de la señora Cole que le gustaba caminar por las ventanas del primer piso. El golpe se oyó de nuevo y Riddle maldijo en voz baja, pero no se movió de donde estaba. El golpeteo a la ventana volvió a resonar y esta vez el mago se puso de pie sorprendido. Fue hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas con rapidez y se topó con el rostro de Deanoff a pocos centímetros del suyo separa solo por el vidrio.

La bruja le sonrió, sacó su varita y con un movimiento abrió la ventana - ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vamos! –

* * *

Riddle tomó asiento mirando a su alrededor sin decir nada, mientras Valerie ingresaba a la cocina por algo de comer.

El mago había tomado su baúl sin pensarlo cuando la bruja llegó a su ventana y tomando la mano que le ofrecía se aparecieron en la mitad de un bosque donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña. La bruja se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada, abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a Riddle mientras decía – Bienvenido a mi hogar –.

El mago abrió los ojos sorprendido e ingresó sin decir nada. Por dentro, la cabaña poseía una decoración modesta, pero era cálida y sencilla. Había una sala con una chimenea y estanterías llenas de libros, seguida de una pequeña cocina, un comedor, dos piezas y dos baños.

\- Ponte cómodo, traeré algo de comida –, fue lo último que le dijo la bruja antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

Riddle no aguantó su incomodidad y se puso de pie caminando hacia la estantería de libros. De pronto, se topó con una fotografía antigua de una joven mujer que llamó su atención. La imagen era muggle, sin movimiento, lo que le generó curiosidad. La joven mujer sonreía y sus rasgos eran bastante parecidos a los de Deanoff. Estaba por tomar la imagen cuando Valerie lo interrumpió – Esa es mi madre, es la única imagen que tengo de ella -.

El mago se giró para mirarla a los ojos intentando mantener un semblante serio pese la curiosidad que lo carcomía. Asintió y se cruzó de brazos mientras agregaba – Puedo notar el parecido… - se quedó unos segundos en silencio, incomodo. -¿Qué hago aquí? -

\- Tu aceptaste venir, yo no te obligue -, le respondió la bruja con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? ¿Cómo sabias donde vivo? ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Valerie puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, pero continuó sonriendo. – Tu curiosidad es insaciable… Tengo mis formas para encontrar a las personas y pensé que sería más entretenido pasar los últimos días de navidad acompañado que solo, a menos que quieras volver al orfanato… Puedo llevarte si lo deseas…

Riddle la observó sin comprenderla. – Eres una persona muy extraña -.

\- Mira quien lo dice… - la bruja volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Este es tu hogar? – preguntó el mago cambiando el tema con el fin de obtener algunas respuestas a sus dudas.

\- Sí, lo compartíamos con mi madre cuando era pequeña. Fue difícil restaurarla, pero finalmente lo logré…

\- ¿Estamos en Rumania? – le interrumpió Riddle sorprendido.

\- No.

\- ¿No eres Rumania acaso?

\- Sí, es mi país natal, pero hace muchos años que no he vuelto a poner un pie en esas tierras. Aprendí como transportar la cabaña a los lugares que deseo, ya que no tengo intenciones de volver a mi país.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres volver? – no pudo evitar preguntar el mago.

\- Malos recuerdos – se limitó a responder. - ¿Comemos? - y se dirigió al comedor seguida de un confundido Riddle.

* * *

La noche siguiente, la última ante de volver a Hogwarts, Riddle se encontraba leyendo mientras Deanoff prendía el fuego de la chimenea, tras lo cual la bruja se retiró a la cocina.

El mago, al verse solo, resopló, se masajeó los ojos y dejó de lado el libro. Llevaba minutos en la misma página y no lograba concentrarse, cosa poco usual en él. Miró a su alrededor y las dudas que no lo dejaban en paz volvieron a atacarlo: "¿por qué?".

Deanoff había sido muy hospitalaria con él. Pese a lo poco que conversó con ella durante el día, el mago disfrutó de la tranquilidad que la pequeña cabaña entregaba, pero cuando la bruja aparecía no podía evitar tensarse por la incomodidad. Odiaba tenerla cerca y no saber que decirle, esa sensación le molestaba profundamente.

Riddle sacudió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se puso de pie acercándose a la chimenea donde el fuego se mecía con lentitud. Posó su mirada unos segundos en las llamas, para luego observar el mueble ubicado al lado izquierdo de la chimenea donde se encontraban dos fotografías. Una de ellas llamó la atención del mago: un paisaje donde se podía divisar la silueta de un enorme castillo en la cima de una montaña. La imagen, en blanco y negro, no tenía ningún brillo, pero notó que estaba mal puesta en el marco y detrás de ella había otra fotografía.

Preso de la curiosidad y sin nada mejor que hacer desarmó el marco y extrajo la imagen escondida, abriendo los ojos y la boca debido a su estupor al observar lo que había en ella: a Deanoff con un vestido de novia. El vestido era simple y se veía realmente hermosa, pero su belleza se veía opacada por la incomodidad que mostraba en su rostro. A su lado, tomando una de sus manos se encontraba un alto hombre de facciones feroces, pero agraciadas. Estaba vestido con un conjunto de ropas extrañas, anticuadas y tenía el pelo largo recogido en una cola; tenía la postura de alguien poderoso y peligroso. La imagen, otra más en blanco y negro, era la única que hasta ahora el mago había visto que se movía. El hombre agarraba de la cintura a Deanoff y tiraba de ella para pegarla contra él, quedando ambos cara a cara. La bruja era más baja y su rostro denotaba incomodidad y nerviosismo al estar tan cerca del sujeto, el cual le sonreía con malicia al tenerla junto a él.

\- ¿Te resulta familiar el concepto de privacidad? -. Riddle se dio vuelta sobresaltado ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de la bruja. – No es de buena educación husmear en cosas ajenas -, el tono estaba cargado por la molestia, pero ella mantuvo el rostro serio.

El mago no supo que responder. Valerie, con rapidez, le quitó la fotografía de las manos y se giró para retirarse.

\- ¿Quién es él?

La vampira se detuvo, pero continuó dándole la espalda. - ¿Por qué debería responderte? -, su tono fue mordaz.

\- ¡Merezco respuestas! Apareces de la nada y me traes hasta acá. ¿crees que no tengo dudas? ¿Te parece lógico todo esto? – la vampira continuó dándole la espalda.

\- Podrías haber preguntado antes, tus dudas no te dan derecho a husmear en mis cosas.

\- Explica tus acciones entonces – le respondió Riddle molesto.

Ella se giró y le dirigió una mirada furiosa - ¿Qué quieres que te explique? – le preguntó actuando como si no entendiera.

\- ¡TODO! – explotó él enojado. - ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Escondes todo! ¡Me dijiste que no volviera a acercar a ti y ahora me encuentro de invitado en tu propio hogar!

\- ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que tener una explicación para ti?! – le interrumpió la vampira perdiendo el control y gritándole. - ¡Hay cosas que uno hace sin pensar! ¡Deja de creer que todo tiene una razón de ser y que gira en torno a ti!

Riddle se le acercó – No seas hipócrita, no te funcionará conmigo -, le siseó. – Te presentaste como un misterio para todos cuando llegaste. Me juzgas como si creyeras que me conoces. ¡Hasta te alejaste de mí por mi castigo, aun sabiendo a en lo que estabas metida! O eres una vil y mentirosa serpiente o la persona más falsa que conozco…

Valerie le golpeó el rostro con fuerza. – No sabes nada de mí, no tienes derecho a juzgarme…-

\- ¿Pero tú si puedes hacerlo? – le respondió con ironía el mago. Se tocó la mejilla izquierda que se puso roja por el golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de odio. Se acercó más a la bruja y la tomó de los brazos. - ¡Me haz juzgado desde que pisaste los terrenos del colegio! ¡Hazme un favor y déjame en paz!

\- ¿¡Dejarte en paz!? ¡Tú eres el que empezó a seguirme desde el inicio, siempre queriendo saber sobre mí y atacándome en cualquier oportunidad!

\- ¡Yo no te obligué a hacer nada! ¡Tú misma te metiste en la boca del lobo!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Me tienes harta! – le gritó ella desesperada.

\- Mentirosa – le siseó él.

Ninguno se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban y Riddle hace rato que había soltado los brazos a la bruja dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirándose fijamente. Para sorpresa de Riddle, Valerie acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y enterró su rostro en su pecho. El mago tensó el cuerpo anonadado, pero se sintió, tras unos segundos, cómodo teniendo ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Las sensaciones que lo embriagaban cuando la bruja estaba a su lado eran una debilidad tan placentera que le era casi imposible alejarla.

Valerie suspiró y olió el olor de Riddle; cada vez le gustaba más esa mezcla de menta y pergamino que provenía de él.

\- Siempre va a ser así ¿no es verdad?

El mago no comprendió bien la pregunta, pero no queriendo alejarla de él, rodeó la cintura de la bruja con una mano mientras que con la otra le acarició el pelo. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró tranquilamente - ¿A qué te refieres? -.

\- Tu y yo… No hay posibilidad de que mantengamos una conversación de manera correcta, pero pese a eso, no puedo evitar seguir intentándolo…

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó él, enterrado su rostro en el cuello de ella y abrazándola con ambos brazos.

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué lo sigues intentado? ¿Qué quieres lograr?

Ella se aferró a él con sus brazos – Conocerte… No pido mucho… -

Él se separó suavemente de ella y la miró con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro – Pero míranos ahora, pareciera que solo necesitas estar cerca de mí para poder tener una conversación como la gente… -

La vampira bufó molesta y se alejó de él marcando distancia. Riddle le sonrió con maldad permitiéndole apartarse, por ahora, pero puso el semblante serio. – Aun así… ¿Cómo pretendes conocerme si no me dejas conocerte a ti también?

\- Porque a diferencia tuya yo si confió en ti, por más extraño que parezca…

\- ¿Te había mencionado anteriormente que eres una persona muy extraña, verdad? – ante lo cual Valerie le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y asintió. - ¿Entonces, responderás a mi pregunta? – el mago se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Cuál de todas? – le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Quién es él de la foto? ¿Estas casada?

El rostro de la vampira se tensó – No voy a responder eso… Puedes preguntar otra cosa si quieres…

\- ¿Otra cosa? ¡¿Otra cosa?! – le respondió Riddle subiendo el tono de voz. - ¡Claro, como si fueras a responder cualquier otra pregunta! –

\- ¡Pues no quiero hablar sobre eso!

\- Que practico…

\- ¿Practico? ¡Podrías no pensar solo en ti por un momento! ¡Hay cosas que uno no quiere recordar porque son dolorosas… pero dudo que lo entiendas!

\- ¡Claro! ¡Porque soy vil y no poseo sentimientos! ¿Verdad? – le respondió con sarcasmo Riddle. Se le acercó con furia, pero ella retrocedió a medida que él avanzaba, hasta que la estantería de libros le impidió seguir retrocediendo. - ¡De nuevo me juzgas! No me conoces y asumes cosas de mí… ¿y sabes qué? Tal vez debería actuar como la persona que crees que soy… - su tono se volvió apagado y maligno.

\- No te tengo miedo – le interrumpió la vampira.

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Qué busque asustarte o darte motivos para ello?! ¡Tú eres la rata que se ha dedicado a entrometerse en mis asuntos y poseer información sobre mí que nadie más sabe! – a medida que el mago más se enfurecía su magia comenzaba a perder el control. Valerie tensó el cuerpo cuando comenzó a oler esa sangre que tanto la llamaba.

\- Riddle… por favor cálmate –, pero aquello pareció molestar más al mago. Pateó la mesa que estaba a su lado y se acercó a la vampira acorralándola contra la pared y su cuerpo.

\- Puedo ser el monstro que cree que soy – le susurró al oído con su cálido aliento mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia.

Valerie intentó no oler aquella sangre que tanto deseaba - ¿Eso es lo que quieres que vea de ti? – le preguntó con voz tensa, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Eso depende –, Riddle le levantó el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. – Hay mucho que puedes ver de mí, todo depende de que harás con ello y si lo puedes manejar -, y le sonrió con maldad pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, agarró sus muñecas con una de sus manos y se las levantó sobre la cabeza.

\- Cerdo asqueroso – siseó Valerie retorciéndose para soltarse de su agarre.

Riddle rio malignamente y su magia apretó a la bruja que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido de sorpresa. El mago enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella y le susurró – Ruégame que me aleje… -

\- Jamás –

Él recorrió su cuello con sus labios y un gemido de frustración salió de la garganta de Valerie.

\- Riddle… tu magia… me duele…

Nuevamente esa risa malévola, que resonó en la oreja de la vampira – Ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Implórame que te suelte… – le susurró de nuevo en su oído para después depositar fríos besos en su cuello.

\- Nunca… - pero la voz de la vampira la traicionó y su respuesta fue solo un débil susurro.

Tras aquello, Riddle no pudo contenerse y besó con furia los labios de Valerie, apretándola todavía más con su magia. La presión pilló por sorpresa a la vampira y ahogó un quejido, pero el mago aprovecho aquello para meter su lengua en su boca e intensificar el beso. Tras unos segundos, la fiereza e intensidad de él fueron reemplazadas, sin planearlo, por un beso lento y apasionado. Soltándole las muñecas, rodeó la cintura de ella con una de sus manos y con la otra le sujetó la cabeza. Saboreó esos fríos y suaves labios y la pegó hacia él lo más que pudo.

Valerie trató de zafarse, pero cuando Riddle comenzó a besarla de aquella forma tan apasionada se quedó como piedra. El olor de la sangre, el beso y la situación hacían que su mente estuviera nublada y no le permitía reaccionar. Dejándose llevar por algún instinto que no supo identificar, cuando el mago le rodeó la cintura, ella colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a responderle. Fue Riddle, esta vez, el que gruñó gustoso, ambos devorándose con intensidad.

La vampira dejó que el mago se separa un poco de ella para que recuperar el aliento, tras lo cual se le acercó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, tentándose con el maravilloso olor de su sangre. Riddle respiraba entrecortadamente y disfrutaba, cegado por el deseo, de los labios de la bruja sobre su cuello. Pero, queriendo él tener el control, tomó del pelo a la bruja y la obligó a retroceder su rostro, para mirarla a los ojos: los pocos segundos que observó aquellas pupilas dilatadas por el deseo bastaron para que volviera a devorarle los labios.

Un gemido escapo de la boca de Valerie y apretó su cuerpo contra el del mago. Él, por su parte, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos las curvas de la vampira. Sostuvo su cintura, mientras continuaba besándola, para con su otra mano recorrer una de sus piernas. Tras aquello, rompió el beso sorpresivamente, tomó los muslos de la bruja y la levantó para pegarla contra él y obligarla a cruzar sus piernas sobre su cadera. Rápidamente apoyó a la bruja contra la estantería y beso su cuello bajando por su clavícula, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y subían cada vez más.

Los fríos libros golpearon a Valerie cuando el mago la levantó y unos pocos segundos bastaron para que su mente volviera la lucidez. – ¡Depulso!

Riddle salió volando, chocando con todo a su paso y se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo quedando inconsciente. La vampira había caído al suelo, pero se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia el mago preocupada. Para su tranquilidad no había ninguna herida en su cuerpo y comprobó que seguía respirando sumido en la inconciencia.

Ella agitó su cabeza tratando de calmar los temblores en su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo sus labios hinchados. Se agarró el rostro con ambas manos y se sentó en el suelo confundida, pero con una afirmación clara en su mente: "disfrutaste el beso". Apretó los puños y gimió molesta. "Lo sabes, no lo niegues: te comienza a gustar Tom Riddle".

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle no solía sentirse confundido y mucho menos perdido. Estaba orgulloso de su inteligencia y astucia, pero en aquellos momentos su mente se sentía apagada y lenta; parecía como si alguien le estuviera taladrando su cabeza de tanto que le dolía.

Al abrir los ojos la luz le obligó a cerrarlos rápidamente y parpadeó reiteradas veces antes de poder ver con claridad. Le costaba unir las ideas y se tomó rostro tratando de recordar que había ocurrido mientras cerraba los ojos frustrado.

Abrió con sorpresa los ojos al acordarse de los últimos sucesos y miró a su alrededor para buscar a Deanoff, cuando se quedó de piedra al percatarse donde se encontraba. Los verdes cerros desfilaban rápidamente por la ventana del expreso de Hogwarts, que avanzaba a gran velocidad, mientras el sol iluminaba el compartimiento del vagón donde se encontraba solo.

\- ¡DEANOFF!

* * *

Valerie se encontraba conversando tranquilamente con Malfoy y Black en uno de los vagones.

La vampira había dejado a Riddle en el último compartimiento apenas llego al andén. Luego, bajó del tren, tomó sus cosas y esperó a que Walburga llegara. A los pocos minutos, la bruja apareció entre la multitud y ambas se saludaron en un cálido abrazo, subieron al tren y tomaron asiento juntas en un vagón y se pusieron al día, pese a que la vampira no mencionó su encuentro con Riddle.

Veinte minutos después, la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Malfoy apareció. - ¿Me extrañaron? –

Para sorpresa del rubio, Valerie se puso de pie rápidamente se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras repetía varias veces - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -

Abraxas casi cae al suelo, ante el sorpresivo abrazo, pero rodeó la cintura de su amiga y sonrió pegándola contra su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos, la bruja se separó de él y le besó la mejilla - ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu regalo! De verdad no era necesario… -

El rubio tuvo que controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas al percatarse de la picara mirada que Walburga le dirigía. – No es nada del otro mundo – le respondió a Valerie guiñándole el ojo. – La mejor calidad para una buena jugadora. – Y tomó asiento junto a la vampira, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Los tres se quedaron conversando tranquilamente a medida que el tren avanzaba, compraron bocadillos y dulces del carrito de comida y continuaron compartiendo lo que habían hecho durante navidad.

De pronto, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y escucharon, a lo lejos, un grito proveniente de una voz conocida - ¡DEANOFF!

Malfoy y Black miraron rápidamente a su amiga, sorprendidos, la cual permaneció tranquila unos minutos, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió con brusquedad. En ella, un imponente y furioso Riddle tenía solo ojos para observar con odio a la vampira. Walburga no pudo evitar encogerse nerviosa ante semejante mirada y los nervios de Malfoy se pusieron de punta, preocupado por su amiga.

\- Afuera, ahora -, siseó Riddle.

Valerie se puso de pie sin quejarse y con el semblante tranquilo. Tras salir, Riddle cerró de un portazo la puerta, tomó de la muñeca a la bruja y la arrastró al compartimiento del lado. Abrió la puerta, topándose con alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuf.

\- ¡Fuera, lárguense! – les gritó y los niños salieron despavoridos corriendo, temerosos de la furia del mago.

Empujó a la bruja adentro y cerró la puerta de un manotazo para luego girarse y mirarla a los ojos. Estaba por decir algo, cuando la bruja tomó asiento y lo miró preocupada. – Ten – le ofreció uno de los sándwiches que había comprado junto a un jugo de calabaza que traía en su bolsillo. – Debes tener hambre y sed, espero que la cabeza no te esté matando… Te compré también un poco de chocolate -, y le pasó también una barra.

Riddle aceptó todo sin saber que responder. No esperaba ver a la bruja preocupada y mucho menos notar cierta incomodidad presente en su mirada. Tomó asiento y se quedó unos segundos mirando a la vampira, molesto y confundido.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

\- Te desmayaste… Parece que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensé y no despertabas, por lo que te traje para que no perdiéramos el tren. – Valerie movió sus manos incomoda. – Lo lamento, no era mi intención que quedaras inconsciente…

Riddle resopló y no supo si era su dolor de cabeza o la sinceridad en la disculpa de la bruja, pero no tenía energía para pelear con ella en esos momentos.

\- Está bien, tu reacción es comprensible ante mis acciones, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

La vampira asintió, se puso de pie rápidamente con intención de retirarse y abrió la puerta.

\- Lamento si mi comportamiento no fue acorde a tu invitación – le dijo Riddle despacio y la vampira se detuvo a punto de salir. Giró su rostro y se topó con los oscuros ojos del mago que la miraban atentamente. – Agradezco la invitación que me hiciste de pasar tiempo en tu hogar y lamento si mis últimas acciones te incomodaron… - los ojos de él brillaron y Valerie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. – Pero debo admitir… Que no me arrepiento e incluso lo disfrute, tanto como tú. – Y le dedicó una malvada sonrisa y observó fugazmente los labios de ella.

Valerie gruñó y sin decir nada salió del compartimiento ante una ahogada risa del mago.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Walburga y Abraxas se habían quedado en silencio a la espera que su amiga volviera.

Tras varios minutos sin que ninguno digiera algo Walburga observó al rubio – Así que… ¿una escoba? - Abraxas se encogió de hombros.

\- No es que me ponga celosa querido, pero no has pensado en el trasfondo de tus acciones… - le comentó la bruja mirándose las uñas mientras le sonreía con suficiencia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó el mago de manera defensiva.

Walburga levantó una ceja – Por favor… te conozco. Sientes algo por Valerie, es obvio -. Y apoyó la espalda en el asiento en una postura relajada y sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién o qué te metió esa idea a la cabeza? – le gruñó él.

\- Nadie, es lo que veo y es obvio.

\- Estas imaginando cosas, Black.

La bruja comenzó a reír. - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – le preguntó su amigo molesto.

\- Sueles tratarme por mi apellido cuando te enojas o tengo la razón. – Se encogió de hombros todavía sonriendo. – No veo porque te pones así… Para mi es evidente lo que sientes por ella y lo encuentro perfecto. Pero, yo que tú le diría lo que sientes.

\- Ahora sí que te volviste loca.

\- Piensa lo que quieras Abraxas, pero si no te apresuras vas a perder tu oportunidad. No eres el único que le ha puesto los ojos encima a Valerie…

\- Ella es mi amiga, al igual que tú, confundes las cosas -, le siseó el rubio.

\- Dudo que la veas como una amiga, pero eso ya es tema tuyo. Yo solo te recomiendo que seas sincero con lo que sientes y se lo digas. – Se quedó en silencio al ver acercarse a Valerie, pero antes de que entrara se apresuró en agregar – Creo que ya tienes una competencia evidente.

Abraxas levantó la vista y se topó con que Valerie ingresaba al compartimiento lazando un suspiro y con rostro de incomodidad, tomó asiento y miró la puerta. Tras ella, paso Riddle, que le dirigió una mirada picara, le sonrió con maldad y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que la bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

Con otro suspiro Valerie apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje por la venta. Malfoy tragó en seco y tenso el cuerpo, mientras se percataba de las palabras de Walburga: "Riddle está detrás de ella".

* * *

Los fríos días de diciembre le dieron la bienvenida a enero.

Las tres primeras semanas de enero estuvieron llenas de tareas y largas tardes de estudio para los alumnos de sexto año debido a la preparación que se les exigía en el EXTASIS. Pero, los ánimos se elevaban por el próximo enfrentamiento entre Huffelpuf y Ravenclaw, ya que el director había asegurado que las medidas de seguridad tomadas no permitirían un suceso como el anterior.

Durante esos días, Riddle y Valerie compartieron de manera civilizada las clases en común, pero manteniendo cierta lejanía entre ellos. En gran parte, la distancia establecida venia de parte de la vampira que seguía incomoda ante los últimos hechos ocurridos.

Por su parte, el mago no sabía bien cómo actuar ante la extraña actitud que estaba empleando la bruja, por lo que decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto por un tiempo. Eso no conllevaría que la dejaría en paz, pues ya tenía claro que tenerla cerca era una necesidad. Sus planes sobre el futuro evolucionaban rápidamente en su mente, siempre con ella de por medio. Al mismo tiempo, no había perdido su tiempo en las últimas semanas y continuaba enfrascado en la búsqueda de la cámara secreta de slytherin.

El viernes de la última semana de enero, los alumnos de sexto de slytherin se encontraban tomando asiento en su última clase del día: pociones.

Alegre como siempre, Slughorn cambió la dinámica y les encomendó realizar un trabajo escrito en parejas. – Deberán elegir una poción de dificultad alta y realizar una investigación sobre su historia, peculiaridades y consecuencias. Sumado a eso, aplicaran la teoría que vimos la semana pasada con el factor de agregar crisopos a las pociones complejas. –

Tras aquello, Riddle y Valerie comenzaron a trabajar velozmente. Decidieron, sin darle muchas vueltas, realizar su investigación sobre la poción Felix Felicis, tras lo cual se enfrascaron en avanzar lo más posible. Pese a su arduo trabajo, la clase terminó y el profesor les encargó el informe para el lunes.

\- ¿Te parece avanzamos ahora con el trabajo? – le preguntó de pronto Riddle a la vampira cuando salían del salón. Ella estaba por negarse cuando el mago agregó – Así tendremos el sábado más libre y podremos ver el partido de quidditch con calma.

Valerie suspiró, era un buen argumento y asintió. - ¿Puedes ir por mientras? Te alcanzo en unos minutos, debo conversar algo con Malfoy.

Riddle evitó gruñir, pero asintió y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Valerie alcanzó a su amigo que conversaba animadamente con Black y les comentó lo del partido de quidditch, al cual Walburga no estaba muy convencida de asistir.

El rubio inmediatamente pensó en preguntarle a Deanoff si deseaba acompañarlo a ver el partido juntos, pero su idea se vio frustrada ante las palabras de la vampira, - Creo que deberías ir Walburga y así iremos los tres ¿no les parece? ¿Tú qué opinas Abraxas? -. Y le dirigió una radiante sonrisa.

Black tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la imperceptible cara de frustración del mago, pero el rubio no pudo decirle que no a ese rostro sonriente, por lo que accedió.

\- Me siento alagada que insistan en que los acompañe – les dijo con sarcasmo Walburga.

La vampira rio – Será una buena forma de distraerse de tanto estudio. En fin, los veré a la hora de comer.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó curioso Abraxas.

\- A la biblioteca, vamos a terminar el informe con Riddle lo más pronto posible y así tener el fin de semana libre -, se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

\- Par de cerebrillos – dijo con una risa Walburga, pero observó el rostro molesto de Malfoy y suspiró. "A este paso, Valerie nunca se dará cuenta de las emociones que causa en Abraxas si él no es capaz de aceptarlas".

* * *

Valerie caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando se topó con un grupo de alumnos de gryffindor y ravenclaw, entre los cuales uno gritó - ¡Valerie! –

Ella se giró para toparse con los amigables ojos de Charles Potter y le sonrió. – Hola Charles -.

Varios de los otros alumnos quedaron sorprendidos de ver al gryffindor dirigirse animadamente hacia la chica de slytherin.

\- No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por tu regalo. ¡Menos mal te envié uno, me hubiera sentido muy mal de no haberlo hecho!

La vampira rio. – Veo que los chocolates fueron de tu agrado, me alegro.

\- ¡¿De mi agrado?! Vieras como me los querían robar, me vi obligado a comérmelos todos. – Ambos rieron. - ¿Supongo entonces que te gustó el libro?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – le respondió con sarcasmo la bruja.

Los otros alumnos no se habían movido de su lugar y varios observaban la escena con la boca abierta. De pronto, uno de los chicos de ravenclaw se les acercó de forma tímida, pese a que fuera más alto que Charles y Valerie.

\- Eemm… disculpa Deanoff…

La vampira levantó la vista. – Yo… - tartamudeo el chico. – Quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado de una horrible caída en el partido pasado, nunca tuve el momento de agradecértelo.

Valerie abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ya que no había reconocido que era el mismo chico de ravenclaw del partido. - ¡No fue nada! Era lo minino que podía hacer… Perdona que no sepa tu nombre… -

\- Lovegood, Peter Lovegood -, y le estiró la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Un gusto Lovegood – le sonrió con ternura al percatarse de quienes serían sus descendientes. – Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a la biblioteca.

\- Con Peter también nos dirigíamos hacia allá. ¿Vamos? – dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

La vampira asintió feliz y se dirigió con los otros dos magos por los pasillos manteniendo una animada conversación sobre quidditch.

El resto de los alumnos de gryffindor y ravenclaw todavía seguían absortos mirando la escena: era demasiado extraño ver tres personas de casas tan distintas compartir de manera tan alegre. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie que se topó con los tres alumnos en su camino a la biblioteca.

* * *

Valerie encontró a Riddle sentado en una mesa, en la esquina más apartada de la biblioteca.

El mago, observó como la bruja ingresó acompañado de Potter y Lovegood y frunció el ceño al verla sonreír con ellos. No comprendía porque le molestaba que la bruja no actuara así con él.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado y sin decir nada se puso a trabajar inmediatamente.

Tras casi una hora en que ambos trabajaron codo a codo y solo se dirigían la palabra para conversar ciertos aspectos de la materia, Riddle soltó su pluma, estiró las manos y se cruzó de brazos observando a la bruja.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó ella levantado la vista.

\- Depende…

\- ¿Depende de qué? – la bruja levantó una ceja.

\- De tu respuesta…

Valerie puso los ojos en blanco, continuó escribiendo en su pergamino, pero le dijo - ¿Cuál es tu pregunta ahora?

Para su sorpresa, Riddle rio de manera sincera y se le acercó un poco - ¿Por qué estás tan distante?

Ella le dedicó una mirada de molestia. - ¿Enserio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta? – observó la sonrisa en el rostro del mago y suspiró. – Ve al grano. –

\- Había que intentarlo… - y se encogió de hombros. – Pero siendo sincero, nunca te agradecí por el regalo de navidad. Los libros están increíbles.

Valerie no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y ¡ahí estaba! Riddle pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en los labios de la vampira.

\- Me alegro… - fue lo único que respondió ella, bajando la vista al pergamino y continuó escribiendo.

Riddle rodó los ojos, estiró el brazo y le tocó una mano a la bruja que levantó la vista fastidiada.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – le preguntó ella de manera cortante.

El mago no pudo evitar sonreír con maldad comenzó a acariciarle la fría mano, observando como la incomodidad empezaba a consumir el rostro de la bruja.

\- Son interesantes tus nuevas reacciones… - le comentó Riddle con sarcasmo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A tu repentina incomodidad ante mi presencia. – Se le acercó rápidamente, entrelazó su mano con la de ella y le susurró en el oído – Sé que te pongo nerviosa-, y alejó su rostro para observar la reacción de la bruja.

Valerie pudo notar la maligna sonrisa que había en el rostro del mago: se estaba burlando de ella. "¿Con que el niño quiere jugar? Pues no es el único que sabe cómo hacerlo".

Fue ahora la vampira la que sonrió ahora y la duda se apoderó del rostro de Riddle. Ella dejó su pluma, se le acercó y apoyo sus manos en los muslos del mago. – Podría decir que te ocurre lo mismo – le susurró cerca del cuello mientras le acariciaba los muslos con sus dedos. - ¿O me equivoco?

Riddle tragó con fuerza y no pudo evitar ocultar la tensión en su cuerpo.

La bruja levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo. Puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del mago y notó como él la observó sorprendido.

Riddle no había esperado que ella actuara de esa forma, tenía el cuerpo tenso ante las acciones de la bruja y para colmo tenía su rostro tan cerca del suyo. La tentación lo comenzaba a invadir y deseaba devorar esos labios nuevamente ¿pero sería eso lo que ella quería? Para su sorpresa, ella comenzó a acercar más su rostro. ¿Acaso iba ella a besarlo? Sintió el roce de esos fríos labios, pero ella se detuvo ahí y le sonrió con maldad mirándolo a los ojos. – Son interesantes tus nuevas reacciones… - le dijo con sarcasmo la bruja y se separó de él.

Riddle cerró los puños, furioso. ¡Ella había usado sus propias palabras contra él y más encima se estaba burlando de él! Lleno de rabia vio como la vampira tomó su pluma y continuó trabajando.

"Bien jugado Deanoff, bien jugado" pensó él soltando un suspiro y tratando de bajar su excitación, asumiendo, a su vez, que ella le había ganado.


	19. Respuestas

**Capítulo 19:**

Mulcibier jamás pensó que llegaría a odiar tanto a una persona. Su desprecio por las sangres sucias era evidente, pero había alguien que superaba a todos los impuros: Valerie Deanoff.

Al principio no supo que lo llevó a detestarla tanto. En primera instancia no era más que la nueva alumna de la casa, atractiva e inteligente. El repentino interés que tuvo Riddle en ella no le llamó la atención en un principio, hasta que el oscuro mago lo envió para ponerla en su lugar.

Nunca olvidaría la golpiza que esa mujer le había dado y más vergonzoso era el hecho de que lo hubiera realizado sin magia. Desde entonces un perverso odio, pero también un cierto deseo se instaló en su ser; le gustaban los retos y mucho más las brujas con actitud. Pero su deseo por ella se fue apagando rápidamente a medida que ella comenzaba a pasar cada vez más tiempo con Malfoy y Black, a su vez, el enorme interés que le profesaba Riddle era cada vez más grande, lo que aumentó su molestia.

Tras los últimos hechos ocurridos no pensó que Deanoff fuera de las que les interesara obedecer a Riddle, pero ahí estaba, formando parte del grupo selecto y robándole a cada paso la predilección que tenía del líder del grupo por él.

Tras el excesivo castigo que le habían impuesto a la bruja antes de navidad, Mulcibier pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero tras la vuelta de las vacaciones navideñas notó que Riddle continuaba mirando de la misma forma a la bruja, inclusive con un dejo de deseo en sus ojos que no presagiaba nada bueno.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue encontrar a la bruja junto con Riddle en la biblioteca y apreciar el juego que empleaban entre ellos. Parecía que las advertencias que había mencionado no fueron escuchadas y pese a sus pequeños intentos no había forma de alejar a la vampira.

"A veces hay que tomar cartas en el asunto y con tus propias manos", pensó Mulcibier decidido a intentar frenar la cercanía ya existente entre Deanoff y Riddle.

* * *

El lunes siguiente trajo el inicio de febrero, tras un fin de semana donde hufflepuff venció a ravenclaw por pocos puntos de diferencia, dejando a la cabeza slytherin en el campeonato de quidditch.

El cielo estaba despejado, pero los alumnos de sexto de slytherin se encontraban en las mazmorras entregando su informe al profesor, por lo que no podía apreciar el sol.

\- ¡Vaya! Tenemos interesantes pociones que han elegido y ya llegado el momento de la verdad. – Todos los alumnos miraron extrañados al profesor. – Con la reciente investigación que han llevado a cabo, deberían considerarse expertos de la poción que eligieron, por lo cual, van a prepararla.

Varios alumnos levantaron las manos preocupados, pero el profesor hizo caso omiso y agregó – No lo consideraré como evaluación, pero quien logre preparar la poción a la perfección recibirá una bonificación para su examen final... – Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio. - ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Empiecen!

Mulcibier no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Deanoff, que comenzó a trabajar codo a codo con Riddle. El mago se veía a gusto a su lado y se notaba que ambos sabían lo que hacían. "Ni modo… si ambos son unos cerebrillos…", pensó Mulcibier molesto.

De pronto, se percató que varios alumnos iban y venían desde el armario de la sala hasta sus puestos en busca de los materiales que necesitaban o haciendo consultas al profesor, pero para ello, todos debían recorrer las escaleras y pasar por la mesa donde se encontraban Deanoff y Riddle. Mulcibier sonrió con maldad y supo inmediatamente que hacer: "Un poco de dolor no le hace mal a nadie".

* * *

Malfoy trabajaba con gran concentración de la mano de Walburga ya que no podían cometer ningún error, la poción de veritaserum requería seguir cada paso con precisión.

Tras unos minutos, el rubio soltó un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás masajeándose el rostro, dejando que Walburga continuara. Mientras tanto, observó a Valerie que trabajaba codo a codo con Riddle y tensó el cuerpo, molesto. Al mismo tiempo, se percató de que Mulcibier se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor, pero algo en él le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

Observó como el mago conversó con el profesor, para luego dirigirse al fondo del salón donde estaba el armario de los ingredientes. Malfoy no supo porque, pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Mulcibier, aun así, reaccionó tarde a sus malignas intenciones. Solo puedo observar cuando el mago volvía a su puesto y dejaba caer un ingrediente de manera disimulada, que no logró identificar, en la poción de Valerie. Después de eso estalló el caos.

* * *

Valerie tenía los instintos y sentidos más agudizados que cualquier humano, pero en aquellos momentos se maldecía a si misma porque haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin alimentarse. No sentía ninguna tentación por los alumnos que la rodeaban, pero tampoco era bueno tentar al destino y a ella misma no le gustaba sentir debilidad en su cuerpo.

De pronto, sintió la cercanía de ese odioso mago, Mulcibier, cuando revisaba sus anotaciones y no prestaba atención al caldero. No tuvo necesidad de levantar la vista, el hedor característico del mago le advirtió de su presencia, pero no logró prever sus acciones. Vio en cámara lenta como algo entraba a su poción gracias a Mulcibier y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada supo inmediatamente que algo malo ocurriría.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó ella y a una velocidad inhumana se lanzó sobre Riddle, segundos después el caldero explotó.

Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras la poción volaba por los aires y el cuerpo de la vampira recibía gran parte de ella, protegiendo así al mago.

Riddle no supo que ocurrió hasta que chocó de espalda contra el suelo y el cuerpo de Valerie se enterró sobre él de manera comprometedora. Tras ello, escuchó los gritos de los demás alumnos y miró sorprendido a la bruja que se apoyó en su pecho y se levantó un poco, pero todavía sentada sobre él.

De haber sido otro el escenario, el mago le habría regalado una mirada maliciosa al tenerla así, pero esa idea se esfumó de su mente apenas vio su rostro de dolor.

Valerie es echó hacia un lado y alejándose de Riddle cayó pesadamente al suelo de frente, retorciéndose y siseando con sufrimiento.

\- ¡Valerie! – el gritó de Malfoy golpeó la mente de Riddle que rápidamente se puso de pie, pero el rubio ya había llegado donde su amiga y sacándose su capa, le rodeo la espalda y la levantó en sus brazos, cargándola. El resto de los alumnos corría por la sala evitando los rastros de la poción y el profesor intentaba controlarlos y enviar a los heridos a la enfermería.

Riddle notó las horribles heridas que la bruja tenía en la espalda y los brazos, cerró los puños, molesto, sin comprender que había ocurrido. Al mismo tiempo miró con odio al rubio por tener a la bruja en sus brazos. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy le dirigió una fría mirada – Fue Mulcibier, agregó algo a su caldero. – Y sin decir más se giró, llevándose a la bruja consigo.

Riddle no logró decirle nada a Deanoff antes de que se la llevarán, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ella, sin dudarlo, se había lanzado sobre él para protegerlo. Tensó el cuerpo, furioso como jamás había estado en años y observó la silueta de Mulcibier abandonar la sala. Una mueca de maldad pura surgió en los labios del mago y sus ojos adquirieron una tenue tonalidad roja: su seguidor pagaría caro semejante acto.

* * *

Tras las rápidas y expertas manos de la enfermera y su fuerza para embutirle una poción para dormir, Valerie se sumió en una inconciencia hasta que la poción perdiera efecto.

La tarde del día siguiente, la vampira se movió molesta en la camilla de la enfermería donde yacía y abrió los ojos con pereza. Parpadeó varias veces y trató de levantarse, pero una mano le sujetó el hombro y la detuvo.

\- No te muevas, debes descansar – la intensa mirada que Dumbledore le dirigía obligó a la vampira a obedecerle. Volvió a recostarse y lanzó un suspiro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? – preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.

El mago suspiró – Un día – y la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.

La vampira gruñó y abrió los ojos. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Me llama la atención la debilidad que estaba presente en tu cuerpo cuando llegaste a la enfermería. Supondría que una vampira podría resistir a la explosión de una poción mal elaborada.

Valerie lo miró anonadada - ¿Me estas llamando débil? – su tono sonó más despectivo de lo que quería.

\- No pongas palabras que no han salido de mi boca. Pero te rogaría que para la próxima vez tengas tus capacidades al máximo.

Ella siseó, sin saber porque le molestaban tanto sus palabras, estaba por decir algo, pero el mago la interrumpió – Tú me pediste que confiara en ti y lo hago. Por ende, te ruego que para la próxima vez te preocupes de alimentarte. No desconfió de tu autocontrol y no temo que mis alumnos estén en peligro contigo, pero no deseo tampoco que exista una mínima posibilidad para que algo malo ocurra. Por otra parte, el tiempo que le costó a tu cuerpo recuperarse de la explosión fue muy lenta y casi ninguno de los métodos de la enfermera funcionó. – Se sacó los anteojos y se masajeó el rostro. – Entenderás que soy más joven que mi yo del futuro, pero aun así sigo siendo un mago viejo…

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hiciste Albus? – le interrumpió aterrada la vampira.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. – Era necesario alimentarte con sangre, por ende te cedí un poco de la mía. Estabas más hambrienta de lo que esperaba -, y rio agotado.

\- Por Merlín…. – Valerie se tapó la boca y sin pensarlo se bajó corriendo de la camilla y abrazó al mago, preocupada. – Perdóname, perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir. No debiste haber hecho eso.

Albus rio disimuladamente. – No creo que sea apropiado que una alumna este abrazando a un profesor de esta forma.

\- Pues me importa una mierda, eres mi amigo antes que mi profesor.

Él volvió a reír. – Valerie -, ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos. – No vuelvas a dejar de alimentarte -. Ella asintió avergonzada. – Y tranquila, todavía queda suficiente de este viejo loco como para que te preocupes tanto de mí.

Esta vez, fue ella quien rio. – Acostúmbrate, suelo estar siempre preocupándome de ti y ayudándote. Sueles, de repente, complicar mucho las cosas.

\- No lo dudo, una mente tan brillante como la mía a veces puede tener ciertos fallos -. Ambos rieron, tras lo que el profesor le pidió a la bruja que volviera a descansar.

Antes de despedirse Dumbledore le dijo – Lamento comunicarte que te darán el alta mañana por la noche. – Valerie puso los ojos en blanco molesta. – Pero tus amigos te dejaron chocolates, eso siempre es una buena compañía.

Ella le dedicó una mirada sarcástica - ¿Sabes que el chocolate para mí no sabe a nada, verdad?

\- ¿Enserio? Es bueno saberlo, que descanses -. Y tomando la caja de chocolates que estaba en la mesita frente a la camilla le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

Valerie rodó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y sonrió, mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

* * *

Malfoy y Walburga suspiraron tranquilos cuando la enfermera les dijo que su amiga se encontraba dormida y en buen estado, pero que todavía no podían verla.

Tras ello, Malfoy comenzó a caminar dejando a su amiga sola.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Walburga alcanzándolo.

\- Me encargaré de que el responsable tenga su merecido.

Walburga más de alguna vez había tenido que tomar al rubio y detenerlo antes de que cometiera una estupidez. Era algo característico de los Malfoy, cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza era muy difícil que lo dejaran ir. Años de experiencia le permitían evitar que su amigo se metiera en problemas, pero esta vez, al ver su rostro tuvo que admitir que quien fuera el responsable estaba metido en un gran problema. Nunca había visto tanto odio en los ojos del rubio, por lo que, por primera vez, prefirió no intervenir.

* * *

Malfoy encontró a Mulcibier donde sabía que estaría, en el pasillo cercano a la sala común molestando a cualquier alumno que se cruzara en su camino.

Apenas lo vio, Mulcibier le sonrió con maldad – Malfoy – le dijo a modo de saludo.

El rubio no dijo palabra y moviendo su varita, que ya tenía en la mano, lanzó al mago contra la pared con un hechizo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa estúpido?!

El rubio no le respondió, sino que lleno de odio, se le acercó sin decir nada y le estampó un combo en el rostro. Mulcibier gritó de dolor y sangre salió de su labio.

Malfoy, no sintiéndose conforme, volvió a elevar el brazo para golpearlo nuevamente.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Es suficiente!

El mago detuvo el golpe a escasos centímetros del rostro de Mulcibier que lo miraba entre la sorpresa y el dolor. Abraxas, por su parte, habría esperado que aquellas palabras provinieran de cualquier otra persona menos la que estaba ahí parada frente a ellos.

\- Dije que es suficiente -. Volvió a repetir con seriedad Riddle.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Riddle.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- Lárgate – Malfoy le dirigió una profunda mirada que odio, pero el otro mago ni se inmutó. – No estamos en una de tus reuniones y no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Púdrete – le dio la espalda dispuesto a golpear nuevamente a Mulcibier, cuando unas fuertes cuerdas le rodearon el cuerpo. Giró el rostro furioso y vio la varita de Riddle apuntándole. - ¡Suéltame ahora!

\- ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo para que lo entiendas? Es suficiente.

Mientras ambos magos discutían, Mulcibier se puso de pie silenciosamente y arrancó cuando ambos no lo estaban mirando.

\- ¡Menudo hijo de puta! ¡Corre Mulcibier, corre como gallina! – le gritó fuera de si, Malfoy. – Apenas te encuentre te mato -, siseó más para sí mismo. Después miró a Riddle. – ¡Suéltame de una vez!

\- ¿Terminaste el berrinche?

\- ¿Qué demonios te importa lo que haga?

\- Tengo curiosidad – le respondió con sarcasmo Riddle. - ¿A qué se debe esto?

Malfoy rodó los ojos. – No necesitas pensarlo tanto. Valerie está en la enfermería por su culpa.

Riddle rio – Awww… ¿defendiendo el honor de tu amiga, acaso? – le dijo con sarcasmo, pese a que no encontraba gracioso burlarse del estado en que había quedado la bruja.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, pero su voz sonó furiosa – Búrlate todo lo que quieras Riddle, pero si no fuera por ella, tal vez serías tu él que estaría en la enfermería.

El rostro del otro mago se puso serio de golpe – Lo sé -, movió su varita y soltó al rubio.

\- ¿Entonces por qué mierda te metes en mi camino y te entrometes en mis cosas? – le gruñó el rubio.

Riddle le dedicó una mirada sin ninguna emoción, pero le sonrió de la manera más siniestra posible – Porque seré yo quien castigue a Mulcibier, personalmente.

Malfoy estaba por decir algo, pero prefirió omitirlo. Jamás se le diría a alguien, pero la tenebrosa sonrisa de Riddle le dio un escalofrió y supo que cualquier cosa que él tenía en mente para Mulcibier no eran nada comparadas con lo que le esperaba. Riddle definitivamente era mil veces peor que él y por un segundo sintió lástima por Mulcibier, solo por un segundo.

* * *

\- Gracias por todo.

\- De nada -, le respondió la enfermera. – Y procura no volver por un tiempo a la enfermería.

Valerie rio y asintió, tras lo cual se retiró y camino por los oscuros pasillos. La noche le dio la bienvenida y suspiró, por fin libre de no tener que pasar otro segundo más en una camilla.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia la alta torre del castillo, no quería todavía ingresar a la sala común y deseaba unos minutos para admirar el cielo con tranquilidad.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con Riddle sentado en el suelo y jugando con una bola de fuego, tal como ella le había enseñado, solo que esta vez se notaba su enorme progreso.

\- Riddle…

El mago levantó la vista sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con la bruja, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Deanoff…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

La vampira resopló, se sentó al lado del mago y le sonrió. – Veo que ya te manejas con el fuego, felicitaciones.

Él le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa – Gracias… ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Perfectamente.

Riddle le sonrió con sarcasmo – Me lo imaginaba... Resistente como siempre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- De todas formas, no te agradecí por protegerme de esa explosión. De no haber sido por ti ambos estaríamos en la enfermería – le dijo él observándola intensamente.

Valerie levantó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica – No hay de que… - Se quedó unos segundo en silencio. – Ahora tengo unas cuentas que arreglar… - siseó más para sí misma.

\- ¿Cuentas que arreglar?

\- Nuestra poción exploto porque alguien le puso un ingrediente de más y no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

\- Te refieres a Mulcibier ¿o no?

\- Por qué será que no me sorprende que ya lo sepas….

Riddle rio – No pierdas tu tiempo, dudo que Mulcibier vuelva a molestarnos en harto tiempo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- De todas formas dudo que Malfoy allá logrado espantarlo… - dijo Riddle como si no la hubiera oído.

\- ¿Abraxas? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? – le interrumpió la vampira todavía sin comprender.

\- Tu amigo intentó darle una paliza a Mulcibier, pero lo detuve. Aunque debo agregar que me sorprendió la golpiza que le dio en el rostro.

Valerie lo miró furiosa - ¿No dejaste que Malfoy golpeara a Mulcibier? ¿Es broma? Ese imbécil pudo haberte dañado si no fuera por mí y pese a eso lo defiendes.

\- Nunca dije que lo defendiera. Yo mismo me hice cargo de él…

La vampira lo miró con incredulidad.

\- Debo admitir que disfrute sus gritos y suplicas, más de lo que esperaba… Dudo que vuelva a molestarnos en un futuro cercano – le dijo Riddle con una sonrisa maligna.

Para sorpresa del mago, Valerie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue la expresión más tenebrosa y maligna que había visto en su vida, demostrando una perversidad tan pura que Riddle tragó en seco percatándose de maldad que la bruja ocultaba. Supo entonces, que cada vez estaba más cerca de conocer aquella parte oculta de Valerie Deanoff, aunque ella no tuviera conciencia de eso.

* * *

Valerie miró a Riddle, mientras ambos se quedaron en silencio apoyados en la fría pared de la alta torre del castillo.

De pronto, la vampira se puso de pie frente a Riddle, le sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en la baranda del balcón. El mago la observó sin comprender.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó súbitamente la bruja.

Riddle se quedó mudo unos segundos - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco – Responde a la pregunta -, pero el rostro del mago le entregó una mirada de extrañeza.

La vampira resopló y se puso de pie sobre la baranda del balcón y mirando a Riddle estiró su mano hacia él - ¿Confías en mí?

\- Si pretendes que demuestre mi confianza hacia ti, parándome cerca de una caída mortal, dudo que vayas por buen camino…

\- Solo responde la maldita pregunta, Riddle.

El mago sonrió, le gustaba molestar a la bruja. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tras los cuales se acercó a ella. "Estas cometiendo un grave error", le dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero él continuó y subió a la baranda quedando frente a frente, mientras cruzaba los brazos. - ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? –

\- Más o menos – respondió ella. Recibió una mirada de molestia por parte del mago, pero ella le ofreció nuevamente su mano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo voy a preguntar por última vez ¿confías en mí?

Riddle miró la mano y luego al vacío que se encontraba a su lado desde aquella alta torre. Su mente procesó demasiados pensamientos para saber en cual enfocarse, pero ante la pequeña sonrisa de burla que se estaba formando en los labios de Deanoff su orgullo le ganó y le estrechó la mano con la suya. "Algún día aprenderás que el orgullo te traerá serios problemas" pensó su conciencia.

Valerie le dedicó una alegre sonrisa y su felicidad se vio reflejada hasta en sus ojos. Sin soltare la mano se le acercó rápidamente, susurrándole al oído – No te sueltes – y sin darle un segundo al mago para responder se lanzó con él por el balcón.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle había experimentado varias cosas en sus cortos años de edad, pero jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel momento. La sensación de caer era horrorosa y desagradable, aun así, pese al terror que lo invadió, no gritó.

Su terror fue rápidamente reemplazado por el asombro, cuando Valerie movió su mano libre y fuertes corrientes de aire los golpearon. Sin soltare nunca la mano, la bruja frenó su caída y descendieron suavemente los metros que quedaban hasta posarse con delicadeza en la tierra. Valerie se había preocupado de que su aterrizaje fuera lo más lento posible, para ella una caída así no implicaba un gran daño, pero no podía decir lo mismo por el mago.

Observó el pálido rostro de Riddle y sonrió con malicia.

\- Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro – le siseó él, ante lo que ella rio.

\- ¿No te gustó la experiencia?

\- No podría asegurar que haya sido la mejor experiencia, pero resuelve mi curiosidad de cómo es que sobrevivías a una caída de semejante altura -, le respondió él seriamente.

\- Me complace haber resuelto una de tus dudas – respondió ella con sarcasmo y sin decir agregar nada más camino hacia una de las entradas del castillo. – Buenas noches, Riddle.

El mago la observó retirarse y sonrió, pareciera que las cosas, nuevamente, se estaban poniendo muy interesantes.

* * *

El invierno comenzaba a retirarse y dio paso a marzo.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Riddle y Deanoff mantuvieron una tranquila relación, pero a su vez la vampira comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Riddle, ante aquello, ocultaba su molestia, pero comenzaba a comprender que la presencia de Malfoy cerca de Deanoff era una amenaza. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a aparecer en los pasillos cuando la vampira estaba con sus amigos para interrumpirlos y conversar con ella; la cara de desprecio de Malfoy cuando aparecía le generaba más agrado hacerlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Riddle continuó enfrascado en descartar los lugares donde se escondía la cámara secreta de slytherin. Estaba determinado a encontrarla ya que sabía que existía

Por otra parte, Walburga continuaba insistiéndole al rubio que aclarara sus sentimientos, pero Abraxas se negaba a admitir algo que no sucedía, pese a que se estuviera mintiendo a sí mismo. Pese a eso, el rubio no podía dejar de disfrutar el tiempo que compartía con Valerie, en especial en los entrenamientos de quidditch.

En febrero, hufflepuff se había enfrentado a gryffindor, siendo vencidos brutalmente por la casa de los leones. El siguiente enfrentamiento vendría a ser ravenclaw contra slytherin a finales de marzo, ante lo cual Reid les exigió entrenar una vez por semana durante febrero y dos veces por semana durante principios de marzo. Era vital que el equipo de las serpientes venciera a ravenclaw, ya que gryffindor los había alcanzado en puntaje tras el último partido.

El penúltimo sábado de marzo, Abraxas y Valerie volvían de entrenar, conversando animadamente por los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor para almorzar y Walburga los estaba esperando en el corredor con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Black apenas los vio, tras lo cual los tres continuaron conversando animadamente mientras caminaban.

Estaban por llegar al gran comedor cuando se toparon con un grupo de alumnos de gryffindor y ravenclaw.

\- ¡Charles! ¡Peter! – Valerie saludó con alegría a ambos magos, los cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa y se acercaron a saludarla.

Malfoy y Walburga miraron a su amiga sorprendidos, no podían acostumbrarse a que se llevara tan bien con alguien que no fuera de slytherin.

Potter y Lovegood saludaron cordialmente a Walburga y Abraxas, quienes les devolvieron el saludo, incomodos.

\- ¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos? – preguntó animadamente Potter.

\- ¡Excelente! Venimos de entrenar de hecho. Te apuesto que va a ser un partido muy interesante ¿verdad Abraxas?

El rubio escondió su sorpresa de que su amiga lo incluyera en la conversación y respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica – Totalmente de acuerdo -.

Lovegood rio – Espero con ansias el enfrentamiento -.

\- Debo admitir que tras esta conversación no podré perderme el partido… - respondió con sarcasmo Walburga y todos rieron en voz baja.

\- Perdona, debe ser aburrido que hablen tanto de quidditch si no eres fanática, pero espero que estemos a un nivel que te permita disfrutar del partido -, le respondió Lovegood con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Habrá que ver… puede que no tenga tanto interés por ver el partido – respondió Black con una sonrisa coqueta. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, divertidos.

\- Te puedo asegurar que será un gran espectáculo – respondió rápidamente Lovegood, todavía sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta -, y le guiñó un ojo, ante lo que Lovegood se puso rojo. Valerie y Abraxas tuvieron que aguantar la risa, sabían de sobra que Walburga solo estaba jugando con el chico.

\- ¿Coqueteándole al contrincante? Un acto muy vulgar de tu parte Black… ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Todos se giraron sorprendidos encontrándose con la sonrisa socarrona de Weasley.

\- Septimus, no es necesario la hostilidad – le dijo con incomodidad Potter.

\- ¿Cuál hostilidad? Yo solo señalo lo que acabo de ver.

Valerie le dirigió una profunda mirada de odio al pelirrojo, seguía sin comprender que problema tenía él con su amiga para que la tratara de aquella forma.

\- No tienes por qué inventar cosas Weasley… Sería mejor que te retiraras, solo estas estorbando con tu presencia… - dijo con hostilidad Lovegood para sorpresa de todos.

El aludido rio con maldad - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Caíste redondito en su trampa, verdad? Esperaba que tuvieras mejor gusto. –

\- Cállate – siseó Lovegood.

Weasley volvió a reír – Patético…

\- Creo que tu presencia está estorbando aquí Weasley ¿por qué mejor no te retiras? – Todos giraron el rostro sorprendidos al ver como Riddle se les acercaba. Su rostro se mantenía serio, pero sus ojos advertían de su molestia.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Riddle – le respondió el pelirrojo.

\- No toleraré que hables así de compañeros de mi casa y siendo perfecto, no creo que tu actitud sea la adecuada.

Weasley se encogió de hombros – No pensé que alguien como tú también estaría detrás de esta asquerosidad de bruja… – Y le dedicó una mirada de asco a Walburga que estaba como piedra sin decir nada.

\- Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una dama – le interrumpió Malfoy, furioso.

\- ¿De nuevo con eso? ¿Es que todos van a proteger a la pobrecita que no puede decir nada por si sola? – le dirigió una mirada de asco a Walburga. – No sé qué tanto la defienden, yo no veo ninguna dama… Solo una ramera barata que… -

¡CRAC!

El grito de dolor de Weasley casi le rompe los odios a todos, pero nadie lo miraba, estaban absortos observando el rostro de odio de Valerie, quien seguía con el brazo estirado tras haber golpeado al mago.

Varios alumnos que estaban por ahí se quedaron mudos mirando la escena.

\- ¡Vuelve a decir algo así y te arrepentirás! – le gritó fuera de sí la vampira, pero el mago continuó gritando de dolor.

Compañeros de gryffindor se acercaron donde el pelirrojo para ayudarlo, pero todos se dieron vuelta aterrados mirando a la bruja de slytherin.

\- ¡Le has roto la mandíbula! – le gritó una chica con espanto.

\- Y le seguiré quebrando más huesos si continua hablando mal sobre Walburga – siseó con odio la vampira.

\- Valerie, es suficiente – Abraxas la sujetó del brazo.

Todos miraban aterrados o sorprendidos a Deanoff, en especial Riddle que no daba crédito de lo que veía. Los ojos de la bruja estaban negros como el carbón y pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa de maldad cuando los alumnos de gryffindor levantaron a Weasley para llevarlo a la enfermería. Esperaba que, al ver ese lado de Deanoff, le gustara, pero era tanta su sorpresa que trago en seco y se quedó mudo.

\- Yo… comprendo que hayas defendido a tu amiga Valerie, pero creo que te excediste... Aun así no te juzgo – Charles miró a la vampira con pena e incomodidad y se retiró, seguido de un Lovegood que les lanzó una mirada nerviosa, pero levanto ambos pulgares y les sonrió tímidamente.

Valerie seguía con la respiración agitada, pensado en las mil formas de matar al pelirrojo. No recordaba haber estado tan furiosa hace años.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? – le preguntó Malfoy girándola para mirarla a los ojos.

\- No iba a dejar que hablara así de mi amiga.

\- Eso no explica porque tenías que golpearlo de aquella forma.

\- ¡¿Qué importa eso?! ¡Se lo merecía!

\- ¡Le quebraste la maldita mandíbula, por Merlín! ¿¡Estas dimensionando lo que acabas de hacer!?

\- Si no estás dispuesto a defender a tu amiga, no es culpa mía – le respondió con odio la vampira.

Abraxas abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la hostilidad y sintió un dolor en el pecho porque su amiga lo tratara de ese modo.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – Walburga los interrumpió antes de que el rubio digiera algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse. – No es tiempo para que nos pelemos entre nosotros, lo hecho, hecho está.

Valerie se soltó bruscamente de Malfoy y miró a Walburga asintiendo, la cual le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para que se relajara.

Riddle estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpido – Señorita Deanoff, vaya a mi despacho ahora. - Todos se giraron, la alta figura de Dumbledore los miraba seriamente.

La sola presencia del profesor bastó para que Valerie volviera en sí y su odio se esfumara. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Malfoy apenada. - Yo… yo… Abraxas, perdóname… No quería… -

\- Señorita Deanoff, no me haga repetir la orden – la vampira se encogió sobre sí misma, asintió y camino rápidamente.

Malfoy observó cómo su amiga se retiraba y no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de tristeza que le lanzó. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, jamás pensó que pelearse con ella le haría sentirse tan incómodo y triste.

Walburga miró a su amiga y suspiró, luego le tomó la mano al rubio – Vamos, esperemos en el gran comedor a que vuelva… - el mago se dejó llevar.

La bruja sabía que su amiga se había excedido, nunca había visto semejante odio en sus ojos y no podía dimensionar como logró quebrarle la mandíbula al pelirrojo. Por otra parte, estaba agradecida que ella saliera a defenderla sin que se lo pidieran, pero esta vez había cruzado un límite. Pese a eso, estaba más sorprendida de la hostilidad con la que le había respondido a Malfoy, nunca pensó verlos tratarse de ese modo.

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia atrás y se percató que Riddle seguía de pie en el pasillo con la mirada perdida, pero una maligna sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. "Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto", pensó Walburga.

* * *

Valerie se dirigió rápidamente hacia la alta torre, todavía dándole vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore. Su amigo se había limitado a recordarle que no podía perder el temperamento de esa forma. - Esta será la única vez que toleraré que le hagas daño a uno de mis alumnos ¿quedó claro? – le dijo tranquilamente y ella asintió.

Continuó caminando a paso rápido, mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas. Ahogada en sus propios pensamientos, la vampira se dejó caer en la puerta de su balcón favorito y se sentó en el frio pasillo, apoyando su espalda en la pesada puerta de madera. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. "No volverás a caer, no volverás a caer".

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras más se apretaba la cabeza con sus manos. Podía sentirlo, el llamado, la tentación, aquella oscura sombra que estaba dentro suyo y se estiraba por su cuerpo con el fin de controlarlo. "No volveré a ser un monstruo, no caeré…" Si su cuerpo se lo hubiera permitido, lloraría, pero las lágrimas no habían salido de sus ojos desde hace siglos.

* * *

Con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, escondiendo el rostro y apretándose las piernas con sus brazos, fue la posición en que Riddle la encontró en el pasillo de la alta torre.

Algo en él se contrajo al ver a la bruja así, alterado que alguien le hubiera hecho algo. No lo dimensionó en el momento, pero nunca había estado tan preocupado por otra persona que no fuera él.

Se acercó lentamente y llevado por el instinto que lo dominó se sentó al lado de la vampira, la obligó a soltar sus piernas, la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho; sin importarle cuanto tiempo tuviera que quedarse así con ella.

Valerie no le importó que el mago la abrazara de esa forma, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que enterró su rostro en el pecho de mago y cerró los ojos para intentar distraerse.

Tras varios minutos en que ambos estuvieron en silencio, la vampira soltó un largo suspiro y dijo – Sería agradable que siempre fuera así…

Riddle rio, apretándola contra él y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo - ¿Te refieres a que estemos los dos en son de paz y podamos compartir de manera tranquila?

Ella asintió, todavía con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del mago.

\- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para lograrlo…

\- ¿Cuál es tu condición?

El mago volvió a reír y poso su rostro en la cabeza de la bruja, la cual sintió su cálido aliento – Podrías responder a mis preguntas y quedaremos en paz… - mientras hablaba acaricio la espalda de la bruja con suavidad.

La vampira resopló, se alejó un poco y miró al mago a la cara – De acuerdo, pero yo también tengo una condición –, y le sonrió con sarcasmo. Riddle levantó una ceja, también sonriendo, no pensó que ella fuera a acceder tan fácil, pero todo dependía de que imponía a continuación. - Toda pregunta que tú hagas, me da derecho a hacerte una a ti.

El mago ensanchó su sonrisa – No esperaba menos de ti, pero me parece un trato justo -. Él conocimiento siempre tenía su precio, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

La bruja se apoyó en la puerta de madera y cruzó los brazos – Perfecto… Dispara entonces ¿cuál es tu primera pregunta?

Riddle se tomó su tiempo para pensar - ¿Por qué cuando llegaste al colegio, Slughorn te preguntó sobre tus heridas? Era el primer día de clase, si mal no recuerdo…

La vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida – Vaya memoria….

\- Estoy tanteando el terreno – le respondió el mago sonriendo con malicia.

\- Llegue unos días antes a que comenzaran las clases… No fue el mejor viaje que haya tenido… Estaba escapando de un ataque y llegué muy herida a los terrenos del colegio, donde Dumbledore y Slughorn me encontraron…

\- ¿Escapando de un ataque?

\- Estaba en un pueblo al norte de Inglaterra esperando un transportador para irme a Hogsmeade, cuando seguidores de Grindelwald aparecieron, el resto lo puedes suponer… - le mintió ella y Riddle asintió.

\- Mi turno – Valerie le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Tienes familia?

\- No – el mago tensó el cuerpo. – Vivo en un orfanato desde que tengo memoria, nunca conocí a mis padres… - la vampira asintió.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que soy mestizo? – le preguntó él inmediatamente.

\- Dudo que me creas, pero intentaré explicártelo lo mejor posible… - Riddle le dirigió toda su atención. – En Rumania, no creemos en la supremacía de sangre, sino en el concepto de la "sangre mágica", creo que te lo explique alguna vez… Mi madre me enseñó a sentir y captar las diferencias entre las sangres puras, mestizas o aquellas provenientes de familias muggles.

\- ¿Solo así? ¿Tan fácil?

\- No, es difícil. Si el mago o bruja es poderoso no requiere tanta concentración, pero en caso contrario sí. Mi madre me enseñó a comprender, que si bien las sangres son distintas, la magia que habita en ellas es la misma. No se es más poderoso por ser sangre pura o por ser un nacido de muggles… - sus palabras contenían cierto grado de mentira, pero le era imposible confesarle que por ser una vampira podía oler la sangre de los magos.

Riddle asintió no muy convencido, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Qué sabes de la familia Deanoff? – preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

\- Es un poco vago lo que conozco… Me baso en textos que leí en la sección prohibida, que señalaban que en Rumania habitaban criaturas nocturnas muy peligrosas para los seres humanos pero, a su vez, existía un linaje familiar que las estudiaba. Eso me llamó la atención, por lo que me dedique a investigar sobre dicho ascendencia, pero la información era muy escasa. Se decía que la familia provenía de 1450, pero las ramas sanguíneas eran confusas. Pareciera que en 1470 quedaba solo un linaje, el cual no tuvo más descendientes. Lo extraño, es que es casi cuatrocientos años después, en 1890, el linaje volvió a esparcirse por la región. Dado que los datos pueden ser incorrectos, puede que alguien hubiera tomado el apellido Deanoff y se apoderara de su fama. De todas formas, aquellos descendientes de 1890 no negaron el estudio de las criaturas oscuras, por lo que por descarte pensé que tenías alguna relación con ellos.

Valerie asintió sorprendida y procesó todo. Tal vez algún día descubriría quienes eran aquellos Deanoff de 1890. - ¿Tienes algo que ver con esa descendencia? – le preguntó el mago interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella negó con la cabeza – No que yo sepa… Después de que mi madre muriera nunca tuve contacto con ningún familiar, o bien no existían o no sabían de mí. A mi padre nunca lo conocí, por lo que nunca supe si era originario de Rumania o no.

Riddle la observó unos segundos y asintió soltando un suspiro. – Tu turno… -

\- Paso, por ahora, cuando me surja otra pregunta te lo diré.

El mago se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia – Como tú digas…. – Se puso a pensar unos segundos, para luego preguntar – La vez que te torturé ¿cómo supiste que mordiendo la marca tenebrosa me harías daño?

\- No lo sabía exactamente, más bien lo sospechaba. Me sentí extraña al tener la marca, como si hubiera algo que no correspondiera con ella… Pero la verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta que morderme realizando un hechizo serviría para dañarte…

\- Interesante…

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hiciste con mi marca?

Riddle le sonrió con maldad – Establece un vínculo entre los dos. Al principio supuse que tu magia se rehusaría a establecer dicho enlace, pero con el tiempo ambos hemos ido cediendo sin que nos percatemos. Si bien, esta "unión" no nos afecta en el día a día, podría llegar a invocarte de manera tal que pese a no estar contigo sepa lo que estas sintiendo. No he profundizado que otros efectos puede llegar a tener a futuro, pero habrá que descubrirlo.

\- Una movida arriesgada, si te soy sincera.

\- Todo depende de qué lado estés en el futuro – y el mago se acercó a ella, poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

\- No vas a lograr cambiar el tema de conversación, Riddle…

Él rio – No pensaba hacerlo, pero me gusta intentar verte incomoda - . Valerie rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme para navidad?

\- Ya te lo había dicho, porque consideré que era mejor pasar los últimos días de navidad acompañado que solo. – Riddle la miró con cara de no creerle. – También estaba el factor de que me salvaste en el ataque del partido de quidditch y suelo aceptar hechos que perdonan acciones pasadas. Sentí que era lo mínimo.

\- Mmm… no hubiera pensado que me lo mereciera y menos que valiera como para darme un regalo de navidad.

\- Pero no eres tú el que debía decidir eso -, y la bruja le giñó el ojo.

Riddle se encogió de hombros, sabía que por más que la bruja respondiera sus preguntas no necesariamente entendería sus acciones.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Entonces, estas casada? – preguntó de pronto el mago, mirándola con atención.

Ella rio – Es una larga historia… - Riddle continuó observándola a la espera que continuara. La vampira carraspeó – En términos específicos, tuve una ceremonia, de discutible legalidad, que me unía con otro hombre. No fue algo que quisiera, pero ya no estoy casada…

\- No entiendo… ¿Por qué tienes una foto con vestido de novia entonces?

\- Me pidieron matrimonio y acepté bajo las circunstancias, pero cuando abandoné Rumania dejé todo atrás incluyendo mi matrimonio.

\- ¿Abandonaste a tu marido? – preguntó extrañado y molesto Riddle al pronunciar la palabra "marido". - ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te casaste?

Valerie se cruzó de brazos – Era muy joven… Tenía catorce años… - le mintió. Ella debía recordar que estaba simulando ser una bruja de dieciséis años, pese a que su cuerpo llevara siglos con veintiún años. – Mejor te cuento todo desde un principio… - Riddle asintió.

La vampira estuvo unos segundos en silencio pensando, después de todo, debía hacer ciertas modificaciones a su historia para no revelar su verdadera naturaleza.

\- En Rumania, las tradiciones son algo muy importante, al igual que las viejas doctrinas. Cuando tenía catorce años, ocurrió que uno de los descendientes de una importante y antigua familia, tomó el puesto de presidente del mundo mágico – mintió de cierta manera la bruja, ya que algo así había ocurrido, solo que en 1470. – Tras aquello, el presidente cambió ciertas estructuras y leyes, volviendo a imponer la existencia de matrimonios arreglados. Las diferencias de edad no eran un tema a discusión, dado que se tomó esta medida drástica debido a la escasez de magos y brujas que habían. Fue así, que se impuso que todas aquellas brujas de catorce años en adelante debían contraer matrimonio con algún mago. Como yo ya era huérfana hace poco, no poseía voz ni voto, por lo que me quedaban dos opciones: encontrar a alguien con quien casarme o ser vista como una clase social más baja. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones por donde elegir marido… Fue entonces que nos dieron, a aquellas que éramos muy jóvenes como para conocer a hombres con quien desposarse, la opción de asistir a un evento en el palacio de gobierno para sociabilizar y conocer a los magos que quedaban solteros. Yo diría que fue una forma sutil de decir que nos estaban vendiendo al mejor postor… - suspiró y continuó, bajo la atenta mirada del mago. – En aquel evento, nos separaron según nuestros avances y capacidades mágicas, pero nunca supe como diferenciaban quienes eran más poderosas que otras… Ahí, nos obligaron a vestir de manera que se supiera que tipo de brujas éramos… Fue humillante… Recuerdo que fuimos muy pocas las que nos entregaron vestidos negros, por lo que supongo nos identificó como brujas con un alto conocimiento en hechicería.

La vampira se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando como continuar, los recuerdos de su pasado volvían a su mente como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. No era fácil recordar aquello, pese a lo mucho que hubiera deseado que dichas memorias no le afectaran. Riddle esperó pacientemente en silencio, suponiendo que la bruja necesitaba tiempo para poder contarle algo tan personal.

\- Ahí conocí a quien sería mi futuro marido… Una importante figura en el mundo mágico, descendiente de una de las primeras familias de Rumania y, a su vez, un poderoso mago… El resto te lo puedes imaginar… No deseaba casarme con él, pero bajo las circunstancias no me quedó de otra. Debo admitir que al principio no fue una experiencia tan horrorosa como había pensado, e incluso yo un momento en donde creí haberme enamorado de aquel hombre… Pero después descubrí que solo estaba interesado en el poder y que deseaba una bruja sumisa y fuerte a su lado. Durante un año, aprendí cosas de magia oscura que nadie jamás había visto, hechizos macabros y toneladas de información que él compartió conmigo. Todo cambio cuando empezó su cacería…

\- ¿Cacería? – preguntó extrañado Riddle.

\- El deseaba atrapar criaturas mágicas poderosas, estudiarlas y usarlas para su beneficio… Al principio pensé que era un pasatiempo extraño, por lo que no le di mayor importancia, hasta que me obligó a acompañarlo y cazar con él… Fue ahí cuando me atacó una de las criaturas… - mintió nuevamente la vampira.

Riddle abrió los ojos sorprendido y para su asombro la bruja rio – Ya debes haber notado ciertas cosas extrañas en mí, consecuencias de ese ataque. – Se quitó el pelo del cuello y le mostró la extraña cicatriz que varias veces le había visto. Esta subía por parte de oreja y bajaba por su cuello, pero no se notaba el final debido de la camisa que llevaba puesta. – No recuerdo que me atacó ni como sobreviví, pero casi muero… Desde entonces no volví a ser la misma…

\- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tus ojos? – preguntó el mago y la vampira asintió.

\- Mis ojos se ponen negros cuando siento emociones fuertes, en especial con la rabia y al mismo tiempo, soy incapaz de llorar, ya no poseo lágrimas.

\- ¿Y sabes porque pasa eso?

\- No exactamente… Entiendo que efectivamente fue una criatura muy oscura la que me atacó y hay magia negra que me afecta constantemente. En un principio creyeron que podía ser una mordida de hombre lobo o que me hubiera cortado con sus garras, pero no me afecta la luna llena y las consecuencias no tienen relación.

\- ¿Eso explica tu fuerza, entonces?

\- ¿Mi fuerza…? – preguntó extrañada ella.

\- Bueno, de repente tienes la capacidad de levantarme y lanzarme un par de metros… Dada tu contextura, me cuesta un poco creer que tengas la fuerza capaz para hacerlo con tanta facilidad, como también romperle la mandíbula a un mago con un simple puño. – La vampira tuvo que ahogar una débil risa y asintió.

\- Siempre he pensado que quede a medio camino de convertirme en algo – mintió de nuevo. - Pero no fue completo… Pase meses intentado averiguar que pudo haber sido, para encontrar una solución, sin embargo no di con ella. Al mismo tiempo, aquel hombre que pensé que amaba comenzó a usarme… A usar mí rabia y mi nueva fuerza con malos propósitos. Estuve sumida en la oscuridad por meses, hasta que no pude más. No iba a ser para él ni para nadie un monstruo, usaría mis capacidades para lo que yo quisiera y decidí vengarme de todo lo que me hicieron pasar. Pero… no pude… Por más que quise matarlo o, aunque fuera, dañarlo de alguna forma, no pude hacerlo. Sentía todavía algo por él, pero sabía que él no merecía ningún sentimiento de mi parte, asique tome la mejor decisión: lo abandoné. Él no sabía que cada vez me volvía más fuerte, independiente y no lo necesitaba. Cuando tuvo que viajar fuera del país aproveche y me escapé, desde entonces no he vuelto a Rumania.

\- Alguien tan poderoso como él ¿jamás te buscó? – preguntó Riddle sin poder controlar la pisca de preocupación que se apoderó de él.

\- Estoy segura que sí… Pero el cazador olvidó que la presa aprende a esconder sus pasos – y le sonrió con maldad.

Riddle tuvo que admitir que no esperaba nada de lo que acababa de oír y para su sorpresa no supo que decir, por lo que los dos se quedaron en silencio varios segundos. De pronto la bruja suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta.

El mago la observó detenidamente, hipnotizado por su belleza, cuando ella sin abrir los ojos le preguntó repentinamente - ¿Nunca tuviste curiosidad por tus padres, saber quiénes eran o conocerlos?

Riddle se quedó en silencio, pensando. Ella le había conferido un secreto muy grande de su vida ¿debía él hacer lo mismo? "Ella será tu mano derecha cuando controles el mundo mágico y luego el mundo. La ataras a ti, no a la fuerza, sino porque ella misma lo querrá. Que ambos sepan sobre si mismos solo fortalecerá su unión contigo" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero tampoco necesitaba de aquellas palabras y lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a contarle de igual forma la verdad, porque a cada palabra que decía, más acercaba a la bruja a él.

\- Sí… siempre tuve curiosidad… Busque el nombre de mi padre por años en los libros del colegio, pero no encontré nada. Finalmente busqué por mi segundo nombre: Marvolo y encontré algo. Supe quiénes eran mis padres, mis descendientes… Mi madre había muerto al darme luz, pero mi padre seguía vivo y fui a visitarlo.

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la verdad que salía de los labios del mago - ¿Y qué paso cuando visitaste a tu papá?

Riddle se le acercó, le acarició la mejilla con una mano y le sonrió con maldad, pues no pensaba ocultarle su verdadero ser – Cuando lo vi, lo mate él y a toda su familia -.

* * *

 **Hola! Florence por acá. Espero les haya gustado este largo capítulo! Me esforcé para que pudieran disfrutar de harto contenido ya que me iré de viaje por diez días de camping y no podré actualizar la historia. ¡Pero no deseperen que apenas vuelva continuaré! 3 ¡Amor para ustedes y espero sus reviews!**


	20. El ataque

**Capítulo 20:**

Riddle había visto el miedo y el terror en varios rostros a lo largo de su corta vida, pero no esperó encontrarse con la emoción que llenó la cara de Deanoff: pena.

¿Por qué ponía esa expresión? ¿Acaso no le aterraba el hecho de que hubiera matado a alguien?

\- ¿Por qué?

El mago dejó de sonreír - ¿Por qué, qué? –

\- ¿Por qué lo mataste? – le preguntó la bruja.

Riddle se quedó varios segundos en silencio sin dar crédito a la pregunta, pero tras un largo suspiro respondió con el rostro serio – Él sabía que yo existía, pero aun así eligió abandonarme a mi suerte. Al encontrarlo y verlo con una familia formada y feliz, lo odié. Había descubierto, a la vez, que por parte de la familia de mi madre soy descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, pero lo que quedaba de dicho linaje no era más que la escoria de lo que alguna vez fue una familia de sangre limpia. No los necesitaba, como tampoco a mi padre, un muggle sin valor… - Su tono de voz se fue cargando de odio a medida en que hablaba.

\- ¿Cómo no te encarcelaron por asesinato? – le interrumpió Valerie.

El mago le sonrió con infinita maldad – Porque le borré la memoria a mi tío, o lo que quedaba de él y al ser el único mago presente en la zona fue declarado culpable.

La vampira abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues ese detalle Dumbledore no se lo había comentado y no supo que decir. Ante el silencio de la bruja, el mago rio con maldad, pero la mirada de decepción en el rostro de ella lo obligó a callar.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ¿Mirarte de qué forma? – preguntó extrañada ella.

El mago gruñó, molesto consigo mismo por haber preguntado aquello – Dime lo que piensas, ahora.

Ella resopló, pero todavía con la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos – Encuentro triste que hayas asesinado a quienes son tu familia, pese a que no hayan sido las mejores personas contigo… No les diste ninguna oportunidad de conocerte o conocerlos.

\- No seas ilusa – le interrumpió él. – Ellos jamás quisieron conocerme…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estaban al tanto de tu existencia? ¿Y si no sabían quién eras? –

\- Eso ya no importa, ya está hecho.

La vampira se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada más, estaba sorprendida igual forma de que el mago le hubiera confesado la verdad sobre sus actos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – preguntó la bruja.

Riddle observó con atención esos ojos cafés, barajando varias opciones y finalmente decidió preguntarle sobre un tema crucial para él. "Hay que ver cuál es su opinión y conocimiento frente al tema". - ¿Qué piensas sobre la inmortalidad? – le preguntó súbitamente.

Valerie frunció el ceño ya que no esperaba que llegara a conversar dicho tema, por lo que tendría que ser cautelosa en sus respuestas, después de todo: ¿quién mejor conoce la inmortalidad que alguien inmortal?

\- Es un deseo que los humanos fantasean, incluso los magos… Considero que es una ambición imposible de conseguir y a su vez solitaria.

\- ¿Solitaria? – preguntó extrañado Riddle.

\- Pues si… Ir viendo como las personas que quieres mueren con el tiempo, pero tú te mantienes vivo… Ver cómo cambia el mundo, pero no poder formar lazos con nadie… Debe ser un precio alto que pagar al ser inmortal – para su sorpresa, Riddle comenzó a reír. - ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – le preguntó dedicándole una mirada molesta.

El mago se le acercó y le acarició el rostro con suavidad mientras le sonreía – Me hace gracia que a veces tengas pensamientos tan inocentes… Como si de verdad eso fuera lo que importara… - Valerie alejó su mano de su rostro, molesta.

\- No soy ilusa, solo estaba siendo sincera…

El mago volvió a reír, pero ante la mirada de odio de la bruja se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Qué piensas tú, entonces, sobre la inmortalidad? – le preguntó todavía molesta la vampira.

Riddle la miró con intensidad y se puso de pie, pero se agachó a la altura de la bruja, quedando ambos frente a frente, le tomó una muñeca con fuerza y con un dedo le bajo la manga de su camisa para recorrerle la marca tenebrosa que tenía en su antebrazo. – Yo me volveré inmortal, Deanoff, es un hecho.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? – preguntó incomoda por la intensa mirada del mago, quien no había soltado su muñeca y seguía acariciando su antebrazo de manera lenta.

\- Tengo varías opciones en mente, pero no creo que las compara contigo… - y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿No pretenderás crear horrocruxes? – le preguntó sin pensar la vampira, pero apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió.

El mago abrió los ojos sorprendido y le soltó la muñeca con brusquedad.

Valerie temió haber tocado un tema complejo con él. "Todo depende de si efectivamente ya ha creado o no un horrocrux a estas alturas", pensó ella.

Riddle tragó en seco, anonadado, pues jamás pensó que alguien más podría tener conocimiento de algo tan oscuro y siniestro como aquello, pero después de todo, era Deanoff de quien estaba hablando. Una siniestra sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios mientras decía – Me sorprendes, no pensé que alguien más estuviera al tanto de un hechizo tan oscuro…

\- He aprendido muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa – le interrumpió.

El mago asintió y se sentó junto a ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal? –

\- ¿No es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo? – respondió con sarcasmo el mago.

\- ¿Puedo o no?

\- Solo si yo también puedo hacer una pregunta de igual calibre – le contestó él con maldad.

La vampira supo que era un precio justo, por lo que asintió. Luego, miró con atención al mago que estaba a su lado, observando sus facciones con atención - ¿Has creado un horrocrux?

El mago alzó una ceja - ¿Eso esperas de mí?

\- No cambies el tema, Riddle –

Él sonrió y se le acercó dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros, pero Valerie pese a su incomodidad no me movió – Pese a que me vi muy tentado a hacerlo con la muerte de mi padre… No, no lo hice…

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida, porque pese a todo lo que pensaba, le creía.

\- Mi turno – Riddle se alejó de ella molesto. No comprendía bien porque le había confesado algo tan personal, pero de todas formas no se arrepentía. - ¿Has matado a alguien alguna vez?

El mago pudo ver como el semblante de la bruja se tensaba y apartaba la mirada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pero antes de que el mago pudiera insistirle en responder, ella lo interrumpió – He matado más veces de las que hubiera deseado… Cargo demasiada sangre ajena en mis manos… -

Él se regocijó en saberlo, pero mantuvo su semblante serio ante la incomodidad de la bruja. Sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, permitiéndole que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Creo que fueron suficientes preguntas por hoy… - mencionó Riddle y Valerie asintió.

Tras unos minutos, la vampira se separó del mago y le acarició el rostro. - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Riddle tuvo que tragar en seco ante la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo: una súplica enorme estaba marcada en aquellos ojos y no comprendía porque no podía negarse a ellos.

\- Depende de que pidas – mintió él.

\- Quiero que me prometas algo… - de nuevo esa suplicante mirada destruyó la estabilidad mental del mago y se maldijo por ser tan débil.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Valerie tomó ambas manos del mago y las acarició mientras decía – Prométeme que no mataras a nadie más, por ahora… - Riddle le dirigió una mirada confusa. – Prométemelo… Tu podrás pedirme que te prometa lo que tú quieras, pero solo te pido esto… - Ella sabía el riesgo que podría conllevar algo así, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

El mago guardó silencio unos segundos. Él no estaba seguro de que no fuera a matar a alguien más en el futuro, sus planes eran radicales y a veces se debían realizar sacrificios, pero con total de tener de su lado a una bruja tan poderosa como ella, estaba dispuesto a prometerle algo así. "Por ahora…", pensó él con maldad y sabiendo que todavía le quedaba cobrarle una promesa.

\- Te lo prometo.

* * *

\- Valerie… - la vampira se dio vuelta encontrándose en la sala común con Malfoy el domingo por la noche. Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra durante el día, pero el rubio no quiso dejar las cosas así y aprovechó que ambos estaban solos.

\- Abraxas… - la bruja miró incomoda a su amigo y notó el semblante de tristeza que intentaba ocultar.

\- ¿Vas a continuar evitándome?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo… - respondió ella mirándolo con pena.

El rubio se le acercó y tomó una de sus manos – Mi respuesta es no, y tampoco quiero pelear contigo… Me preocupe por ti y lamento si mis acciones no fueron las correctas.

\- No es necesario, yo te traté mal y no merecías eso.

\- He recibido peores tratos – Malfoy le guiñó el ojo.

\- No quiero pelearme contigo – le interrumpió Valerie abrazándolo repentinamente. – No me gusta no tenerte cerca – y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Malfoy tensó el cuerpo ante su cercanía y palabras, pero se recordó que ella era solo su amiga y lo veía a él como un amigo, pese a eso le devolvió el abrazo aprovechando de apretarla contra él.

\- Lo sé, soy una serpiente muy atractiva como para que no me desees a tu lado – el mago pudo sentir la risa de su amiga en su pecho y le acarició el pelo.

A lo lejos, en la oscuridad, Walburga observó a sus amigos y suspiró con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Le tranquilizaba la idea de que ambos se reconciliaran tan fácilmente. Cuando estaba por retirarse a su habitación se percató de otra silueta que también observaba detenidamente la escena, para luego girarse y desaparecer tras la puerta de la pieza de hombres. Black se estremeció incomoda al ver como la silueta de Tom Riddle desaparecía sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Los días siguientes trajeron el inicio de abril.

El último fin de semana de marzo, Slytherin venció ampliamente a Ravenclaw, por lo que el siguiente enfrentamiento se realizaría a fines de ese mes entre gryffindor contra ravenclaw y finalmente a principios de mayo: hufflepuf contra slytherin. A su vez, las clases se volvieron intensas a medida que comenzaron a quedar pocos meses para el fin del año escolar.

El último sábado de abril, en la mañana, Valerie se dirigía con sus amigos hacia la sala común tras haber desayunado con la intención de estudiar para sus pruebas de la próxima semana. A su vez, había quedado con Riddle de terminar su trabajo de pociones durante la tarde de ese mismo día.

Mientras la vampira caminaba con Walburga y Abraxas hacia las mazmorras, se toparon con Riddle, quien saludo fríamente a Malfoy y Black, pero le dedico una coqueta sonrisa a Valerie y le guiñó el ojo. Abraxas no pudo evitar apretar los puños al ver como su amiga le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa amistosa al otro mago.

Antes de que todos ingresaran a su sala común, fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Dumbledore.

\- Buenos días alumnos.

\- Buenos días, profesor – respondieron los cuatro.

\- Señorita Deanoff ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina? Quisiera discutir unos asuntos sobre su último trabajo.

\- Por supuesto profesor.

\- ¡Perfecto! – tras lo cual se despidió del resto y avanzó tranquilamente seguido de la vampira que se despidió de sus amigos encogiéndose de hombros.

Malfoy y Black, acostumbrados a que Dumbledore conversara regularmente con su amiga no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto y entraron a la sala común, pero Riddle se quedó mirando con odio al profesor, molesto por la cercanía que parecía querer establecer con ella.

* * *

\- ¿No crees que deberías inventar excusas mejores para que los demás alumnos no sospechen? – le preguntó con ironía Valerie a su amigo cuando tomó asiento en su despacho.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Dumbledore y negó con la cabeza – Continúo siendo un respetado profesor que conversa con una de las mejores alumnas de su generación. No veo nada malo en ello.

La vampira puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

\- He notado que mantienes una muy buena relación con Tom. No quise molestar, pero no hemos conversado tranquilamente desde hace tiempo… - dijo Dumbledore cambiando de tema.

\- Lo se… Lo lamento…

\- No son necesarias tus disculpas -, le interrumpió el profesor. – Creo que mereces poder aprovechar la oportunidad de tener un año escolar un poco normal -, y le guiñó el ojo. – Ahora centrémonos en lo importante… ¿Cómo va todo con Tom? –

Valerie sonrió – Mejor, mucho mejor – y le resumió todo lo que habían conversado en el último tiempo y lo que el mago le había confesado.

Albus se asombró de la cercanía que la vampira poseía con el mago en aquellos momentos, pero se espantó ante los planes de inmortalidad que el joven tenía en mente, pese a que supiera que la vampira iba por buen camino al crear un lazo con Tom.

\- Debo felicitarte, has logrado mucho en este poco tiempo. Estoy seguro de que mi yo del futuro estaría orgulloso de ti – le dijo el profesor con un tono amable y una mirada divertida pero cariñosa.

La bruja se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Dumbledore, por su parte, continúo hablándole, pero de pronto la vampira dejó de prestarle atención al comenzar a recordar sucesos del futuro. Su cuerpo se tensó, percatándose de que había olvidado algo grave.

\- ¡¿Qué fecha es?! – interrumpió a su amigo, alterada. Dumbledore la miró extrañada - ¿¡Qué fecha es!?

\- 21 de abril – le respondió su amigo sin entender y ella abrió los ojos aterrada.

En la otra línea de la historia, dado que ella sabía lo que ocurriría por venir del futuro, el 21 de abril fue cuando ella le había salvado por primera vez la vida a Albus cuando él estaba de viaje por los fríos terrenos de Rusia. Al mismo tiempo, aquel mismo día había ocurrido un ataque a Hogwarts por parte de los seguidores de Grindelwald, quienes iban tras el profesor, pero fracasaron al no encontrarlo en el castillo. Pero esta vez, su amigo se encontraba en el lugar del inminente ataque.

Los sentidos de Valerie se agudizaron y miró con preocupación la gran ventana del despacho, ubicada detrás del escritorio del profesor. Y de repente lo sintió, una presencia peligrosa que se acercab con velocidad.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó ella y saltó a una velocidad inhumana agarrando a Dumbledore y lo alejó con rapidez de la ventana.

Albus sintió una presión horrorosa en su estómago cuando fue movido a tan alta velocidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la ventana explotó en mil pedazos. La vampira cubrió con su cuerpo el cuerpo del mago para protegerlo de los vidrios que volaron por los aires. De lo que quedó de la ventana, ingresaron cuatro hileras de humo negras, de las cuales surgieron cuatro magos encapuchados en oscuras capas.

\- Vaya, vaya, el prestigioso Albus Dumbledore se esconde detrás de una de sus alumnas… Que escena más patética… - escupió con odio el hombre más alto.

Por la forma en que los demás magos se movían, Valerie supuso que el hombre que habló era el líder.

\- Walsh… - Dumbledore se separó un poco de la vampira. - ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Eres el estorbo que queda en este colegio que impide nuestro avance total en Inglaterra.

\- No deberías estar acá… - el semblante serio del profesor no daba un buen presentimiento.

\- ¡No eres nadie para darnos ordenes! – siseó uno de los encapuchados.

\- Gellert no atacaría Hogwarts, menos bajo mi presencia. Como su mano derecha, Walsh, estoy seguro de que no te ordenaría algo como esto.

El aludido se separó un poco del resto, pero mantuvo una postura tensa. Su voz resonó cargada de odio – Tienes demasiada influencia sobre él, no permitiré que seas la piedra que limite nuestro avance -.

Valerie y Dumbledore comprendieron el trasfondo de sus palabras: eliminar a Albus ya que Grindelwald no lo haría por ahora.

\- Retírate Walsh, todo esto es innecesario y menos aquí.

\- Pienso lo contrario… - El mago comenzó a acercarse y sacó su varita. Los demás encapuchados imitaron sus pasos. – ¿Qué mejor que acabar contigo en tu adorado templo de educación? Será el mensaje más poderoso que podremos dar. – Y levantó su varita con la intención de atacar.

Cuatro hechizos salieron volando en dirección a Dumbledore, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Valerie ya había sacado su varita y los protegió a ambos con un fuerte escudo.

Los cuatro encapuchados quedaron sorprendidos por la rápida respuesta, donde la vampira aprovechó para atacarlos. - ¡Depulso! – gritó y los atacantes salieron volando contra la pared, pero la bruja sabía que se pondrían de pie rápidamente.

Albus ya tenía su varita en mano, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Valerie lo tomó del brazo y corrió con él en dirección a lo que quedaba de la ventana.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!?

\- ¡Necesitamos un lugar más amplio y alejado del castillo para enfrentarlos! -le gritó ella y se lanzó al vacío con él.

Valerie se transportó en el aire hacia el suelo, pero apenas pusieron los pies en la tierra cuatro hileras de humo se dirigieron hacia ellos y una lluvia de hechizos comenzó a lloverles.

Esta vez, fue Dumbledore quien los protegió. Tomó la mano a la bruja y movió su varita con rapidez para realizar un contrataque, pero una fuerte explosión mandó a ambos volando por los aires.

Valerie, con su rapidez inhumana, se apareció cerca de su amigo y usó su cuerpo para atajarlo, mientras todavía volaban por los aires. Cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, pero ella lo agarró con fuerza y percatándose de la cercanía de los magos que venían saltó y se lanzó contra las enormes ventanas del gran comedor.

Dumbledore cayó sobre una de las mesas de madera y Valerie rodó por el suelo, mientras los vidrios resonaban al romperse.

Los cuatros encapuchados entraron segundos después que ellos al gran comedor, pero Albus y Valerie ya estaban de pie.

Apenas los magos pusieron sus pies en el suelo, Valerie movió sus manos y la tierra comenzó a temblar, un cuadrado de tierra se formó bajo los pies de uno de los magos y salió volando por los aires. Los otros tres se alejaron sorprendidos y decidieron atacar al profesor, quien ya estaba preparado.

La vampira por su parte sintió como el brazalete que le había regalado Walburga le quemaba el antebrazo, por lo que supuso que era momento de aprender cuál era su utilidad.

El encapuchado que había enviado volando por los aires se había aparecido en el suelo, ileso, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un lazo plateado se enredó en uno de sus pies, como si fuera un látigo. Valerie sonrió con maldad, percatándose de la eficiencia y fuerza del lazo que respondía a sus movimientos, por lo que tiró con fuerza y lanzó al mago contra la pared como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, quien con el choque quedó inconsciente.

La bruja se giró para observar como su amigo se batía de manera extraordinaria contra los otros tres magos, pero se percató que Walsh se acercaba al profesor por su espalda, levantando su varita y gritando - ¡Crucio!

\- ¡Albus! – Valerie corrió más rápido de lo que cualquier ojo humano pudiera ver y protegió a su amigo con su cuerpo, alcanzando a cubrir su propio rostro con su antebrazo izquierdo antes de que el hechizo la impactara.

\- ¡Valerie! – gritó Dumbledore cuando la vampira cayó al suelo y aguantó el peligroso maleficio por él.

La vampira gruñó y resistió uno de los maleficios más dolorosos que recordaba haber recibido.

* * *

Riddle ahogó un grito cuando un horrible dolor se apoderó de su antebrazo derecho, donde se encontraba su marca tenebrosa y juró escuchar en su cabeza un quejido de dolor de una voz que no era la suya. Se tocó su marca con rapidez y cerró los ojos: una borrosa imagen se apoderó de su mente y vio a Dumbledore peleando con tres encapuchados y el cuerpo de una chica tirado en el suelo, mientras su rostro estaba crispado por el dolor. Riddle abrió los ojos y de su boca se escapó un gemido – Valerie – dijo aterrado.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y un fuerte estruendo resonó en alguna parte del castillo.

Al mismo tiempo, Malfoy se había percatado del rostro de dolor que Riddle había expresado, pero tensó todo el cuerpo al ver su cara crisparse por la preocupación y escuchar cómo se escapaba el nombre de su amiga de sus labios.

Otro estruendo resonó en el castillo y el rubio supo, que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, que Riddle sabía lo que era y de alguna forma Valerie estaba en peligro.

Riddle se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta de la sala común y se encontró con que Malfoy le seguía los talones.

Hay veces, en que las miradas dicen más que las palabras, y cuando ambos magos se observaron supieron que entrambos compartían la misma preocupación y determinación. Los dos salieron corriendo y Riddle guio el camino hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siempre se destacó por ser un hombre y mago de grandes capacidades, pero de personalidad tranquila. Eran pocas las veces en que ciertas emociones se apoderaban de él con gran intensidad que lo llevaran a perder un poco el control. Pero en el momento en que vio el rostro de dolor de la joven vampira que lo había protegido de un poderoso maleficio, la ira y la preocupación se apoderaron de cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Moviendo su varita con rapidez, alejó a los tres magos hacia el otro extremo del salón y se acercó hacia la bruja que yacía en el suelo. Pero, ella se puso de pie sin su ayuda, pero todavía con el rostro marcado por el dolor.

\- Estoy bien… Gracias Albus… - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Démosle una paliza a estos patéticos seguidores de Grindelwald -, y puso una mueca de maldad.

El profesor centró su atención en los encapuchados que comenzaban a acercárseles y todavía lleno de ira dijo – Walsh es mío… -

La vampira asintió y se dirigió hacia los otros dos magos, atacándolos sin piedad con diversos hechizos. Dumbledore por su parte comenzó un increíble enfrentamiento con el líder del grupo.

Valerie utilizó su brazalete nuevamente y atrapó a uno de los magos, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, pero su compañero la atacó con varios hechizos peligrosos. La vampira saltó hacia una de las paredes del salón esquivando el ataque y con su velocidad inhumana corrió por la pared en dirección al encapuchado, quien la miró con terror al ver su innatural forma de moverse.

Los ojos de terror que la observaron despertaron la bestia que la vampira buscaba controlar, pero logró evitar dejarse llevar y atacó con un hechizo aturdidor, pero el mago fue más rápido y logró protegerse. A los pocos segundos fue secundado por su compañero que se había recuperado del golpe.

\- No podrás contra nosotros niña –, le siseó uno de ellos. – Eres demasiado débil.

Valerie no les respondió, sino que se limitó en dedicarles una sonrisa mortífera y guardó su varita ante los sorprendidos ojos de los encapuchados.

\- ¿¡Que pretendes!? ¿¡Te rindes!?

\- ¡Solo cállate y mátala! – le gritó su compañero.

Ambos levantaron sus varitas, pero la vampira fue más rápida y formó dos bolas de fuego en sus manos y atacó a los magos con ella. Uno de ellos, logró esquivar el ataque, pero su compañero no contó con la misma suerte.

El mago que continuaba de pie comenzó a atacarla, pero ella esquivaba como si nada los hechizos o se protegía creando una barrera de fuego. Tras unos minutos así, la vampira se aburrió y atacó con todo al encapuchado, venciéndolo con facilidad. Pero de pronto, se percató que el compañero se había recuperado y se había puesto junto a Walsh para enfrenta a Dumbledore.

El profesor se movía con agilidad, pero se notaba que comenzaba a verse a acorralado por sus atacantes, y no se percató que el líder del grupo comenzaba a conjurar un hechizo mortal contra él.

\- ¡Muere! – gritó Walsh.

\- ¡NO! – gritó Valerie corriendo hacia su amigo lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que si no lo protegía no sobreviviría.

Walsh había atacado con el lazo del diablo, un maleficio mortal. Ella se movió con gran velocidad y se percató que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron con un gran estruendo, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar quien ingresó.

La vampira logró llegar donde estaba su amigo y lo empujó segundos antes de que el maleficio lo impactara, el problema fue que ella lo recibió en su lugar.

Unas negras cuerdas se enroscaron en su cuerpo, pegando sus brazos contra su cuerpo e inmovilizando sus piernas. Ella sintió como sus fuerzas menguaban con sorprendente rapidez y se percató que el monstruo iba a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Aterrada y asumiendo el daño que le podría causar un maleficio de dicha envergadura, controló sus instintos y no se dejó llevar por la bestia que pretendía salir a la superficie. Pequeñas llamas salieron de la cuerda seguido de un grito agudo lleno de dolor y angustia.

* * *

Riddle y Malfoy llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al gran comedor, donde se escuchaban fuertes ruidos de un enfrentamiento, pero las puertas cerradas les impedía el paso.

Bajo la curiosa mirada de varios alumnos que se aglomeraban en el lugar, intentaron ingresar al gran comedor, sin éxito.

\- ¡Muévete! – le gritó Riddle a Malfoy y con un movimiento de su varita las puertas se abrieron con un fuerte portazo.

La escena ante sus ojos era impresionante. Dumbledore se batía con dos magos de manera extraordinaria y se percataron de que Valerie se encontraba bien, pero pocos segundos después la bruja corrió hacia el profesor y se vio atrapada en el ataque de uno de los encapuchados.

Cuando el grito de dolor perforó los oídos de los dos jóvenes magos que observaban la escena y vieron como la vampira caía de rodillas al suelo ocurrieron dos cosas.

Riddle nunca pensó sentir miedo y mucho menos por alguien que no fuera él. El grito de dolor de la bruja llenó sus oídos y se negó a aceptar que algo le pudiera ocurrir. Ella no podía sufrir de esa forma, nadie le pondría un pelo encima.

Malfoy, en cambio, jamás había experimentado tanto terror de manera tan intensa y su corazón se apretó de angustia al escuchar el alarido de dolor por parte de su amiga. Comenzó a sacar su varita, pero las acciones de Riddle se lo impidieron.

Tom Riddle se había llenado de odio y un deseo profundo por matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente. Sin pensarlo y con el rostro de dolor de Deanoff todavía en su cabeza, ingresó al gran comedor con rapidez y con la sola intención de hacer pagar a los responsables.

Para los ojos curiosos y aterrados de los demás alumnos que se asomaron, nunca pensaron ver una escena semejante.

Riddle avanzó con determinación. Se percató que uno de los encapuchados estaba fuera de combate, pero quedaban dos. Camino con velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Dumbledore y sin que ninguno se lo esperara los atacó sin piedad.

Uno de los encapuchados cayó al suelo gritando de dolor cuando el maleficio cruciatus le llegó en pleno pecho, pero Riddle no conforme lo atacó con otro maleficio dejándolo inconsciente. Se dio vuelta y se percató de las sorprendidas miradas de Dumbledore y el otro mago que había atacado a Deanoff.

La vampira, por su parte, yacía en el suelo y su cuerpo tiritaba por el dolor. Con los ojos entrecerrados observaba sorprendida el desenlace de la pelea.

El joven mago atacó, nuevamente, sin piedad a Walsh, quien intentó protegerse lo mejor que pudo.

La ferocidad de Riddle era asombrosa y su mirada cargada de odio espantaba a cualquiera, su mensaje era claro: no había nadie que lo detuviera.

Walsh cayó estrepitosamente al suelo luego de recibir un fuerte hechizo en su pecho, lo que soltó a Valerie del maleficio. Riddle, por su parte, se acercó a paso lento hacia el encapuchado, con la varita en alto.

\- Te destruiré.

\- ¡No! – Valerie se había arrastrado por el suelo y logró incorporarse un poco, apoyando sus manos en el suelo. – Tom, me lo prometiste… - y le dirigió una mirada de súplica.

Riddle tragó en seco, quedándose como piedra, sin saber qué hacer, pero de pronto Dumbledore apareció a su lado y con un movimiento de su varita dejó inconsciente a Walsh. Profesor y alumno se miraron con intensidad sin decir nada por unos segundos.

\- Duele… - el tono de voz de la vampira hizo que los dos magos dejaran de mirarse y se giraran rápidamente hacia ella para percatarse que había perdido la conciencia.

* * *

Abraxas corrió rápidamente en dirección a su amiga, pero se detuvo cuando Riddle llegó antes y la tomo en sus brazos. Detrás de él se acercó Dumbledore con el semblante serio.

\- Señor Malfoy, le ruego vaya lo más rápido que pueda e informe al director de lo ocurrido. A su vez, dígale que le comunique al profesor Slughorn que hay un peligroso mago inconsciente en mi despacho – le dijo Dumbledore con rapidez cuando lo tuvo en frente. – Señor Riddle, por favor lleve a la señorita a la enfermería lo más rápido que pueda.

Riddle miró al profesor, pues era primera vez en su vida que coincida en aquello que deseaba hacer. Con un simple movimiento de cabeza se llevó a la bruja en sus brazos fuera del gran comedor.

Malfoy tensó el cuerpo molesto, pero ante la intensa mirada de Dumbledore se apresuró a cumplir con su encargo.

* * *

Riddle caminó con rapidez e ingresó de manera estrepitosa a la enfermería. Ante la sorprendida mirada de la enfermera, depositó con suavidad el cuerpo de la bruja en una camilla y tomó asiento en la silla continua y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

La enfermera, sin decir nada, se apresuró en realizar su trabajo, sorprendida de la intensa y preocupada mirada que el mago le dirigía a la bruja que yacía en la camilla.

Tras varios minutos de intenso trabajo, la enfermera le rogó a Riddle que se retirara pues debía realizar curaciones en el cuerpo de la bruja. A regañadientes, el mago se levantó y salió de la enfermería, pero solo iría a las cocinas a sacar algo de comida y volvería para cerciorarse de que la enfermera realizara bien su trabajo.

De pronto, un dolor agudo en su costado se hiso presente y el mago tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Se revisó con rapidez y se percató de una horrible mancha negra que le apareció en su blanquecina piel. Se dio cuenta que uno de los maleficios del encapuchado lo había alcanzado, pero preso de su rabia y la adrenalina no se había percatado.

Con un gruñido de molestia uso su varita para aplicarse un hechizo que disminuyera su dolor, era una solución parche, pero en aquel momento su mente solo deseaba volver a la enfermería para quitarse esa sensación de miedo que todavía seguía presente en él.

* * *

Valerie sentía su cuerpo pesado y tenso, como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, confundida, percatándose de a poco donde se encontraba. Sintió que una de sus manos pesaba más que la otra y girando el rostro se topó una escena que no esperaba; Riddle dormía plácidamente apoyado en la camilla y aferraba una de sus manos como si deseara jamás soltarla.

Como si supiera que lo estaban observando, el mago se despertó con brusquedad topándose con la profunda pero somnolienta mirada de Deanoff.

\- Tom… - dijo la vampira con un tono despacio, apretándole la mano con suavidad y le dedicó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

En ese momento, Tom Riddle supo que había perdido la batalla y no podía seguir mintiéndose. Todas las reglas que se había impuesto se rompieron dentro él, asumiendo, por fin, que sentía algo grande y muy profundo por la bruja que tenía en frente. Su nombre en sus labios despertó en él sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y supo que nunca más podría dejarla ir, que ella era suya y la deseaba desesperadamente a su lado.

Con desesperación se acercó hacia la vampira y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con voracidad, pero segundos después, al sentir esos fríos y suaves labios bajó la velocidad y continuó el beso con suavidad.

La vampira se separó con lentitud confundida y sorprendida por el repentino acto, dedicándole una mirada confusa al mago. Pero él, pegó su frente con la de ella y respiró entrecortadamente.

\- Riddle… ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó la vampira.

El aludido sonrió con ironía, pero sin despegar su frente de la de ella, respondió - ¿Así que ahora soy Riddle?

\- No entiendo… ¿Dije algo mal…? - dijo Valerie, pero fue interrumpida por una pequeña risa de parte del mago.

\- Mi nombre suena bien en tus labios - respondió él, tras lo cual se separó de ella y la miró con intensidad.

Se quedaron unos segundos observándose mutuamente, pero el mago, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a revisar las heridas de la vampira con minuciosidad.

\- Riddle… Estoy bien – dijo después de unos minutos Valerie, incomoda ante la atención que él tenía sobre ella, pero el mago pareció no prestarle atención. – Riddle…. Riddle… - suspiró y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos. – Tom… Estoy bien… -

El mago le dedicó una mirada cargada de emociones confusas y llenándose de ese poderoso deseo que sentía por ella intentó besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez la mano que ella le puso en el pecho lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó incomoda.

Riddle resopló molesto y tomándole las dos manos la acercó hacia él. – Nunca más permitiré que mi bruja sea atacada de esa forma -.

\- ¿Tu bruja?

\- Sí, mi bruja. No sé qué has hecho conmigo, pero ya no puedo negarlo… No te logro sacar de mi cabeza y te necesito a mi lado. No aceptaré un no como respuesta.

\- Vaya forma más sutil de decirme que sientes algo por mí…

\- Tengo otras formas de decirlo… - tras lo cual se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez la vampira no se lo puso fácil. Le correspondió el beso por unos segundos, pero rompió rápidamente el contacto.

\- ¿Y que conlleva que yo sea "tu bruja"? – le preguntó con sarcasmo ella.

Riddle levantó una ceja – Eres mía, no puedes estar con nadie más y estarás a mi lado, porque serás mi mano derecha – le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Y eso claramente se aplica a ti también ¿o me equivoco? – volvió a preguntar con sarcasmo la vampira.

El mago frunció el ceño – Si eso te deja tranquila, entonces sí.

Valerie se le acercó y puso el rostro serio – ¿Y qué ocurre con tus seguidores?

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?

\- No todos son grandes fanáticos de mi presencia… Entenderás que la noticia de que estamos juntos puede que no les caiga bien.

\- No me importa lo que ellos piensen – siseó él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Yo sé que mis amigos respetaran mi decisión… - dijo la vampira, pero el mago se mantuvo en silencio con rostro marcado por la molestia. La bruja suspiró y con su mano acarició el rostro del mago. "¿En qué momento todas las emociones que había experimentado la habían llevado a que este caprichoso joven me atrajera?" pensó - ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos esto entre nosotros? – preguntó.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – preguntó molesto el mago.

\- No – le interrumpió ella. – Pero respetaré a que decidas cuando quieres hacer público que estamos juntos. Puedo notar tu molestia ante el tema de tus seguidores, así que lo dejo a tu criterio.

\- Veo que aceptaste todo esto con facilidad.

\- Te recuerdo que dijiste que no ibas a aceptar un no como respuesta.

\- Pues, vaya forma de decir que también sientes algo por mi – le respondió con sarcasmo él.

Valerie sonrió con maldad – Tengo otras formas de decirlo… - y tomó el rostro de Riddle y lo besó sorpresivamente atrayéndolo hacia ella. Riddle no pudo negarse y dejándose llevar se subió a la camilla sin despegar los labios de la boca de la vampira. Ahora que lo había aceptado y que ella estaría a su lado ¿Qué importaba caer en ciertas tentaciones carnales?

El mago no supo en que minuto su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el de la bruja, acariciando sus piernas y besándola con mayor intensidad. La vampira, por su parte se aferró a la espalda del joven, embriagándose en su olor. Podía sentir como el corazón de Riddle latía con furia y su temperatura subía, pero era incapaz de detenerse pues el olor de su sangre la tenía cegada.

De pronto, Riddle detuvo el beso abruptamente y rápidamente tomó ambas muñecas de la bruja, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, y la dejó inmovilizada. Valerie le dedicó una mirada curiosa, pero el mago solo pudo notar sus labios llamándole y sus ojos cargados por el deseo. Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, lo que hizo que la bruja emitiera un gemido de sorpresa.

\- Valerie… - le susurró Riddle con la voz ronca y su cálido aliento chocando con su oreja. La vampira se sorprendió de oír su nombre salir de los labios de él. – Valerie… - volvió a decir, repartiendo besos en su cuello y oreja. – Promete algo… - le susurro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió la vampira suspirando y el mago sonrió al escucharla hablar así.

Riddle volvió a besar su cuello y la bruja se retorció bajo él.

\- ¿Qué tengo que prometerte? – le dijo ella cerrando los ojos al sentir esos labios recorrer su oreja.

El mago la apretó más contra él - Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado… -

* * *

 **Hola, he vuelto! No los había olvidado, pero el regreso a clases me tiene muy muy ocupada, pero no pienso dejar esta historia sin terminar.**

 **Me comprometo a subir los capítulos que van faltando cada dos o tres semanas (pido su paciencia porque de verdad estoy con poco tiempo debido a la universidad). ¡Nos vamos acercando a el final y tengo varias sorpresas!**

 **Espero sus reviews con muchas ganas! :)**


	21. Después de la tormenta

**Capítulo 21:**

A veces, los segundos pueden transformarse en minutos. La mente de Valerie trabajó a esa velocidad al escuchar las palabras que Riddle le había dicho. Miles de pensamientos se aglomeraron en su cabeza, analizando los pros y contras, hasta que una idea interrumpió en su mente: el futuro era lo vendría y se preocuparía de ello más adelante.

\- Te lo prometo… - susurró con seguridad.

Riddle sonrió y volvió a besarla ferozmente, pero tras unos segundos unos pasos lo obligaron a separarse, justo cuando Dumbledore apareció frente a los dos.

Lo único que la vampira y el mago no se habían percatado es que habían tenido un espectador, oculto en las sombras.

Cuando Dumbledore ingresó a la enfermería, Malfoy se escurrió sin ser visto, aguantando el horrible dolor que se había aparecido en su pecho, pero con una verdad incrustada en su ser: estaba enamorado de Valerie, pero ella había elegido a otra persona.

* * *

\- Señorita Deanoff, me alegra verla despierta – dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo. – Señor Riddle ¿sería tan amable de dejarnos unos minutos a solas, por favor? Le recomendaría ir a descansar un poco y notificarle a los amigos de la señorita que ella ya se encuentra despierta.

El joven mago puso mala cara, pero asintió y se retiró de la enfermería.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Dumbledore tomando asiento, cuando se hubo asegurado que estaban los dos solos.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Solo una noche. Iba a venir a verte más temprano, pero tuve que quedarme conversando con el director Dippet. Es probable que el ministro de magia venga al castillo en unas cuantas horas. –

Valerie asintió - ¿Tú te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

\- Perfectamente, gracias a ti… Pese a que no me siento orgulloso por eso….

\- No es nada, si hubieras recibido tú el ultimo maleficio era poco probable que sobrevivieras – le interrumpió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hablando de aquello… ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacerte un maleficio imperdonable?

\- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? –

Dumbledore suspiró, se sacó sus anteojos y se rascó los ojos – Me vuelve a parecer curioso lo débil que puedes llegar a quedar tras un ataque como este. No conozco tus verdaderos limites, pero de igual manera sobrevives a lo que se te pone encima, pero pareciera que lo logras a duras penas… Pese a que no muestras tu poder absoluto.

\- Te lo he dicho ya varias veces, no voy a dejar que el monstruo que llevo dentro se libere…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que, si lo dejaras tomar el poder, tus capacidades serían aún más fuertes? – la vampira asintió. – Estuviste dispuesta a sacrificar tu cuerpo para salvarme aun cuando tienes el poder para resistir un ataque como ese…

\- No quiero volver a ser el monstruo que era, no volveré a caer en la oscuridad… – volvió a interrumpirle ella.

\- No eres un monstro, pero no puedes seguir negando lo que efectivamente es parte de ti – le dijo el profesor con seriedad. – No eres humana, lo quieras o no, pero eso no conlleva a que vayas a caer en la oscuridad nuevamente. Debes aceptar lo que eres y ser fiel a ti misma. El pasado no lo puedes cambiar, pero abraza el futuro con entusiasmo, no retengas tu esencia y mantén el equilibrio. No tienes por qué ser el monstruo que temes, pero no puedes continuar negándolo. Entre más pronto lo aceptes saldrás de la tormenta en la que te encuentras. No tengas miedo a equivocarte, sino de no haberlo intentado, acepta todas tus capacidades y defectos, porque así podrás enfrentarte a ti misma.

\- Pero Albus…

\- No hay peros, tu eres lo que eres lo quieras o no. La aceptación es el primer paso, pero aquel monstruo no te define, pero es parte de ti, eso no lo puedes cambiar – la intensa mirada de él incomodó a la vampira que bajó la mirada.

\- No es tan fácil… Las tentaciones, la sangre, el dolor, todos los recuerdos…

\- Nunca dije que fuera fácil, pero solo de esa forma podrás salir adelante, venciendo tus propios fantasmas y enemigos – se puso de pie. – Ahora descansa, le diré a la enfermera que te de alta pronto, para que puedas ir a comer con tus amigos al gran comedor. – Tras aquello se puso de pie dejó a la vampira sola.

* * *

\- Abraxas…

\- Déjame tranquilo Black, no quiero seguir conversando sobre esto – le respondió el rubio con rencor.

Walburga frunció el ceño, años de amistad le permitían pasar por alto la hostilidad en las palabras de su amigo, pues detrás de esa mascara de odio se escondía un gran dolor.

La bruja suspiró y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala común observando al rubio, pero sin decir nada. Ella sabía que él tenía sentimientos por Valerie, como también se había percatado de como Riddle también desarrollaba una extraña inclinación por ella. Era cosa de ser capaz de sumar las pistas que veía, uno de los dos debía arriesgarse, pero Malfoy no se había atrevido por temor de perder a su amiga.

Walburga se masajeó el rostro, cansada. Ella hubiera preferido mil veces que Valerie se hubiera interesado por Abraxas, pero ante cosas como esas ella no juzgaría a nadie, muchas veces la cabeza no lograba ganarle al corazón. Estaría de lado de su amiga de igual forma, pese a que no confiara en los planes que tuviera Riddle y dudara de la autenticidad de sus emociones.

Observó nuevamente a su amigo y volvió a suspirar frustrada por verlo así. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que Abraxas Malfoy sufriera por una mujer.

\- ¿Entonces ya sabes que vas a hacer? – le dijo Walburga rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Hacer con qué?

\- Con Valerie…

\- No es mucho lo que pueda hacer… - le respondió molesto el mago.

La bruja resopló – Pues tienes dos opciones.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Primero, puedes decirle que es lo que sientes por ella…

\- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema Walburga?! Ella ya tomó su decisión, no sirve de nada que le confiese algo que no tiene por qué saber – le interrumpió el rubio, furioso.

\- Pues entonces aléjate de ella y así no sufrirás.

\- ¿Esas son las únicas opciones que se te ocurren? – le dijo Malfoy con un tono bajo.

\- Pues no… Puedes hacer lo que gustes, pero como creo conocerte sé que no harás ninguna de las dos. – Ella se puso de pie y miró atentamente a su amigo. – Se que como buen Malfoy que eres, no le dirás nada, seguirás siendo su fiel amigo y no la dejarás sola. Buscaras la forma de sacar de sus casillas a Riddle, porque sabes que Valerie te protegerá y cada oportunidad que tengas de pasar tiempo con ella, la aprovecharas. ¿O me equivoco?

Abraxas abrió los ojos sorprendido y una malvada sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios – Me conoces bien… - Walburga le guiñó el ojo, pero Malfoy suspiró y comenzó a reírse. – Quién diría que sería yo él que se viera envuelto en una situación como esta…

\- Fuiste lento, Abraxas, te lo insistí varias veces.

\- No necesito que me lo recuerdes…

La bruja se encogió de hombros – Tal vez en el futuro encuentres a alguien más… – tras aquello se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común y tomó un libro para continuar su lectura.

"Dudo que me interese alguien más…" pensó para sí mismo Malfoy, pues sabía que aquello que sentía por su amiga jamás lo había experimentado con nadie. En poco tiempo, ella se había vuelto la persona que más le importaba, más allá de él mismo. ¿En qué minuto eso sucedió? No lo sabía, pero debía aceptar que no había tenido el valor de decirle nada a la bruja debido al temor de perderla, pero ahora ya la había perdido.

De pronto, unos fuertes pasos se escucharon y Riddle ingresó con el rostro serio, pero con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. El mago intentaba ocultar el dolor que la herida le estaba ocasionando por lo que lo único que quería en aquel momento era echarse y descansar.

Riddle levantó la vista y vio en una esquina a los amigos de Valerie y suspiró molesto. – Black, Malfoy – la bruja levantó la vista y lo miró sin emoción en su mirada, mientras que el rubio le dedicó una mirada de odio, la cual ignoró. – Valerie ya despertó, le darán el alta dentro de poco – y se retiró a su habitación.

Walburga abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su amigo que había puesto el rostro tenso. A ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido que el mago se hubiera referido hacia Valerie por su nombre. Aquello planteó dudas en los pensamientos de Walburga, sobre su cuestionamiento sobre los sentimientos de Riddle.

* * *

\- Ya puedes retirarte, le avisaré al profesor Dumbledore que ya te encuentras recuperada – le dijo la enfermera.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Intenta no volver, aunque pareciera que no me haces mucho caso.

\- Le prometo que lo intentaré – le respondió la vampira sonriendo y comenzó a retirarse.

\- Señorita Deanoff, una última cosa – le dijo la enfermera antes de que saliera, la vampira se dio vuelta. – No tengo idea de cómo se las arregló para sobrevivir… Bajo mis conocimientos ante ese ataque usted debería estar muerta.

\- Debo haber tenido mucha suerte entonces – le respondió con rapidez la vampira encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo dudo, pero no soy nadie para juzgar las circunstancias de la vida, solo sé que sea lo que le permitió sobrevivir, debería estar agradecida de ello. – Valerie puso mala cara. – Se sacrificó por un profesor y sobrevivió, actos así dejan de lado cualquier macha negra en el pasado. – La enfermera se supo pie – Que tenga buena noche señorita Deanoff -, y la dejó sola.

La vampira salió de la enfermería y se encaminó al gran comedor. Al ingresar, todos se quedaron en silencio, el director se puso de pie rápidamente y le aplaudió, lo que llevó a los demás alumnos a imitarlo.

Valerie miró a su alrededor sin saber qué cara poner, por lo que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y dirigirse a la mesa de su casa, para sentarse con sus amigos. Fue recibida por una radiante sonrisa de Walburga y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Malfoy ya la estaba abrazando fuertemente y pegándola contra él. Ella se sintió abrumada por tanto cariño y le sonrió con timidez a sus amigos, pensando en su cabeza como explicarles que ahora mantenía una relación con Riddle, pero prefirió dejarlo para otro momento. A su vez, buscó disimuladamente con la mirada al mago, pero no lo encontró en la mesa, por lo que asumió que estaría descansado.

Tras la comida, los tres se dirigieron a la sala común conversando animadamente. Walburga se despidió primero y se retiró a dormir. Valerie estaba por seguirla, pero Abraxas la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

\- Valerie…

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó preocupada la vampira.

Malfoy se quedó pegado en aquellos ojos cafés que lo observaban con preocupación y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Con suavidad, le acarició el rostro y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

Con aquella sonrisa supo qué hace tiempo que estaba perdido por ella, pero no había querido admitirlo. Suspiró y le dijo – No vuelvas a darme un susto como este, pensé que no volverías a despertar… -

\- Tranquilo, soy un hueso duro de roer, tú lo sabes.

\- Eso no significa que me guste verte postrada en una cama en la enfermería, cosa que se está haciendo cada vez más común.

La vampira le sonrió nuevamente para tranquilizarlo – Estoy bien, tu quédate tranquilo.

Abraxas asintió, pero antes de que ella se retirara la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándole la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. Valerie se sorprendió, pues sentía como si el mago no quisiera soltarla nunca. La lleno de alegría y gratitud saber que contaba con alguien como él, pero sin llegar a comprender las verdaderas emociones que el rubio transmitía. Abraxas tras unos segundos la soltó y le besó la frente – Buenas noches, descansa y duerme -.

* * *

Valerie estaba echada en su cama mirando el techo, escuchando las respiraciones tranquilas de las demás chicas de la habitación. Suspiró frustrada, con la mente llena de diversos pensamientos. Era en aquellos momentos donde deseaba poder tener la posibilidad de dormir nuevamente, pero era un precio que debía pagar por la libertad que obtuvo al romper sus ataduras.

Se giró, apretando la suave almohada con sus manos y pensó en Riddle, a quien no había visto durante la comida. Le parecía curioso que no hubiera presentado, pero tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que necesitara descansar.

Tras varios minutos, se levantó y decidió ir a la sala común a leer algo. Los incontables pensamientos en su cabeza no la dejaban tranquila por lo que prefirió mantener su mente en otra cosa.

Al bajar silenciosamente, cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Riddle echado en uno de los sillones respirando con dificultad.

* * *

Riddle respiraba entrecortadamente tirado en uno de los sillones. Había querido bajar al gran comedor, pero el cansancio se lo impidió, por lo que se quedó en cama. Tras haber dormido un par de horas, bajó a la sala común, pero el dolor en su costado le impidió avanzar y cayó pesadamente en un sillón. Se tocó la herida y tuvo que aguantar gritar de dolor.

Valerie, al bajar y encontrarlo así se acercó a él corriendo, llena de preocupación.

\- ¡Tom! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!? – el mago no le respondió, pues el dolor le impedía hablar.

La vampira se percató como Riddle se sujetaba su costado y rápidamente le levantó la camia para revisarlo. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y terror; cerca de las costillas del mago había una enorme mancha negra, parecida a un gran moretón, con manchas rojas de sangre y estaba hinchado.

Ella pudo sentir la magia negra presenta en aquella zona. Si Riddle todavía estaba vivo era porque su poderosa magia lo estaba protegiendo, pero aquella herida necesitaba curarse inmediatamente o las consecuencias serían terribles.

\- Tom, debo llevarte a la enfermería inmediatamente.

El gruñó y con la voz entrecortada respondió – No puedo… Moverme…

\- Te cargaré – la vampira intentó levantarlo, pero el quejido de dolor la detuvo y resopló frustrada. El rostro de sufrimiento del mago la dañaba, por lo que asumió que debía tomar medidas de forma inmediata. – No te muevas, regreso altiro –, el mago solo gruñó.

Valerie corrió hacia su habitación y repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho cuando tuvo que sanar las heridas de sus amigos, meses atrás. Tras hacerse un corte en la muñeca y llenar dos probetas con ella, bajó corriendo.

\- Ten, bebe esto – le pasó la probeta, pero le mago no se movió. Aterrada, Valerie se percató que Riddle estaba por quedar inconsciente, por lo que se metió su sangre a la boca y rápidamente besó al mago para darle de beber suavemente.

La mente de Riddle estaba sumida en el dolor, le costaba aferrarse a la realidad, pues estaba cerca de sumirse en la inconciencia. Creyó escuchar que Valerie le decía algo, pero no logró entender que. Sintió la cercanía de ella y como posó sus fríos labios sobre los de él. No se logró percatar que hacia la bruja mientras lo besaba, pero con debilidad fue tragando una extraña sustancia que ingresaba a su boca. No logró entender que era y su sabor, pero de pronto sus dolores comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente y sintió como Valerie separaba sus labios de él.

La mente del mago volvía a funcionar, pero con debilidad. Notó el rostro de preocupación por parte de la bruja y pudo respirar tranquilo al notar como la herida comenzaba a deshincharse.

\- ¿Qué me diste? – preguntó él con un susurro, pero Valerie no le respondió y le revisó el costado. Cuando tocó con sus frías manos la herida, que ya no tenía las manchas rojas, Riddle se quejó.

\- No es suficiente, tienes que beber más – y la vampira obligó al mago a que levantara un poco la espalda y le pasó la probeta que quedaba. – Bebe, te sentirás mejor.

Riddle miró con extrañeza el recipiente y luego observó los ojos de la vampira con atención, pese a que sus instintos le decían que debía siempre revisar las sustancias que ingería confiaba en ella, por lo que se bebió el contenido obedientemente, pero con lentitud.

Al tragar tensó el cuerpo por la sorpresa. El sabor de lo que fuera que estaba bebiendo era increíble. Un calor se expandió por su pecho y sintió que jamás había probado algo semejante, las sensaciones que lo embriagaban en poderosas y necesitaba beber más. Era como si todas sus energías se revitalizaran de manera asombrosa y el sabor lo volvía loco.

Aquella sensación se fue apagando a medida que terminó el contenido de la probeta y pudo respirar con calma. Buscó con la mirada a la bruja, pero se percató que ella lo observaba con el rostro tenso y los ojos oscurecidos.

Valerie agradeció todo su autocontrol, pues no esperaba que Riddle reaccionara de aquella forma ante su sangre. El poder del mago flotó en el aire a medida que bebía de la probeta y la vampira pudo oler como la sangre de él llenaba el lugar. Vio como Riddle se relamía los labios al terminar de beber todo y tuvo que aguantar el gruñido de satisfacción que intentó apoderarse de ella. Aquello le recordó cosas de su pasado.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó ella con la voz ronca.

\- Absolutamente… ¿Qué me diste?

\- Algún día te contaré…

\- Exijo saber…

\- Tu ahora debes descansar y dormir, nada de discutirme ¿quedó claro? – le interrumpió ella.

El mago frunció el ceño, pero fue como si las palabras de la bruja lo hubieran hechizado, pues un gran cansancio se apoderó de él y asumió que necesitaba urgente ir a echarse a su cama.

\- Buenas noches – le dijo Valerie, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dejándolo solo para que descansara.

Cuando él se echó pesadamente en su cama, intentó pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir y recordó el sabor de aquella extraña sustancia que había bebido, pero el sueño lo venció rápidamente.

* * *

Los días siguientes iniciaron el mes de mayo, lo que trajo consigo, durante el segundo fin de semana de ese mes, el enfrentamiento de Slytherin contra Hufflepuf, donde la casa de las serpientes obtuvo una rápida victoria, por lo que la final constaría de la casa de los leones contra slytherin el último fin de semana de mayo.

Durante este tiempo, Valerie advirtió de un extraño comportamiento por parte de Riddle. Él mantenía una actitud similar hacia ella frente al resto del mundo, exceptuando a que compartía cada momento que podía con ella. Solo cuando estaban solos, de vez en cuando, en la alta torre del castillo demostraba sus sentimientos a la vampira. Pese a eso, ella se percató que el mago pasaba ciertos momentos solos, pero al no tener mayores sospechas sobre sus acciones lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, pensaba que debía darle su espacio, al no ser una persona acostumbrada a mostrar sus emociones y aceptar la cercanía de otra persona.

A su vez, la vampira les confesó a sus amigos en la extraña relación en la que se encontraba con Riddle. Para su asombro, Walburga se encogió de hombros y le comentó que esperaba que estuviera feliz con su decisión y la apoyaría. En cambio, Abraxas no pudo controlar su odio, pero le prometió a su amiga apoyarla y respetar su decisión. Valerie se alegraba y agradeció de poder tener a su lado amigos tan comprensibles, pese a que recibiera miradas extrañadas cuando ella compartía con Riddle. Si bien sus amigos sabían que estaban juntos, el mago no daba señales de algo entre ellos hubiera cambiado.

* * *

Riddle resopló frustrado mientras caminaba por el pasillo el viernes de la última semana de mayo. Se suponía que debía terminar su ensayo final para el examen de pociones con Deanoff, que se entregaba la semana próxima, pero la bruja se había ido a Hogsmeade. Los profesores les habían dado la tarde libre y Valerie le pidió a Riddle que lo acompañara al pueblo con sus amigos, pero él se negó.

La vampira lo miró con un poco de molestia y tristeza, por lo que le dijo que se verían a la hora de comer. Al recordar esa mirada de tristeza Riddle gruñó para sí, mientras continuaba caminando. Él sabía que la bruja no deseaba presionarlo, pero el mago tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

El año escolar estaba por acabarse y eso acrecentaba el odio en él con solo pensar que debía volver al orfanato. A su vez, deseaba pasar las vacaciones con Deanoff, pero era algo complejo, y finalmente todavía no encontraba la cámara secreta.

Los últimos días se había pasado investigando el castillo buscándola y estaba casi seguro de que pronto la encontraría. Tenía claro que su comportamiento estaba levantando dudas en Deanoff, por lo que debía de ser cauteloso.

Molesto, se masajeó la cabeza tratando de calmar el torbellino de pensamientos.

Valerie era suya, él abriría la cámara secreta y la bruja lo apoyaría en los planes que venían en el futuro. Sería difícil, pero el desafío de tenerla siempre a su lado era excitante, sabiendo del potencial que tenía y que poseía sentimientos hacia él… No había podido quitarse la mente que era el líquido que le había dado de beber para curar sus heridas, pero aquel misterio solo demostraba cuanto más deseaba a su lado a la bruja…Tal vez era momento de dejar en claro a quien le pertenecía.

* * *

El último sábado de mayo los alumnos del colegio se dirigieron rápidamente a las canchas de quidditch, expectantes del enfrentamiento final del campeonato.

Mientras tanto, Valerie y Abraxas se habían despedido de Walburga y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia los camarines.

\- Más te vale que atrapes la snitch.

\- ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? – le respondió el rubio con mofa en su tono de voz. – Tu asegúrate de meter la mayor cantidad de puntos.

\- No te preocupes, no me verán venir… Será una masacre… - la vampira apretó contra ella su escoba y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Abraxas tuvo que contenerse de querer besarla en aquel momento, pero agradeció que la llegada a los camarines los obligará a separarse. Aun así, le alegraba saber que la bruja disfrutaba de jugar quidditch con la hermosa escoba que le había regalado.

* * *

\- Black, espérame… - Walburga se dio vuelta sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Riddle. - ¿Qué tanto me miras? Vamos, camina, hay un partido que ver… - le dijo el mago con un pequeño tono impaciente.

Extrañada y sorprendida, la bruja camino junto con Riddle hacia las canchas, donde se encontraron con los demás seguidores del mago. Varias alumnas de otros cursos invitaron a Riddle a que se sentara con ellas, pero él las ignoró y tomó asiento junto con Walburga.

La bruja observó como el mago pretendía mantener una postura relajada, cosa que casi lo lograba si no fuera porque estaba masajeándose las manos constantemente.

Dejándose llevar, Black se le acercó y le susurró al oído para que ninguno de los demás presentes la escucharan – Tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada y van a ganar. Tu astuta mente ya lo sabe -, y se alejó de él. Temió unos segundos de haberse sobrepasado con él, pero se percató como el mago le dirigió una rápida mirada, asintió y le sonrió con maldad.

Walburga tragó en seco, incomoda ante lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

\- ¡MALFOY ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ¡SLYTHERIN GANA! – gritó el comentarista con entusiasmo.

Los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes gritaron de alegría. El partido había sido un enfrentamiento impresionante, en donde Deanoff no tuvo misericordia y marcó una cantidad de puntos absurda.

Valerie bajó con rapidez al suelo en su escoba y corrió a abrazar a Abraxas, al igual que sus demás compañeros de equipo. El rubio abrazó más tiempo a su amiga, feliz del increíble resultado, cuando varios alumnos de la casa de las serpientes ingresaron a la cancha a celebrar con el equipo.

Walburga corrió hacia sus amigos y los abrazó felicitándooslos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tras eso, la vampira buscó con la mirada a Riddle y lo encontró ingresando a la cancha seguido de sus seguidores que gritaban con entusiasmo, pero no esperaba lo que ocurriría a continuación.

* * *

Riddle ingresó a la cacha de quidditch con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, conforme con el increíble rendimiento del equipo.

Entre la masa de gente que celebrara, se topó con la mirada de Valerie que lo estaba buscando. Cuando la vio, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el cabello un poco despeinado y que se mecía con el viento, el mago se dejó llevar por las emociones que se apoderaron de él.

Camino directamente hacia la vampira y sin que le importara el resto de las personas, la tomó de la cintura, la acercó a él y la beso.

Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida por unos segundos, pero le devolvió el beso, gustosa.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, absolutamente sorprendidos, pero Reid rápidamente gritó con ánimo y el resto de los alumnos gritaron, continuando la celebración. Abraxas, por su parte, apartó la vista dolido, pero se sumó a la celebración para distraerse.

Valerie, tras separarse de Riddle, le agradeció con la mirada a Reid, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

Riddle, no soltó la cintura de la bruja y le sonrió con maldad – Felicitaciones, jugaste muy bien…- Desde ese día, todo el colegio se enteró que Tom Riddle tenía una relación con Valerie Deanoff.

* * *

 ** _Días después…_**

"¡Por fin!" pensó triunfante Riddle y se regocijó de su inteligencia, mientras observaba como la entrada a la cámara secreta se cerraba ante sus ojos. Él, el verdadero heredero de slytherin había, finalmente, encontrado la cámara secreta y su tenebroso contenido.

Cuando ingresó a la sala común, suspiró satisfecho. Las clases estaban próximas a acabar y debía dejar el castillo para regresar al maldito orfanato, pero su reciente descubrimiento le permitía pasar por alto ese hecho.

De pronto, se encontró con Mulcibier sentado en uno de los sillones y los brazos cruzados, el cual le dirigió una mirada de molestia. Riddle sabía que muchos de sus seguidores no aceptarían la idea de que estuviera con Valerie, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que opinaran, pero aquello no les permitía que tuvieran la intención de cuestionarlo.

\- ¿Quién te dio derecho a mirarme de esa forma? – le preguntó con un maligno susurro Riddle. Mulcibier tragó en seco, intentando ocultar su temor e intentó responderle. – No me interesa escuchar tus excusas u opiniones, no me interesan – le dijo Riddle antes de que el otro mago hablara.

Mulcibier frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo, por lo que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Riddle en una postura segura y confiada, mientras que el otro mago intentaba ocultarse en el sillón y pasar desapercibido.

\- La encontré – dijo de pronto Riddle, recibiendo una mirada confusa de parte de Mulcibier. – Encontré la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin… -

El otro mago se levantó sorprendido y sonrió con maldad – La purga de las sangres sucias va a comenzar… -

* * *

Valerie sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el tren, habiendo finalizado su año escolar.

Dumbledore se había despedido de ella el día anterior, insistiéndole que pasara una semana de sus vacaciones con él y ella se negó, asegurándole que ya tenía donde quedarse.

Tanto Walburga como Abraxas la habían invitado también a pasar tiempo en su casa, pero decidió irse primero donde los Black, pues había disfrutado mucho el tiempo con la familia de su amiga.

A su vez, los últimos días Riddle se había comportado un poco extraño, pero él le aseguró que era porque no quería volver al orfanato, sin confesarle su descubrimiento y ocultándole que él deseaba pasar tiempo con ella.

La vampira, sin saber los descubrimientos de Riddle, celebraba internamente que el mago no hubiera matado a Myrtle, pero sabía que todavía le quedaba un largo camino con él, pese a eso sus pensamientos eran positivos.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Londres, la vampira compartió unas horas con sus amigos, para después pasar el resto del viaje con Riddle. El mago no habló mucho, molesto por dejar el castillo, pero se echó en las piernas de la bruja y dejó que ella le acariciara el pelo. Cosas así de simples le agradaban, pero desechaba esos pensamientos rápidamente, pues no le interesaba llenarse de emociones así. Con su deseo por Valerie y teniéndola consigo le era suficiente.

Cuando bajaron el tren al llegar a la estación y tomar sus pertenencias, Riddle se acercó a la vampira y la beso posesivamente.

\- Que tengas buenas vacaciones… - le dijo él tras separarse para tomar aire.

\- Créeme… Las tendré… - Valerie le besó el cuello y Riddle tensó el cuerpo. – Preocúpate de tener tu ventana abierta para cuando pase por ti -, y se despidió de él dejándolo como de piedra.

El mago observó la silueta de su bruja mientras se alejaba acompañada de sus amigos y sonrió con maldad. Pareciera que las vacaciones no iban a ser tan aburridas como pensaba.

* * *

Valerie fue recibida con gusto en la casa de los Black, donde se quedó dos semanas. Tras aquello, Abraxas invitó a ambas brujas a pasar tiempo en su mansión.

Cuando Walburga y Valerie llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, fueron recibidas por el elfo domestico que las llevó al salón principal. La vampira, se percató de lo enorme que era la mansión, las lujosas decoraciones que poseía y los hermosos detalles que la acompañaban.

Al entrar al salón, encontraron a Abraxas leyendo El Profeta, pero se puso de pie rápidamente al ver a sus amigas llegar. Tras saludarse con un fuerte abrazo, abraxas las llevó a la habitación de invitados y después de que las brujas se acomodaran, los tres bajaron nuevamente al salón, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ingreso de un mago.

\- Buenas tardes padre, mis invitadas ya llegaron.

El señor Malfoy se les acercó y la vampira se percató de lo parecido que era con su hijo. Él saludó primero a Walburga, con una cálida sonrisa y luego se fijó en Valerie.

\- Tú debes ser la señorita Deanoff…

\- Un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy.

\- El placer es todo mío. ¿Con que eres la bruja a quien mi hijo le regaló una escoba?

\- Si, no sé cómo agradecérselo…

\- No es necesario, jovencita – le interrumpió el señor Malfoy. – Estoy seguro de que debes ser una excelente jugadora. Mi hijo no regala en vano -, y le sonrió.

Los siguientes días fueron muy agradables y Valerie se sintió muy cómoda en la mansión.

Tras una semana, Malfoy las invitó a pasar unos días en su casa de campos.

\- Me encantaría ir, pero quedé de pasar tiempo con Tom – respondió Valerie incomoda.

\- ¿Quién es Tom, querida? – preguntó el señor Malfoy que se encontraba leyendo en el salón, mientras los jóvenes conversaban entre ellos.

\- Su novio – respondió Walburga, antes que la vampira.

\- ¿Compañero de casa? –

\- Si – respondió Valerie. – Tom Riddle… -

\- Ahh… El joven Riddle… - comentó curioso el señor Malfoy. – He escuchado mucho sobre él… ¿El mejor alumno de su generación o no?

\- No desde que llegó Valerie – señaló Abraxas, guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

\- Bueno, pues invítalo a nuestra casa de campo – dijo tranquilamente el señor Malfoy.

Walburga sonrió, pero se percató de la molestia en el rostro de su amigo, pese a que intentó ocultarla lo mejor posible,

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo? – preguntó sorprendida la vampira.

\- Mi hijo tiene la última palabra – y el señor Malfoy volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura.

Valerie miró a su amigo, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. El rubio se maldijo internamente, le era imposible decirle que no a Valerie, menos si le sonreía de esa forma.

\- No hay problema con que venga…

La vampira pensó en correr y abrazar a su amigo, pero se contuvo al recordar que contaban con la presencia del señor Malfoy, aun así, no dudo en darle infinitas gracias a su amigo.

* * *

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – le preguntó extrañado Riddle.

\- Te digo que sí. Ahora guarda tus cosas y vamos, nos están esperando – le respondió Valerie con una sonrisa.

La vampira había ido a buscar a Riddle por la mañana, mientras sus amigos y el señor Malfoy viajaban a la casa de campo, ya que se reunirían allá.

Riddle todavía le costaba asimilar que fuera a ir a la casa de los Malfoy. Si bien le servía para generar contactos con personas de la clase alta de los magos, le costaba creer que fuera verdad. Aun así, no le discutió a la bruja y preparó sus cosas. Cuando estuvo listo, los dos dejaron atrás el orfanato y cuando estuvieron en un callejón solitario la vampira se concentró para aparecer en el lugar donde los estaban esperando.

* * *

Riddle tuvo que admitir que los Malfoy tenían buen gusto y clase a la hora de ostentar su riqueza. La casa de campo era una enorme mansión, a la orilla de un bello lago. La mansión contaba con grandes piezas y diversos espacios, en su patio había un hermoso jardín de rosas, una pequeña playa que daba al lago y un espacio construido hace poco para jugar partidos de quidittch.

El mago, pese a lo que hubiera pensado, pasó unas increíbles vacaciones en un lugar de lujo.

Tras dos semanas, el señor Malfoy les avisó que al día siguiente volverían a Londres, pues pronto recibirían las cartas con los materiales para su último año escolar y debían ir al Callejón Diagon.

El ultimo día, antes de volver, Walburga y Black se dirigieron a la pequeña playa para disfrutar del soleado día que les había tocado. Abraxas y Riddle, se quedaron sentados bajo un árbol descansando mientras observaban a las brujas caminar.

Riddle se apoyó en el tronco y sacó el volumen II que le había regalado Deanoff y leyó un par de páginas, pero se quedó mirando a Malfoy y suspiró.

\- Debo admitir que esta invitación me sorprendió mucho, pese a eso, no puedo negar que posees una hermosa casa de campo y tu padre es una persona muy interesante y agradable…

\- Valerie tiene razón… - Riddle lo miró extrañado. – Tienes una forma muy particular de dar las gracias.

\- Tómalo como quieras – le respondió serio Riddle.

Malfoy se giró y observó al mago seriamente – Créeme, por mí no te habría invitado.

\- ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? – preguntó con un dejo de odio el mago.

\- No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella… - se limitó a responder el rubio dándole la espalda.

Riddle sonrió con maldad y no dijo nada.

* * *

Al regresar al Londres, Walburga volvió a su casa, mientras que Valerie y Riddle fueron invitados a quedarse en la mansión Malfoy. El rubio deseaba poder aprovechar de ver más a su amiga, pero su padre extendió la invitación al otro mago, cosa que no le causó ninguna gracia.

Tras la llegada de la lechuza con los materiales correspondientes a su nuevo y ultimo año escolar, los tres se dirigieron a comprar sus útiles, encontrándose con Walburga en el Callejón Diagon.

Finalmente, cuando quedaban ya dos semanas antes de iniciar las clases, Valerie se excusó con su amigo y el señor Malfoy, afirmándoles que no deseaba seguir abusando de su hospitalidad y debía pasar un tiempo en su hogar. Riddle, a su vez, también agradeció la invitación y se sumó a las palabras de la vampira.

Fueron despedidos por el señor Malfoy en la entrada de la mansión y luego Abraxas abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, despidiéndose de ella, pese a la penetrante mirada de odio que Riddle le lanzó.

\- Nos vemos el 1 de septiembre en King Cross – le dijo el rubio, depositando un beso en la frente de su amiga.

\- Por supuesto, nos veremos allí – y tomando sus cosas, seguida de Riddle, quien que se despidió del mago con un apretón de manos más fuerte de lo usual, la vampira abandonó la mansión.

Tras varios minutos caminando, llegaron a un hermoso prado.

\- ¿Estas listo? – Valerie le extendió la mano al mago.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ya verás… – le respondió la vampira con sarcasmo. Riddle le sonrió con maldad y tomo su mano. – Realmente no deberías ser tan confiado… - le dijo la vampira con voz burlona. – El mundo es un lugar peligroso… - Y los desaparecieron con un fuerte "crac".

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, me ha costado avanzar ya que estoy en la parte final de la historia, pero ya verán se vienen increíbles sorpresas! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Nos vemos en 3 semana con otro capítulo!**


	22. Rompiendo promesas

**Capítulo 22:**

Al caer la noche y tras comer juntos el mago y la vampira se retiraron a dormir, cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones. Riddle apenas cerró los ojos se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Horas después, la puerta de la habitación del mago se abrió lentamente y Riddle se despertó bruscamente e intentó levantarse para enfrentar al intruso. Cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil y lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos. Furioso, trató nuevamente de levantarse, pero no pudo.

Un grave y malvada risa lo detuvo.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? –

Alguien caminó hacia su cama y los pasos se detuvieron cuando el intruso se dejó ver. El mago intentó controlar su sorpresa: frente a él se encontraba el hombre de la fotografía, aquel que, según Valerie, había sido su marido.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó con odio el mago.

Nuevamente aquella grave y malvada risa salió de los labios de ese hombre – Puedo ver tu valentía y poder, no me sorprende que ella te haya aceptado – dijo él como si hablara consigo mismo.

Riddle intentó nuevamente moverse, pero no pudo. Levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos negros que lo miraban con perversa diversión. – Es gracioso ver como intentas resistirte, pero no podrás moverte, aunque lo intentes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a marcar mi territorio… - a medida que el hombre se acercaba una enorme oscuridad comenzó a rodear a Riddle. – Valerie es mía y de nadie más ¿te quedó claro?

\- Ella te abandonó y es mía ahora – le respondió con odio él sin dejarse intimidar.

El hombre volvió a reír – Perecerás por insolente -. Su rostro se puso serio y su mirada se cargó de odio. – ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío! – Y antes de que el mago le respondiera se lanzó sobre él enterrándole una de sus largas manos en el pecho y con la otra cortó su garganta.

El grito de dolor de Riddle resonó con fuerza.

* * *

\- ¡Tom, Tom! ¡Despierta! – Valerie sacudió los hombros del mago con fuerza.

Riddle abrió los ojos, topándose con la preocupada mirada de la vampira. Se tocó rápidamente la garganta y el pecho, pero respiró con más tranquilidad al ver que estaba ileso. Rápidamente agarró de las manos a la bruja y la pegó hacia él y enterró su rostro en su cuello, mientras controlaba su acelerada respiración.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó él tras varios minutos, habiendo controlado su desesperación y volviendo a su estado normal.

\- Gritaste en sueños y vine corriendo, parece que tuviste una pesadilla… - le respondió ella acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Ya veo… Fue solo un sueño, no es necesaria tanta inquietud – y se separó de ella con el semblante serio.

La bruja le dedicó una mirada molesta – Disculpa entonces por haberme preocupado, tal vez te debí haber dejado gritando de dolor por más tiempo.

Riddle le dirigió una mirada burlona y la vampira suspiró enojada, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el mago la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola y observó a la bruja con una mirada intensa. Traía puesta una polera larga con el logo del equipo de quidittch que le llegaba más abajo de la cadera, debajo, se había puesto unos cortos pantalones que dejaban ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le gruñó la bruja.

Riddle tiró de su muñeca sorpresivamente y ella cayó sobre él. Con una de sus manos la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más contra su cuerpo. Pese a que estuviera más tranquilo y desechara la pesadilla que había tenido, no quería quedarse solo, por lo que se apegó más a la bruja.

\- Tom… Suéltame… - le dijo Valerie molesta, mirándolo a los ojos y percatándose de la cercanía de sus rostros.

\- Me gusta que te preocupes por mi – su cálido aliento golpeó su rostro.

\- No estoy para aguantar tus burlas, Tom…

\- Y yo no me estoy burlando, Valerie… - y de pronto el recuerdo de su pesadilla apareció en su cabeza. _"Ella es mía"_ recordó la frase de aquel hombre y una enorme rabia se apoderó de él. "No, Valerie es mía y de nadie más". Y rápidamente tomó de la cabeza a la bruja y la besó con desesperación.

Valerie se sorprendió por la ferocidad del beso, pero sin ser capaz de resistirse le respondió.

Tras unos segundos, Riddle giró el cuerpo de la vampira con rapidez, quedando sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación, mientras sus manos recorrían sus frías y suaves piernas.

Ella gruñó, disfrutando de los besos y con sus manos apretó la espalda de Riddle, para luego cruzar sus piernas sobre la cintura e él y comenzó a besar su cuello, deleitándose con su olor.

Riddle gruñó gustoso y subió sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la vampira hasta pasar por debajo de su polera y dirigirse hacia su pecho, pero ella lo tomó de las manos, deteniéndolo abruptamente.

\- Tom… - el mago tragó en seco al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, con aquella mirada cargada de deseo que le dirigía.

\- Déjate llevar Valerie ¿cuál es el problema? – Riddle le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

La vampira se regocijó de escuchar su nombre en sus labios, pero continuó deteniéndolo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Yo… No puedo… No estoy lista… - respondió avergonzada ella.

Riddle se quedó en silencio unos segundos, comprendiendo el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Te entregaste a él, no es cierto?

Valerie desvió la mirada, pero el dolor en su mirada confirmó la pregunta.

\- ¿Crees que seré como él? – preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

\- No quiero sentirme usada, no de nuevo…

Riddle abrió los ojos sorprendido. Jamás pensó ver aquella cantidad de debilidad en la bruja y la furia llenó su cuerpo. Él jamás la usaría, la quería a su lado y que todo su potencial estuviera su disposición. Ella sería de él, pero no porque la fuera obligar, sino porque ella misma se entregaría.

\- No me interesa utilizarte… Si fuera así, no perdería mi tiempo contigo. Espero me digas cuando te encuentres lista –. "Por qué pronto lo estarás", pensó para sí.

Valerie lo miró con asombro y asintió.

* * *

 ** _1 de septiembre…_**

El tren avanzaba a gran velocidad y Riddle miraba el paisaje con la vista perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos. Se acercaba su último año en Hogwarts y era momento de comenzar a trazar el camino final para sus planes, pero por ahora su mente se concentraban en la cámara de los secretos y cuál sería su actuar respecto a ella.

Se masajeó los ojos y observó el bolso de Valerie que se encontraba en el asiento de al frente y frunció el ceño. La bruja se había retirado a conversar con sus amigos, pero le había prometido que volvería en unos minutos.

El mago volvió a mirar el paisaje, mientras el sol se escondía tras los cerros y sonrío con maldad: este año se vendrían cosas importantes.

* * *

Valerie tomó asiento en el despacho de Dumbledore y le sonrió con alegría a su amigo.

\- ¿He de suponer que tuviste unas agradables vacaciones?

\- No puedo quejarme – respondió ella con una mueca sarcástica.

\- Me alegro… - el profesor tomó asiento y la miró con intensidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Tengo curiosidad… ¿Pasaste tiempo de tus vacaciones con el joven Tom?

La vampira le sonrió con picardía – Si, fuimos a la casa de campo de los Malfoy juntos y los últimos días se quedó en mi cabaña.

\- Y siendo yo, tu viejo amigo, no he tenido el privilegio de conocer tu hogar…

Valerie rio – ¡Puedo llevarte cuando lo desees!

Dumbledore le sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Será en alguna otra ocasión, querida mía -, ambos se observaron y sonrieron. – Ahora… Puedo notar que has aceptado tus sentimientos por el joven Tom -. La vampira se encogió de hombros. – No niegues aquello que sientes, pero no bajes la guardia. Es el último año escolar de Tom y conllevará a que empieza a dar forma a sus planes para el futuro y tú formarás parte en ellos.

Valerie asintió – Lo se… Pese a que quisiera no pensar en el futuro y disfrutar del momento, no puedo…

\- No te rindas, el tiempo es efímero, pero no para ti. Aprovecha cada instancia y llévalo por buen camino – y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de apoyo.

* * *

El segundo día, tras el regreso a Hogwarts, Riddle llamó a una reunión durante la noche.

Valerie observó cómo los distintos magos ingresaban a la sala, mientras ella se mantenía sentada a la derecha del mago, pues se había vuelto la segunda persona más importante dentro del círculo. Hizo caso omiso a un par de miradas de odio que le dirigieron y se limitó a cumplir con las reglas que Riddle había establecido desde el principio.

Cuando sus amigos ingresaron ella les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le correspondieron y tomaron asiento en el círculo de sillas.

\- Bienvenidos… - el tenebroso tono de Riddle hizo callar a todos y que le prestaran absoluta atención. Valerie no puedo evitar sonreír con maldad al ver la capacidad y el control que el mago podía ejercer sobre los demás, era asombroso. – Como sabrán, estamos en nuestro último año escolar, a pocos pasos de empezar a convertir nuestros planes en hechos reales. Cambiaremos el mundo mágico y seremos la pieza principal para moldear a las nuevas generaciones -. La mayoría asintió con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, mi señor? – preguntó de pronto Nott.

Riddle se puso de pie y caminó al centro del circulo de sillas mientras decía - Por ahora, concentrarse en finalizar el año escolar. No les exigiré rendimiento, no me interesa, pero no me sirven magos mediocres que no pueden pasar los exámenes. Expandiremos nuestras fronteras al buscar carreras que nos permitan estar presentes en casi todos los ámbitos del mundo mágico.

\- ¿Qué haremos con las sangres sucias que invaden el mundo mágico? – siseó de pronto Mulcibier.

Riddle sonrió con maldad, pero negó con la cabeza – No es prioritario ahora, pero tengo planes en mente.

\- Pero mi señor, usted puede… -

\- Dije que no es prioritario – le interrumpió Riddle con un dejo de molestia, pero luego sonrió nuevamente con maldad. – Pero aquello no significa que sea un tema menor… El mundo mágico es y será solo de las sangres puras… - Giró para mirar a todos los presentes y se topó con el ceño fruncido de Valerie, cosa que le hizo gracia. Sabía que la bruja no estaría de acuerdo, pero le regocijaba verla mantener su boca cerrada. - ¿Algo que decir, Deanoff? – le preguntó, tentándola.

Valerie lo miró con molestia – No mi señor… No tengo nada que decir… Y supongo que no le interesa saber mi opinión.

El mago rio con maldad en silencio – Supones bien, no me interesa – Valerie lo desafió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Riddle dio por finalizada la reunión, la vampira fue la primera en intentar abandonar la sala con pasos firmes y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

\- Deanoff ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo Riddle impidiéndole llegar a la salida.

\- No creo que te interese saber… -

* * *

La vampira miró el cielo y suspiró. Sus pensamientos viajaban hacia el futuro, pero ella era positiva en lo que venía o por lo menos intentaba serlo. Tomó asiento en el suelo y observó las estrellas, hacía tiempo que no visitaba la alta torre del castillo.

Resopló, cansada mentalmente, pero tras unos segundos sonrió sin ganas mientras decía – Se que estás ahí Tom… - el mago apareció entre las sombras y se le acercó. La vampira no tenía intenciones de continuar discutiendo, pero para su sorpresa Riddle tomó asiento a su lado y la miró con el rostro serio y con un dejo de incomodidad en sus ojos.

\- Tus actitudes no me ayudan… - comenzó a decir.

\- Puedo aguantar ciertas cosas Tom – le interrumpió ella. – Pero no toleraré que dejes de lado mis opiniones y pensamientos. Nadie nunca lo ha hecho y tú no serás la excepción.

Riddle la observó molesto, sintiendo la contradicción en su mente – No deseo callarte, pero te quiero fiel a mi lado, pese a que no compartas todas mis decisiones…

\- No seré sumisa a ti, no soy así, pero igual te seguiré – le respondió con molestia.

\- Lo tengo claro, el fuego que tienes me fascina, pero no quita que desee domarlo – y le sonrió.

\- Podrías quemarte…

\- Asumo los riesgos…

Ambos se quedaron observándose mutuamente por varios segundos. Riddle le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo, acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró en la oreja – Me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado…

\- Lo estaré… Pero eso no significa a que esté de acuerdo con todos tus planes.

El mago rio y repartió besos en el cuello de la bruja - ¿Qué harás entonces?

Ella gruño, disfrutando los besos, pero le respondió con seriedad – Llevar con calma tus planes a su realización, pero… -

\- ¿Pero? – le susurró él en la oreja.

Valerie se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos – Primero… Quiero que me acompañes a viajar por el mundo.

Riddle sonrió con maldad y la beso con suavidad, sin poder negarse a aquella condición, después de todo ¿viajar con ella por el mundo en busca de conocimiento? Era una oferta demasiado tentadora como para negarse.

De pronto, finalizó el beso y se dejó llevar con algo que tenía hace tiempo en su mente. – Valerie… Tengo algo para ti… - ella lo miró confusa.

Riddle acercó sus manos a su cuello y extrajo una larga cadena de oro y se la quitó. De ella, colgaba un anillo de piedra negra.

\- Este es el anillo que perteneció a la familia de mi madre, descendiente de Slytherin – la vampira abrió los ojos anonadada. – Deseo que lo tengas tu…

\- Tom… Yo no puedo…

\- Insisto.

Ante la intensa mirada que le dirigía, la vampira asintió y tomó la cadena atándola a su cuello. El frio anillo chocó con su pecho, pero no sintió ninguna esencia maligna en el.

Riddle la observó y le dedicó una radiante, pero pequeña sonrisa, que la vampira supo era de la más auténticas que le había visto expresar.

* * *

 ** _Meses después…_**

La nieve se aglomeraba en las afueras del castillo y la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas comenzaban a sentirse en los pasillos.

Los meses habían pasado rápidamente y la dinámica parecía mantener una rutina. Valerie y Tom se habían vuelto la pareja más comentada del colegio, no solo por el gran atractivo que ambos poseían, sino también por ser los alumnos más inteligentes y poderosos de su generación y del castillo.

Walburga se preocupó de apoyar a Malfoy lo mejor que pudo, pero el rubio sufría internamente al ver cada día a su amiga pasar tiempo con Riddle. La bruja, por su parte, esperaba que Malfoy lograra sacarse de la cabeza a la vampira, pero parecía imposible.

Valerie, a su vez, disfrutaba de compartir con sus amigos con quienes fortalecía un poderoso lazo y de pasar tiempo con Tom, que cada vez se metía más en su corazón o lo que quedaba de el, sin prever los futuros sucesos que estaban por ocurrir.

* * *

Riddle observó como Valerie se subió a su escoba y se elevó en los aires cuando el partido comenzó. Tras varios minutos, Slytherin venció ampliamente a Ravenclaw y el partido se dio por finalizado.

El mago miró con atención a su bruja, la cual voló con velocidad y realizó un par de piruetas en el aire celebrando la victoria. Al enderezar su escoba, ella buscó con la mirada al mago y al encontrarlo le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

Él tragó en seco, absorbiendo cada detalle de aquel hermoso rostro que le sonreía solo a él. Aquellos ojos cargados de energía y luz, el pelo que se mecía por el viento y los labios que formaban una sonrisa única. Fue ahí cuando lo supo, ella sería siempre de él y admitió que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto con ella.

En ese momento, Tom Riddle se decidió en encontrar el anillo perfecto, porque a fin de año ella aceptaría casarse con él.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo Riddle, cuando?

Aquella noche, tras la celebración del triunfo de slytherin, Riddle tomó asiento en la sala común mientras los demás dormían, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la presencia de Mulcibier.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó molesto.

\- Quiero asegurarme de que la purga de las sangres sucias empiece de una vez…

\- No eres nadie para exigir nada, Mulcibier, eso ocurrirá cuando yo lo decida – respondió Riddle con odio.

\- ¿Cuándo Riddle, cuando?

\- Pronto…

* * *

 ** _Dos semanas después…_**

Extraños susurros salieron de la boca de Riddle y la enorme y redonda puerta comenzó a abrirse.

El olor a humedad y el frío llenaron el ambiente a medida que el mago caminaba en la enorme cámara y se detuvo frente a una enorme estatua de la cabeza de un hombre.

\- _Mi señor…_ \- un silbido grave resonó en la oscuridad.

\- _Levántate y sal, tenemos una tarea que hacer_ … -

\- _Con gusto mi señor_ –

Riddle sonrió con maldad mientras observaba como el enorme cuerpo del basilisco sobresalía y se perdía por uno de los secretos pasajes del castillo.

* * *

Valerie conversaba animadamente con Abraxas por el pasillo tras haber terminado una tarea juntos. El rubio escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas que le contaba su amiga, cuando de pronto ella se detuvo abruptamente y su rostro se ensombreció.

La vampira olfateó el ambiente, sin moverse, y sintió nuevamente ese extraño olor que la había detenido. Humedad, sangre y suciedad, acompañado de ese característico olor que las oscuras criaturas traían consigo. De pronto, lo sintió, algo rondaba por ahí, pero no lograba identificar que era…Se giró varias veces sobre sus pies sin encontrar nada en el pasillo que explicara aquella sensación.

\- ¿Valerie, está todo bien? – Abraxas la tomó de la mano, preocupado.

\- Si… Si… Solo creí sentir… - ella volvió a recorrer con la mirada el pasillo, pero el extraño olor había desaparecido. – Nada, olvídalo… No pasa nada… -

El rubio la miró extrañado, no le había pasado por alto la manera en que su rostro se había alterado, pese a que hubiera intentado ocultárselo. Aun así, no quiso presionarla y se encogió de hombros. Si era algo importante él sabía que su amiga le diría.

Apenas habían avanzado unos pasos por el pasillo, se encontraron con Riddle.

\- Malfoy…

\- Riddle… - el rubio mantuvo el semblante serio y se despidió de su amiga, pues le seguía doliendo verla junto con el mago.

Pese a eso, no le pasó por alto la coincidencia de que cuando la bruja se alteró, como si algo estuviera mal, justo minutos después apareciera Riddle. Creyó por uno segundos que se estaba dejando llevar por sus celos, pero a su vez su instinto le decía lo contrario.

* * *

Riddle tomó de la cintura a la bruja y la acercó hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – le preguntó la bruja con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Responde a mi pregunta Tom – el mago se regocijó al escuchar su nombre y la pegó más a él dejando escasos centímetros entre sus rostros.

\- Creo que todavía están pendientes nuestras clases… Estoy seguro de que todavía tienes mucho que enseñarme…

Valerie le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y el mago se quedó absorto observando sus labios.

\- ¿Y que gano yo? – preguntó la vampira susurrándole al oído.

\- Tú puedes ganar… - Riddle tragó en seco al sentir los suaves labios de la bruja recorriendo su cuello. - ¿Estas intentando distraerme?

\- No te escuche quejarte – le volvió a susurrar en el oído y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello. Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta mago y apretó la cintura de la bruja contra él.

\- Bueno… - la vampira se separó sorpresivamente de él. – Cuando tengas algo interesante que ofrecerme a cambio me avisas. ¿Vamos a comer? – y le sonrió con maldad mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

Riddle suspiró, controlándose, pero le sonrió con maldad, ella sabía cómo jugar con él y tampoco podía quejarse, pero eso no se quedaría así.

* * *

Aquella noche, Riddle se sentó en un sillón de la sala común cerca del fuego, mientras los últimos alumnos se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando estuvo solo, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra con una cinta verde, la cual abrió y observó con atención quedando conforme con el hermoso anillo que contenía. Sonrió con una pisca de maldad mientras se aseguraba que Valerie Deanoff pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado.

* * *

 ** _Dos días después…_**

Valerie caminaba hacia su clase de pociones junto con Riddle mientras ambos conversaban sobre los hechizos que habían visto en clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. De pronto, aquel olor inundo nuevamente el pasillo y la vampira sintió esa peligrosa presencia en el lugar. Tomó rápidamente de la mano al mago y lo pegó contrala pared, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras observaba atentamente el lugar atenta a cualquier cosa.

Riddle no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio preso entre la pared y el cuerpo de la bruja, pero tras unos segundos, el cuerpo de ella se relajó y se giró para mirarlo.

\- Si deseas algo de mí, no necesitas acorralarme contra la pared, Valerie… Aunque tampoco me puedo quejar – le dijo con una mueca burlona y la tomó de la cintura para que no se alejara.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero se quedó cerca de él – No es gracioso… Estaba segura de que sentí algo…

\- ¿Sentir algo? -preguntó extrañado.

\- Si… Ya es segunda vez que ocurre… - respondió ella más para sí misma.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

\- Un olor a sangre y humedad… Y la presencia de algo malo y poderoso…

Riddle intentó ocultar su sorpresa - ¿Estás segura?

\- Absolutamente, pero no logro entender que puede ser…

El mago no respondió nada, él sabía que el basilisco estaba rondando por el castillo hace semanas, pero jamás llegó a pensar que su bruja podría sentir la presencia de la bestia. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su poder? ¿Cómo podía sentir aquello?

Mantuvo el semblante serio y abrazó a Valerie para desviar el tema de conversación y dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

La vampira se dejó llevar, sumida en sus pensamientos. El mago, por su parte, supo que tendría que tener más cuidado pues no dudaba que su bruja descubriría la verdad tarde o temprano.

* * *

\- Te noto distraída, querida… - le dijo Dumbledore observando a la vampira mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

\- Oh si… Lo siento… ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

\- No era importante – el mago le dedicó una intensa mirada. - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

\- No diría que me tiene preocupada, más que nada intrigada… Llevo dos ocasiones sintiendo la presencia de un ser maligno en los pasillos del castillo, pero no logro asociarlo a ninguna persona o criatura que conozca…

\- El castillo oculta muchos secretos o puede que incluso no sea nada peligroso...

\- No – le interrumpió ella. – Hay algo en el castillo que no está bien, puedo sentirlo y mis instintos nunca se equivocan.

\- ¿Estás absolutamente segura, Valerie? – preguntó preocupado Dumbledore.

La vampira estaba por asentir, cuando nuevamente lo sintió, aquel olor y esa presencia pasaron rápidamente y cerca del despacho y desaparecieron como si nunca hubiera estado. De pronto, con su agudo oído escuchó un doloroso grito de dolor y el rugido de una bestia.

Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo al ver su reacción – El basilisco… Tom abrió la cámara secreta… - dijo anonadada, tras lo cual salió corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres seguida del profesor.

* * *

Riddle escuchó el rugido del basilisco: _"¡Muerte!",_ y se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Tras unos segundos dimensionó que debía hacer, pero decidió guardar la calma y no levantar sospechas con sus acciones, por lo que volvió a sentarse frente al fuego y continuó leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

"¡No, no, no!" pensaba urgida la vampira mientras corría. Se negaba a creerlo, él no podía haberlo hecho, menos ahora…

Llegó al baño de mujeres e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Cegada por la desesperación, destruyó la puerta con un solo golpe de su mano y arrancó los pedazos de esta para ingresar.

\- ¡Valerie! – le gritó Dumbledore preocupado, pero ella no lo escuchó e ingresó al baño.

Cuando el profesor entró tras ella unos segundos después la encontró de pie, como piedra, mirando hacia el suelo. Siguió su mirada y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, el cuerpo de Myrtle yacía en el suelo sin vida.

Tras aquello, el caos se desató cuando otros alumnos y la profesora Merrythought ingresaron al baño con curiosidad al ver la puerta destruida. La noticia se esparció como pólvora por el castillo y varios alumnos se amontonaron para intentar entender que había ocurrido. Pese a todo eso, la vampira continuó como piedra mirando el cuerpo de la bruja muerta y sintió como una parte de ella se quebraba.

* * *

Riddle observó la multitud que se aglomeraba en la entrada del baño y sonrió con maldad: el basilisco había cobrado su primera víctima. Pero toda sensación de victoria se vio apagada cuando se percató que al lado del profesor Dumbledore se encontraba Valerie. La bruja miraba el cuerpo de la alumna con el cuerpo tenso, las manos empuñadas y la furia corriendo por su rostro.

El mago jamás la había visto así y le urgió saber que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento.

Los profesores llegaron al lugar rápidamente y obligaron a los alumnos a retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Riddle, al ser perfecto, se quedó a la espera que le dieran órdenes, percatándose de que solo quedaron presente los profesores y, su vez, que Valerie continuaba con la mirada perdida dentro del baño.

El profesor Sulghorn se le acercó y le pidió que se fuera, cuando se percató que la vampira había notado su presencia. Dumbledore, por su parte, también le pidió a la bruja que se retirara, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención pues su mirada estaba pegada en el mago.

Ella camino a paso firme, saliendo del lugar, se acercó a Riddle y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa lo arrastró por el pasillo. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de los demás la vampira lo estampó contra la pared con una sola mano. - ¡¿Por qué?! – escupió ella con odio. - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Riddle abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver la mirada de su bruja: sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón y demostraban una poderosa rabia y dolor.

\- No sé de qué hablas…

\- ¡NO ME MIENTAS TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!

\- Yo no he hecho nada – volvió a decir él todavía sorprendido por la furia de la bruja.

Un gruñido sobrenatural salió de la garganta de la vampira y lanzó al mago contra la otra pared del pasillo. Su cuerpo se estampó fuertemente y quedó tirado en el suelo mitad adolorido mitad anonadado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Deanoff?! – le gritó él poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

La vampira se le acercó y lo tomó con ambas manos del cuello de su camisa con fuerza – La abriste… Abriste la cámara secreta… - Riddle abrió los ojos con terror, sin poder creer que ella ya lo supiera.

De pronto, la vampira lo soltó con rapidez, controlándose para no hacer cualquier cosa de la que fuera a arrepentirse.

\- No sé porque te pones así, sabes que la purga de las sangres sucias iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento – le dijo el mago con el semblante serio.

Valerie controló las ganas de querer partirle el cuello y lo miró con intensidad. Riddle tragó en seco al ver la mirada que no deseaba volver a ver jamás en aquellas oscuras orbes: dolor y decepción.

\- Me lo prometiste Tom… Prometiste que no matarías a nadie…

* * *

 **Chan chan! Capítulo nuevo! Estoy muy emocionada porque nos acercamos al final! Espero sus reviews y perdonen la demora, la universidad me tiene sin vida jajaj**


	23. La Cámara secreta

\- **_Me lo prometiste Tom… Prometiste que no matarías a nadie…_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

\- Para conseguir lo que se quiere muchas veces has de hacer sacrificios – le respondió el mago en voz baja.

\- ¡¿Sacrificios?! – le gritó ella. - ¿¡Qué clase de sacrificios es quitarle la vida a una joven que no te ha hecho daño!?

Él guardo silencio por unos segundos, pues sus argumentos se destruían apenas intentaba decirlos. Se odió a sí mismo por no ser capaz de explicarle con claridad la importancia de sus acciones, pese a que quisiera. Porque él quería, no, él deseaba que ella lo comprendiera, que se dejara llevar por ese lado oscuro que tenía, pero veía que no era tarea sencilla. - ¡Tienes que cerrar la cámara, ahora! – le volvió a gritar ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - ¡¿Acaso quieres matar a todos los estudiantes?!

\- ¡Solo serán eliminados las sangres sucias! – le gritó él, furioso porque no entendiera su plan.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres que cierren el castillo?! ¡¿No piensas acaso que tras tantas muertes Hogwarts pueda entregarles seguridad a los alumnos?!

Riddle volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos, pero su paciencia se agotó. – No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis acciones. Mis planes se llevarán a cabo con o sin tu apoyo – siseó con rabia. – Debiste preverlo cuando decidiste hacerte parte de mis seguidores.

\- ¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Una mera seguidora que no está de acuerdo con tus planes? ¿No te interesa lo que piense de tus acciones? – dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz a uno bajo y tembloroso.

\- Lo que pienses me es indiferente, haré lo que tenga que hacer para realizar lo que tengo en mente – le siseó como respuesta.

Y de pronto, lo vio, algo en la mirada de la bruja se quebró y ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada. El mago tragó en seco, sintiendo el peso de la caja negra con el anillo en su bolsillo.

\- Si tu no cumples tu promesa, yo tampoco lo hare… - dijo de pronto la vampira, sin levantar la mirada y con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó él cerrando los puños con fuerza.

\- No… - levantó la vista y dejó ver sus ojos cargados de pena. – Yo te habría seguido a donde fuera… Estaría siempre a tu lado… No necesitaba prometerte eso… Pero veo que no eres capaz de cumplir con lo que prometes… - y tras eso se tomó el rostro, ocultándose y se alejó de él dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

* * *

Apenas Walburga vio ingresar a su amiga a la sal común, supo que algo andaba mal. Corrió hacia ella y vio dos líneas de sangre que caían por su rostro.

\- ¡¿Valerie?! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - apenas ella levantó la vista, Walburga ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Los ojos de Valerie estaban negros y sangre salían de ellos, pero la vampira rápidamente se limpió el rostro con la túnica. - ¡¿Qué paso?!

\- Tom… Él… - pero no pudo seguir hablando.

\- ¡¿Qué hizo?! ¡¿Qué te paso en los ojos?!

\- No tengo lagrimas Walburga… Soy incapaz de llorar y solo… Solo sale sangre…

Walburga abrió los ojos aterrada y Valerie se lamentó por haberle dicho la verdad, pero para su sorpresa, la bruja la abrazó y la condujo a la habitación de mujeres – Ven, debes descansar y tranquilizarte. No quiero te ahoguen en preguntas de porque estas sangrando, yo te voy a cuidar.

La vampira estaba por decir algo – No digas nada. Sea lo que sea que te haya dejado sin lágrimas en tus ojos debió ser algo oscuro y terrible que no es necesario que revivas. Sigues siendo mi amiga pese a todo, no te juzgaría jamás por tu pasado.

Valerie se dejó guiar y más sangre salió de sus ojos, agradecida por poder contar con alguien como Walburga y recordando, de pronto, las palabras que Riddle le había dicho.

En el pasado, ella habría reaccionado de manera diferente, o eso creía. Ella no solía ser tan sentimental, pero sabía que el dolor que sentía en estos momentos era por una razón. Le dolía saber que aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado no hubiera cumplido con su promesa, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por él y por un futuro juntos.

* * *

 **Dos días después…**

Abraxas no recordaba haber sentido tanta rabia como en aquel momento, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con pasos firmes siguiendo a Riddle.

El caos que se había desatado en el colegio por la muerte de la alumna obligó a los profesores a cancelar sus clases y brindar orden. Con respecto a la alumna, se realizaría una pequeña ceremonia en su honor ya que su familia había deseado enterrarla en una ceremonia familiar.

Durante esos dos caóticos días él no había logrado ver mucho a Valerie, pero sabía que no se encontraba bien.

Por otra parte, Riddle se pasó buscándola y esperando a que apareciera, pero era como si la bruja no quisiera ver a nadie.

Abraxas intentó hablar con Walburga, pero ella se limitó a decirle que le diera tiempo y que pronto le contaría que ocurría, pero tras haber pasado dos noches sin saber de ella no aguantó más. Apenas vio a Walburga dirigirse a la sala común, la detuvo y la arrastró a una esquina para poder conversar a solas, pues sabía que tenía encima la mirada de Riddle.

\- ¡Abraxas, suéltame!

\- No, primero me vas a decir que le ocurre a Valerie.

Walburga lo miro con incomodidad – Ella no quiere hablar con nadie… Recién ahora logré que saliera un poco de la habitación y me dijo que saldría a tomar aire.

\- ¿¡A donde fue!?

\- No lo sé… No me dijo…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

La bruja suspiró, pues sabía que la preocupación de su amigo era sincera - Algo paso con Riddle… No me ha dicho exactamente que fue, solo mencionó que no había cumplido su promesa.

\- ¿Cuál promesa? – preguntó desesperado Abraxas.

\- ¡No sé, no sé! – respondió frustrada la bruja. – ¡No me quiso decir! Pero sea cual sea la promesa, ella no quiere verlo… No mientras sus ojos… - y se quedó callada, interrumpiéndose.

\- ¿Sus ojos? ¡¿Qué tienen que ver con eso?!

\- ¿Sabías que Valerie es incapaz de llorar? – le preguntó abruptamente Walburga.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

La bruja suspiró – Pensé que sabías… - antes de que Malfoy pudiera preguntar le respondió – Valerie es incapaz de llorar, no tiene lagrimas… - El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. – No tengo idea cuáles serán los motivos porque eso ocurra y tampoco me importa, el problema es que cuando llora… Sus ojos sangran y por eso no ha salido de su habitación, para no llamar la atención… -

\- ¿¡Sus ojos qué!?

\- Sangran…

Abraxas contuvo el aire por unos segundos y de pronto la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de cada partícula de su cuerpo. – La hizo llorar – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Walburga sin entender.

\- No me importa si sus ojos sangran o salen de ellos lágrimas, ese desgraciado la hizo llorar – Walburga tragó en seco al ver tanto odio en los ojos de su amigo. – Y no permitiré que nadie la haga llorar -. El mago se dio vuelta, sin que la bruja pudiera detenerlo y fue tras Riddle.

Y ahí estaba ese mal nacido, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡RIDDLE! – gritó Abraxas.

El nombrado se dio vuelta sorprendido, ya que iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, Malfoy le lanzó un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

Jamás en la vida Tom Riddle había recibido un golpe como ese y menos cuando estaba con la guardia baja. El puño le dio vuelta el rostro y estuvo cerca de quebrarle la nariz. Ante la ferocidad y fuerza del rubio, Riddle casi cae al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie sujetándose la cara con una mano.

Abraxas, fuera de sí, lo tomó de la túnica y lo empujó contra la pared.

\- Te arrepentirás de esto – le dijo Riddle con dificultad.

\- ¡Cállate! Eres tú el que se arrepentirá de que lo que hiciste. Haz lo que quieras con el resto del mundo, tortúralos, destrúyelos, no me importa. Pero no vuelvas a tocar a Valerie ¿quedó claro?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no le he hecho nada – gruñó adolorido el otro mago.

\- ¡No me interesa!

\- ¡Que yo no le he hecho nada, maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera la he visto durante dos días!

Malfoy lo soltó y Riddle pudo notar el odio creciente en sus ojos. – No sé qué habrás hecho o que le prometido y no cumpliste… - le siseó lleno de rabia. – Pero no te permitiré que ella vuelva a llorar por ti… Es mi última advertencia… - se dio vuelta y se retiró. Sabía que no podía tentar su suerte con alguien como Riddle, pero se sentía mucho mejor con el hecho de haberlo golpeado.

El otro mago, por su parte, se dejó caer en el suelo y se masajeo el rostro con dolor. El golpe lo había dejado mareado y era segura su ida a la enfermería, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba.

 _"No permitiré que ella vuelva a llorar por ti"._ Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Intentó ahogar la rabia que se apoderaba de él, intentando negar lo que Malfoy le había dicho, pero sabía que él jamás lo habría golpeado sin alguna razón de por medio.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había logrado hacer llorar a la mujer que consideraba su par, con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, aquella le hacía perder la cabeza?

 _"Me lo prometiste Tom… Prometiste que no matarías a nadie…",_ las palabras de Valerie surgieron en su mente y se apretó la cabeza, furioso. ¿¡Qué había hecho ella con él!?

"¡Sientes algo por ella, solo admítelo!" pensó con rabia y en esos momentos se arrepintió de haber abierto la cámara y las consecuencias que le habían traído. ¿Sería muy tarde para recuperar a la bruja que deseaba a su lado?

Sin que Tom Riddle supiera, había alguien oculto en las sombras que se percató de lo ocurrido y no dudaba en sacar provecho de la situación.

* * *

Valerie se masajeó la cabeza y respiró con suspiró con lentitud. Aprovechó de mirar el cielo y buscó en las estrellas un poco de tranquilidad. Solía hacerlo cuando se sentía sola y le recordaba a su madre, que siempre le decía: _"Uno nunca está solo, siempre habrá miles de luces que te mirarán desde arriba y te darán la paz que necesitas para seguir adelante"._

Sonrió con un poco de tristeza y se apoyó en el balcón para continuar observando el cielo oscuro.

Pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida ante la presencia de una de las personas que más detestaba. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Mulcibier? – siseó con rabia y se dio vuelta encontrándose con una mirada burlona.

\- Este es un espacio público, no veo que tu nombre lo haga parte de tu propiedad – y le sonrió con maldad.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella con el cuerpo tenso de la rabia.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? Te noto tensa – le respondió con sarcasmo.

\- No y mis asuntos no te incumben.

\- Oh… Creo que ahí te equivocas – le respondió con odio. – Todo lo que tu hagas me importa, porque eso conlleva a que otra persona actué diferente.

\- ¿Sigues celosos de que Riddle no te tenga como mano derecha? – le dijo ella con burla.

\- Eres un estorbo en sus planes y retrasas lo inevitable.

\- Yo no retraso nada, si él decide tomar otro camino es su decisión, pero yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo estas apoyando ahora? – Mulcibier le sonrió con maldad y Valerie abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Él decidió tomar un camino y dudo que esta sea tu forma de estar a su lado.

\- Eso no te incumbe – respondió ella apretando los puños.

\- No eres consecuente con tus palabras Deanoff – se burló él. – Sabías que algo así ocurriría.

\- Él lo prometió… - susurró más para sí misma la vampira y el mago rio estruendosamente. - ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

\- No importa cuanto lo intentes, cuanto quieras llevarlo por un buen camino, a él lo atrae la oscuridad.

\- Mientes – siseó ella.

\- Oh querida, nunca había hablado con más verdad frente a ti… Si él decide alejarse de su camino, por culpa tuya, no me detendré en volver a atraerlo a su lugar correcto.

Valerie abrió los ojos comprendiendo la verdad de sus palabras - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Por qué crees que se abrió la cámara secreta? - el mago le sonrío con infinita maldad. - ¡Fui yo quien impulso a Riddle, fui yo quien lo llevó a completar la misión que slytherin se impuso cuando las sangres sucias ingresaron a este colegio! ¡Fui yo, quien logró que él rompiera tu promesa!

Y en ese minuto, Valerie perdió el control de sí misma. Se acercó rápidamente donde Mulcibier, sin que él lo esperara y le azotó la cara de un golpe. El grito de dolor no la detuvo y volvió a lanzarle dos manotazos más con toda su fuerza. Su odio, su rabia, su dolor se descargaban en cada golpe mientras sangre caía al piso.

De pronto, se detuvo y Mulcibier cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el rostro y ayudando de dolor. La vampira se le acercó y lo tomó del cuello solo con una mano – No importa cuanto lo intentes, las cicatrices te quedarán de por vida. Y ni se te ocurra ir a la enfermería, porque en el momento en que pongas un pie en ella, te delataré como aquel que abrió la cámara secreta -. Lo dejó caer estrepitosamente al suelo y se alejó furiosa.

* * *

A medida que caminaba intentaba controlar la furia que se encontraba en su interior. El deseo de rasgar y matar a Mulcibier estaba demasiado latente en su mente, pero su gran autocontrol le permitió controlarse.

Decidió volver a la sala común para encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación y así poder despejar su mente, pero al momento de llegar al pasillo de las mazmorras se vio interrumpida por la presencia de aquella persona que no quería ver en esos momentos.

Riddle se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del pasillo, tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro cansado y la vampira se percató de una hinchazón cercana a su nariz. De pronto, el mago abrió los ojos y notó su presencia – Valerie… -

Ella decidió ignorarlo y continuó su camino, pero él la tomó rápidamente de la mano obligándola a detenerse. Ella se giró con el rostro molesto - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo quiero hablar… - le respondió con un susurro el mago, mientras buscaba su mirada, pero la vampira no quiso toparse con sus ojos.

\- No tenga nada que hablar contigo.

\- No me mientas… Solo hablemos… Dime que es mentira, dime que no es verdad que lloraste por mi…

\- Eso no te incumbe, Riddle.

El mago controló su frustración e intento que su rabia no se proyectara en su rostro – Valerie… Por favor… Solo quiero hablar contigo – intentó nuevamente.

Oír su nombre en sus labios solo aumentó su dolor y no quiso dejarse llevar por aquellas palabras que sonaban bonitas. – No quiero Tom… No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte… Estoy demasiado decepcionada de ti como para poder mirarte a los ojos.

Tras aquellas palabras el mago perdió el control, la tomó de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared. - ¡No, no y no! ¡No quiero tu decepción! ¡Prefiero tu rabia, tu molestia e incluso tu odio! – Respiró con dificultad y bajó el rostro, sin soltar a la bruja. – No se manejar la decepción… Jamás me importó decepcionar a alguien, excepto a ti…

La vampira tensó el cuerpo, intentando no caer aquellas palabras, porque pese a todo lo que quisiera a ese mago, el daño ya estaba hecho. – Tom… - le dijo ella y él levantó la vista con esperanza. – Tus palabras no van a cambiar lo que has hecho… - el mago tragó en seco y la soltó dejando caer sus brazos y apretando los puños.

\- ¿Por qué me guardas rencor?

\- No te guardo rencor… - respondió ella suspirando y con la voz cargada de dolor. – Pero esto es lo se obtiene cuando la persona que amas no cumple sus promesas – y se alejó de él dejándolo solo.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie, solo en la mitad del pasillo, pero las palabras de Valerie resonaban todavía en su cabeza. _"Esto es lo que se obtiene cuando la persona que amas no cumple sus promesas"._

Riddle apretó más los puños y sonrió con amargura. Aquella maldita bruja, como la odiaba en aquellos minutos por tenerlo así. Él, que jamás necesitó de alguien, él quien nunca le importó el resto, pero ahí se encontraba en una enorme disyuntiva todo debido a una simple bruja. No… No era una simple bruja y lo sabía, y si bien ella lo amaba él no sabía si correspondía de la misma forma aquel sentimiento, pero de que algo sentía eso era innegable.

Y sabía que había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Continuar sus planes sin ella no era algo posible, pues sabía que de hacerlo ella se pondría en su contra y los desestabilizaría.

No, su deseo era tenerla a su lado pues juntos serían imparables.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la presencia de Mulcibier que caminaba con dificultad por el pasillo, tomándose el rostro con las manos. Antes de que él mago pudiera preguntarle algo, Mulcibier le dijo con odio – Deberías controlar a tu bruja de una vez por todas –

Riddle lo miró con extrañeza hasta que el otro mago quitó sus manos de la cara y dejó ver las horrorosas heridas que traía consigo. Riddle, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír de manera enferma y perversa.

\- ¡Esto no tiene gracia, maldita sea! ¡Me quedarán marcas de por vida!

\- No me interesa – Mulcibier vio toda la maldad en la mirada de Riddle y tuvo que tragar en seco. – Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho o hayas dicho, no me interesa. Estoy seguro de que de todas formas te lo merecías – y volvió a reír perversamente. Aquella bruja era verdaderamente su perdición y lo sabía. ¿Cómo no desearla al ver de lo que era capaz cuando perdía el control? Tanto potencial que podía ser explotado. Si debía tragarse su orgullo por una vez por semejante mujer no le importaría hacerlo. Si ella iba a ser su perdición al menos haría que ella se quemara con él en el infierno.

El otro mago, por primera vez en su vida, no supo que responder pues no esperaba semejante reacción por parte de Riddle.

\- Te has vuelto loco… - dijo en voz baja Mulcibier.

Riddle dejó de reír, pero le dedicó una sonrisa macabra – Oh no… Jamás me había sentido más vivo y con mayor claridad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Voy a cerrar la cámara secreta mañana por la noche, no me interesa seguir matando sangres sucias... Tengo mejores planes en mente – y volvió a sonreír de manera enferma.

Mulcibier tragó saliva y aguantó la furia que intentó salir de su cuerpo, porque él tampoco se iba a dar por vencido, Riddle todavía no dimensionaba de lo que él era capaz.

* * *

Al día siguiente Valerie decidió salir de su habitación en la mañana pues ya no soportaba otro minuto más encerrada en ella. Pasó el medio día en la alta torre del castillo absorta en sus pensamientos y tras dejar pasar la hora de almuerzo decidió ir a la sala común a ver si se encontraba con sus amigos.

Cuando ingresó a la sala común, Abraxas fue el primero en verla y corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza. La vampira sonrío y le devolvió el gesto con alegría, pues no lo había visto hace días e imaginó que estaba preocupado.

El resto de la tarde la vampira se lo pasó con sus amigos, compartiendo una agradable velada. Cuando cayó la noche, a Valerie le llamó la atención no haber visto a Riddle durante todo el día y aquello no le dio buena espina.

Tras haber terminado de comer en el gran comedor la sensación de incomodidad no abandonó a la vampira por lo que decidió revisar rápidamente el castillo en busca de Riddle, pero no logró encontrarlo. Frustrada, se dirigió rápidamente a la alta torre, pero el mago tampoco se encontraba ahí. Volvió a la sala común cruzando los dedos para que estuviera allá, pero gruñó al percatarse que se equivocaba.

De pronto, vio a Mulcibier en una esquina de la sala común y fue hacia él. El mago, al verla, tensó el cuerpo y la observó con odio. Su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes y pese a las advertencias de la bruja había ido igual a la enfermería, pero la enfermera al verlo se aterrorizó y le confesó que no podía hacer nada. Aquellas heridas estaban hechas con magia negra y eran irreversibles, Mulcibier tuvo que inventar una excusa lo más creíble posible para que la enfermera no le informara de su situación a algún profesor. Como odiaba en aquellos momentos a Deanoff.

\- ¿Dónde está? – espetó con furia la vampira.

\- No tengo idea de que hablas…

\- No estoy jugando Mulcibier. Dime donde esta Riddle… AHORA.

\- Búscalo en tu alta torre, princesa – le respondió con burla.

\- No está ahí.

El mago comenzó a formar una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y supo que esta podría ser su oportunidad - ¿Dónde más crees que se encuentre? – y rio con maldad al ver como los ojos de la bruja se abrían con terror.

"No, no de nuevo" pensó ella y abandonó la sala común lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Riddle respiró con tranquilidad y observó como los lavamanos del baño de mujeres se movían y dejaban un enorme circulo en el suelo y oyó como algo grande y pesado se movía por ahí.

\- _Mi señor…_ \- el susurro del basilisco se escuchó con fuerza. - _¿Me ha llamado para seguir con mi misión?_

\- _No_ – Riddle se alejó del enorme circulo cuando observó al basilisco emerger, evitando su mirada, pero tampoco podía negar que ante él tenía un enorme y poderosa criatura mágica. – _No continuaremos con la misión._

El basilisco siseó furioso - _¿Por qué mi señor? Déjeme desgarrar y matar…_ -

\- _La seguridad de los alumnos no puede ponerse en riesgo y que eso conlleve a que cierren el colegio. No puedo permitirlo._

\- _La purga debe continuar, mi señor… -_ pero el tono del basilisco demostraba su molestia.

\- _He dicho que no_ – el basilisco siseo con furia y movió todo su cuerpo extrayéndolo del agujero y demostrando su tamaño. – _Volverás a tu lugar y esperarás a que sea el momento adecuado para continuar con tu misión._

El basilisco gruñó y mostro sus colmillos, molesto, pues la criatura no deseaba pasar más tiempo en aquella cámara y solo deseaba llevar a cabo la misión que se le había encomendado.

Riddle pudo notar que la enorme serpiente no deseaba hacerle caso, pero él seguía siendo el heredero de slytherin y en su sangre corría el poder de ordenarle lo que él quisiera.

\- _No volveré a repetirlo… ¡Volverás a tu cámara y esperaras allá el momento en que vuelvas a ser llamado!_

El basilisco siseó molestó y avanzó un poco hacia el agujero, pero de pronto rugió con furia y miró hacia la entrada del baño. - _¡Matar y desgarrar! ¡Aquellas criaturas enemigas mortales y que pueden vencerme, no las dejaré con vida!_

Riddle se giró sorprendido por la alteración de la enorme serpiente cuando, sorpresivamente, las puertas explotaron con un fuego abrasador y por ellas ingresó con todo su esplendor y ferocidad Valerie Deanoff.

* * *

La vampira corrió a una velocidad humana y llegó hacia el gran comedor, pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que no recordaba bien donde debía encontrarse la cámara secreta. Gruñó y ampliando su olfato se enfocó en encontrar el particular olor de Riddle, que era identificable a kilómetros. Tres segundos después los ojos de la vampira se pusieron negros como el carbón al notar que cerca de donde se hallaba el mago se olía la presencia de esa enorme serpiente.

Su propio monstruo interior gruñó furioso y Valerie se dejó llevar por su olfato para correr por los pasillos del castillo. Llegó rápidamente a las puertas del baño de mujeres y se detuvo abruptamente, percatándose de que su bestia interna comenzó a desesperarse de un momento a otro.

La vampira abrió los ojos aterrada y supo que el basilisco era de aquellas criaturas que no dudarían en intentar asesinarlas. Había aprendido con sus largos años de vida, que las criaturas mágicas más oscuras solían alertarse ante su presencia, pues su ser y su magia la convertían en una criatura extraña, poderosa y peligrosa.

Gruñó interiormente, pues la presencia del basilisco alertaba todos sus instintos y dejando de lado sus pensamientos racionales envió una enorme bola de fuego contra las puertas, destruyéndolas a su paso. Si debía matar al basilisco lo haría con sus propias manos.

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora! Les juro que la universidad me tenía realmente ocupada, pero finalmente estoy de vuelta y queda cada vez menos. Se viene proximamente un nuevo capítulo (ya empece a escribirlo) así que paciencia que ya viene! Espero sus comentarios! Besos!**


	24. Salvándote

\- ¡RIDDLE! – la vampira ingresó al baño atravesando las enormes llamas de fuego como si fueran de agua. Podía escuchar el rugido del basilisco, pero su atención estaba ocupada en el mago.

Riddle, por su parte, se quedó unos segundos como piedra sin saber qué hacer, pero al percatarse de la furia de la enorme serpiente se acercó donde la bruja rápidamente.

\- ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

\- Vengo a ponerle fin a todo esto, no dejaré que asesines a más personas inocentes.

\- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No deseo seguir con esto!

\- ¡Deja de mentir!

\- ¡Vine a cerrar la cámara, lo juro!

Valerie lo miró unos segundos, sopesando si creerle o no, pero se vio distraída por el rugido del basilisco. – _¡Aléjate de mi amo! ¡Te destruiré bestia inmunda! –_ le rugió la serpiente.

La bruja le rugió de vuelta y se puso en una posición defensiva para luego gritarle al mago - ¡Dile a tu enorme serpiente que se retire ahora!

\- _¡Vuelve a tu cueva ahora, es una orden! –_ siseó Riddle sin dudarlo, pero para sorpresa de ambos el basilisco siseó furioso.

\- _¡No!_ _¡No volveré hasta completar mi misión! ¡La cercanía de esta bestia a nublado tu juicio!_

\- _¡He dicho que vuelvas a la cámara ahora!_

Pero el basilisco se negó a acatar la orden y le respondió con seguridad – ¡ _No seguiré a un amo que comparte con una bestia como esta, no eres digno de mi respeto!_

Fue entonces que Valerie se percató del problema que aquello representaba, pues se dio cuenta que su presencia había alterado las cosas: Riddle corría peligro.

La vampira con rapidez atacó a la serpiente lanzándole enormes bolas de fuego para distraerla, lo que capturo se atención. El basilisco rugió y se lanzó contra ella, pero con su gran velocidad esquivó la embestida y continuó atacando a la bestia con fuego.

\- _¡No! ¡Detente! –_ gritaba furioso Riddle intentando que la serpiente no lastimara a su bruja, pero era inútil. Pese a eso, la ferocidad de la vampira no disminuyó y repentinamente se acercó peligrosamente hacia el basilisco y se subió a su cabeza, montándola.

El basilisco intentó quitarla de encima, pero Valerie tenía suficiente fuerza para permanecer ahí, por lo que aprovecho rápidamente el momento y con una mano le lanzó fuego a uno de los ojos de la bestia. El rugido de dolor que se escuchó a continuación demostró la eficacia del ataque, pero la vampira se vio obligada a saltar y alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

El basilisco furioso vio como aquella criatura se alejaba de él y se percató que su amo no había intercedido en nada, por lo que furioso decidió que, si no podía acabar con uno, mataría al otro y sin dudarlo atacó a Riddle.

El mago vio como el basilisco se abalanzó contra él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Valerie se puso entremedio; lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que los ojos del mago pudieran verlo, solo supo que ella lo había salvado.

El basilisco tenía entre su boca el cuerpo de su bruja, su rostro crispado por el dolor y sangre que corría por su cuerpo. Los enormes colmillos de la serpiente se enterraron con fuerza en el abdomen de la vampira y tras una fuerte sacudida la lanzó contra una de las paredes. El cuerpo de Valerie cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo y el basilisco no conforme se abalanzó sobre ella con su único ojo bueno, dirigiéndole la mirada mortal.

\- ¡NOOOO! – el grito de Riddle resonó en las paredes del baño mientras corría hacia el cuerpo de la bruja, observando su sangre y como seguía todavía con vida. Sin importarte como la serpiente se retorció cerca de ellos, gruñendo su victoria, el mago tomó el cuerpo de la bruja con suavidad, levantándola para acercar su rostro al suyo. - ¡Quédate conmigo, respira!

La vampira respiró con dificultad, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a ponerse como piedra – Tom… Tom.. – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada y alzó una de sus manos, llenas de sangre y la apoyo en el rostro del joven con ternura. – Yo… yo… Te amo… - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y el cuerpo de la vampira perdió fuerza y su mirada se apagó por completo.

Riddle jamás había experimentado un vacío tan grande en tan pocos segundos y perdió absolutamente todo el control de sí mismo. - ¡VALERIE! – apretó el cuerpo de la joven contra el de él y gritó furioso mientras un enorme torbellino de aire se formaba a su alrededor.

El basilisco rugió sorprendido por el repentino cambio, pero Riddle solo le dedicó una mirada asesina y se dejó llevar por todo su odio. Gritó con tanta fuerza y dejó que toda su magia explotara. Las paredes del castillo temblaron, las ventanas explotaron y el basilisco fue elevado en el aire mientras era ahogado por el enorme poder que emanaba de la magia de Riddle.

Todos los seres vivos en el castillo sintieron la enorme oleada de magia negra que había explotado repentinamente y el castillo se remeció con fuerza.

Tras unos segundos, la magia del mago se apagó y el cuerpo inerte del basilisco cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero él no le prestó atención. Extrajo su varita con rapidez y usando aquellas oscuras palabras que había aprendido aprovecho la muerte de la bestia e intentó hacer algo que sabía que realizaría en algún momento: un horrocrux, pero esta vez no era para él sino para Valerie.

Pero pese a su intentó el cuerpo de la vampira no volvió a la vida. Furioso lanzó su varita con furia contra el suelo y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su bruja mientras gruñía y gritaba desesperado.

Lo que Tom Riddle nunca supo, era que no se podía fragmentar el alma de alguien como Valerie, pues los vampiros no poseen una. Aun así, sin querer, su hechizo había dado resultado y una parte de su alma había sido transportada al anillo que colgaba en el cuello de la bruja.

El mago confundió el dolor que sentía y no se percató como un pedazo de su alma se había desprendido de él, pero tenía otras cosas en su mente, pues por primera vez en su vida había perdido a alguien y no logró contener las enormes lagrimas que rodaron por sus ojos.

Fue así como Dumbledore, Abraxas y Walburga lo encontraron.

* * *

Walburga abrazó con fuerza a Abraxas, intentando darle todo su apoyo. El rubio observaba la ceremonia con el corazón destrozado por el dolor, por haber perdido a la mujer que amaba y nunca haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Le costaba asimilar que ella se hubiera ido, intentaba negarlo y se aseguraba que era imposible que estuviera muerta.

Una silenciosa ceremonia se realizó en honor a Valerie Deanoff, pues al ser huérfana y sin tener conocimiento de alguien cercano a ella, Dumbledore decidió enterrarla cerca de los terrenos del colegio. El profesor miró el lugar donde yacía la joven y tragó en seco intentando no demostrar su dolor. Con un movimiento de su varita cerró el enorme rectángulo de cemento y el cuerpo de Valerie quedó oculto en la oscuridad y se sumergió en la tierra. Sobre este, el profesor creo una hermosa lapida y fue el primero en poner unas hermosas flores blancas sobre esta.

Potter se acercó donde Walburga y Abraxas para entregarles su apoyo, abrazando con fuerza al rubio al verlo tan afectado.

Walburga por su parte se quedó observando a Riddle, que estaba como piedra mirando la lápida en el suelo. Sin pensarlo, ella se le acercó, lo tomó de una mano y le susurró – Desahógate, yo te cubro y jamás te juzgaré… - le dijo con voz suave y lágrimas en los ojos.

Riddle le dedicó una rápida mirada y supo que jamás vería a Walburga con los mismos ojos. Esa fue la única y última vez que Black vio como las lágrimas rodaban por los ojos del mago, mientras en su otra mano sujetaba firmemente la caja negra donde guardaba el anillo que iba a ser para su bruja.

 ** _Tras aquello, Abraxas y Walburga no volvieron a ver a Tom Riddle, pues el mago no quiso tener cerca a aquellas personas que le recordaran a Valerie Deanoff._**


	25. Epílogo

Sin que nadie se percatara una imponente figura estuvo observando la ceremonia desde lejos y sonrió con maldad mostrando dos enormes colmillos.

\- **Te he encontrado mi querida Valerie.**

* * *

Todos había abandonado el lugar, excepto Dumbledore que continuó observando la lápida con dolor y esperando de todo corazón que la muerte de su joven amiga no hubiera sido en vano: que Tom Riddle efectivamente tomara un buen camino, pero sin ella a su lado lo veía difícil.

De pronto, sintió la penetrante de mirada de alguien a su espalda y rápidamente se giró con su varita en mano para toparse con la silueta de un alto hombre cubierto con una capa negra, la misma capa con la que había conocido por primera vez a Valerie.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el profesor calmadamente, pero el hombre no le respondió y se acercó a la lápida para observarla con detenimiento.

Una risa amarga salió de los labios del extraño sujeto y Dumbledore tensó el cuerpo molesto, pero de pronto se percató de la negra aura que emitía y de los largos colmillos que se asomaron cuando sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

\- Tu… Tu eres su creador… - dijo en voz baja el profesor sorprendido.

El aludido se giró, mostrando un rostro lleno de ferocidad, un pelo negro tomado en una coleta y dos argollas doradas que colgaban de cada una de sus orejas y le sonrió con infinita maldad mientras respondía – Ella ya no puede esconderse más de mi –

Dumbledore abrió los ojos asustado - ¿De qué hablas? Ella está muerta…

El hombre rio como si el profesor le hubiera contado un chiste, pero su risa era grave y malvada - ¿De verdad crees que un mísero basilisco puede acabar con mi esposa? – Dumbledore lo observó aterrado, pues no sabía que Valerie había estado casada con él. – No, no… Se necesita mucho más para acabar con una criatura tan maravillosa y poderosa como ella, pero gracias a esto logré encontrarla. Solo hay que esperar que se recupere y vuelva a despertar.

\- ¿A despertar? – preguntó el mago asombrado.

\- Mi esposa está viva y regresará, pero de todas formas podemos ayudar a que el proceso sea más rápido – y con rapidez extrajo una extraña daga de su cintura y arremangándose la camisa de su antebrazo izquierdo se hizo un largo corte. Sin que Dumbledore se lo pudiera impedir el hombre dejo caer hilos de sangre sobre la tumba de Valerie. La sangre se deslizó por la lápida y desapareció bajo tierra. – Toma mi sangre y mi poder, bebe de ella que ha sido derramada para ti.

Tras aquello guardó la daga entre su ropa y se dispuso a retirarse. - ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¿No vas a esperar a que despierte? – preguntó anonadado Dumbledore.

El hombre rio, pero no se detuvo – El proceso es lento, Albus, pero gracias a mi ayuda he acelerado su regreso. Lo que para ustedes simples mortales pueden ser años, para nosotros no son más que horas. **Ella regresará y vendré por ella cuando la necesite.**


	26. PROXIMAMENTE

¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal?

¡Espero que les haya gustado los últimos capítulos que les di! Pero... ¡esto no se queda aquí!

¡Les puedo adelantar que se viene una segunda parte de "Corrompiendo su alma negra"! Todo esto gracias a sus comentarios y lecturas que me han entusiasmado para continuar. ¡Así que queda mucho de Valerie Deanoff!

Nos vemos en la segunda parte: **"Corrompiendo tu alma negra: el regreso".**

Los quiere, Florence!


	27. AVISO

Hola! Ya está publicada la segunda parte de Corrompiendo tu alma negra!

Segunda parte: **Corrompiendo tu alma negra: El regreso**

Pueden encontrarlo en el siguiente link: s/13028681/1/Corrompiendo-tu-alma-negra-El-regreso

¡Disfruten y espero sus comentarios!


End file.
